Mêmesi2
by CarysIsis
Summary: suite de Même si...Après un an d'absence John est enfin de retour chez lui...mais le Bonheur des retrouvailles et de courte duré, quand il apprend qu'il doit retourné sur terre, pour subir de nouvelles interrogations sur ceux qui s'est passé... chap 60
1. Chapter 1

_Même si 2_

_**AUTEUR :** Morgane._

_**EMAIL** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR_

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

_**DATE :** Décembre 2006 à_

_**SAISON :** Saison 2/3_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance (shweir) Drame… (Mais ne vous inquiétez pas) On voit un peu les membres de SG1 ! _

_**RESUME **: John, après avoir disparu, est de retour parmi les siens. Mais même si, tout semble aller pour le mieux, une personne rode…_

_**ARCHIVES** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** :

Voilà ma…heu…j'ai arrêté de compter lol sur Atlantis, à la base cette fic devait être un drame, mais quand j'ai commencé à arriver à la fin, je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre et ça a donné cette série de fics ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, pour ma part, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire ! Voilà la suite de **je sais que tu es quelque part, toujours dans mon cœur et même si **, mieux vaut les avoirs lues.

A ma petite sœur, mon étoile, mon ange, je t'adore, sans toi cette fic n'aurait probablement jamais vue le jour, merci pour tous ces précieux conseils, qui ont fait de cette fics ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui… Merci d'être là pour moi, je t'adore tu le sais même si je ne les répéterais jamais assez ! Cette fic est pour toi mon étoile. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et je te fais la promesse que même si (décidément lol) on n'a pas réussi à se voir cet été, on se retrouvera dans très peu de temps !!!

A ma saranounette, je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontrer une personne aussi géniale que toi, merci d'être celle que tu es ! merci pour toutes ces conversations au téléphone qui me font très plaisir ! J'espère que cette nouvelle fic sur notre doudou te plaira !! juré la notre avance et je t'envoie ça sous peu ! lol

A JohnElizabeth : Mici de m'encourager mon lapinou !!!!! tes commentaires me vont droit au cœur à chaque fois et j'adore nos long MP délirants !!!! Big bisous ta Catwoman !!!!!!

Gros bisous à camy, et un remerciement très spécial à Malice, que j'adore et Miss vava pour la patience qu'elles font preuve à corriger mes fics, les filles je suis heureuse de vous connaître !

Bonne Lecture tous !!

_Je sais que tu es quelque part_

_John est mort en mission, mais Elizabeth est convaincue que celui ci est encore en vie. Le jours de l'anniversaire de sa mort, alors qu'elle broie du noir, une voix s'élève à des milliards de kilomètres de là…C'est John, qui n'est autre que vivant sur une autre planète…_

_Toujours dans mon cœur_

_La vie sur Atlantis pendant l'absence de John a été assez mouvementée. William a réussi à faire décoller un Jumper et à déclencher un drone. Teyla et Ronon seront bientôt parents…Tout ceci n'empêchant pas Elizabeth de mener d'une main de maîtres Atlantis…_

_Alors qu'elle et en pleine discussion avec Caldwell, William ressent la présence de son père…John est de retour, retrouvé lors d'une mission de routine qu'effectuait l'équipe de Lorne. Elizabeth sous le coup de l'émotion s'évanouie. _

_Mais qu'a-t-il subit pendant ces un an ? Que s'est-il réellement passé ?_

Toujours ces mêmes murs gris, toujours cette même vitre qui dominait la stargate…Unique passage vers des mondes divers et variés…Amis ou hostiles…Toujours des soldats qui gardaient la porte…Walter, toujours fidèle au poste…

Ils y avaient des choses qui ne changeaient jamais pensa John…le cheminement de ses pensés, fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Général Landry. Toujours fidèle à lui même, décontracté et souriant…

John se redressa légèrement tendu…il n'avait jamais été très autorité, mais étant donné que c'était pour retrouver son poste, autant essayer de faire bonne impression.

**Landry :** - Bonjour à vous tous ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire en coin)_ – Assez chaotique, mais cela a été, merci Général.

**Landry :** _(faisant un grand geste avec ses bras)_ – Docteur Weir ! _(Fronçant les sourcils, semblant réfléchir) _Ca fait combien de temps depuis votre dernière visite ?

**Elizabeth : **- 9 mois environ…

9 mois…Elle n'était pas revenue depuis 9 mois…cela lui semblait si loin maintenant…John regarda du coin de l'œil l'échange entre Elizabeth et le Général.

**Landry **___ (d'un air rêveur)_ – Oui 9 mois… _(Secouant la tête, puis se saisissant de sa main)_ En tout cas, vous êtes toujours aussi ravissante. Dit-il en lui faisant un baise main.

**Elizabeth :** _-(souriant) _– Merci Général.

**Landry :** _(Tout sourire)_ – Mais c'est la vérité !_(se tournant vers William_) Alors comment va notre plus jeune pilote,

**John **___ (Gêné)_ – Vous êtes au courant de cette histoire de Jumper ?

**Landry :** _(Souriant)_ – Vous seriez surpris de savoir comment les nouvelles peuvent circuler vite ici ! _(A William) _Tu sais, beaucoup de soldats ont été impressionnés par ton exploit.

**William **_(écarquillant les yeux)_ – Vrai ?

**Landry :** _(hochant la tête) _– Oui, oui, c'est vrai !

**Elizabeth :** - Ne l'encouragez pas s'il vous plait. Il a déjà du mal à rester en place plus de 5 minutes _(grimaçant)_ alors…

**Landry :** _(souriant légèrement)_ – C'est normal, vu les gènes que ce jeune homme a hérités. Dit-il en regardant du coin de l'œil John, qui tirait discrètement sur son col. Au fait j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

En effet depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle d'embarquement, le général cachait une main derrière son dos.

**William :** (_intéressé_) – C'est quoi ?

**Landry :** _(sortant l'objet de derrière son dos)_ – Bon anniversaire ! Avec 3 semaines_… (fronçant les sourcils) _Ou 4… _(Battant l'air de sa main)_ Bah, peu importe… de retard.

Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux et se saisit de la voiture téléguidée, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et la même lueur espiègle dans le regard que pouvait affichait parfois John.

**Elizabeth :** - vous savez ce que vous risquez en lui offrant ceci Général ?

**Landry :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – vous savez, cette base a survécu à plusieurs attaques extraterrestres, à des réplicateurs, Oris et autres entités informatiques…Alors je ne pense pas qu'elle s'effondre sous un petit garçon de trois ans, avec une voiture électrique.

**Rodney :** _(riant nerveusement)_ – Vous ne connaissez pas ce petit monstre !

Landry esquiva un sourire.

**Elizabeth :** - Moui… _(A William)_ – Mon cœur, qu'est ce qu'on dit au général ?

**William** : - Miciiiiii !!!!!

**Landry :** _(lui ébouriffant les cheveux)_ – Mais de rien mon grand ! (Se_ retournant vers John)_ Colonel Sheppard ! Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous ! dit-il en lui tendant la main.

**John :** _(se saisissant de la main qu'il lui tendait) _– Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être de retour.

**Landry :** - Je pense bien. Vous savez, on vous croyait perdu. Dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

**John **: - Vous savez, j'ai la peau dur. Dit-il en imitant le ton de Landry.

Landry se mit a rire, ce qui détendit quelque peu Sheppard.

**Landry :** - Je voie ça _(A Kate et Rodney)_ Docteur Mckay, Docteur Heightmeyer, vous êtes venue pour le mariage je suppose ?

**Rodney :** - En quelque sorte.

**Landry **: - Le Général O'Neill vous demande de l'excuser pour ne pas être venu vous accueillir en personne, mais il est en plein préparatif de mariage. Quand au Docteur Jackson et Teal'c il s sont sur une planète et ne reviendront que dans deux jours. Par contre, avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez croiser le Colonel Mitchell ! _(Tapant dans ses mains) _Bon, on passe à l'infirmerie, pour qu'ensuite je vous explique le déroulement de la journée.

**Elizabeth :** - D'accord Général, on vous suit.

**Landry :** - Alors allons y ! Dit-il en sortant de la salle d'embarquement, bientôt suivi par l'équipe d'Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Landry :** - Le temps des tests du Colonel Sheppard, vous n'êtes pas autorisés à sortir de la base. C'est une question de sécurité, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Dit-il en se redressant sur son siège.

**Elizabeth : **_(inclinant la tête)_ – Nous comprenons parfaitement Général.

**Landry :** - Très bien ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous ne vous retiendrons que 2 jours à la base. Si je vous garde plus, Jack risque de me tuer ! dit-il en grimaçant. Ce matin, ce ne sera que des petites « conversations »Dit-il en mettant les guillemets. Et l'après midi, les tests médicaux.

**John :** - Mais le Docteur Beckett m'a déjà fait passer des tests médicaux, qui se sont avérés concluant Général. Dit-il en posant ses mains croisées sur la table.

William, était maintenant sur les genoux de son père, après qu'Elizabeth lui ait confisqué la voiture,qu'il s'amusait à faire rouler sur la table de briefing en riant, couvrant ainsi les paroles du Général. Il regarda son père en fronçant les sourcils, semblant réfléchir, puis souria, et pris exactement la même position que lui. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire le Général Landry.

**Landry : **- Je comprend Colonel, mais comprenez aussi que cette décision ne vient pas de moi, comme a dû vous le dire le Docteur Weir.

**John :** _(soupirant)_ – Je sais, mais j'espérais pouvoir réussir à échapper à l'infirmerie. Je commence à en avoir une sainte horreur.

**Landry :** - Je vous comprends, pour moi c'est la même chose ! Pourtant, le Docteur Lam est ma fille ! _(Réfléchissant)_ Ce qui me fait dire que c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle fait exprès de rater mes piqûres ! _(Battant l'air de sa main)_ Enfin bon, quelqu'un a encore une question, ou nous pouvons débuter cette longue journée ?

McKay leva un doigt pour demander la parole, faisant soupirer John.

**Landry :** - Oui Docteur McKay ?

**Rodney :** - J'aurais aimé savoir, s'il m'était possible de voir les avancées technologiques faites sur terre en mon absence ?

**Landry **: _(Lui souriant aimablement_) – Mais bien entendu, aucun problème. _(A Kate)_ et Vous Docteur Heitmeyer ?

**Kate :** - Ne vous inquiétez pas Général, je trouverais à m'occuper. Nous avons quelques puzzles et tests à finir avec William.

**William :** _(Souriant)_ – Zouiiiiiiiii Puzzle Chat !

**Landry :** - Alors nous pouvons commencer ! _(Se levant)_ Docteur Weir, Colonel Sheppard, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

John confia William à Kate, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, sous le sourire de son fils.

Le bruit d'un Appareil s'élevait dans la pièce, mais celui-ci fut bientôt recouvert par la voix d'une femme, qui répéta pour la seconde fois sa phrase.

**Sergent :** - Colonel Sheppard, pouvez vous nous redire exactement les circonstance de votre disparition ?

John soupira et jeta un regard en coin à Elizabeth, qui lui souria tendrement. Celle-ci se tenait en retrait dans un coin sombre de la pièce, le Général Landry à ses cotés. Le Colonel Sheppard commençait à en avoir assez qu'on lui pose les mêmes questions encore et encore. D'abord sur Atlantis, puis ensuite les agents officiels du président au courant du projet, et à présent par le SGX, cela commençait à faire beaucoup, et il n'allait pas tarder à frôler l'overdose.

**Sergent :** - Pouvez vous nous redire exactement les circonstances de votre disparition ? Répéta la voix féminine pour la troisième fois.

**John :** - Je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure ! Dit-il sans cesser de regarder du coin de l'œil Elizabeth.

**Sergent **: -Ce n'était pas moi qui vous interrogeait Colonel.

John ferma les yeux brièvement, passablement agacé.

**Landry :** - Colonel, veuillez répondre à cette question s'il vous plait. Demanda poliment le Général Landry.

Sheppard reporta son attention sur le Général et Elizabeth. Son regard trouva celui de Liz et l'échange fut intense…Avant même qu'elle ne prononce sa phrase, John put y lire la demande silencieuse dans son regard.

John grimaça et se retourna finalement vers la lumière jaune de l'appareil. Celui-ci ressemblait un peu à la machine du test Zatark, mais en plus perfectionné et en moins dangereuse.

**Sergent : -** Pouvez vous nous redire exactement les circonstance de votre disparition ?

**John :** _(perdant légèrement son calme)_ ça va, ça va je ne suis pas sourd ! _(Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Landry) _Comme je l'ai dit à vos collègues, c'était lors de la mission de sauvetage de l'équipe du Docteur McKay. L'extraction s'était bien passée, c'est une fois arrivé à la porte que tout a basculé….

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

Flash Back 

_Seul le froissement des branches que l'on plie s'élevait dans le silence de la forêt…Même les oiseaux semblaient…absents…L'équipe de sauvetage avançait prudemment depuis 1HOO maintenant…Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la ville, en faisant un concert digne des plus grandes stars du rock, comme l'avait si bien dit McKay, (Sheppard et Lorne avaient fait exploser le temple principal de la ville provoquant la panique des habitants) Ils n'avaient rencontré aucune opposition…_

_Ce que n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le Colonel. _

_**Rodney : -**__ Aie ! S'écria le scientifique, qui venait de se prendre les pieds dans une racine. _

_**John :**__ - Mckay fermez la on va se faire repérer ! _

_**Rodney :**__ (protestant) – Mais je me suis fait mal !_

_**John :**__ - C'est moi qui vais vous faire plus mal si vous ne la fermez pas ! Dit-il d'un ton menaçant et catégorique. _

_Lorne s'approcha silencieusement de John et murmura de façon à ce que lui seul puisse l'entendre. _

_**Lorne :**__ - Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre que l'on n'est rencontré personne ? _

_**John : (**__fronçant les sourcils) – Je me faisais exactement la même réflexion. Après tout le tapage qu'on n'a fait, je m'attendais à ce qu'un comité d'accueil nous poursuive. C'est très bizarre…_

_**Zelenka :**__ - Il sont peut-être occupés ailleurs…_

_**Lorne :**__ - Ne rêvez pas Zelenka ! Ca m'étonnerait que nos nouveaux amis nous laissent si facilement repartir. _

_**Zelenka :**__ - Ils ne m'avaient pas l'air si terribles que cela à moi. _

_Lorne lui jeta un regard blasé, puis fit signe à l'équipe de stopper, après qu'il ait lui même reçu l'ordre de Sheppard. _

_**Lorne **__: - Un problème ? _

_**John **__: - Nous sommes arrivé à la porte. _

_**Rodney :**__ - Ben super ! On va pouvoir composer le code et rentrer à la maison ! J'ai une de ces faims ! _

_John regarda Mckay, comme s'il avait dit la plus grosse ineptie, puis reporta son attention sur la stargate. Son regard scrutant les moindres endroits où un piège pouvait être tendu…Il semblait en même temps réfléchir à un plan d'action…_

_**John :**__ - Très bien, on va faire comme ceci : Littelman, Johanson, Michael, Blat, et Black, vous partez devant, ensuite les scientifiques, moi Lorne, Bridges et Austin, on ferme le cortège ! Au moindre problème ou bruit suspect, vous passez la porte ! _

_**Rodney :**__ - pourquoi il y'en aurait ? On n'a même pas été suivis ! _

_**John :**__ - Une intuition Rodney. (Leur montrant le chemin d'un signe de la main) Aller on y va ! _

_Ils sortirent à découvert de la forêt. Les militaires aux aguets du moindre bruit suspect, marchaient en direction du DHD. _

_**Lorne :**__ (à John) – Vous trouvez toujours cela aussi suspect ? Demanda Lorne, en regardant le sergent Black composer le code d' Atlantis. _

_Sheppard ne répondit pas, il semblait écouter quelque chose que lui seul entendait. _

_**John :**__ (fronçant les sourcils) – Vous n'entendez rien ? _

_**Lorne :**__ - Non on devrait ? _

_John se retourna et porta son regard vers le ciel, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudain, un bruit sourd et caractéristique leur parvint aux oreilles, ils écarquillèrent les yeux, en voyant deux Darths foncer sur eux. _

_**John :**__ (Criant) – Continuez à composer le code. Dit-il en commençant à tirer. _

_Les deux darths volaient en formation, comme deux aigles, réussissant à éviter les tirs de P90, que les soldats envoyaient sur eux de manière désespérée. John tourna la tête vers la porte et vit qu'elle venait de se déclencher. _

_**John :**__ - Passez la porte ! Ordonna t-il. _

_**Austin :**__ - Mais colonel…_

_**John :**__ (Criant) – C'est un ordre ! Faites évacuer les scientifiques ! Dit-il en continuant de tirer. _

_Austin acquiesça et commença à faire évacuer les scientifiques paniqués qui criaient. Le Colonel regardait le transfert du coin de l'œil, tout en continuant de tirer. Il réussit enfin à toucher un Darths. Une épaisse fumée noire ne tarda pas à s'en échapper. Celui-ci zigzagua et alla s'écraser à flan de colline. _

_Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de John, mais qui s'effaça bien vite, quand deux autres Darths sortant de nulle part fondirent sur eux. Ils enclenchaient la lumière de dématérialisation, qui ne tarda pas à emporter Black et Bridget, sous les yeux de Sheppard. _

_Une rage indescriptible s'empara de lui, et il recommença à tirer de toutes ses forces…les autres soldats en faisant autant…Mais John, au fond de lui, savait que tout était presque terminé…Il le savait…même s'il refusait de le croire…_

_Il n'avait presque plus de cartouches…Sheppard recula en tirant de façon à avancer jusqu'à la porte, mais le Darth semblait aller beaucoup plus vite que lui…_

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Elizabeth…Elizabeth, William…Son cœur se comprima à cette pensée…Lui qui avait promis de ne jamais les rendre malheureux, de ne jamais les blesser…la blesser…A présent, sa promesse s'envolait…Comme lui, qui venait de disparaître dans la lumière bleue du Darth…_

Fin Du Flash Back 

Tout au long du récit, Elizabeth n'avait pu empêcher son angoisse de revenir…Cette impression d'inutilité, de ne pas avoir été là pour lui…De ne pas avoir poussé les recherches suffisamment pour le retrouver…En y repensant, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle avait commencé à se battre…Pour combler cette haine contre elle même…Ce vide…la voix de John la tira de ses pensées…

**John :** - Ensuite, comme vous avez pu le lire dans le rapport que le Docteur Weir a fait, je me suis réveillé dans un de leurs vaisseaux ruches.

**Sergent : -** Où vous avez été amené par la reine ?

**John :** _(hochant la tête) –_ En effet.

**Sergent **: - Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est le genre de torture que les Wraith's vous ont fait subir.

**John :** - Et pourquoi ? demanda t-il sur la défensive.

**Elizabeth : -** Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Interrogea Elizabeth.

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que c'était inévitable, et que cette partie de histoire leur apporterait des informations sur les Wraith's…mais…Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre énumérer les différentes tortures qu'il avait subies…Et refaire face à cette inutilité, cette impuissance qui revenait au grand galop était déjà si dur…

En y réfléchissant, c'était égoïste de sa part…Elle, elle n'avait qu'une simple angoisse de l'entendre prononcer ces mots…Que dire de lui…Lui, qui les avaient vécu…C'était bien pire…la jeune femme, à cette instant, se sentit pathétique…vraiment pathétique…

Elle décida de reléguer cette angoisse au fond de sa poitrine, Liz soupira imperceptiblement calmement ainsi les battements de son cœur, se redressa et planta son regard sur John.

A présent, elle était prête à l'entendre…Cela ne serait pas facile, certes…mais rien de comparable avec ce que lui avait vécu…

**Sergent :** - Cela nous donnera de plus amples informations sur les Wraith's.

John soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de revivre ces moments et encore moins envie que Liz ne les entende. Il avait lu dans le regard de la jeune femme, combien cela lui faisait mal, même si quelques secondes plus tard, il y avait vu sa détermination…

C'était pénible pour lui, mais peut-être plus pour elle, pensa t-il. Cependant, John consentit à répondre, en leur d'écrivant dans les moindres détails chaque torture qu'il avait subie…Notamment la préférée des Wraith's, l'hallucination…

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

Flash Back 

_Il avait mal, mal à en crever…mais il ne craquerait pas…il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir…John essaya de rassembler des pensées cohérentes, malgré la douleur qui lui martelait les temples…_

_Depuis combien de temps était-il entrain de le torturer ? Atlantis le cherchait-il ? Avait-ils abandonnés les recherches ? Combien de temps allait-il jouer avec lui ? Autant de questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête…_

_Quoi que, pour la dernière, il avait sa petite idée…le mot indéfiniment lui venait inévitablement à l'esprit…Comme il n'était pas « comestible », les Wraiths allaient jouer avec lui jusqu'à obtenir les informations voulues…C'est à dire, les cordonnés de la Terre…mais comme il ne dirait rien…_

_Sheppard savait que la seule option restait la mort…C'est ce qui lui pendait au bout du nez…John avait bien remarqué que depuis un certain temps, ils étaient de moins en moins patients…Les tortures rapprochées n'avaient fait que confirmer ses doutes…Ils perdaient patience et dieu sait que un Wraith qui perd patience pouvait être dangereux…_

_Trop dangereux pensa John…Le fait qu'ils l'amènent dans cette salle, pour la seconde fois en l'espace de 1HOO, lui prouvait qu'ils étaient à bout…D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que les Wraiths qui étaient à bout…Lui aussi…Même si Sheppard ne voulait pas se l'avouer, tout son corps n'était que douleur…_

_John devait bien avoir 3 ou 4 cotes cassées, qui ne tarderaient pas à se transformer en hémorragie s'il ne les soignait pas…les flagellations, qui lui marbraient le dos, étaient si rouges, que dans quelque temps, elles s'infecteraient…_

_Sheppard n'avait tellement plus de force, qu'il n'avait même pas eu le courage de se relever…Il était à genoux, les bras attachés derrière le dos…lui qui d'habitude était si fier…Lui qui ne faiblissait jamais devant l'ennemi…devait être bien pitoyable à présent…_

_Le bruit d'un sasse qui s'ouvre, lui fit tendre l'oreille et John plissa les yeux, pour essayer de distinguer la silhouette qui venait d'entrer. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée à une bonne distance de John. _

_**Wraith :**__ (pour elle même) – Je dois avouer que tu es un des plus résistants qui m'ait été donné de rencontrer, mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu puisses résister à celle qui est ta plus grande faiblesse…_

_La reine craqua quelque chose dans sa main, et une sorte de nuage blanc s'en échappa, ne tardant pas à envahir la pièce, faisant tousser Sheppard. _

_**John :**__ (toussant) – Bon sang… C'est quoi votre truc ? Vous avez… décider de m'étouffer ou quoi ?...Ou alors (il toussa un peu plus) Vous faites une petite sauterie ? Quoi.. Que, si c'est ça…Vous avez un peu trop forcé sur la fumée…_

_John s'arrêta de parler, l'oreille aux aguets…pas un bruit ne régnait dans la pièce, ce qui était très bizarre, car normalement, le Wraith qui était entré aurait déjà du lui tomber dessus. _

_**John : -**__ Hello, il y a quelqu'un ? Je ne veux pas être mesquin, mais votre fête, si cela en est une, est plutôt ratée. Si vous le souhaitez, je connais un copain, qui connaît un copain, qui connaît un DJ. Je suis sûr qu'il accepterait de venir et d'arranger cela. 2 ou 3 lumière par là, de la bonne musique et c'est parti ! Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que le buffet vous plaira, on n'a pas tout à fait les mêmes goûts alimentaires. Dit-il en grimaçant. _

_: - John ? C'est toi qui trouves le moyen de plaisanter dans un moment comme celui là ? _

_Le cœur de John manqua un battement, cette voix…sa voix… ce ne pouvait pas être…_

_**John :**__ - E..Eli..Elizabeth ?__demanda t-il hésitant._

_**Elizabeth**__ : - Tu t'attendais à quoi ? À un clown ? Dit alors la jeune femme en sortant de l'épaisse fumée. _

_Elle s'approcha de John et l'embrassa. _

_**John :**__ - Comment es tu …_

_Oui, comment pouvait-elle être là…Elle aurait abandonné la cité ? Elle serait venue pour lui ? Mais est ce que cela était bien elle ? Pourtant ce visage, cette voix…ces yeux…il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion, qu'il fut interrompu par une phrase de Liz. _

_**Elizabeth : -**__ Arrivée là ? (Commençant à le détacher) On a repéré ta position. _

_**John :**__ (fronçant les sourcils) – Comment ? _

_**Elizabeth **__: - Tu te rappelles la nano puce que Rodney a mis au point ? Celle qui permettait de repérer à distance. _

_**John :**__ - Bien sur que je m'en souviens…Merci…( se massant les poignets) il était excité comme une puce quand il a réussi à la mettre au point. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (souriant) – Oui et bien figure toi que c'est grâce à cela que nous t'avons repéré. _

_**John :**__ - Comment les Wraiths ne l'ont pas détecté ? _

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Rodney te l'a fait avaler dans ta nourriture John. _

_**John :**__ (écarquillant les yeux) – Quoi ? Rodney m'a fait avaler un de ces trucs, sans me demander mon avis ?! (Grognant) je te jure que si je l'attrape. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Plus tard les envies de vengeances John, il ne faut pas traîner. Le dédale et l'Orion ne tiendront plus longtemps, surtout si on veut rentrer sur terre. _

_Rentrer sur terre ? John s'arrêta…Pourquoi ne pas rentre sur Atlantis ? Au lieu de rentrer sur terre ? Il fut prêt à lui faire la remarque, mais se ravisa…Et si cela n'était pas Liz, comme il l'avait pensé…Malgré sa ressemblance avec elle, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait…John devait en avoir le cœur net. _

_**John : -**__ Dis moi, tu n'as pas emmené William à bord Dédalus ou de l'Orion j'espère ? Dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté. _

_Le visage de la Jeune femme se décomposa l'espace d'une seconde, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sheppard. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ - William est sur terre…Allons John, enfin, tu ne te rappelles pas ! C'est là bas que nous habitions, c'est…_

_Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, que le Colonel l'avait plaqué contre le mur, un bras recroquevillé dans son dos, l'autre sous sa gorge._

_**Elizabeth :**__ (Surprise) – Mais enfin John, qu'est ce que tu fais ? _

_**John :**__ - Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu n'es pas Liz, j'en suis certain…_

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Que racontes tu ? C'est bien moi Elizabeth ! _

_**John :**__ (resserrant la pression) – Je sais que ce n'est pas toi. Tu as beau lire dans l'esprit des gens, il y a des choses qui t'échappent. _

_Un sourire machiavélique passa sur le visage de la pseudo Liz, celui-ci se décomposa bientôt pour laisser place à un Wraith…A la reine Wraith plus exactement…John grimaça de dégoût. _

_**John : -**__ Arrrrr j'ai embrassé un Wraith ! _

_**Reine **__: - Tu es fort, très fort… (Elle exerça une pression invisible de la main, faisant plier Sheppard) Je pensais réussir à te piéger, en prenant l'apparence de ta plus grande faiblesse, mais je vois que cela n'a pas fonctionné…_

_John était à présent à genoux, plié sous la force mentale de la reine…La respiration chaotique…La femelle Wraith s'abaissa à sa hauteur et caressa sa peau avec son ongle, lui laissant une trace de griffure…_

_**Reine :**__ - Mais ce n'est pas grave, si je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux…Tu finiras de m'amuser autrement…(aux gardes) Amenez le !_

_John voulut résister, mais il n'en avait pas la force…plus la volonté…Il se laissa donc entraîner avec eux, filant ainsi vers son destin…_

Fin du flash Back 

**Sergent :** - C'est ainsi que vous êtes devenu un coureur ?

**John** : - Oui.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité, mais qu'importe…

**Sergent :** - Ils avaient déjà utilisé ce genre de torture auparavant ?

**John :** - Oui… répondit-il dans un souffle.

**Elizabeth **: - Je pense que cela suffit.

La voix d'Elizabeth s'était élevée. Elle souhaitait mettre un terme à cette discussion. Plus pour lui que pour elle à présent… Elle l'avait vu se contracter aux dernière paroles qu'il avait prononcées…Elle avait lu dans son regard qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir été dupé…S'en voulait t-il de ne pas avoir résisté ? De ne pas avoir mieux résisté ?

Cela, elle ne le saurait jamais…mais pour le moment, Liz souhaitait juste abréger cette séance…Pour tous les deux…

**Landry : **(_Regardant __du coin de œil Elizabeth, la voyant légèrement mal à l'aise)_ Vous avez raison ! C'est suffisant comme ça ! Vous pouvez cesser. Dit-il au sergent. Je vous libère Colonel, vous pouvez allez vous restaurer au mess avec le Docteur Weir, on se revoit cette après midi pour les examens finaux.

John acquiesça et remercia Liz du regard, avant de se lever.


	5. Chapter 5

**John :** - Enfin fini ! Lâcha t-il en posant son plateau et en s'asseyant à une table.

Elizabeth l'imita et prit place juste en face de lui. Elle se saisit de sa fourchette et commença à remuer sa salade.

**John : **- Je commençais à en avoir assez !

**Elizabeth :** - Tu sais John, _(elle se saisit de sa bouteille d'eau, l'ouvrit et se servit un verre)_ Tu as encore les examens médicaux de cet après midi.

**John :** _(Grimaçant)_ – Tu as fini de jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augure ?

**Elizabeth :** _(commençant à manger_) Je suis ta conscience mon chéri. Dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

**John :** - Mouais… _(Pointant sa fourchette vers elle)_ Si t'avais été une bonne conscience, tu m'aurais évité les piqûres.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant à demi)_ – Le Grand John Sheppard aurait-il peur d'une petite aiguille ?

Il lui fit une moue significative.

**Elizabeth :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Tu es impossible.

**John :** - Moi ce que je trouve impossible, c'est que nous soyons dans des quartiers séparés.

**Elizabeth :** - Le sgc n'est pas un hôtel, mais une base militaire.

**John : **___protestant)_ – Mais nous avons les même quartiers sur Atlantis !

**Elizabeth : **- Nous ne sommes pas sur Atlantis. Puis je partage déjà mes quartiers avec quelqu'un. Dit-elle mystérieuse.

**John :** _(suspicieux) _– Avec qui ?

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant devant son expression) _– Avec William.

**John :** - Comment cela se fait-il ?

**Elizabeth **: - De un, car il est trop petit, puis il a prit l'habitude de dormir avec moi quand nous sommes à la base, ou quand il fait des cauchemars.

**John :** - Cela lui arrive souvent ? Demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

**Elizabeth :** _(faiblement)_ – Pas depuis que tu es revenu.

John baissa les yeux, se sentant soudain responsable des cauchemars de son fils…S'il n'avait pas disparu, William n'aurait pas eu à subir cela... Ni Elizabeth…L'angoisse, au fond de sa poitrine, commença à refaire surface petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Elizabeth mette une main sur la sienne, lui faisant relever la tête.

**Elizabeth : -** Tu sais, si tu te débrouilles bien, tu pourras peut-être nous rejoindre ?

John lui sourit faiblement. Il savait qu'elle avait détourné la conversation pour éviter qu'il ne retombe dans ses idées noires, même s'il ne le montrait pas…La jeune femme n'était pas dupe et pouvait, avec quelques difficultés certes, deviner ses angoisses et ses peurs…De cela, il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez…

**John : **_(souriant)_ – Je pense pouvoir m'arranger _(commençant à manger)_ Dis moi, où en es tu avec cette histoire avec Caldwell ?

**Elizabeth **: - Et bien, j'ai passé quelques coups de fil et pour l'instant, rien ne tend à prouver que Caldwell ait quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire de tests. Il est possible _(voyant la tête de John_) Je dis bien possible, qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec tout cela. Tu sais, depuis que Caldwell a été un goa'uld, l'Etat Major est plus suspicieux.

**John :** _(grimaçant en se remémorant cette histoire)_ – Mouais…

**Elizabeth :** - De tout façon, j'en discuterais avec le Président. Il parait qu'il veut me voir, pour parler du projet.

**John : -** Il t'a précisé quand ?

**Elizabeth :** - Non, mais tu sais que Hayes est quelqu'un de très occupé. Dit-elle en commençant à s'attaquer à ses pâtes.

**John **: - Peut-être, mais je trouve qu'il ne devrait pas faire attendre une femme telle que toi.

Elizabeth le regarda intensément, cherchant à savoir exactement le fond de sa pensée. Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse, à part un regard dévorant de la part du Colonel et son fameux demi sourire, faisant légèrement rougir la jeune femme.

L'échange fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Mckay, qui posa un plateau surchargé sur la table et s'asseya à coté de John.

**John : **___regardant__ du coin de l'œil le plateau)_ – Rien que ça ?

**Rodney : **___ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque)_ – J'ai une de ces faims ! Je pourrais engloutir un éléphant !

**John :** - Je pense que avec ce que vous avez dans votre plateau, cela équivaut bien à un éléphant.

Pour seule réponse il eut droit à un regard noir de la part du scientifique.

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Vous ne pensez pas que cela fait beaucoup Rodney ?

**Rodney** : - Corriger les erreurs de ces _(mettant les guillemets)_ « Pseudo scientifiques » ont pu faire, croyez moi ça creuse !

**John :** _(haussant les sourcils) –_ Ola ! Cela explique pourquoi nous sommes obligés de doubler les cargaisons de chocolats. Dit-il ne jetant un œil au trois mousses de Rodney.

Elizabeth releva les yeux vers les deux hommes. Aller donc, John avait prononcé la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Ils allaient encore se disputer et bien entendu, elle devrait arbitrer. Quelque fois, Elizabeth se demandait si William était réellement le seul enfant de trois ans sur la cité.

**Rodney :** - Parce que MONSIEUR ne mange pas de chocolat peut-être ?

**John :** - Si, mais j'en mange en quantité raisonnable par rapport à VOUS !

**Rodney : **- Je vous ferais remarquer que William en mange autant que moi !

**John **___ (plissant les yeux) –_ C'est mesquin de s'attaquer à un enfant de trois ans, c'est très petit Rodney.

Le scientifique fut prêt à répliquer quelque chose, mais fut détourné de sa phrase par Elizabeth, qui emmena un sujet, qui était sûr d'arrêter la dispute.

**Elizabeth : **- Dites moi Rodney, où en est la technologie sur terre.

Un grand sourire passa sur le visage de McKay, ravi que quelqu'un lui pose enfin LA question, tandis que John maudit intérieurement Liz de l'avoir posé, sachant pertinemment que Rodney allait s'emballer plus que de raison. Il partit dans une explication, qui à la grande surprise de John, ne dura pas plus d'une demie heure.


	6. Chapter 6

**John :** _(étonné)_ – C'est tout ?

**Rodney :** _(regardant John)_ – C'est tout quoi ?

**John :** _(faisant un geste de la main) –_ Ben…d'habitude vous faites plus…enfin…moins… concis…

**Rodney :** - Vous savez, la technologie sur terre n'a pas beaucoup évoluée depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu. _(Rêveur)_ C'est à se demander s'ils ne sont pas perdus sans moi. Je devrais peut-être songer à rester sur terre, pour leur faire profiter de mon savoir.

Elizabeth esquiva un léger sourire en se disant que décidément, Rodney ne changerait jamais. John, quand à lui, marmonna un vague :

**John :** - Ca nous ferait des vacances !

McKay tourna la tête vers John et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**Rodney :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Je ne préfère même pas savoir ce que vous avez marmonné.

**John : **_(le regardant)_ – Je disais juste, qu'au lieu de vous intéresser à vos « sciences », vous devriez passer cette après midi avec Kate.

**Rodney :** _(le regardant avec des yeux ronds)_ – Pardon ?

**Elizabeth :** - Il a raison Rodney, vous devriez passer l'après midi avec Kate ! Elle est venue avec nous et vous, vous ne lui avez pas adressé la parole depuis que l'on est arrivé !

**Rodney :** _(bafouillant)_ – C'est que.. Ben.. je…

**John : **___souriant amusé)_ – Vous bafouillez McKay !

Il lui jeta un regard à le glacer sur place, ce qui amusa Sheppard plus qu'autre chose.

**Elizabeth : **- Cette femme s'intéresse à vous Rodney, vous devriez lui montrer que vous aussi, vous vous intéressez à elle.

**Rodney **: - Mais comment ?

John se passa une main sur son visage ne secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

**John :** - Vous êtes un grand garçon Rodney ! _(Réfléchissant)_ je ne sais pas moi.. Utilisez William !

**Elizabeth :** _(légèrement outrée)_ – John !

**John :** _(se défendant)_ – Ben quoi ? Il ne sait pas se débrouiller avec une femme !

**Rodney : -** Hey !

**John :** _(le regardant)_ – Ne protestez pas McKay c'est la vérité. _(A Liz_) Je pense qu'en passant l'après midi avec William, cela pourrait… briser la glace. Et les détendre tous les deux.

**Elizabeth** _(réfléchissant aux dires de John) –_ Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée après tout. Vous n'avez qu'à passer la fin de la journée à la surface. De plus, je suis sur que William sera ravi de passer l'après midi avec vous et que vous lui racontiez votre savoir sur la nature.

**Rodney :** _(fièrement)_ C'est dans mes cordes je pense _(perdant de son aplomb)_ mais comment j'amène le sujet ?

**John :** _(agacé)_ – Vous ne voulez pas qu'on conclut pour vous non plus ?

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard noir, tandis qu'elle voyait un Rodney totalement dépité.

**John :** _(voulant rattraper le coup)_ – Ne vous inquiétez pas, William va s'en occuper. Dit-il alors que sa voix fut couverte par le bruit de l'alarme du SGC.

**Elizabeth **: - Ah ça, je crois que ça veux dire que tes examens vont être repoussés au milieu de l'après midi.

**John :** _(finissant son dessert)_ – Apparemment. Mais ça ne fera que retarder les piqûres. Dit-il en grimaçant.

Un papa et maman retentirent dans tout le mess, faisant tourner simultanément la tête de John et Liz, qui eurent juste le temps de voir foncer sur eux une petite tête brune. Celle-ci atterrit dans les bras de son père, sous le regard amusé des militaires présents dans la salle.

**John :** _(le serrant dans ses bras)_ – Et bien, quelle vitalité dis moi !

**William :** _(lui faisant un câlin_) – Papa !

Elizabeth croisa les bras et prit une petite mine déçue, ce qui fit sourire John.

**Elizabeth :** - Et moi alors, je ne compte plus ?

Le petit garçon lui sourit, descendit des bras de son père, pour aller dans ceux de Liz, et lui faire un gros câlin.

**William : **- Maman m'a manqué.

Elizabeth : _(l'embrassant) _– Toi aussi mon ange. _(Fronçant les sourcils) _Mais dis moi, qu'est ce que tu as fait de Kate ?

Elle n'eut pas la réponse de William, car juste à ce moment là, la jeune femme fit son apparition, rejoignant la table plus qu'essoufflée.

**Kate :** _(reprenant son souffle)_ – Je suis… désolée…mais.. quand…j'ai dit à William…qu'on allait vous rejoindre…il a courut jusqu'au mess…

**John **: _(Souriant)_ – Ce n'est pas votre faute Kate, asseyez vous. _(Regardant son fils)_ William sait très bien, qu'il n'a pas le droit de courir dans les couloirs.

Le petit garçon, lui fit une grimace, comme lui le faisait quelque fois, et se retourna vers la table.

**William : -** A faim !

**Elizabeth :** - William et la politesse ?

**William : **___d'une petite moue) _– Te plait ?

Elizabeth lui sourit, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister, Comme à John…A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase, que son fils avait attrapé le troisième plat de Rodney, qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé.

**Rodney **___ (protestant) –_ Et ! C'est à moi ça !

**John :** - Allons Rodney, vous pouvez partager un peu. Vous n'allez pas manger tout ça de toute façon.

Rodney grommela quelque chose, délaissa son second plat, qu'il avait presque fini, pour s'attaquer au désert.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous ne mangez pas Kate ? _(A William)_ William, pas les pâtes avec les doigts. John, s'il te plait.

John lui sourit, se saisit de son fils et d'une fourchette et commença à montrer à mini Sheppard comment manger.

**Kate :** - J'allais justement me chercher une salade. Dit-elle, en regardant William imiter John avec la fourchette. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je revins dans quelques minutes.

Elle se leva et Rodney ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder sur les fesses de Kate, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à l'œil expert de Sheppard.

**John :** - _(Fier de lui)_ Vous voyez, elle vous plait ! Vous ne pouvez plus le nier !

Il lui jeta un regard noir, puis replongea furieusement sa cuillère dans sa mousse au chocolat.

**John :** - William essuie toi la bouche. Dit-il en regardant son fils barbouillé de sauce tomate.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta, au moment même où Kate revenait à table.


	7. Chapter 7

**Elizabeth** : - Dites moi, William n'a pas été trop turbulent ?

**Kate :** _(souriant) –_ Non, un vrai petit ange ! Nous avons passé la matinée à finir le puzzle que nous avions commencé, puis nous avons dessiné. Pas vrai William ?

**William :** (Tout sourire) – Zoui !!!! Puis j'ai fait dessin aussi !

**John :** _(écarquillant les yeux) _– Oh, alors je suis pressé de voir ça !

**William :** - Il y a papa, maman, Kate et Odney !

**Rodney :** (étonné) – De moi ?

**William :** _(comme si cela était une évidence)_ – Ben zoui zoncle Odney !

Rodney se redressa, fier que William ait pensé à le prendre comme modèle. C'est vrai que après tout, il était LE modèle à suivre.

**Kate :** - en plus, je trouve que celui qui vous représente très réussi !

Sur ce fait, Rodney perdit son assurance et replongea le nez dans sa mousse, mal à l'aise qu'on lui fasse un compliment. John se décida à intervenir.

**John : -** Dis moi mon ange ? _(William leva les yeux vers lui)_ qu'est ce que tu dirais si cet après midi, oncle Rodney allait te montrer la nature à la surface ?

**William :** _(regarda Rodney avec de grands yeux)_ – Vrai ?

**Rodney :** - Si tu veux, mais à condition que tu sois bien sage, et que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises. Sinon, je serais obligé de sévir !

Elizabeth sourit en essayant imaginer McKay gronder William, alors que le plus souvent c'était le petit garçon qui lui faisait les leçons, à sa manière.

**William :** - Z'accord ! _(Regardant sa maman)_ – Mama veut venir ?

**Elizabeth **: _(souriant_) – Je suis désolé mon cœur, mais papa et moi nous avons encore du travail. Mais je te promets que demain, on fera tout ce que tu voudras !

**John :** - Promis mon lapin !

**William **: _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Et Kate ?

**Kate : **___lui souriant tendrement)_ – ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper autrement.

**John :** (sautant_ sur l'occasion)_ – Pourquoi n'allez vous pas avec eux ? Je suis sur que cela fera plaisir à Rodney. _(Voyant le drôle de regard de Mckay)_ Et à William aussi, bien entendu.

**Kate : -** Oh mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

**John : **___battant l'air de sa main) _– Allons donc ! Je suis sûr que vous ne dérangerez pas ! N'est ce pas Rodney ?

Il lui fit un sourire forcé, et reporta son attention sur Kate, qui le regardait. Chose, que peut-etre, il n'aurait pas du faire, car cela le déstabilisa.

**Rodney :** _(bafouillant)_ – Heu…Oui…enfin, non vous ne nous dérangerez pas, enfin oui_…( secouant la tête )_ Puis zut ! _(Respirant profondément)_ Non, vous ne nous dérangerez pas. Dit-il sous les regards amusés de Kate et John. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les gens qui parlent ? _(Grimaçant)_ Car j'ai tendance à trop parler quelques fois.

**Kate :** - Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney, je suis psychologue, alors j'adore écouter les gens parler.

**John : -** Ben avec McKay, vous allez être servie ! C'est un vrai moulin à paroles ! Aouchhh ça fait mal, dit-il en regardant Liz, qui venait de lui donner un coup dans le tibia.

**Elizabeth :** - C'est pour apprendre à te taire de temps en temps.

**Rodney :** _(Souriant)_ – Merci Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** _(lui rendant son sourire)_ – Mais de rien Rodney.

John allait faire une remarque, mais fut coupé dans son élan par un militaire.

**Militaire :** - Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais le Général demande si vous souhaitez assister au briefing des équipes 3 et 4.

**Elizabeth :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Merci ! Dites au Général que nous arrivons tout de suite.

**Militaire :** - Bien Docteur Weir.

**John : (**_Plaintif)_ – Même moi je suis obligé de venir ?

**Elizabeth :** - Tu es le chef militaire d'Atlantis John, tu te dois de voir les équipes sg de la terre.

**John :** _(protestant)_ – Mais je sais comment ça marche, vu que c'est moi qui les commande sur Atlantis !

**Elizabeth :** _(faussement menaçante)_ – John, cesses de faire l'enfant veux tu ?

John grommela quelque chose, pendant qu'Elizabeth prit William dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

**Elizabeth :** - on doit partir plutôt que prévu mon cœur, mais tu me promets que tu seras bien sage ?

**William :** _(souriant)_ – Promis !

**Elizabeth :** - C'est bien ! Tu écoutes bien tout ce que te dirons Kate et Rodney ?

**William :** - Z'accord !

Elle le donna ensuite à Kate.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous appelez s'il fait la moindre bêtise ?

**Kate :** _(Souriant)_ Ne vous en faites pas, il ne fera aucune bêtise. On y veillera, n'est ce pas Rodney ?

**Rodney :** _(peu convaincu)_ – Bien entendu…

John se leva et embrassa son fils.

**John :** _(lui ébouriffant les cheveux)_ – Pas de bêtise hein ? _(Le petit hocha la tête)_ A ce soir, amuses toi bien avec ton oncle Rodney et tante Kate, mon ange. Dit-il en faisant un clin œil à Rodney, qui s'enfonça sur sa chaise.

Les briefings des équipes sg3 et 4 s'étaient bien passés. Ils avaient permis à nos deux héros d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ceux les Oriis, qui, ne plaisaient pas du tout au Colonel Sheppard. Pour son plus grand malheur, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pu échapper aux examens médicaux, qui avaient eu lieu plus tard dans l'après midi.

Heureusement, tout cela avait été très vite, et la petite équipe d'Atlantis au complet, avait pu dîner ensemble au mess. Là, ils avaient entendu de la bouche de William, le récit détaillé de son après midi.

John et Liz avaient noté un léger rapprochement entre Kate et Rodney, et ils en étaient très heureux. Même si cela restait Rodney et qu'il y avait beaucoup de chose à faire, ainsi que de matière à travailler, comme l'avait dit Sheppard, pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

A la nuit tombée, le Colonel avait réussi à se glisser dans les quartiers d'Elizabeth. Tous les trois y avaient passé la nuit, Liz et John enlacés l'un contre l'autre, William au milieu. Un bonheur si simple que John n'espérait plus retrouver…mais auquel à présent, il était bien décidé à profiter de chaque seconde…

Le jeune homme était réveillé depuis quelque temps déjà, ne pouvant cesser d'admirer Elizabeth qui dormait, avec William dans ses bras. Il aurait pu rester des heures à les regarder.

Regarder ce tableau, qu'il ne croyait plus jamais voir…Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé, lors de sa capture. Combien de fois, ils lui étaient apparus devant ses yeux en souriant, comme pour lui dire de garder espoir…Mais combien de fois aussi avait-il perdu la foi, croyant ne plus jamais les revoir…

S'ils pouvaient savoir combien ils lui avaient manqué…bien sur qu'ils le savaient, eux aussi avaient vécu cette situation dramatique…dans un sens, cela les avait rendus tous les trois plus fort et leur amour en était ressorti plus grand…

L'attention de John fut retenue par William, qui commença à bouger doucement. Il regarda en souriant son fils s'éveiller lentement. Le petit garçon ouvrit péniblement les yeux et un grand sourire illumina son visage, quand il aperçu son père.

**John : **___Murmurant en souriant)_ – Bonjour mon poussin, tu as bien dormi ?

**William :** _(se frottant les yeux)_ – Zoui !

**John **: _(lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres)_ – Chut, maman dort encore. Que dirais tu, si on se préparait et qu'on allait déjeuner tous les deux, en laissant maman dormir encore un peu ?

William hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

**John : -** On joue au jeu du silence, celui qui ne parle pas sera le roi !

Le père et le fils s'exécutèrent. Et au moment de sortir, William embrassa sa maman en prononçant un « à tout à heure ». Quand à John, il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, en lui caressant délicatement la joue.

**John : -** A toute à heure mon étoile.

Il se saisit de William et sortit de la chambre, en refermant délicatement la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth se réveilla une heure plus tard. Elle s'étira gracieusement, sa main tâtonna le lit, à l'endroit où auraient du se trouver John et William…

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement ses yeux encore endormis, et constata que la place était vide…Mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas…au contraire…un léger sourire passa sur son visage…

William avait du se réveiller et John l'avait sûrement habillé, pour ensuite aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, afin de la laisser dormir encore un peu…John pouvait être un amour parfois…Il se montrait si attentionné, si présent…Il faudrait qu'elle songe à le remercier pour cela, pensa t-elle, alors que son sourire s'agrandissait un peu plus.

Bon, il était inutile que son esprit parte dans ce genre de pensées…Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter la frustration grandissante qui l'animait déjà…Puisqu'elle avait un peu de repos, avant que les deux hommes de son cœur ne soient de retour, autant qu'elle en profite pour prendre une bonne douche.

A peine avait-elle fait un pas dans la direction de la salle de bain, que la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une tornade brune, qui s'accrocha à ses jambes.

**William **: - Maman réveillée !

**Elizabeth :** _(le prenant dans ses bras)_ – Bonjour mon cœur. _(L'embrassant)_ Tu as bien dormi ?

**William :** - Zoui ! Avec papa on n'a prit petit déjeuner !

**Elizabeth **: _(regardant son fils couvert de taches, et la figure barbouillée de confiture)_ – Je vois ça. Dit-elle en souriant légèrement amusée.

John arriva quelques secondes plus tard, souriant devant le tableau que formaient Elizabeth et William. La jeune femme nota pour elle même, qu'il n'avait plus son uniforme et comptait bien lui en faire la remarque.

**John :** _(l'embrassant) –_ Bonjour toi !

**Elizabeth :** _(lui rendant son baiser) –_ Bonjour vous.

**John : **- Je suis désolé si William t'a réveillé. Il s'est mis à courir devant moi dans les couloirs, pour venir te rejoindre. J'ai bien essayé de lui dire d'arrêter mais… tu sais comment il est. Dit-il en grimaçant.

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant les sourcils)-_ Oh oui, il a une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas obéir. Dit-elle ne regardant William du coin de l'œil, qui semblait très intéressé par la bretelles de sa nuisette. Ce n'est pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un…

Pour seule réponse, John lui fit son fameux demi sourire. C'est vrai que ceci était encore un des nombreux traits de caractères commun que John et William partageaient…bien que quelque fois cela pouvait être assez énervant et épuisant pour la jeune femme, cela ne les rendait encore que plus uniques aux yeux d'Elizabeth…Et pour rien au monde, la diplomate n'aurait changé cela…

**Elizabeth :** _(A William)_ –Dis moi, qu'est ce qui s'est passé au petit déjeuner pour que tu arrives à te mettre dans un état pareil ?

**William :** _(Tout sourire)_ – Concours de confiture !

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Un concours de confiture ? _(A John)_ John ?

**John :** _(gêné, se grattant la tête)_ Ben… au début, c'était pour savoir qui mettrait le plus de confiture sur sa tartine, puis ensuite Rodney est arrivé et…ça a dégénéré…

**Elizabeth :** _(faussement menaçante)_ – Ne me dites pas que vous vous en êtes pris à ce pauvre Rodney ?

**John **___ (avec une petite moue)_ – Ben…si tu entends par t'en prendre à Rodney, l'avoir bombardé de confiture…si…

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la tête que McKay avait du faire.

**Elizabeth :** - Vous êtes durs avec lui. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous excuser tous les deux auprès de lui, dès que vous le reverrez.

**Tous les deux :** - C'est obligé ?

**Elizabeth :** - Ce n'est pas négociable.

**Tous les deux** : _(avec une petite moue) –_ D'accord maman !

Elle secoua la tête, en levant les yeux au ciel et sourit. Décidément ces deux là étaient incorrigibles.

**Elizabeth : **_(reposant William au sol)_ – Allez jeune homme, direction la salle de bain pour une bonne douche ! Maman te rejoint tout de suite. Dit-elle ne lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses, juste avant qu'il ne parte en courant vers la dite salle.

La jeune femme se retourna ensuite vers John, posa sur lui un regard, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.. Quelque peu coquin, mêlé à un soupçon de reproche…John en eut la confirmation, quand il vit Elizabeth se rapprocher de lui, et que la jeune femme commença à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, lui extirpant un soupire de bien être…

**John :** _(faiblement)_ – Lizzie… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Elizabeth :** _(murmurant amusée)_ – Ceci est ta punition pour ne pas porter ton uniforme.

Il soupira de nouveau, alors qu'à présent elle s'attaquait à son cou.

**John :** _(déglutissant) –_ Tu sais… j'ai croisé Landry et.. Il m'a dit que cela n'était plus nécessaire que…Liz ! Dit-il en la reculant légèrement, juste au moment où elle venait de lui mordre son cou.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui répondre par un petit sourire coquin, qui allait parfaitement avec son regard et sa tenue.

**John :** (penchant la tête sur le coté, plissant les yeux) : Si tu continues ainsi, je te préviens que je risque de ne plus répondre de rien.

**Elizabeth :** _(murmurant à son oreille)_ – C'est peut-être ce que je veux…

**John :** _(d'une voix rauque, la regardant intensément_) Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit…

Il était tombé sur la tête…Sa femme se jetait sur lui, et il la repoussait…il devait être malade… c'est ça… c'était l'explication la plus plausible…Quoi que avec William qui pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment, cela refroidissaient quelque peu ses ardeurs.

**John :** _(murmurant) –_ Demain soir, si tu le souhaites, je remettrai mon uniforme rien que pour toi.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Dit-elle, juste avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Leur baiser commença à se faire un peu plus intense, quand un « maman » s'éleva dans la salle de bain.

**John :** _(front contre front, souriant) –_ Je crois que notre petite monstre veut sa maman.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Je le crois aussi.

**John :** - Vas y, je m'occupe de ranger les quartiers et de refaire les bagages.

**Elizabeth :** _(l'embrassant)_ – Merci.

**John** : _(Tout sourire) _– Mais de rien !

Au moment où Elizabeth retournait vers la salle de bain, John la siffla avec un air macho sur le visage.

Une demi heure s'était écoulée, lorsqu'Elizabeth sortit de la salle de bain. Elle attrapa son chemisier, juste au moment où quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

**John :** _(fermant le sac)_ – Laisse, j'y vais. Je te parie que c'est Rodney qui vient se plaindre au sujet de mon comportement.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire, en pensant qu'effectivement, cela pouvait être le scientifique. Ca correspondait tout à fait à son image…Au grand étonnement de John, ce ne fut pas Mckay qui se trouvait derrière la porte, mais le Colonel Cameron Mitchell. Celui-ci, quand il vit John, parut légèrement étonné.

**Cameron :** _(montrant avec son doigt la direction de la droite)_ – Excusez moi, j'ai du me trompé de quartiers. Je croyais que c'était ceux du Docteur Weir.

**John :** - Ce sont les quartiers du Docteur Weir. Dit-il en détaillant le militaire des pieds à la tête.

**Cameron **: _(haussant les sourcils)_ – oh, cela n'était pas censé être une chambre simple ?

**John :** (_le regardant dans les yeux) _– Non, sur ce point vous vous êtes trompé.

**Cameron **: - Je vois… heu... _(Gêné)_ je peux voir Elizabeth ?

Le Colonel Sheppard fut prêt à répondre, mais la voix d'Elizabeth se fit entendre.

**Elizabeth : **- Cam ? C'est toi ?

John tiqua sur le surnom Cam. Visiblement, ils se connaissent…il s'effaça donc à contre cœur, pour le laisser passer. Le Colonel Mitchell marqua un temps arrêt, pour observer Elizabeth et un immense sourire passa sur son visage.

**Cameron** : _(ouvrant les bras)-_ Lizzie ma puce !

La jeune femme vint se blottir dans ses bras et l'enlaça tendrement.

**Elizabeth **: - Cam, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

**Cameron :** - Et moi Donc ! 9 mois sans nouvelles ? Tu devrais avoir honte ! dit-il en prenant une mine offusquée.

**Elizabeth :** _(riant) –_ juré Cam, la prochaine fois je t'écris. Ou si tu veux je t'envoie un Wraith ?

**Cameron :** _(grimaçant) _– Heu... Non… je m'en passerais… Ah moins que tu ne souhaites ramener un Oris sur Atlantis ?

**Elizabeth :** _(réfléchissant)_ – Des « absorbeurs d'énergie » et des convertisseurs d'âmes ? _(Fronçant les sourcils)_ avoues que tu veux notre perte ?

**Cameron :** _(souriant)_ – Moi ? Pas le moins du monde !

Les yeux habituellement verts du Colonel Sheppard, étaient devenus noirs, au fur et à mesure que la scène se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas apprécié ce Cam. Quelque chose sur le pas de la porte, mais il ne l'appréciait d'autant moins, qu'à présent, il tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait…

Qui pouvait être ce militaire par rapport à Elizabeth ? Si la jeune femme réagissait ainsi, c'est qu'ils devaient se connaître… mais pourquoi ne jamais lui en avoir parlé ? Question idiote… comme si lui, lui avait parlé des différentes conquêtes qu'il avait eut…Mais à présent tout était différent. Tellement différent… il aimait cette femme. Elle l'avait éveillé à l'amour… lui avait donné un fils, lui qui ne se voyait pas être père…

Alors la voir dans les bras de ce type… si complice…John avait beau la connaître et lui faire confiance, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de penser que peut-être, il y avait quelque chose entre eux… Bien qu'il savait que cette hypothèse était totalement ridicule… la voix d'Elizabeth le ramena à la réalité…


	9. Chapter 9

**Elizabeth :** - John ?

**John :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Heu… Oui… qu'il y a-t-il ?

**Elizabeth :** - Je te présente Cameron Mitchell. _(A Cameron) _Cameron, voici le Colonel John Sheppard.

**Cameron :** - Oh LE John Sheppard _(lui tendant la main)_ Ravi de vous connaître. J'ai beaucoup entendue parler de vous.

**John :** _(se saisissant de sa main, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, ce qui fit grimacer Cameron)_ Pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir. _(A Liz)_ Chérie, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les militaires. Dit-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

**Elizabeth :** - Si je n'aimais pas les militaires, je ne serai pas avec toi John. _(Il lui fit un sourire forcé)_ Mais c'est vrai que je ne les appréciais pas beaucoup. Cependant, Cameron n'est pas n'importe quel militaire.

**John :** _(le fusillant du regard)_ – Ah Bon ?

**Cameron :** _(souriant_ – Ce n'est pas de l'ordre que vous croyiez.

**John :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Et qu'est ce que je suis censé croire ?

**Cameron :** - Je ne suis pas son amant. Je ne m'amuserais pas à briser un si beau couple, avec un fils aussi mignon. Si Elizabeth et moi nous nous connaissons, c'est simplement car nous sommes amis d'enfance ! Nous avons fait toutes nos années lycée ensembles.

Le visage de John se détendit légèrement…Ils étaient amis d'enfance…Cela expliquait beaucoup de chose… Dont l'accolade…Il avait été stupide de croire que cela pouvait être autre chose…Surtout venant de la part d'Elizabeth…

**Elizabeth :** _(soupirant)_ – C'était le bon temps…

**Cameron :** - Ah qui le dis tu !

**Elizabeth :** - Tu te rappelles d'Annabelle ?

**Cameron :** _(réfléchissant) –_ Heu… c'était ta meilleure amie non ?

**Elizabeth : -** C'est ça…

**Cameron :** _(les yeux dans le vague)_ – Oui.. Je me rappelle…Je voulais sortir avec elle… mais elle n'a jamais voulu… _(Secouant la tête)_ Bon, enfin ça c'était avant que je ne tombe sous ton charme…Mais toi aussi tu as refusé, je peux te demander pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth : -** Tu était trop borné, sûr de toi et macho à l'époque !

**Cameron : **___claquant des doigts)_ – Ah pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? J'aurais changé pour toi ! Mais si je me rappelle bien, tu as accepté mon rendez vous pour le bal de fin d'année de terminale.

**Elizabeth :** - C'est vrai, mais cela c'était parce que j'avais pitié de toi.

**Cameron : -** Ouais, je vais te croire. _(A John)_ Mais il ne s'est rien passé ensuite.

John se contenta de hocher la tête positivement, en lui faisant un sourire forcé. Peut-être qu'au final, il valait mieux qu'il le surveille…Surtout s'il avait été amoureux d' Elizabeth… cela remontait au lycée… mais on ne sait jamais…

**William :** - Ameron ! S'écria le petit garçon en s'avançant vers lui.

**Cameron :** _(le prenant dans ses bras)_ – Hey ! Voici la terreur des bacs à sable, celui qui fait trembler la grande cité d'Atlantis à lui tout seul ! Comment vas tu ?

**William : -** Ca va bien ! Dis, tu vas m'emmener voir les zoiseaux volants ?

**Cameron : -** Désolé mon grand, je ne peux pas t'emmener voir les X302 aujourd'hui.

**John :** - Vous l'avez emmené voir les X302 ?

**Cameron :** _(Souriant)_ – Oui et il adore ça _(regardant William)_ Il a de qui tenir ! _(John sourit)_ J'ai eu vent de vos exploits en darth, bravo !

**John :** _(plutôt fier de lui)_ Ben… merci. C'est vrai que j'en suis assez fier.

Elizabeth releva les yeux au ciel…Quelque fois il ressemblait à McKay…

**Cameron **: - Un de mes rêves, qui est d'ailleurs celui de tout pilote, je pense, c'est d'être au commande d'un de ces Jumpers.

**John : -** C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit la première fois que j'en ai piloté un !

**Cameron :** - Ca doit- être une sensation formidable non ? Voler dans un appareil qui répond à vos moindres désirs ?

**John : -** Oh, pas à nos moindres désirs ! J'attends toujours mon sandwich au poulet !

Cameron haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension.

**Cameron **: - avec les inhibiteurs inertiels, on ne doit pas ressentir la vitesse si ?

**John :** - Non, et c'est cela qui est génial en soit.

**Elizabeth :** - Mais aussi très dangereux.

**John :** _(penchant la tête de droite à gauche_) – C'est un point de vue qui se discute.

**William :** _(Tout fier)_ – Moi j'ai déjà fait voler un Jumper !

**Cameron :** _(le regardant étonné)_ – Tu as déjà fait voler un Jumper ?

**Elizabeth : -** Voila pourquoi je disais que cela était dangereux.

**John :** Il a le gène des anciens, expliqua t-il à Cameron.

**Elizabeth :** - Humm… quelque fois j'aimerais mieux qu'il ne l'ait pas. Dit-elle en se souvenant des nombreuse fois où, William avait activé des technologies anciennes dans la cité.

**William **: - Même déclenché Drone !

**Cameron : **___de plus en plus étonné)_ –Un drone ? Ca c'est ce que j'appelle être doué !

**Elizabeth :** - Ne l'encourage pas veux-tu ! John s'en charge déjà pour toi.

**Cameron :** - Mais quand même à trois ans ! Comment cela s'est il passé ?

**Elizabeth **: (_soupirant)_ – C'est une longue, très longue histoire. _(Changeant de sujet)_ Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu là juste pour me voir si ?

**Cameron :** - au début si, je passais juste pour dire bonjour, puis j'ai croisé le Général Landry, qui m'a dit que le briefing pour Sheppard avait lieu dans _(regardant sa montre)_ 10 minutes.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu peux y aller avec William ? On te rejoint tout de suite, juste le temps de finir.

**Cameron : **- Pas de problème mais c'est dans 10 minutes, ne soyez pas en retard. Dit-il juste avant de sortir, en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Elizabeth se contente de secouer la tête en souriant, puis elle referma la porte et se tourna vers John, qui mettez un des sacs sur le lit, en croissant les bras.

**Elizabeth :** _( légèrement amusé )_ – Tu aurait put- être plus sympathique avec Cameron. Le pauvre, il ne doit plus sentir sa main.

John posa le sac de William, s'approcha d'Elizabeth en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**John :** _( le plus sérieusement du monde )_ – C'est bien fait pour lui. De un, il n'avait qu'a se présenter et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas du tout apprécier la façon dont il ta prit dans ces bras. Dit-il en finissant par une petite moue.

**Elizabeth **___ ( Souriant )_ – Tu est ridicule.

**John :** _( haussant un sourcils ) _– Ridicule ? Je ne trouve pas cela ridicule, d'être jaloux d'un homme, qui enlace tendrement ma femme.

**Elizabeth :** ( _passant ces bras autour de son coup ) –_ Votre femme Colonel Sheppard ?

**John :** _( la prenant par la taille, la rapprochant tout près de lui )_ – Ne jouez pas avec les mots vous pourriez perdre, Docteur Weir.

**Elizabeth **___ ( faussement étonné, souriant ) _– Perdre ? Dois je vous rappeler que je suis Diplomate ?

**John :** _( Souriant )_ – Et moi que je suis militaire ? Donc, j'ai des techniques pour vous faire parlé.

**Elizabeth **: _( haussant les sourcils ) –_ Oh ! et quelle techniques Colonel ?

**John :** _( réfléchissant )_ – J'en est plusieurs…mais…Ma préférais reste celle-ci. Dit-il, juste avant de fondre sur ces lèvres, dans un baiser qui se fit bientôt enflammé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Landry :** _(se retournant)_ – Ah Colonel, Docteur ! _(Regardant sa montre)_ Pile 10 minutes. Je savais que j'avais bien fait de vous envoyer Cameron. _(Celui-ci se mit à sourire)_ Mais asseyez vous.

John et Elizabeth prirent place autour de la table, où se tenaient Kate, Rodney, Cameron, qui ne semblait pas vraiment écouter, regardant plutôt William sur ses genoux, qui lui, semblait passionné par son livre d'images, ainsi qu'un homme du gouvernement.

**Landry : -** Voici le colonel Davis _(celui-ci hocha la tête en signe de bonjour)_ Il est là pour rendre plus officielle, la réhabilitation du Colonel Sheppard. Je leur ai dit que cela n'était pas nécessaire, mais _(battant l'air de sa main)_ ils ne m'ont pas écouté. _(S'asseyant)_ Personnellement, s'il n'y avait eu que moi, il n'y aurait pas eu ce… _(Mettant les guillemets)_ débriefing matinal, qui à mon avis, ne sert pas à grand-chose.

**Rodney :** - Je suis d'accord avec vous Général, nous faire lever si tôt. Puis, pourquoi le Docteur Heitghmeyer et moi-même devons être présents ? Ca ne concerne que Sheppard après tout !

**Davis **: Toutes les parties en présence doivent être là.

**Rodney :** - Ouais, mais de là à réveiller les gens à cette heure si.

**John :** - Arrêtez de ronchonner Rodney.

**Rodney :** - Moi dès que l'on me réveille tôt, je ronchonne.

**John :** - Vous êtes toujours ronchon. Rodney.

Le scientifique lui envoya un regard noir, puis reporta son attention vers le Général Landry, qui souriait.

**Landry :** (_leur__ tendant 6 dossiers)_ – Voici les copies des rapports officiels, qui vont être donnés au Président, sur Vous Colonel Sheppard.

**John :** _(se saisissant du dossier)_ – Vu qu'il me connaît, ça veux dire que je suis obligé de voter pour lui au prochaine présidentielle ?

**Landry :** _(Souriant) _– Ca, c'est votre choix politique Colonel.

**Davis:** - Tout est parfaitement en ordre, et ce dossier coïncide bien avec les résultats du Docteur Beckett. Vous êtes bien le colonel Sheppard.

**John :** - C'est ce que je vous dit depuis le début ! Mais je dois bien avouer, que depuis que vous m'avez fait ces tests, je me sens plus moi. Dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Elizabeth esquiva un sourire, puis referma le dossier et regarda Landry.

**Elizabeth :** - Tout me semble en ordre. Mais _(fronçant les sourcils)_ quel est le but de cette réunion dans ces conditions ?

Le Général allait répondre, mais il fut devancé par le colonel Davis.

**Davis :** De cette façon, cela réhabilite officiellement le Colonel Sheppard dans ses fonctions de commandant militaire d'Atlantis et votre second en cas de problème.

**Rodney **: - Tout ça pour ça pfffffffffffffff !!! Soupira Rodney.

**Davis :** - Vous n'avez juste qu'à signer cette feuille officielle _(la faisant passer)_ et toute cette histoire sera classée.

**John :** _(signant la feuille après l'avoir lue attentivement)_ – Je pense que c'est quand même beaucoup de tapage pour pas grand-chose.

**Davis :** - Vous savez Colonel, vous aviez disparu pendant 1 an. Tout le monde vous croyait mort. Puis, votre réapparition soudaine…Quand nous avons appris cela, il y a eu des suspicions. Comprenez nous, depuis l'infiltration d'un goa'uld dans le corps d'un de nos officiers, nous nous montrons plus prudents.

**John :** _(grimaçant)_ – Mouais…

**Elizabeth **: - Quand à la réhabilitation terrestre du Colonel ?

**Barrett :** - Le Président s'en occupe personnellement, cela ne devrait prendre qu'un jour ou deux.

**Elizabeth :** - Très bien. Donc j'en conclue que nous pouvons rentrer chez nous ?

**William** : - Rentré maison ? Intervient William resté jusque là silencieux.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Oui mon cœur on rentre.

**William** : - Zoupie !!!

Le petit garçon descendit des bras de Cameron et se précipita dans ceux de son papa.

**William :** _(blottissant la tête contre son torse)_ – On rentre tous les trois à la maison, hein papa ?

**John :** _(lui caressant tendrement le dos)_ – Oui mon cœur, on rentre tous les trois à la maison. Dit-il en fixant Elizabeth.

Les pneus d'un Break grincèrent sur les graviers blanc, en s'arrêtant dans l'allée, juste devant une splendide maison, avec de la végétation luxuriante tout autour. Elizabeth sortit du coté conducteur, et passa à l'arrière afin de détacher William de son siège auto. Celui-ci s'était endormi pendant le trajet, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Quoi que soulagement… elle ne savait pas trop si c'était le terme exact à employer…

Car, à partir du moment où leur fils s'était endormi, John n'avait pas prononcer grands mots…Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées… En y repensant, il était ainsi depuis leur départ de la base…Bien que légèrement inquiète, la jeune femme pensait savoir pourquoi…

Revenir ici devait le bouleverser profondément…faire revenir en lui des sentiments divers et contradictoires…faire revenir en lui, un tas de souvenirs, mais aussi une certaine culpabilité…

Tout un tas de sentiments, qui étaient bien familiers à Elizabeth, pour les avoir perçus, quelque peu différemment, lors de son retour dans cette maison… dans leur maison…Le Docteur Weir eut la confirmation de ses doutes, quand elle vit le Colonel Sheppard sortir de la voiture, s'avancer jusqu'à milieu de la grande cour et observer la demeure, comme s'il cherchait à se l'approprier ou à la graver dans sa mémoire…

Le jeune homme regardait de toute sa hauteur leur maison, qui se situait au abord d'un parc naturel. La demeure avait un style victorien, qui datait des années 1926…Le Colonel avait littéralement eu le coup de foudre pour cette demeure…

Il s'en rappelait encore…C'était peu de temps après qu'Elizabeth lui est annoncé qu'il allait être père…Lors d'un retour sur terre, alors que la jeune femme était restée au SGC pour régler différentes affaires et annoncer sa grossesse. Il avait prit le volant et avait roulé sans vraiment se poser de questions ni sur la distance, ni sur le nombre de kilomètres, ou sur l'heure qu'il pouvait être…

Le Colonel avait roulé pour se vider quelque peu esprit de tous ces petits détails si insignifiants, qui devenaient maintenant importants à ses yeux…Comme le premier regard entre son enfant et lui…

Puis, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il avait franchit un grand portail en fer forgé, et avait arrêté la voiture devant cette grande et magnifique maison, avec un panneau à vendre…

A peine John avait –il posé les yeux sur cette demeure, qu'il avait tout de suite compris que c'était là qu'il souhaitait vivre…Le cadre était idéal, personne autour, juste la nature, et les animaux…

Un endroit idéal, comme il l'avait dit à Elizabeth pour élever leur futur enfant…Elizabeth…Il se souvenait parfaitement de la tête de la jeune femme, quand il lui avait montré cette maison…dès le premier regard, elle l'avait aimée.. Tout comme lui…

A partir de cet instant, c'était devenu leur maison…leur maison, dans laquelle ils avaient vécus tellement de chose…Tellement de moments de bonheur…Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux de John, alors que défilaient dans son esprit tous les merveilleux moments que cette maison leur avait donné…

Leur emménagement, avec Rodney et Carson, qui avaient tenu à les aider…un infime sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme.. Ce jour là, Carson avait bien faillit passer par la fenêtre, en l'aidant à monter une des armoires au 2ème étage…Quand à Rodney, il avait cassé la moitié de la vaisselle à lui tout seul….

Puis il y avait eu leur première nuit…Les premiers coups de pieds du bébé…les premiers pas de William et ses première bêtises…

Tous ces moments si vite effacés quand il avait disparu… tous ces moments qu'il croyait avoir perdu…John n'était pas du genre sentimentale, mais il devait bien s'avouer, que se retrouver face à leur maison, faisait naître en lui divers sentiments…

Rien ne semblait avoir changé en apparence… Et pourtant…Un an s'était écoulé…En profondeur, tant de choses avaient changées…il avait perdu un an de la vie de son fils…un an qu'il ne pourrait jamais rattraper…

Un an loin d'Elizabeth…un an qui avait dû la changer, comme lui avait changé…une chose est sûre, c'est que son amour pour Elizabeth en était encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Une main sur son bras le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

**Elizabeth : **- John ?

**John **: _(lui souriant tendrement)_ – Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Tu es sûr ?

**John :** _(lui embrassant le front)_ – Maintenant oui _(Souriant)_ Je vais sortir les affaires du coffre, j'arrive.

Il s'exécuta et rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme dans le salon. John fut surpris de constater que rien n'avait changé…Tout était resté exactement à la même place, comme dans son souvenir…

Elizabeth… il se rendit compte combien elle avait du souffrir de se retrouver ici sans lui…Combien cela avait dû lui paraître difficile de se retrouver dans cette endroit remplit de souvenirs…Alors qu'il n'était plus jamais censé y revenir…

Le sentiment de culpabilité qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il était arrivé augmenta un peu plus…Mais ce fut une phrase d'Elizabeth qui fit s'envoler quelque peu sa peur…La jeune femme avait bien vu que le regard de John s'était assombrit un peu plus, alors, elle était venue se blottir dans ses bras et avait niché son visage dans son cou.

**Elizabeth : **_(murmurant)_ – Tu n'as rien à te reprocher John. Ce n'est pas de te faute ce qui s'est passé…Si tu avais eu le choix…

**John :** _(regardant Elizabeth, tout en la serrant un peu plus fort)_ – Je l'avais ce choix, justement…Si je t'avais écouté, si je n'étais pas parti en mission… Jamais tu n'aurais eu à en souffrir…De ceci, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

**Elizabeth :** - John…je sais ce que tu ressens…Tous ces sentiments en toi, que tu n'arrives pas à gérer _(le regardant dans les yeux)_ Le plus important à présent, c'est que tu sois là…C'est le plus beau cadeau pour nous deux…

Il posa sur la jeune femme un regard amoureux, puis déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser.

**John :** - Merci…

Oui, merci…Car elle avait toujours trouvé les mots justes pour l'apaiser…John ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux…Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer cette femme… Comment avait-il réussi à se passer d'elle pendant un an ?…

Un petit hmm, les firent tourner la tête, et bientôt une petite tête toute ébouriffée dépassa du canapé.

**William :** - On est z' arrivé ?

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Oui mon cœur, on est arrivé.

Un immense sourire passa sur le visage du petit garçon.

**William :** - Zoupie !!!!!

Il descendit du canapé, se dirigea vers John et lui prit la main.

**William :** - Viens papa ! Z'oir ma chambre.

**John :** _(souriant)_ – Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais je crois que le devoir m'appelle !

**Elizabeth :** (souriant) – Vas y, je m'occupe du reste. Quand vous aurez finit, rejoignez moi dans le jardin.

**John :** (_tout sourire_) – A vos ordres Docteur ! Dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

**William :** _(lui tirant la main)_ – Papa, viens !

**John : -** j'arrive ! Dit-il ne déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme les regarda monter en souriant, et juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent au détour du mur, elle leur cria.

**Elizabeth :** - Pas de bêtise !

**Tout les deux** : - Promis !

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres du Docteur Weir…


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth avait eu largement le temps de tout faire, même de prendre un bain et de se changer. Vu la chaleur, la jeune femme avait opté pour une robe blanche très légère, mais terriblement sexy, comme l'avait si bien qualifié John, quand il était revenu dans le jardin 2h plus tard avec William.

Le petit garçon avait tenu à ce que son père voit sa chambre dans les moindres détails, particulièrement les nouveaux jouets qu'il avait eu quand il était venu sur terre pendant 3 semaines…

Après de multiples allers et retours, la moitié de ceux ci s'était retrouvée dans le jardin, où ils n'avaient eu d'intérêt aux yeux du petit garçon, qu'une demi heure.

A présent, John et William jouaient depuis environ une heure au fond du jardin. Enfin, jouer…Elizabeth aurait plutôt qualifié ça de se salir…En effet, ils avaient installé une espèce de bâche sur l'herbe, qui était maintenant recouverts de feuilles à dessin, de tubes de peinture et de pâtes à modeler divers et variés.

Elizabeth s'était vu refuser l'accès à l'air de jeu, sous menace de torture de la part de John. Après quelques tentatives, qui s'étaient avérées infructueuses, elle avait finit par renoncer et s'était installée à côté d'une fontaine de jardin, qui ressemblait à celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans les jardins japonais.

L'eau coulait lentement sur les pierres, pour venir s'échouer dans un bassin rempli de poissons rouges et de nénuphars. Elizabeth aimait cet endroit, elle ne se rappelait même plus le nombre de fois, ou elle s'était endormie, bercée par le doux clapotis de l'eau…

D'ailleurs, elle commençait a s'assoupir légèrement, malgré le livre, qui pourtant l'avait passionnée au début…Mais il fallait croire que la relecture de « l'art de la guerre » ne l'enthousiasmait plus…

Elle avait bien essayé un des livres du Docteur Jackson, mais John, le lui avait confisqué, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lire le titre…En lui précisant que cela était pour son bien…

A propos de John, où se trouvait –il ? Cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'il était parti chercher de l'eau…Mais la jeune femme ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion, car William l'appela.

**William :** Maman !

Elizabeth se mit à sourire, puis referma son livre et se dirigea vers son fils.

**Elizabeth **_(s'accroupissant à genoux)_ – Alors comme sa maman est bienvenue dans l'aire de jeu ?

**William : -** Zoui ! Car a fini !

**Elizabeth : **___haussant les sourcils en souriant)_ – Oh je vois, et qu'est ce qui valait tout ce mystère ?

William ne répondit pas et se contentait de fixer un point derrière Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** _(commençant à se retourner)_ – Qu'est ce que tu…

A peine avait-elle effectué ce geste, que la jeune femme poussa un petit cri de surprise et se retrouva bientôt plaquée par le corps puissant du Colonel Sheppard, sous les rires de William.

**John :** _(souriant à demi) –_ Alors Docteur, on se laisse surprendre Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

**Elizabeth : **___souriant)_ – C'est vrai que je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver Colonel.

**John : -** J'ai plusieurs techniques d'approches silencieuses que je me ferais un plaisir de vous enseigner Docteur Weir. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**Elizabeth **: - Et je me ferais un plaisir de les apprendre Colonel Sheppard. _(Jetant un œil à l'endroit où John avait posé ses mains, laissant une trace de peinture sur sa robe)_ J'espère simplement que la prochaine fois, ma robe sera épargnée.

Une lueur de malice passa dans le regard de John, il s'approcha d'un peu plus près d'Elizabeth et lui murmura à l'oreille la faisant frissonner.

**John : -** Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre robe Docteur Weir, ce sera une joie pour moi de l'enlever.

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux, pour calmer les battements de son cœur. John en profita pour l'embrasser sur le front, puis roula sur le coté, la libérant ainsi de son étreinte et s'assit.

La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir de mécontentement, puis se redressa et s'assit à son tour. Quelque seconde plus tard, William vint se blottir dans ses bras.

**William :** - Moi z'aussi veux faire un câlin à maman.

Elle le serra un peu plus fort et embrassa ses cheveux.

**Elizabeth** : - Maman aussi adore te faire des câlins. Maman t'aime.

**William :** - Moi aussi j'aime maman. Dit-il en l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue.

**John :** _(d'un air boudeur)_ – Et moi alors ? Personne ne m'aime ?

Le petit garçon s'approcha de son père.

**William **: - Ben si ! Comme maman ! J'aime autant papa que maman !

John l'embrassa et posa un regard affectueux sur son fils.


	12. Chapter 12

**Elizabeth : -** Alors ? Quelqu'un va-t-il pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi je n'avais pas le droit approcher ? Dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches, légèrement amusée.

**John :** - Et bien…William et moi nous t'avons fait ceci. Dit-il en lui tendant une rose.

Elizabeth s'en saisit délicatement. Elle était magnifique, ressemblant dans les moindres détails aux roses qui se trouvaient dans le jardin.

**Elizabeth :** - Elle est superbe. Merci mes chéris. Dit-elle en les embrassant tous les deux.

William lui sourit fier que le cadeau, que lui et son papa avaient fabriqué, plaise à sa maman, puis, il se détacha de l'étreinte de sa mère et commença à marcher à quatre pattes sur la toile remplie de peinture.

**Elizabeth :** - William tes vêtements !

**John :** _(souriant légèrement)_ – Laisse le, de toute façon il est déjà sale.

Elizabeth lui sourit, puis se retourna vers William, pour le voir revenir vers elle, avec deux objets à la main. La première était une feuille à dessin, le second, c'était plus difficile à dire, tant qu'elle ne le verrait pas de plus près.

**William :** _(lui tendant l'objet)_ – Regarde ce que papa a fait !

La jeune femme prit délicatement dans sa main, la maquette en pâte à sel du Jumper, réalisé par John. Il était saisissant de réalisme…

**Elizabeth** : _(se tournant vers John en souriant)_ – Je ne te connaissais pas ce don. Je pensais que c'était McKay qui était doué en maquette.

**John :** _(la prenant dans ses bras)_ – Oh, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet.

**Elizabeth :** (se_ retournant légèrement, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux)_ – Comme ?

**John :** _(réfléchissant)_ – Hmm…Comme_… (Plissant les yeux)_ Si je vous le dis, je serais obligé d'employer des moyens pour vous faire taire Docteur.

**Elizabeth **: - Hmm…je ne serais pas contre…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis reporta son attention sur le Jumper qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

**Elizabeth :** - En tout cas, il est très réussi. Mais pourquoi un Jumper ?

**William : -** Papa a dit que c'était pour quand j'en aurais un vrai ! dit-il fièrement.

Elizabeth jeta à John un regard mi amusé, mi réprobateur, en croisant les bras.

**Elizabeth** : - Voyez vous ça. En attendant que tu en ais un vrai hein ?

Vite, trouver un subterfuge pour détourner la conversation et faire oublier à Elizabeth la question qu'il sentait venir à un km. Il aperçut le dessin de William et s'en saisit.

**John :** - tiens regarde le nouveau dessin de notre petit cœur.

**Elizabeth **: _(souriant amusée) _Tu ne fais que repousser la conversation John. N'oublie pas que j'ai une mémoire à toute épreuve.

Pour seule réponse, John grimaça. Elizabeth secoua la tête d'un air désespéré et reporta son attention sur le dessin.

L'expression de son visage changea quelque peu, quand elle vit celui-ci. Ce n'était pas comme ceux que faisait William habituellement.

Une pyramide était dessinée, avec à l'intérieur une sorte d'œil, qui ressemblait à l'œil d'Horus. A coté de la pyramide, il y a avait 4 personnes, enfin quatre bonhommes, qui vu les couleurs employées devaient être John, elle, William et un bébé…En arrière fond, il semblait y avoir une forme approximative de ce qui devait être un Jumper, avec visiblement Rodney à coté.

Mais le plus étrange était les autres personnages de l'autre cotés de la pyramide. On aurait dit une sorte de conseil…

Elizabeth regarda John du coin de l'œil, qui avait l'air tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

**John : **_(de sa voix la plus douce) –_ Dis moi mon cœur, pourquoi tu as dessiné ça ?

**William** : _(haussant les épaules)_ Je sais pas ! Mais y'a papa, maman, moi et Rodney !

**John :** - Et qui sont les autres personnes ?

**William **: - Ben a bébé, puis… je sais pas…

**Elizabeth :** - Comment t'ait venue cette idée mon cœur ?

**William :** - Trouvé cela jolie.

Elizabeth et John échangèrent un regard qui en disait long…Le dessin de William, pour eux, ne semblait pas si anodin que cela…pas en étant si élaboré dans les détails…La jeune femme se promit d'en parler à Kate dès qu'elle serait seule…

**William **___ (souriant)_ – Peux le mettre dans ma chambre ?

**Elizabeth :** _(Lui souriant tendrement)_ – Bien sur mon poussin. Mais avant _(regardant John et_ _William)_ Tous les deux vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous changer et d'aller vous laver !

Le père et le fils esquivèrent la même petite grimace.

**Tous les deux** : - Obligé ?

**Elizabeth : -** On ne discute pas. Une fois fini, vous me rangerez tout ce capharnaüm.

**Tous les deux :** _(avec une petite moue)_ – D'accord !

John se leva, William en fit de même et se saisit de la main de son père.

**John :** - Allez mon cœur, on va prendre un bain puisque maman l'a décidé.

**Elizabeth :** - S'il vous plait ne transformez pas la salle d'eau en piscine.

**John :** - Juré ! Dit-il en l'embrassant avant de s'éloigner.


	13. Chapter 13

Mais alors que John arrivait à la hauteur de la baie vitrée, son regard se posa sur le tuyau arrosage. Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux, et un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage.

**William** : - Zourquoi tu t'arrêtes papa ?

**John :** _(Tout sourire)_ – J'ai trouvé un moyen pour faire oublier à maman le bain.

**William :** _(écarquillant les yeux)_ – Vrai ?

**John **___ (hochant la tête)_ – Oh oui ! Tu peux retourner faire de la peinture, papa et maman risquent d'être très occupés.

**William :** _(souriant)_ – Zoupie ! Merci papa !

William lâcha la main de John et courut vers l'aire de jeu aménagée. Elizabeth n'avait pas put s'empêcher de commencer à ranger, ne pouvant supporter de voir des tas de feuilles entassées.

Un rire d'enfant lui fit tourner la tête vers le bac à sable, dans lequel William venait de plonger à pieds Joint. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. N'était il pas censé être avec John dans la salle de bain ?

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, allons donc, il avait du échapper à sa vigilance. Décidément, quand il s'agissait de son fils, John n'avait plus aucune autorité ! Quoi que…Elle fût un peu mal placée pour lui faire la leçon. Car Elizabeth devait bien avouer, que la moitié du temps, ses réprimandes fondaient comme neige au soleil, quand William lui faisait ses yeux de chien battu.

Voyant que William commençait à mettre du sable dans son tee shirt, pour faire une sorte de barrage un peu plus loin, elle se décida à l'interpeller.

**Elizabeth :** - Williammmm !!!!!!!!!!!

Le prénom de son fils se transforma en un cri, quand elle sentit un liquide froid toucher la peau de son dos. Elizabeth fit volte face, et se retrouva nez à nez avec John, le tuyau d'arrosage dans ses mains, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres.

**Elizabeth** : _(légèrement en colère) –_ John ! Ca ne va pas ! Tu es fou !

**John :** - Oh Lizzie, si on ne peut plus s'amuser.

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils) _– Tu appelles tremper ma robe s'amuser ? Puis_…( plissant les yeux ) _Tu n'étais pas censé aller prendre un bain ?

**John :** - William n'était pas d'accord et je n'étais pas très tenté. Tu sais que je préfère prendre mes bains avec toi mon cœur. Lui dit-il avec un sourire des plus charmeurs.

Elizabeth secoua la tête en souriant.

**John :** - Et en plus je préfère m'amuser avec ça ! Dit-il en appuyant une seconde fois sur le tuyau.

L'eau immacula la robe d'Elizabeth, faisant coller le tissu à sa peau et laissant transparaître une parure de sous vêtements en dentelle rouge très sexy, que John lui avait offert.

**Elizabeth :** _(agacée) –_ John !

**John : -** Quoi ? Moi j'adore ce jeu. _(La dévorant du regard)_ Il n'y a pas à dire, j'ai un très bon goût en matière de lingerie féminine.

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, puis regarda sa robe, elle vit que effectivement, elle était devenue transparente. La jeune femme releva la tête vers John et le fusilla littéralement du regard.

Ah il voulait jouait à ce petit jeu…très bien…Alors elle aussi allait y jouer…Le sourire de John s'agrandit, quand il vit la flamme qui s'était allumée dans les yeux d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth** : - Tu veux jouer c'est ça ?

**John :** - Si le jeu se termine comme je l'espère, oui…

**Elizabeth :** (_avec un petit sourire coquin) _– Je l'espère bien…Mais dans ces conditions, il faudrait se battre à armes égales non ?

**John :** - Si madame insiste.

Le Colonel Sheppard lâcha le tuyau d'arrosage et se saisit de deux bouteilles d'eau vide. Il en tendit une à Elizabeth, avec un sourire des plus charmeurs.

**John :** - Nous n'avons plus qu'à les remplir. _(S'inclinant pour la laisser passer)_ Madame.

**Elizabeth **: _(inclinant la tête) –_ Quelle galanterie !

**John :** _(tout sourire)_ – Je suis toujours très galant !

La jeune femme le regarda amusée, puis le laissa remplir sa bouteille d'eau en premier. Une fois finie, elle se demanda si c'était réellement une bonne idée, quand elle vit un sourire passer sur les lèvres de John.

Elizabeth eut la confirmation de son doute, quand elle commença à remplir sa propre bouteille, et qu'elle reçut une bonne quantité d'eau dans le dos. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et recula.

**Elizabeth : **_(protestant)_ – Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Je n'étais pas prête ! Si tu ne respectes même pas les règles.

**John : **_(avec un sourire en coin)_ – Mais nous n'avons pas établit de règles ma chérie.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Dans ces conditions.

Elizabeth déclencha à nouveau les hostilités, s'en suivit alors une bataille d'eau ponctuée d'éclats de rire. Au moment où John allait la toucher de nouveau, Elizabeth trouva refuge sur le seuil de la véranda.


	14. Chapter 14

**Elizabeth : **_(reprenant sa respiration, levant un doigt)_ – Non John, pas d'eau dans la maison… Tu le sais bien…

**John :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Très bien…Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans la maison que j'ai l'intention interrompre notre petit jeu. Dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Le jeune homme jeta sa bouteille et fonça sur Elizabeth. Celle-ci fut plus rapide et fit un pas de coté, et se mit ensuite à courir vers le salon, John à sa suite…Après une course poursuite dans sa salle à manger, Elizabeth se retrouva dans la cuisine, coincée derrière le plan de travail.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle….pas d'issue…La seule sortie était la porte d'entrée…Son seul moyen, contourner le plan de travail…Elizabeth vit John rentrer d'un pas tranquille, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

**John :** _(appuyant ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail)_ – Je savais bien que j'allais trouver un moyen de te rattraper. Tu es bloquée Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** _(le regardant droit dans les yeux)_ – Tu m'as peut-être rattrapée, mais je ne suis pas bloquée. Dit-elle en commençant à bouger légèrement.

**John :** _(s'avançant)_ – Allons Lizzie, je bloque la seule sortie. _(Souriant)_ Avoues que c'est moi qui ait gagné !

**Elizabeth **: - Jamais Colonel Sheppard !

**John : **- Pourtant, vous risquez de perdre Docteur Weir.

Une lueur de défi passa dans son regard.

**Elizabeth :** - J'en prends le risque Colonel. Mais sachez juste que, je saurais me montrer très gentille si vous me laissez gagner.

John stoppa sa progression et la regarda en plissant les yeux.

**John : -** Qu'est ce que tu as voulu dire ?

**Elizabeth** : _(avec un sourire des plus charmeurs)_ – Tu m'as très bien comprise John.

**John :** - Tu sais que cela s'appelle de la corruption.

Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas félin, et s'arrêta de façon à avoir ses mains posées sur son torse. John pouvait sentir son souffle contre son visage, augmentant un peu plus sa respiration.

**Elizabeth :** _(Murmurant contre ses lèvres)_ – Je sais…

La jeune femme commença à l'embrasser doucement, jouant avec ses lèvres, embrassant son menton et remontant dans une lenteur extrême, à l'une des commissures de sa bouche. Sa langue en fit le tour de façon gourmande, extirpant un soupire de bien être à John.

Alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à accentuer leur baiser, Elizabeth se recula, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu t'es encore laissé avoir mon chéri ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, juste avant de courir vers la sortie.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. 1 partout…elle l'avait eu, mais lui aussi allait l'avoir…

Elizabeth arriva au salon en courant, elle s'arrêta quelques minutes pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, et se retourna pour voir si John la suivait.

Mais à peine avait-elle effectué ce geste, que celui-ci déboucha de nulle part et l'attrapa par la taille. Tous deux tombèrent dans un grand éclat de rire sur le canapé.

Elizabeth était plaquée contre le corps de John, qui tentait de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale, et dont les prunelles vertes étaient devenues noires.

Sheppard la dévisage d'un regard gourmand. Ses cheveux châtain collant son front, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, dans lequel il pouvait se noyer et où le désir s'était allumé…ses lèvres si sensuelles, ce visage angélique, accentué par cette robe…Elle était tout bonnement…

**John :** _(D'une voix rauque)_ – Tu es sublime…

Le cœur de la jeune femme cessa de battre sous cette déclaration, puis elle posa sa main sur la joue râpeuse de John. A présent il ne jouait plus…Tous deux étaient arrivés au terme de ce qu'ils avaient espéré, quand ils avaient débuté ce jeu…

John le comprit, il fondit sur ses lèvres, pour les prendre avec ardeur…Tous deux s'embrassèrent à en pendre haleine, comme si leur vie ne dépendait…plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, hormis le contact de l'autre…de sa peau, de ses lèvres…

**Elizabeth :** _(s'arquant un peu plus, soupirant)_ – John…

Répondant à sa demande silencieuse, il quitta l'assaut qu'il exerçait sur sa bouche, pour s'attaquer à son cou, alors que ses mains défaisaient un à un, dans un empressement non dissimulé, les boutons de la robe d'Elizabeth.

Les mains de Liz, quand à elles, s'étaient glissées sous son Tee-shirt, remontant lentement dans son dos, laissant des petites griffures marbrées.

John était arrivé à sa poitrine, s'apprêtant à défaire son soutien gorge, quand un « papa » et « maman » résonnèrent dans la maison…Sheppard laissa tomber son visage entre les seins d'Elizabeth, en grognant.

…William…

Emportés par leur jeu de séduction, ils en avaient presque oublié leur fils…certes, John lui avait dit d'aller jouer, mais il aurait bien du se douter que l'attention de William n'aurait pas été retenue bien longtemps…s'ils avaient mieux réfléchi, cela leur auraient évité une belle frustration…enfin…ils commençaient à en avoir l'habitude…

John poussa un profond soupir, se releva et s'assit, Elizabeth en fit de même. Il lui jeta un regard en coin, et vit qu'elle affichait la même tête que lui…c'est à peine si la jeune femme eut le temps de commencer à reboutonner sa robe, que William arriva devant eux.

Le petit garçon regarda alternativement son père, qui se passait une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Puis sa mère, qui finissait de reboutonner sa robe, les joues légèrement rosies, ses cheveux mis longs quelque peu décoiffés.


	15. Chapter 15

**William :** - Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

**Elizabeth **: _(gênée, baissant les yeux)_ – Heu.. Et bien…Papa et moi, on…

**John :** _(Venant en aide à Elizabeth) _– Papa était en train de faire un gros câlin à maman.

William les sonda du regard un instant, puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

**William :** - Moi aussi peux avoir un câlin ?

**Elizabeth :** _(Souriant)_ – Bien sur mon cœur.

John lui faisait signe de monter. Pendant que William grimpait sur le canapé, se blottissant entre ses deux parents, Elizabeth en profita pour remercier John du regard.

Elle avait été un peu embrassée par la question de leur fils, se voyant très mal lui expliquer la vraie raison. Sheppard le gratifia d'un sourire et mêla amoureusement ses doigts aux siens. Ceci accentua un peu plus le sourire de William, heureux de voir ses parents enfin réunis, comme avant…

**John : **(fronçant_ les sourcils)_ – Dis moi, tu n'étais pas censé être en train de jouer dans le jardin, comme je te l'avais dit ?

**William** : - Si mais trouvé ça !

Il montra un bocal, que John et Elizabeth n'avaient pas remarqué avant, dans lequel il y avait une grenouille.

**Elizabeth :** - Ou as tu trouvé cette grenouille ?

**William **___ (Tout fier)_ – A cotés des poissons.

**John :** _(inclinant la tête, plissant les yeux)_ – Tu n'as pas plongé dans la fontaine comme la dernier fois ?

**William :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Na, elle est venue toute seule ! Elle est Zolie hein ?

**Elizabeth** : _(Lui ébouriffant les yeux)_ – Oui, elle est très belle mon cœur.

Elizabeth et John n'étaient pas étonnés le moins du monde, sur le fait que la grenouille soit venue d'elle même. William avait un don particulier avec les animaux, même les plus retords, ne lui résistaient pas longtemps.

Ils ne comptaient même plus le nombre d'animaux qu'il avait ramené, aussi bien du continent, que ici, en leur demandant à pouvoir les garder. D'ailleurs, cette question ne devrait pas tarder à arriver dans la bouche du petit garçon.

**William** : - Ze peux la garder ?

Ils échangèrent un regard, voila, la fameuse question qu'ils attendaient.

**Elizabeth : -** Tu sais mon cœur, je doute qu'une grenouille puisse s'acclimater sur Atlantis.

**William :** - Mais si je la mets dans un bocal.

**Elizabeth :** _(secouant négativement la tête)_ – Je suis désolée mon ange.

Le petit garçon afficha une mine déçue.

**John : -** Tu sais William, maman a raison. On ne peut pas prendre cette grenouille avec nous. Imagine qu'elle s'enfuit de son bocal ? Et qu'elle parte se balader dans la cité ? Avec toute l'eau qu'il y a autour, elle risquerait de se noyer, ou alors, d'être mangée par une baleine !

**William **: _(écarquillant les yeux)_ – A des baleines ?

**John :** (_hochant la tête)_ – Oui ! _(Montrant un grand écart avec ses bras)_ des grosses comme ça !

**William :** _(étonné)_ – Ta vue baleine ?

**John :** _(Souriant)_ – Oui, une fois ! Je te raconterais l'histoire tout à heure si tu veux.

**William :** - Zoupie ! On peut ramener baleine sur Atlantis ?

Elizabeth esquiva un sourire, alors que John se mit à rire.

**John :** - Je suis désolé mon poussin, mais elle est un peu trop grosse pour entrer sur la cité. Puis, je doute que ton oncle approuve idée.

Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir un instant au dire de son père, en fixant le bocal, puis releva la tête.

**William** : - Peut avoir un chien alors ?

**Elizabeth : -** On n'a déjà eu cette discussion William. Je ne suis pas sûre que le président acceptera qu'un animal vienne rejoindre l'expédition. Puis, tu sais, c'est très dangereux la cité pour un chien.

**William :** _(déçu) _– Ze sais…

**Elizabeth :** _(voyant la mine déçue de son fils) _– Ca demande une grande responsabilité, mais quand tu seras plus grand, j'essayerais de m'arranger.

Il posa sur sa mère un regard rempli de joie.

**William :** - Vrai ?

**Elizabeth :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Promis !

Le petit garçon se blottit dans les bras d'Elizabeth et lui fit un gros câlin. Puis il se redressa et regarda ses parents.

**William :** _(Souriant)_ – Peut avoir un petit frère en attendant ?


	16. Chapter 16

John et Liz se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux, plus qu'étonnés…Bon, ils savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, leur fils aurait posé la question…mais ils ne pensaient pas si…vite…

D'accord, cela faisait presque 4 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble…3 ans que William était né. John avait disparu pendant un an et cela ne faisait que un mois, qu'il était revenu…Ils ne pouvaient pas nier qu'avant sa disparition, ils envisageaient un autre enfant…

John regarda du coin de œil Elizabeth…c'est vrai que ce qu'ils avaient décidé il y a un an lui était revenu à l'esprit…mais il avait jugé, qu'avec tout le chamboulement qu'ils avaient vécu, que c'était un peu précoce…

Quoi que…avec William qui remettait cela sur le tapis, ce n'était pas une mauvais idée pour aborder de nouveau le sujet…Enfin, il ferait cela un peu plus tard, pour l'heure, il fallait expliquer à leur fils que les bébé ne se trouvaient pas dans une pochette surprise.

John soupira imperceptiblement et prit la parole.

**John :** _(de sa voix la plus douce)_ – Tu sais William, un bébé ce n'est pas comme… comme… _(Cherchant ses mots)_ Comme une grenouille. _(Hochant la tête)_ Oui, c'est cela, comme une grenouille ! Tu ne peux pas la prendre pour la laisser de côté, ou la relâcher dans la nature. Une fois que le papa et la maman ont décidé avoir un bébé, il reste tout le temps dans la famille…c'est une lourde décision qui se prend tous ensemble…Il faut que tu comprennes William, que si on a un autre bébé, il faudra que tu acceptes de partager l'amour que tu nous portes avec lui, ou elle…

Le petit garçon regarda son père un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur la grenouille, qu'il fixa de ses grand yeux verts pendant quelques minutes.

**William :**_( regardant son papa)_ – Et si accepte de partager ?

Bon, après lui avoir fait sa petite explication, John devait bien avouer qu'il croyait que William serait parti vers un autre sujet, comme il le faisait souvent…mais apparemment, il n'était pas décidé…

Le jeune homme jeta un regard implorant à Elizabeth. Celle-ci lui sourit et consentit à lui venir en aide, bien qu'elle pensait que juste ici, il s'était bien débrouillé.

**Elizabeth :** _(Souriant)_ – C'est très bien mon cœur de vouloir partager, mais tu sais, un bébé, c'est le fruit d'une rencontre, qui aboutie à la plus belle preuve d'amour et de réussite, un bébé. Comme toi quand tu es né.

**William :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Comme moi ?

**Elizabeth : -** Oui, tu es venu, car maman et papa se sont aimés très fort et après cela, notre vie n'a plus jamais été pareille. Tu es devenu notre rayon de soleil à tous les deux.

Le petit garçon fronça un peu plus les sourcils, devant sa mine soucieuse Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

**Elizabeth :** - Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon cœur ?

**William :** (D'une petite moue) – Ca veut dire que tu aimes plus papa ?

**Elizabeth :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Non, non non, _(regardant John)_ J'aime ton papa, je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

John la regarda amoureusement, puis porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa en murmurant, moi aussi.

**William **: _(Tout sourire)_ – Alors peux avoir bébé ? _(Se retournant vers son papa)_ Papa aussi voudrait bébé ?

**John :** _(souriant à demi)_ – Et bien… je ne serai pas contre.

Elizabeth le regarda intensément en penchant la tête sur le coté. C'est vrai qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette discussion avec John, juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse…cette promesse aboutie… qui s'était envolée…

Elle n'y avait plus pensé jusqu'à ce que William en parle…un bébé…Se sentait-elle prête à revivre cela ? Son esprit se laissa aller à revoir l'image de John avec ce tout petit être dans ses bras. Elle secoua cependant la tête et reprit la parole.

**Elizabeth :** - Mon cœur, comme l'a dit papa, ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère. Il faut que papa et moi on en reparle avant _(William voulut répliquer, mais Liz fut plus rapide)_ Même si papa ne serait pas contre.

John lui sourit à moitié.

**John :** - Maman a raison, on doit en reparler avant.

**William :** – Vous en aviez parlé ?

**John **: _(hochant la tête)_ – Oui.

**William :** _(plein d'espoir) _– Hé ?

**John :** _(regardant Liz du coin de l'œil)_ – Il faut que l'on en reparle.

William fit une petite grimace significative, l'air de dire « c'est pas gagné ». Puis, il sembla réfléchir une seconde et une lueur passa dans son regard, en même temps qu'un sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

**William :** - Ze peux avoir un vélo alors ?

**John :** _(le prenant dans ses bras)_ – Ca, je crois que c'est plus faisable pour le moment ! Si tu veux, après demain, je t'amène dans un magasin.

**William :** _(tout content)_ – Zoupie !

**Elizabeth :** - tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu jeune ?

**John :** - Allons ma chérie, il a déjà conduit un Jumper, c'est plus terrible qu'un vélo.

**Elizabeth **: _(peu convaincue)_ – Mouaissssss mais alors tu lui prendras tout l'équipement ?

**John :** _(l'embrassant)_ – Je te le promets.

Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes, quand l'estomac de William se fit étendre.

**Elizabeth : **___souriant) –_ Je crois que quelqu'un a faim !

**William :** - Zoui ! A très faim ! Mangerais un zéléphant !

**John **_: (écarquillant les yeux)_ – Ola, tu veux ressembler à ton oncle Rodney ou quoi ?

**William :** _(ne comprenant pas)_ – Pourquoi ?

**John :** - C'est un vrai estomac sur pattes !

Le petit se mit à rire, alors qu'Elizabeth lui envoya un regard réprobateur.

**Elizabeth :** _(reportant son attention sur William)_ – Alors maman va te préparer à manger. Heureusement que l'on a pensé à faire les courses en venant.

**William :** _(tout sourire)_ – Zoui !

**John :** - Non laisse, intervient John. Je vais m'occuper de préparer le dîner et de mettre la table. Vous deux, vous n'avez qu'à prendre un bain. J'irais à mon tour dans l'autre salle de bain, une fois que j'aurais fini. _(Voyant que Liz allait protester)_ On ne discute pas ! Je ne voudrais pas que mes deux petites étoiles attrapent froid.

**Elizabeth :** _(lui souriant)_ – D'accord. _(L'embrassant) _Merci mon amour. _(A William)_ Aller mon cœur, tu viens prendre un bain avec maman.

**William : **_grimaçant à l'idée de prendre un bain)_ Zoui…

**John :** - Ne fais pas cette tête ! Quand tu seras plus grand, crois moi, tu rêveras de pouvoir prendre un bain avec une aussi belle femme que ta maman !

**Elizabeth :** _(outrée)_– John !

**John : **_(tout sourire)_ – Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! _(Les embrassant tous les deux)_ Aller filez ! Avant que je ne vous y emmène de force.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, prit William dans ses bras et après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et fila vers la salle de bain.


	17. Chapter 17

Des rires lui parvinrent aux oreilles, il poussa silencieusement la porte et un sourire passa sur ces lèvres. Elizabeth et William étaient dans la baignoire, le petit garçon s'amusait à envoyer de la mousse sur sa maman, qui faisait exactement la même chose.

C'était toujours pareil avec William. Il ne voulait jamais aller prendre son bain, mais une fois qu'il était dans la baignoire, il n'y avait plus moyen de l'en sortir. Le cœur de John se remplit de bonheur devant la vison de son fils et d'Elizabeth…Encore et toujours…il ne cesserait jamais de les admirer…Comment le pouvait-il ?

Il était avec la plus belle femme, qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et ensemble, de leur amour était né le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait leur donner…William…Alors, non, il ne pouvait pas cesser de les admirer…Tout était si parfait…rien ne leur manquait…A part peut-être…

Le Colonel devait bien avouer qu'un bébé avec Liz le tentait assez…Un autre petit être, parfait reflet de leurs deux caractères…une autre preuve d'amour…Il fallait qu'il trouve un moment pour lui en parler…Bon, même si c'était un peu tôt, il pouvait au moins aborder le sujet… Après tout, il ne perdait rien…

**William **: - Papa !

**John :** (souriant_ que William l'ait remarqué) _– Arrr, je me suis fait prendre !

**Elizabeth : **_(Amusée)_ – Tu fais dans le voyeurisme à présent mon chéri ?

Il s'approcha de la baignoire et embrassa Liz sur le bout du nez.

**John :** - Mais, il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu mon cœur. _(Liz rougit)_ Je venais voir, si mes deux petites étoiles avaient fini de prendre leur bain.

**Elizabeth :** - Oui, presque. _(Fronçant les sourcils)_ Tu as déjà pris le tien ?

**John :** - Oui, tout à l'heure, dans l'autre salle de bain. La table et le dîner n'attendent que vous ! _(Fier de lui )_ Je suis une vraie fée du logis quand j'y pense !

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel, en secouant la tête.

**John :** _(regardant Liz)_ – Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa tendrement.

**John :** _(regardant la salle de bain, qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille)_ – Dis moi, ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit de ne pas transformer la salle d'eau en piscine ?

**Elizabeth :** _(Grimaçant)_ – Oui, bon, je retire ce que j'ai dit. On s'est laissé un peu emporter _(à William)_ n'est ce pas mon cœur ?

Celui-ci délaissa son sous marin en plastique avec lequel il était en train de jouer et reporta son attention sur sa maman. Il lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à clapoter joyeusement.

**William :** - Zoui !!! Bataille de mousse !

**John :** _(écarquillant les yeux)_ – Oh, et qui a gagné ?

**William :** _(fier) _– Moi !

**John : -** Je crois mon étoile, qu'il te faudrait quelques leçons de tactiques élémentaires.

**Elizabeth :** _(Souriant)_ – Je crois aussi.

**John **: _(claquant dans ses mains)_ – Pour le moment, si vous sortiez de là ! Sinon, le dîner va refroidir.

**Elizabeth : **- D' accord. Tu veux bien t'occuper de William ?

**John :** - Pas de problème.

John se saisit de son fils, qu'il asseya sur ce qui avait été sa table à langer. Puis, il pris une serviette et commença à le frotter vigoureusement, sous les protestations de William.

**William :** - Papa fait mal ! Maman le fait plus doucement !

**John :** - C'est pour être sur que tu sois bien sec et que tu n'attrapes pas froid ! _(Lui mettant son peignoir, puis essayant de le peigner)_ Voila, tu vas être propre comme un sous neuf ! _(Voyant que ses cheveux ne se coiffaient pas)_ Oui…bon… pour tes cheveux _ (grimaçant)_ c'est pas gagné… _(Le prenant dans ses bras)_ Papa t'expliquera un jour comment leur donner un air un peu plus décoiffé…

**William **: - Comme toi ?

**John **: _(Hochant la tête)_ – Oui, comme moi ! Tu verras, c'est une technique infaillible pour faire tomber les filles !

**Elizabeth :** _(sortant la baignoire)_ – Pitié John ! Il n'a que trois ans.

**John :** _(se retournant) _– Il n'y a pas d'age pour commencer à s'intéresser à la beauté féminine.

**Elizabeth :** _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ – Ben voyons ! Il est hors de question que tu fasses de notre fils un dragueur ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas hérité ça de toi au moins.

**John **___ (Protestant)_ – Mais je ne suis plus un dragueur ! _(Réfléchissant)_ Enfin je ne le suis plus…plus depuis que je suis avec toi… _(Il prie une mine déçue en voyant que Liz s'était entourée d'une serviette)_ D'ailleurs en parlant de beauté féminine, j'aurais bien voulu m'occuper de toi aussi, mettre ta serviette par exemple. Dit-il en lui jetant un regard peu équivoque.

**Elizabeth **: - Oh je n'en doute pas ! Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, surtout si on ne voulait pas être plus frustrés que nous le somme déjà.

**John :** _(Grimaçant)_ – Ouais, j'y avait pas pensé…Je vais préparer William, je te laisse finir, ne traîne pas trop sinon il ne restera plus rien pour toi !

**Elizabeth :** - j'arrive tout de suite. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres et un autre sur la joue de William, qui lui fit un grand sourire.


	18. Chapter 18

Le dîner s'était très bien passé. William, pour une fois, avait fini toute son assiette et Elizabeth devait bien avouer qu'elle reconnaissait chez John un certain talent de cuisinier, qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas…

20h venait de sonner à l'horloge, et pour William, c'était l'heure des simpsons à la télé. Après, cela, John lui raconterait une énième histoire de missions et il irait se coucher, laissant enfin ses deux parents profiter l'un de l'autre.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine à laver la vaisselle. John passa à Elizabeth la dernière assiette, qui se trouvait dans l'évier, puis se décida à rompre le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

**John :** - Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth **: - Hmm…Dit-elle distraitement, en essuyant la dernière assiette.

**John :** - Tu sais, je repensais à la conversation que nous avons eu avec William…

La jeune femme rangea les assiettes dans le buffet, plia le torchon, puis appuya ses deux mains en arrière sur l'évier, comme si elle voulait prendre appui dessus.

**Elizabeth :** _(regardant John)_ – Celle à propos des bébés ?

**John :** _(hochant la tête) _– Oui.

**Elizabeth :** - Moi aussi j'y ai repensé. _(Souriant à demi)_ Tu sais, je dois bien t'avouer que je ne pensais pas avoir cette conversation avec lui si…

**John **: _(finissant sa phrase)_ – vite…

**Elizabeth **_(souriant)_ – Exact.

**John :** - Moi non plus. Mais c'était inévitable…Plus il grandit, plus il nous posera des questions. Puis, je préfère cette question maintenant que plus tard…Quoique_…(Grimaçant)_ Je m'attends à ce qu'un de ces jours, il nous demande comment on fait les bébés !

**Elizabeth :** _(les yeux dans le vague) _– Oui…Mais il restera toujours mon petit bébé…

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Elizabeth, la prit par la taille et lui releva doucement le menton du pouce, posant sur la jeune femme un regard tendre et doux.

**John :** - Hey ! Il n'a que 3 ans. Tu as encore tout le temps de l'avoir près de toi. Dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

**Elizabeth **: - Moui…Mais il grandit si vite. Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur le torse de John.

**John :** _(lui caressant le dos, faiblement_) – Oui_… (Se détachant légèrement d'elle)_ – Tu sais, cette discussion m'a rappelé celle que nous avions eu avant ma disparition… à propos d'un autre enfant…

**Elizabeth :** - Je m'en rappelle…Comment pourrais je l'oublier…Surtout quand cela a aboutit…

John la regarda interloqué.

Flash Back

_Des dizaines de bougies remplissaient la chambre, lui donnant une atmosphère tamisée mais romantique. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol, donnant des allures de champ de bataille à la pièce. _

_Leurs ébats avaient commencés doucement, pour devenir de plus en plus passionnés, voir torrides par la suite. Ils n'auraient d'ailleurs pas été totalement surpris si quelqu'un les avait entendus…_

_Pour l'instant, Elizabeth était allongée sur le dos, un sourire sur les lèvres. John allongé sur elle, continuait de l'embrasser tendrement…Il pouvait être infatigable quelque fois…pensa t-elle alors que son sourire s'agrandissait un peu plus._

_**John :**__ (fronçant les sourcils, souriant à demi) – A quoi tu penses ? Dit-il, alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter pour la regarder. _

_**Elizabeth**__ (mettant les bras autour de son cou) – Rien. Juste que je ne suis pas mécontente que cette journée soit finie. _

_**John :**__ - Et moi donc ! C'était censé être ma journée de repos ! Il va valoir que tu songes à m'en donner une autre !_

_**Elizabeth **__: (souriant) – Juré ! Quelle idée tu as eu aussi d'emmener William au labo de Rodney, alors que tu savais qu'il testait une invention des anciens. _

_**John :**__ - Est-ce que je pouvais prévoir que notre fils allait toucher à cette machine, et que, McKay allait se retrouver muet comme une carpe, avec les cheveux violet. _

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en revoyant la tête de Rodney. _

_**Elizabeth : -**__ Tu sais très bien que William adore toucher à tout ce qui est dans le labo de Rodney. _

_**John :**__ (Grimaçant) – Oui c'est vrai. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ - De plus, avec son gène ATA, c'était prévisible qu'il active cette machine… (Soucieuse) cela aurait plus être dangereux. _

_**John :**__ (l'embrassant) – Mais cela ne l'a pas été ! Sauf pour Rodney bien entendu. Dit-il amusé. _

_**Elizabeth **__: - Enfin heureusement que Zelenka a trouvé une solution. (Grimaçant) enfin, il en a encore pour deux semaines avant que ses cheveux ne retrouvent une couleur normale. _

_**John :**__ -Cela aurait pu être pire ! Imagine en rouge ! Cela aurait fait le grand stroumpf ! Puis, j'aimais bien quand McKay était muet, on était tranquille !_

_**Elizabeth :**__ - John ! Dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait être celui de la réprimande. _

_**John :**__ - Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié de ne plus l'entendre pendant une journée. _

_La jeune femme tenta de rester impassible, mais un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. _

_**John :**__ - Tu vois toi aussi !_

_**Elizabeth **__: (innocemment) – Mais je n'ai rien dit ! _

_**John :**__ (plissant les yeux) – Ne prend pas cet air innocent avec moi. Je t'ai vue sourire !_

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Ce n'est pas vrai ! _

_**John **__: (haussant les sourcils) – Oh si ! _

_**Elizabeth **__: - Et moi je vous dis que non Colonel Sheppard ! _

_**John :**__ (avec un sourire charmeur) – Si vous ne voulez pas avouer, je vais être obligé d'employer la manière forte. _

_Sur ce, il commença à chatouiller Elizabeth qui éclata de rire. John continua sa petite torture, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se mette à gigoter et en eut les larmes aux yeux. _

_**John :**__ - Vous vous rendez Docteur ? _

_**Elizabeth **__: (réprimant un rire) – Jamais Colonel ! _

_**John **__: - Alors très bien ! _

_Sheppard se remit à la chatouiller sous les rires d'Elizabeth. _

_**Elizabeth : **__(entre deux éclats de rire) – Très bien…Vous avez gagné…Je me rends…John…_

_**John :**__ (tout fier) – Alors tu acceptes de reconnaître que j'ai raison ? _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (soupirant, en souriant devant son air de petit garçon) – Oui…_

_**John :**__ - Parfait…Dit-il un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres._

_Il commença à déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou d'Elizabeth, qui se transformèrent bientôt en des lignes de feux brûlantes…_

_**Elizabeth :**__ (soupirant) – John…_

_**John : (**__grognant alors qu'il arrivait à la naissance de sa poitrine) – Quoi ? _

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Je sais que c'est bizarre de penser à ça maintenant, mais j'espère que l'on a pas réveillé William. _

_**John :**__ (embrassant un de ses seins, la faisant soupirer) – Tu sais, s'il avait eu à se réveiller (entre deux baisers) je crois…que cela aurait été…bien plutôt…_

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Hmm…Oui…Tu sais que je me serais mal vue lui expliquer ce que l'on était en train de faire._

_**John :**__ - Hé moi donc ! Dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser et en descendant sensuellement jusqu'à son ventre. _

_Il l'embrassa délicatement, puis se décala de façon à avoir sa tête posée sur son ventre, tandis que de sa main droite, il dessinait des petits signes avec ses doigts. La main d'Elizabeth vint s'enfouir dans ses cheveux en bataille, les caressant doucement. _

_Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, avant que John ne prenne la parole. _

_**John : -**__ Tu sais, j'aimerais bien sentir à nouveau des petits coups de pieds à l'intérieur. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien entendu) – Pardon ? _

_**John : (**__levant les yeux vers elle) – Je disais que j'aimerais bien sentir de nouveaux des petits coups de pieds à l'intérieur de ton ventre. _

_**Elizabeth **__: (froncant les sourcils) – Que veux tu dire exactement ? Est-ce que…_

_**John :**__ (souriant malicieusement) – Qu'as tu compris ? _

_**Elizabeth :**__ - John je suis sérieuse ! _

_Il revint à sa hauteur, s'appuya sur un coude, puis regarda Elizabeth dans les yeux, une mine des plus sérieuses sur le visage. Sa main était redescendue sur son ventre et le caressait doucement. _

_**John :**__ - Moi aussi. (Commençant à être gêné) Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet… et tu as parlé de William…_

_**Elizabeth **__: (haussant un sourcil) – Et ? _

_**John :**__ - Et bien… William va avoir deux ans dans un mois…j'ai pensé que…Enfin…il serait peut-être temps qu'on lui donne un petit frère ou une petite sœur. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (murmurant) – Un autre enfant…_

_**John **__: - Oui ! William a été un des plus beaux cadeaux que tu as pu me faire…Jamais je n'aurais pu penser aimer, comme je vous aime tous les deux…Plus je le regarde grandir…plus je vois combien il te ressemble…Combien il nous ressemble…Et plus je me dis que, ce serait bien si on recommençait l'expérience…De plus, il n'y aurait pas trop de différence d'âge entre les deux ! _

_John s'arrêta pour observer Elizabeth, qui semblait le sonder de ses grands yeux verts. Comme prit en faute, il se sentit obligé de se justifier. _

_**John : -**__ Bon, je sais que ça peut te paraître un peu tôt. C'est vrai que William remut beaucoup…puis tu as tes responsabilités, la cité, tout le personnel à gérer et que…_

_Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'Elizabeth avait pris ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. _

_**John :**__ - Waouhh !!! Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? dit-il en souriant à demi. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ ça signifie que j'y pensais moi aussi ! Mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet… (Souriant) Si j'ai pu m'en sortir pendant ma première grossesse, je pense que je pourrais m'en sortir pendant la seconde. Puis, je sais que tu seras là pour m'aider…_

_**John : -**__ Compte sur moi ! _

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Je n'en doute pas ! vu comme tu étais quand j'attendais William…_

_**John : **__Il__ fallait bien que je participe ! (Sérieusement) Puis, j'étais inquiet, c'était la première fois pour moi. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Dis toi que cette fois, tu as de l'expérience. _

_**John :**__ - Oui. (Souriant malicieusement) Dites moi Docteur, il faudrait peut-être commencer à s'entraîner. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Colonel. _

_**John : -**__ Dans ce cas…dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_Un léger courant d'air s'infiltra dans la chambre, venant faire vaciller la lumière des bougies, qui s'éteignit bientôt. Plongeant la pièce dans le noir, alors que d'une voix rauque, le prénom d'Elizabeth fut murmuré... _

Fin du Flash back 


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, s'arrêtant dans l'embrassure de la porte, pour les regarder. John était assis sur le canapé, William juste à ses cotés, le regardant avec toujours autant d'admiration dans ses yeux...

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, à présent, l'avenir était devant eux. Le père et le fils levèrent les yeux vers elle, lui adressant un sourire simultané, remplissant de joie le cœur de Liz…la jeune femme leur répondit par un sourire, se dirigea vers eux, puis s'assit à leur cotés.

**William :** _(se blottissant contre sa mère) _– Tu viens écouter histoire de papa ?

**Elizabeth : -** Bien sûr ! Moi aussi j'adore les histoires !

**William :** _(la regardant étonné)_ – C'est vrai ?

**Elizabeth :** _(Hochant la tête)_ – Oui c'est vrai ! _(Regardant John)_ En particulier celles qui sont racontées par ton papa.

John lui adressa un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret. William se retourna vers son papa.

**William **: _(plus qu'impatient)_ – Alors tu racontes histoire ! Maman et moi on z'attend !

**John :** - Dans ces conditions, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre mon public. Dit-il en s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Comme promis, John lui avait raconté la mission de sauvetage pour récupérer Rodney dans le Jumper, au fond de l'océan. William semblait fasciné, mais Elizabeth n'aurait su dire si c'était, par la baleine, qui avait permis de retrouver Rodney, ou par le fait que son père avait transformé le Jumper en submersible.

**John : -** Et voila comment on n'a récupère ton oncle Rodney. Dit il, fièrement.

**William : -** Et la baleine ?

**John :** _(haussant les sourcils) –_ La baleine ? Ben, elle est retournée vaquer à ses occupations.

**William :** - Faire quoi ?

**John :** - Heu… _(Se grattant la tête)_ Faire ce que font toutes les baleines !

**William :** - Ils font quoi les baleines ?

John ferma brièvement les yeux. Quelque fois, William avait le don de poser de ces questions…Il savait que sa curiosité était insatiable, mais quand même…Le jeune homme ré ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Elizabeth, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en levant les mains, l'air de dire, débrouilles toi.

John lui jeta un regard noir, puis reporta son attention sur William, qui tirait à présent sur sa manche.

**William :** _(impatient) –_ Hein papa, elles font quoi les baleines ?

**John :** - Et bien, elles nagent, elles mangent, elles discutent entre elles et vont voir d'autres baleines le soir pour faire une méga fête. Dit-il en souriant.

**William :** _(écarquillant les yeux)_ – Vrai ?

**Elizabeth :** _(d'un air réprobateur)_ – John ?

**John :** _(Grimaçant)_ – Enfin, _(battant l'air de sa main)_ Oublie ce que je t'ai dit sur les fêtes entres les baleines.

William parut quelque peu déçu. Lui qui s'était déjà imaginé une réunion de baleines, avec des petits chapeaux sur la tête et de la musique…Il voyait cette image s'évaporer…

**John :** - Par contre, elles discutent bien entre elles !

**William :** - A bon ?

**Elizabeth :** - Oui, par un système d'ultra sons.

**William :** _(reportant son attention sur sa maman)_ C'est quoi les zultra tohn ?

**Elizabeth **: - les ultra sons mon poussin. C'est le système par lequel les baleines communiquent. Comme les chiens, quand ils aboient c'est leur manière de parler, tu comprends ?

**William :** Ze crois…(_regardant sa maman plein d'espoir)_ – On pourra aller voir les baleines ?

**Elizabeth : -** Tu sais mon cœur, elle sont vraiment très profond au fond de l'océan.

**William :** - Mais si on va en zumper ! _(Se tourna vers son papa)_ Hein papa ?

**John :** _(réfléchissant)_ – C'est vrai que cela pourrait être possible.

Quand il croisa le regard d'Elizabeth, John sut tout de suite, qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

**William :** - On peut aller au fond de l'eau avec le zumper ? Dit maman, on peut ?

**John : -** Ecoute William, intervient John, C'est très dangereux à cette profondeur.

**William :** - t'a été pourtant !

**John :** - Oui, mais avec un autre jumper qui était muni d'un gros câble qui pouvait nous remonter en cas de problème.

**William :** - Mais a bouclier !

**Elizabeth :** - William ne discute pas veux tu. Ton père a dit que c'était dangereux, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Si profond, il est hors de questions !

Les lèvres du petit garçon commencèrent a trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/


	20. Chapter 20

**William** : _(D'une petite voix)_ Juste voulut voir le fond de l'eau.

Dieu sait qu'ils n'aimaient pas le voir comme ça…Avec ces petits yeux tout humides, et sa petite moue craquante…John se pencha vers Liz et lui murmura de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse entendre.

**John :** - Tu sais, si c'est juste pour voir le fond de l'océan, on peut s'arranger…

**Elizabeth : -** John ! Il doit comprendre qu'on ne peut pas lui céder à tous ses caprices !

**John :** - Je le sais, mais il est petit et veut juste voir la faune sous marine.

**Elizabeth :** _(Protestant)_ – C'est dangereux, tu l'as dit toi-même !

**John :** - Oui, d'accord, je le reconnais. Mais les dernières techniques de submersion des Jumpers que nous avons testé, se sont avérées sans danger.

Elizabeth sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Bon, c'est vrai que les derniers essais s'étaient avérés bons…Voir très bons…Puis, s'ils n'allaient pas trop profond…Oui, mais…Arrr elle secoua la tête. Elle détestait ça ! Passer pour une mère abusive aux yeux de son fils, surtout quand elle, le voyait au bord des larmes…Et elle allait craquer, comme à chaque fois...

**Elizabeth :** _(Soupirant)_ – William ?

Le petit garçon releva ses yeux humides vers elle.

**William :** - Zoui ?

**Elizabeth :** - Ecoute, il est hors de question que l'on descende si profond pour aller voir les baleines. Mais si papa peut piloter suffisamment, pour que tu voies la faune sous marine…

**William **: _(plein d'espoir)_– Vrai ?

**Elizabeth :** - Si papa me promet de ne pas courir de risque, c'est oui !

Il s'approcha et déposa un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

**John **: - Juré !

**William **: _(s'essuyant les yeux) –_ Dis, on ira voir quand les poissons ?

**John : -** Dès que l'on sera de retour sur Atlantis !

**William **: - Vrai ? _(A sa maman)_ Hein maman z'est vrai ?

**Elizabeth :** - Oui, mais à une condition ! _(William grimaça)_ Tu dois me promettre, que jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne sur la cité, tu vas être bien sage.

William pris un visage angélique et lui sourit.

**William :** - Zuré, ferais pas de bêtises !

**Elizabeth :** _(Souriant) _– Alors marché conclu !

Le petit garçon se leva d'un bond et commença à sauter sur le canapé, en criant.

**William :** - Va aller voir poisson, va aller voir poisson !

John et Elizabeth se regardèrent en souriant. D'accord, ils lui avaient encore cédé, mais qu'importe, après tout, l'essentiel était que leur fils soit heureux…Cela était le plus important, pour l'instant, à leurs yeux…Surtout après cette année de torture…

La jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule, se calant un peu plus contre John, qui passa son bras autour de ses siennes, l'entourant dans un cocon de chaleur. De sa main gauche, il se saisit de celle d'Elizabeth, entremêlant leurs doigts. John déposa un baiser sur sa tempe qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Puis, tous deux reportèrent leur attention sur William, qui jouait avec son doudou….

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/


	21. Chapter 21

Le ding de l'horloge du salon leur indiqua qu'il était 21H30, l'heure pour William d'aller dormir. John jeta un coup d'œil à Elizabeth, qui s'était assoupie sur son épaule. Il l'embrassa délicatement, faisant ouvrir les yeux de la jeune femme.

**Elizabeth** : - Hmm… _(Souriant regardant John)_ Je me suis assoupie c'est ça ?

**John :** - Ce n'est pas grave. _(Souriant malicieusement)_ Tant que tu ne t'assoupies pas tout à l'heure.

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire en coin)_ – Il y a peu de chance. (Reportant_ son attention sur William)_ Allez mon cœur ! Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller faire un gros dodo, sinon, tu vas rater le marchand de sable. Dit-elle en se levant, bientôt imité par John.

**William :** - Z'est po sommeil. Dit-il en se frottant les yeux et en réprimant un bâillement.

**John :** _(souriant)_ – Ah bon ? _(Le prenant dans ses bras) _Pourtant, moi j'impression que le marchand de sable est déjà passé.

**William :** - Comment tu sais ?

**John :** - C'est le marchand de sable lui même qui me l'a dit ! Dit-il tout sourire.

**William :** - Tu connais le marchand de sable ?

**John :** _(hochant la tête) _– Bien sur ! Il vient rendre visite la nuit aux petits garçons, pour leur voler leur doudou, quand ils n'ont pas voulu aller se coucher.

William regarda son doudou anxieux, puis il le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, comme si quelqu'un d'invisible allait essayer de le lui arracher.

**Elizabeth :** - John, arrêtes de lui faire peur veux tu ?

**John :** - C'est la vérité.

**William :** _(d'une petite voix)_ – C'est vrai maman, qu'il vole les doudous le zarchand de sable ?

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – je ne sais pas, mais il y a une chose que je sais.

**William **: - laquelle ?

**Elizabeth :** - je connais un petit garçon qui va être très grognon, s'il ne va pas se coucher très vite !

**William : -** Ki ? dit-il le regard interrogateur.

**Elizabeth :** _(le chatouillant) _– toi !

Le petit éclata de rire en gigotant dans les bras de son père.

**John :** _(souriant devant l'attitude de Liz)_ – Voila ce qui arrive aux petits garçons qui ne vont pas se coucher.

**William **: - Z'accord, je vais a dodo. Mais le Zarchand de sable viendra pas prendre doudou ?

**John :** _(lui souriant tendrement)_ Non mon cœur.

William parut satisfait de la réponse de son père, puisqu'il se colla contre son père et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule, en fermant les yeux. John et Elizabeth esquivèrent un sourire et tous deux montèrent silencieusement les escaliers, qui menaient à la chambre de leur fils. Arrivé devant le palier, le petit garçon releva la tête, et regarda de droite à gauche en fronçant les sourcils.

**William :** - Zort pas avec vous ?

**Elizabeth :** _(d'une voix douce)_ – Tu sais mon cœur, les papas et les mamans ont besoin de se retrouver seuls quelques fois. Et ce soir, c'est un soir où papa et maman ont besoin d'être un peu seuls.

**William : **- Zourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Pourquoi ? Pour_…( cherchant ses mots )_ Pour discuter…Papa et maman ont besoin de discuter de choses importantes.

**William : **_(écarquillant les yeux) _– D'un petit frère ?

Ils échangèrent un regard en coin. Décidément, cette question lui trottait dans la tète…ils le savaient obstiné et têtu, mais à ce point…

**John :** _(avec un petit sourire, regardant Elizabeth) _–On va travailler là dessus.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement devant le regard de John.

**William :** _(tout sourire)_ – Chouette ! aurais peut-être un petit frère alors ?

**Elizabeth : **___souriant légèrement)_ – Peut-être…

**William :** - demain, je pourrais dormir avec vous ?

**Elizabeth :** - bien sûr mon poussin.

**William** : - Zoupie !

Mais le sourire de William s'effaça bien vite, quand il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

**William :** - Mais si le marchand de sable vient me voler Doudou ? dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elizabeth regarda John avec un air de reproche.

**Elizabeth : **___regardant William)_ Le marchand de sable ne viendra pas prendre doudou, car maman va laisser allumer la lumière magique ! Celle qui repousse les méchants !

**William : -** aura plus de méchants ?

Elle acquiesça positivement.

**William **: - T'es la meilleure maman ! Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**John **: _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Et moi, je ne suis pas le meilleur papa ?

**William :** _(regardant son père)_ Toi aussi papa. Dit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

Elizabeth sourit, puis pris William des bras de John, pour enfin de le reposer au sol.

**Elizabeth :** - Aller mon cœur au lit !

**William :** - Z'accord !

Mais à peine avaient-ils fait un pas dans la chambre de William, qui était exactement la même que sur Atlantis, que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

Elizabeth interrogea John du regard, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers, quand William passa devant eux, dévalant les marches à toute vitesse, se précipitant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/


	22. Chapter 22

**William :** _(Souriant en criant)_ – C'est Zoncle Odney ! (_Regardant__ la valise de Mckay)_ Tu pars en voyage ?

**John :** _(étonné)_ McKay ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda John, qui venait de rejoindre William, suivit de près par Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** _(aussi étonné que John) _– Rodney ?

En effet, Rodney Mckay se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, une valise dans une main, son chat sous son bras, de l'autre. Le scientifique entra dans le couloir, sans faire attention aux mines étonnées et ahuries (surtout celle de John) qu'affichaient Elizabeth et John.

**Rodney :** _(posant sa valise, commençant à faire de grands gestes)_ – Ah ! Je suis heureux d'être enfin arrivé. J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver cette maison ! Pourtant, j'y suis déjà venu ! _(Soupirant)_ Alors imaginez, si je n'étais pas venu avant. _(Secouant la tête)_ Cela aurait été horrible ! Pourquoi diable l'avez vous pris si loin ? demanda t-il sans vraiment attendre une réponse.

**John :** _(l'air taciturne)_ – Pour éviter les gens indésirables. Mais apparemment, on ne l'a pas prise assez loin, puisque vous avez réussi à y revenir.

**Rodney :** _(ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque)_ – J'ai mis 5 h de route avant de venir ! _(Montrant 5 avec ses doigts)_ 5 heures ! _(Haussant les sourcils)_ En plus avec la chaleur qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, _(exagérant)_ J'ai cru mourir de faim !

**John :** - vous savez McKay, _(faisant un geste avec sa main droite)._ Le supermarché le plus proche est très très très loin, à gauche et un peu plus loin à droite, vous avez un hôtel. C'est très bien les hôtels !

**Rodney :** _(mi agacé, mi blasé) _– Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle Sheppard !

**Elizabeth **: - Rodney, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites à cette heure ci, chez nous ? Avec _(désignant les deux objets de la tête) _Votre valise et votre chat.

Le scientifique se tourna vers la jeune femme et afficha une mine assez gênée. Devant une Elizabeth, qui avait repris son masque de leader d'Atlantis, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé interrogateur. Elle se reteint de sourire, en voyant la gêne de Rodney.

**Rodney :** - Et bien, en fait…Voila les lotissements de maisons dans lequel j'habite sont envahis par les termites…Et, les agents viennent passer du produit demain…Ils nous ont fait savoir que nous pourrions pas retourner dans nos maisons respectives avant une semaine_…(grimaçant)_ C'est pile cette semaine, celle où on reste sur terre…Donc je me suis dit que…

**Elizabeth :** _(finissant sa phrase)_ – Que vous pourriez venir ici ?

**John :** _(haussant les sourcils, prenant une profonde inspiration) _Oh, non McKay ! _(Bougeant son index de droite à gauche) _N'y pensez même pas ! Vous voyez ce doigt ? Il en est hors de question !

**Rodney **___ (protestant)_ – Mais c'est juste pour cette semaine !

**John : **- Justement _(faisant un geste de sa main)_ je ne sais pas moi, allez à l'hôtel.

**Rodney :** - Il n'y a aucun hôtel à plus de 100 KM à la ronde, qui accepte les animaux !

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_- Vous êtes sur Rodney ?

**Rodney **: _(penchant la tête sur le coté)_ – oh oui. Je peux vous dire que j'ai cherché.

**John :** _(grimaçant)_ – Apparemment, pas suffisamment. _(Haussant un sourcil)_ Vous ne pouviez pas aller chez quelqu'un d'autre ? _(Réfléchissant)_ Chez votre sœur ?

**Rodney :** - Ma sœur ? _(Secouant la tête)_ nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme.

**Elizabeth **: - Ah bon ? je croyais que cela s'était arrangé ?

**Rodney : **_(grimaçant)_ Pas vraiment…

**John :** - Cela ne m'étonne pas avec le sale caractère que vous avez.

Rodney le foudroya du regard, mais John n'y fit pas attention.

**John **___ (reprenant)_ – Et Kate ? Vous y avez pensé ?

Rodney regarda John avait une expression telle, que l'on aurait cru qu'on lui avait annoncé, que toutes les usines de la terre arrêtaient leur production de Chocolat.

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/


	23. Chapter 23

**Rodney :** – Ca ne va pas la tête ! On commence à peine à se connaître…puis, je ne voulais pas la déranger…

**Elizabeth :** - Et vous vous êtes dit que nous, vous ne nous dérangerez pas ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis grimaça.

**Rodney :** - Ben je dois bien avouer que non…

**John **: _(levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré)_ – On pourrait avoir des projets !

**Rodney :** - Comme ?

**William :** - Me faire un petit frère ! Intervient William, tout sourire.

**Rodney **: _(reportant son attention sur Liz et John)_ – Quoi ? _(Fermant brièvement les yeux)_ Dites moi que j'ai mal entendu ! Vous avez l'intention de nous faire un second mini Sheppard ?

**William :** _(protestant)_ – Je ne suis pas mini !

**Rodney :** - Vous ne pouvez pas vous retenir non ? Parce que William c'est amplement suffisant !

**John : **___menaçant)_ McKay ! La ferme !

**Elizabeth :** - Ce que nous avons intention de faire ou non, ne vous regarde en rien Rodney. Dit-elle le teint légèrement rosi. Quand à cette histoire de vous héberger pendant une semaines…

**Rodney :** _(l'air implorant)_ – S'il vous plait Elizabeth…Je vous jure que moi et mon chat on sera bien sage !

Elizabeth réfléchit quelques minutes, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à John, qui derrière le dos de Rodney, lui faisait de grands gestes avec les mains.

**William :** te plait maman…Lui dit-il en lui faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

Pas cette petite moue…Elle ferma brièvement les yeux…ce n'était pas par faute que John n'avait pas déjà usé de cette technique des centaines de fois sur elle, mais à chaque fois elle craquait…Il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour, elle songe à trouver une parade…

**Elizabeth **: _(soupirant)_ - très bien Rodney, vous pouvez rester.

John grimaça en entendant les paroles d'Elizabeth. William, quand à lui, sauta de joie, et Rodney prit la jeune femme dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

**John :** - Hey McKay, on se calme Ok ?

**Rodney :** _(se détachant d'Elizabeth)_ – Oh Désolé…Vous avez mangé ? demanda t-il alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient. Non parce que j'ai une de ces faims moi !

**John **: - Ben voyons.

**Elizabeth : -** On a déjà mangé, mais je pense qu'il doit rester quelque chose. Suivez moi…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, le chat de Rodney, qui était sur son épaule, sauta souplement sur le sol et vint se frotter en ronronnant contre William.

**William **: _(souriant caressant le chat)_ – Zentil le chat.

**Rodney :** - Samantha vient ici !

John s'arrêta d'un coup sec, faisant se cogner contre lui Elizabeth. Il se retourna vers Rodney avec une expression, mi-ahurie, mi-étonnée sur le visage.

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/


	24. Chapter 24

**John :** _(détachant bien chaque mot pour être sur que Rodney comprenne bien)_ – Vous avez appelé votre chat Samantha ?

**Rodney :** _(se grattant le nez grimaçant)_ – Heu…Oui…

**John **: _(se passant une main sur son visage, en secouant la tête)_ – Et on dit que c'est moi le pervers ? Mais vous êtes malade McKay !

**Elizabeth :** - Rodney, vous avez appelé votre chat en référence à…

**John :** _(hochant la tête)_ – A son plus grand fantasme, tu as bien compris ma chérie. _(Montrant l'animal de la main)_ Je te présente la chatte Samantha Carter !

**Rodney :** _(protestant)_ – Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyiez. Je n'ai pas appelé ma chatte en référence à Carter ! Je l'ai appelée comme cela, car j'adorais ma sorcière bien aimée et que je craquais sur Alyssa Milano dans madame est servie ! _(Voyant la tête de John) _Je vous le jure !

**John :** _(plissant les yeux) _– Moi je crois que vous êtes un pervers Rodney !

**Rodney :** - Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vous ai dit qu'elle s'appelle comme sa en …

**John :** - référence à madame est servie et ma sorcière bien aimée. Je sais, j'ai entendu, mais je ne vous crois pas.

Elizabeth les regarda amusée, se chamailler comme des enfants, pendant quelques minutes.

**Elizabeth :** - Messieurs _(ils se tournèrent simultanément vers elle)_ Si vous pouviez arrêter de vous chamailler pendent 5 min, vous pourriez dire bonsoir à ce jeune homme. Dit-elle en désignant William, qui avait à présent le chat dans ses bras.

John s'accroupit à la hauteur de son fils en souriant.

**John :** - excuse moi mon poussin. _(L'embrassant)_ Bonne nuit, fait de beau rêve.

**William :** _(l'embrassant à son tour)_ Bonne nuit papa !

**Rodney :** _(immitant John)_ – Bonne nuit William.

**William :** - Bonne nuit Zoncle Odney ! Dit, je peux garder le chat cette nuit ?

**Rodney **: _(réfléchissant) –_ D'accord !

**William :** Miciii Odney ! Dit-il en l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue.

Elizabeth prit William dans ses bras, en même temps que le chat, s'installait sur ses épaules.

**Elizabeth** : - Aller au dodo ! _(Aux deux hommes)_ Pas de bêtises vous deux !

**John/Rodney** : _(d'une même voix)_ On Vous/Te le promet !

Mais hélas, ils n'avaient pas tenu leur promesse bien longtemps. John n'avait pût résister à l'envie de taquiner McKay et la conversation avait finie par dériver vers le sujet, qui provoquait toujours une dispute chez les deux hommes, le foot contre le hockey, jusque tard dans la nuit…

Elizabeth, fatiguée de leur attitude, souhaita bonne nuit aux deux hommes et monta se coucher. John vint la rejoindre 1HOO plus tard, après avoir aidé Rodney à s'installer dans une des chambres d'amis.

Il avait espéré retrouver la jeune femme encore réveillée, même s'il savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir. Et en effet, quand il entra dans la pièce, il la vit. Elizabeth s'était endormie, sans même avoir pris le temps de se glisser sous les draps.

John ne put s'empêcher de la détailler, elle portait un petit shorti et un débardeur bleu lavande…Quoi qu'elle mette, elle était toujours aussi sexy. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, il s'approcha du lit, se déshabilla, puis la prit délicatement dans ses bras et, après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, il se glissa avec elle sous les draps.

Le jeune homme la regarda dormir quelques minutes en souriant, avant de fermer les yeux, où il fut bientôt emporté par le sommeil….

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/


	25. Chapter 25

Le chant des oiseaux emplit la pièce, encore endormie, de leur douce mélodie. John regardait Elizabeth, qui commençait à s'éveiller doucement. Se sentant observée, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, plongeant directement dans le regard, vert océan, de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage, alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur un coude, pour mieux l'observer.

**John :** _(souriant)_ – Bonjour mon étoile.

**Elizabeth : **___Lui souriant légèrement)_ – Bonjour Colonel Sheppard. Lui dit- elle, avant de lui déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

John plissa les yeux et la sonda du regard. Colonel Sheppard…Hmmm…Elizabeth était d'humeur coquine ce matin…Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas…Un grand sourire s'imposa sur ses lèvres, ne passant pas inaperçu aux yeux de Liz.

**Elizabeth **: - Qu'il y a-t-il ?

**John :** _(Souriant)_ – Non rien. Tu as bien dormi ?

**Elizabeth :** _(s'étirant)_ – Très bien ! Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de rester éveillée jusqu'à ton retour.

**John **: _(La prenant dans ses bras)_ – Ce n'est pas grave. C'est moi qui devrais être désolé. J'aurais du expédier Rodney et venir te rejoindre illico ! _(Murmurant à son oreille)_ Comme ça, tu aurais très bien dormi pour une autre raison.

Elle réprima le frison qui la gagnait, en sentant le souffle chaud de John. Calmants les battements désordonnés de son cœur, elle lui dit avec un petit air mutin.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu sais, cela peut s'arranger.

**John **: _(Murmurant)_ – Vous m'intéressez Docteur Weir !

Elizabeth lui sourit et commença à l'embrasser, juste avant qu'elle n'effectue une prise et se retrouve à califourchon sur lui. John regarda un instant la jeune femme, dont les prunelles vertes s'étaient assombries par le désir, laissant ses doigts parcourir son torse et lui extirper un soupire de bien-être.

Puis, il la vit retirer son débardeur, dévoilant sa poitrine parfaite, provoquant un incendie dans les reins de John…Sa gorge fut soudain sèche, alors que son regard parcourait les seins fièrement tendus de la jeune femme.

**John **: _(détachant son regard de sa poitrine, regardant Liz)_ – Dis moi que l'on ne va pas être interrompus. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

**Elizabeth **: - Juré. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Le regard toujours encré dans celui d'Elizabeth, John se redressa. Apres hésitation, sa main recouvra entièrement le sein droit de la jeune femme. Elizabeth ferma les yeux en soupirant, à ce contact trop léger…

Comme pour répondre à sa demande silencieuse, John bougea sa main, suivant ses formes délicates, réapprenant ce corps qu'il ne croyait plus jamais toucher…Doucement, il effleura de sa main son bouton durci, faisant sursauter la Diplomate. Le jeune homme la fit rejeter la tête en arrière.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de calmer les sensations qui naissaient en lui…mais… Il la voulait…Comme elle le voulait…Alors, ses lèvres remplacèrent ses mains, parcourant exactement le même chemin qu'il avait suivit un peu plutôt…laissant des traînées brûlantes derrière lui….Pendant que ses mains à elle s'étaient logées dans son dos et le caressaient doucement…

Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus vite au rythme de sa respiration… Elle perdait pied, tout comme lui…John captura son mamelon entre ses lèvres et le mordilla. Elizabeth se cambra, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. Il prit son bouton durci entre ses dents, l'effleurant de sa langue, la faisant tressaillir…

**Elizabeth :** _(se cambrant un peu plus)_ – John…

Répondant à sa demande, il continua son exquise torture, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses ongles s'enfoncer dans son cou et qu'elle ne tremble de plaisir entre ses bras.

John relâcha sa prise dans un gémissement simultané. Leur regard dévasté par le désir l'un de l'autre, se croisèrent un instant, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se trouvent et que leur langue se mêlent dans un duel torride et passionné….

Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et Elizabeth le poussa sans ménagement sur le lit, où il retomba sur le dos, un sourire en coin des plus charmeurs sur les lèvres. Même s'il aimait conduire la dance, John devait bien avouer qu'il aimait quand Elizabeth prenait les choses en main…Pour un temps du moins, pensa t- il, alors qu'il sentait inévitablement réagir une partie de son anatomie…

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant amusée_) – E bien Colonel Sheppard, je vous fais autant d'Effet ?

**John :** _(posant sur elle un regard rempli de désir)_ – Tu me rends fou.

La réponse parut lui plaire, puisqu'elle fondit sur ses lèvres, les prenant avec une passion décuplée, pendant que ses mains parcouraient sa poitrine, redécouvrant ce corps ainsi que de nouvelles cicatrices, qui ne s'y trouvaient pas auparavant….

Elizabeth quitta ses lèvres, embrassa son cou, tout en glissant sensuellement son corps contre celui de John…Il ne put retenir un gémissement, se laissant emporter par la sensation de ses lèvres sur son torse, de ses seins, qui effectuaient un lent va et vient contre sa poitrine…

John sentit une main baladeuse se glisser sous son boxer, et il sursauta légèrement quand elle se referma sur son membre puissant…

**John** : _(d'une voix rauque)_ – Elizabeth…

**Elizabeth **: _(murmurant contre sa peau)_ – Laisses toi faire….

Se laisser faire ? Mais bon sang, il ne demandait que ça depuis qu'il était revenu…l'embrasser, la sentir contre lui, en lui…Lui faire l'amour encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement…bien sûr qu'il la voulait…

Mais là ! Les sensations qui le dévastaient…le feux qui lui brulait les reins…Elle allait le tuer ma parole ! Elizabeth était à présent arrivée à son bas ventre, où elle déposait des baisers papillons…Elle commença à le caresser sensuellement, tandis que sa main droite le libérerait lentement de son boxer noir…

John soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière…là, il était mort…Elle l'avait tué…Toutes ces sensations trop longtemps contenues…Bon sang, si elle n'arrêtait pas, il n'arriverait plus à se contenir bien longtemps !

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/


	26. Chapter 26

Elle l'avait enfin libéré de son boxer, quand un bruit sourd de chute dans l'escalier les fit simultanément tourner la tête…C'est pas vrai…Pas maintenant…Quelques secondes plus tard, les pleurs de William résonnèrent dans la maison…

John et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard, et aussi vite qu'un éclair, ils se rhabillèrent puis sortirent de la chambre pour accourir vers la source du bruit, paniqués…

Elizabeth imaginait déjà des quantités de scénarios sur William et sa chute dans escalier. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement, quand elle fit le petit garçon, debout en haut des marches, son pyjama trop grand pour lui, son doudou qui trainait par terre dans la main droite, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

**Elizabeth **: _(s'accroupissant, le serrant fort dans ses bras)_ – Oh merci mon dieu, tu sais que maman a eu très peur ? _(Elle se recula et le tata un peu partout)_ tu n'as rien, c'est le principal.

**John :** _(s'accroupissant à coté de Liz, lui ébouriffant les cheveux) –_ Ca va mon poussin ? _(Le petit lui fit signe que oui)_ Tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passé ?

Entre deux reniflements mêlés à des sanglots, John parvint à comprendre Zoncle Odney et Zumper…Ils n'étaient pas sur Atlantis pourtant…William avait du probablement rêver…

**Elizabeth : **___lui essuyant les yeux)_ – Ce n'est rien mon cœur, tu as fait un cauchemar.

William fit non de la tête et montra le bas de escalier de son petit doigt. John échangea un regard avec Elizabeth, en haussant un sourcil. Puis, il se leva et commença à descendre les escaliers. Arrivé à l'angle du mur, il aperçut Rodney étalé sur le sol, qui se tenait la cheville.

**John :** _(étonné) _– Rodney ? _(Finissant de descendre les marches)_ Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?

Le scientifique ferma les yeux pour essayer de contenir son exaspération, qui ne tarda pas, cependant, à exploser.

**Rodney **: - Ca ne se voit pas non ? J'essaye une nouvelle méthode de relaxation !

**John : **___haussant les sourcils)_ – ah bon ?

**Rodney :** _(entre ses dents)_ – Dieu qu'il est bête ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? Je suis tombé dans ce foutu escalier !

**John **: _(l'aidant à se relever)_ – ah ! N'insultez pas mon escalier hein ! Il ne vous a rien fait ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si vous êtes un grand maladroit.

**Rodney :** - je le serais moins, s'il n'y avait pas des choses qui traînaient sur les premières marches.

**William :** _(reniflant)_ – A cassé zolie Zumper !

John se retourna vers Elizabeth, qui tenait William dans ses bras, puis suivit du regard la direction d'où regardait William. Le jumper miniature, que John avait fabriqué, était à présent en morceaux.

**John :** _(légèrement énervé)_ – Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention McKay ? Je l'avais fabriqué pour William !

**Rodney :** - Ce n'est pas de ma faute à moi ! _(Désignant William)_ Il n'a qu'à pas laisser traîner ses jouets dans l'escalier d'abord !

**Elizabeth **: _(berçant William, qui commençait à se calmer)_ – Rodney, William est encore petit, je conviens que c'est dangereux ; mais vous devriez regarder où vous mettez les pieds !

**Rodney :** _(marmonnant) –_ Bah tient ! Ca va être de ma faute à présent !

**Elizabeth :** - Exactement ! dit Elizabeth d'une voix ferme, en prenant un regard qu'elle lui destinait quelque fois, quand il avait fait les pires bêtises. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous l'Adulte Rodney ! William a ses torts, certes, mais vous aussi.

Rodney baisa les yeux en soupirant, puis grimaça.

**Rodney :** _(regardant William) –_ Je suis désolé William, je ne voulais pas casser ton Jumper. Tu m'en veux ?

**William **: - Z'est Zumper que papa a fait !

**John :** _(souriant)_ – Je t'en ferait un autre mon ange ! _(Regardant du coin de l'œil McKay)_ Bien sur Rodney va m'aider. N'est ce pas Rodney ?

**Rodney **: _(hochant la tête)_ – Bien sûr ! Dit-il juste avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux.

**William :** - Mici papa ! Micii Zoncle Odney ! _(A sa maman)_ Il sera encore plus beau un maman ?

**Elizabeth** : _(Souriant)_ – Oui, bien plus beau mon cœur.

Le petit garçon lui sourit, puis nicha son visage dans son cou, mis son pouce à sa bouche et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douce mélodie que lui chantait sa maman.

**Rodney :** - En tous cas ! Dit-il à voix plus basse. Il faut absolument que vous m'ameniez voir un médecin ! Je suis sûr que j'ai la cheville cassée !

**John :** - Allons Rodney, n'exagérez pas ! Si vous aviez réellement la cheville cassée, vous ne pourriez pas tenir debout !

**Rodney :** _(agacé)_ – Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Vous êtes médecin ?

**John **: - Non, mais je ne suis pas hypocondriaque moi ! Dit-il en accentuant sur le moi.

**Rodney :** _(protestant)_ – Je ne suis pas hypocondriaque !

**John :** _(levant les yeux au ciel) _– Ben voyons !

**Elizabeth :** _(d'une voix calme)_ – Rodney, vous ne croyez pas que c'est moins grave que cela parait, _(voyant le visage du scientifique)_ Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je pense que votre cheville doit être simplement foulée…

**Rodney :** - Bon sang ! Pourquoi personne ne veut me croire ! _(Plissant les yeux, regardant alternativement John et Elizabeth et la tenue dans lequel ils étaient)_ Je vois…je comprends pourquoi vous ne vous souciez pas de moi, vous êtes plus préoccupés à faire vos _(mettant les guillemets) _petites affaires !

**Elizabeth :** _(légèrement outrée)_ – Rodney, je ne vous permets pas !

**John :** _(penchant la tête sur le coté)_ – Mckay, je vous jure que si vous ne la fermez pas dans les 10 secondes…

**Rodney : **_avec un air de défi)_ – Vous quoi ? Désolé, vous n'avez pas de baster, ni de zat pour me faire taire ! Donc, je continuerais à parler autant que je veux ! _(Grimaçant en imitant le canard avec sa main, sous le nez de John) _Bla, bla bla bla bla, je suis le Colonel Sheppard et j'ai toujours raison ! Je suis grand, fort et j'adore me balader avec mes cheveux en bataille ! Coin, coin coin !

Elizabeth vit John serrer les poings, pour essayer de se contenir d'aboyer sur McKay, ce qu'il ne réussit pas à faire.

**John :** - Ben si vous continuez, Mckay, vous et votre canard, vous allez finir dans la marre et on verra si vous nager aussi bien que vous pérorez !

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, puis, tourna les talons et partit vers le salon pour y coucher William dans le canapé. A quoi bon essayer de les séparer, elle savait exactement comment cela allait finir. Ils se disputeraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus d'arguments, puis ensuite, chacun irait bouder dans son coin…

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/


	27. Chapter 27

Elizabeth se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter d'avoir deux enfants de plus à s'occuper…Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit du téléphone. Le téléphone ? Qui pouvait appeler à cette heure ? Sûrement la base, il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient ce numéro…

Elle calla un peu plus William contre elle, jeta un coup d'œil à John et Rodney, puis décrocha.

**Elizabeth **: - Oui, ici le Docteur Weir ?

: _(Ravi) –_ Ah Docteur ! J'espérais bien tomber sur vous ! J'ai essayé au SCG, ils m'ont dit que vous étiez déjà rentrée.

**Elizabeth **: _(étonnée)_ – Président Hayes ?

**Hayes : -** Je sais, vous devez vous demander pourquoi ce n'est pas ma secrétaire qui vous appelle.

**Elizabeth **: _(légèrement perdue)_ – Un peu oui, je dois avouer.

**Hayes :** - Vous savez de nos jours, on a de plus en plus de mal à trouver du bon personnel. Vous en savez quelque chose !

**Elizabeth :** _(jetant un œil à John et Rodney)_ – Oui, assez.

**Hayes **: - En tout cas, je suis ravi d'entendre de nouveau votre voix après tout ce temps. Comment allez vous ?

**Elizabeth :** - Merci, je vais très bien.

**William **_: (se réveillant)_ – C'est qui maman ?

**Hayes **: - Ce n'est pas le petit William que j'entends ?

**Elizabeth :** - Si, il vient juste de se réveiller. _(A William)_ Dis bonjour mon cœur.

**William :** _(prenant le combiné) –_ Bonjours ! T'es qui ?

**Elizabeth :** - William ! dit-elle d'un air réprobateur.

**Hayes **: _(riant) –_ Non, laissez. J'aime beaucoup sa franchise. Je suis le président des Etats-Unis.

**William **: - Z'est quoi un président ?

**Hayes :** - Un monsieur qui commande le pays tout entier.

**William :** - Za veux dire que t'es plus important que ma maman ?

**Hayes :** - Un peu oui. Ami, ta maman est une femme très importante, qui a de grands pouvoirs et de grandes responsabilités, qu'elle assume très bien.

**William **: _(Tout sourire)_ – Je sais, ma maman est géniale et très belle !

**Hayes : -** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

Elizabeth rougit légèrement, puis William tendit le téléphone à sa mère, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**William** : - Zentil le président.

**Elizabeth :** - Oui, il est très gentil _(reprenant la conversation)_ Oui ?

**Hayes **: - Votre fils me semble très intelligent pour son âge. Il a déjà un grand discernement.

**Elizabeth :** - Le Docteur Beckett lui a diagnostiqué un QI supérieur à la normale.

**Hayes **: - Le digne fils de ses deux parents !

**Elizabeth **: - Merci monsieur le Président. Que me vaut cet appel ?

**Hayes **: - J'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec vous sur la mission Atlantis.

**Elizabeth **: - Bien entendu. Quand dois-je passer à Washington ?

**Hayes **: - J'aimerais aujourd'hui si possible.

**Elizabeth **: - Pas de Problème monsieur.

**Hayes :** - Parfait ! C'est juste pour la journée, rassurez-vous. Un hélico viendra chez vous dans 2h00.

**Elizabeth :** - très bien !

**Hayes :** - On est d'accord ! A tout a heure Docteur Weir.

**Elizabeth :** - A toute à heure Monsieur. Dit-elle en raccrochant.

La jeune femme soupira, puis ferma brièvement les yeux, avant de reporter son attention sur sa montre. Dans 2h00…très bien, cela lui laissait 1H30 pour se préparer…et ½ pour donner à John et Rodney les recommandations d'usage.

Heureusement qu'elle avait amené avec elle son portable, contenant tous ses dossiers…Elle n'aurait pas à faire un détour par le sgc, c'était déjà ça…

Elizabeth commença à se diriger vers la cuisine, en espérant que son RDV avec Hayes ne durerait effectivement bien qu'une journée. Depuis la disparition de John, et malgré son retour, la jeune femme n'aimait guère être séparée de son fils…

En règle générale, le Docteur Weir s'arrangeait toujours pour l'amener avec elle, ou alors faire en sorte que William ne soit pas loin…mais hélas, dans cette situation, c'était impossible…une phrase du petit garçon la tira de ses pensées…

**William :** - Maman partir ? Dit-il en la regardant avec de grands yeux.

**Elizabeth :** _(lui caressant la joue)_ – Je suis désolé mon cœur, maman doit absolument s'absenter.

**William :** _(d'une petite moue)_ – Tu pars longtemps ?

**Elizabeth :** - Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste pour la journée ! Je serais de retour ce soir !

Le petit garçon sembla réfléchir un instant.

**William** : _(Souriant) –_ Peut venir avec toi ?

**Elizabeth **: - Tu sais mon ange, ce genre de réunion n'est pas fait pour les petit garçons de ton âge. Tu risquerais de t'ennuyer.

**William :** - Oui mais je serais avec maman.

Elizabeth, émue par cette marque d affection de son fils, serra un peu plus William dans ses bras, puis lui embrassa le front.

**Elizabeth :** - Mais maman risque de ne pas être beaucoup disponible. Surtout que, c'est un peu les mêmes réunions que maman a sur Atlantis.

William réfléchit un instant, avant qu'un grand sourire n'illumine son visage.

**William **: - Ah oui, ben alors je resterais avec papa. J'aime bien rester avec papa ! On fait plein de choses amusantes, comme Zumper !

**Elizabeth** : - Oui mon cœur.

**William :** - Et le chat. Rajouta-il

**Elizabeth : **_lui souriant tendrement)_ – Oui et le chat. Si tu veux, je t'appellerai dès que je serais arrivée.

**William : -** Vrai ?

**Elizabeth **: _(hochant la tête) –_ Vrai ! Puis, si tu es sage, tu auras le droit à une surprise.

**William :** _(ses yeux s'illuminant)_ – Quoi ?

**Elizabeth **: - Ah, si je te le dis, cela n'est plus une surprise.

William lui répondit en faisant une petite moue, ce qui fit sourire Liz.

**Elizabeth **: _(le callant un peu plus contre lui)_ – Allez mon cœur, tu vas aider maman à se préparer.

Sur cette phrase, un grand sourire passa sur les lèvres de William, ravi de pouvoir farfouiller et jouer dans le placard à vêtement de sa maman. Elizabeth se saisit de la tasse de café qu'elle venait de se préparer, puis fila par le second escalier de la cuisine, afin d'être prête à l'heure. En écoutant William, qui lui récitait, en comptant sur ses doigts, toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécues avec son papa.

**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis** : http://loveinthecity.aceboard.fr/

**Forum pour publier vos fanfictions** : http://loveinatlantis.aceboard.fr/

Forum pour discuter de tous et rien : http://angelscommunauty.aceboard.fr/

Merci ma piru, j'ai vue que tu a mis toute mes histoire dans tes favorie, sa me va droit au cœur, merci ma puce !!!!!


	28. Chapter 28

**John :** - Tu quoi ? demanda t-il étonné.

**Elizabeth :** _(accrochant une des ses boucles d'oreille)_ – Je pars pour Washington pour la journée. Dit-elle, sans vraiment faire attention au ton employé par John.

**John :** - Ca s'est décidé quand ? demanda t-il en regardant la jeune femme commencer à parcourir la chambre.

**Elizabeth :** - Ce matin même ! Le président a appelé pour me demander de venir lui faire un compte rendu de la mission Atlantis.

**John :** - Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ?

Elizabeth stoppa sa recherche et regarda John.

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Pourquoi ? Comment voulais tu que je te le dise, alors que tu te disputais avec Rodney.

Le jeune homme grimaça. C'était pas faux…C'est vrai qu'ils avaient un peu exagéré sur ce coup là…

**John :** - Tu aurais pu nous interrompre.

**Elizabeth :** _(étonnée)_ – Vous interrompre ? Autant essayer d'arrêter un ouragan en marche ! Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux ! On dirait deux enfants de 5 ans ! Dit-elle en s'emportant légèrement.

John baissa les yeux et prit la petite moue fautive, qui la faisait tant craquer.

**John : -** Je suis désolé…

La jeune femme soupira en secouant la tête s'avança vers John, puis passa les mains autour de son cou.

**Elizabeth** : - Je sais que tu es énervé, moi aussi je le suis, crois moi, je préférais rester avec toi plutôt que d'être enfermée dans un bureau à travailler.

**John :** _(lui embrasant le front)_ – Désolé de m'être emporté.

**Elizabeth :** - Et moi de m'inquiéter beaucoup trop…Enfin, je saurais si vous vous êtes disputés, William me le dira.

**William **_: (tout fier)_ – Zoui !!!

**John :** - Quoi ? Tu as demandé à notre fils de 3 ans de jouer les petits espions ?

**Elizabeth :** _(soupirant) –_ John, avec McKay, vous êtes pires que William _(voyant la tête de John)_ Je plaisantais en disant ça.

**John : **_peu convaincu)_ – Ouais_… (Fronçant les sourcils)_ Qu'est ce que tu recherches dis moi ?

**Elizabeth : -** Ma boucle d'oreilles.

William, qui était assis sur le lit, regardait intrigué sa mère et son père tourner en rond dans la chambre…Que faisaient-ils ? Une chasse au trésor peut-être ? Oui, cela devait être ça ! On avait enlevé un trésor à sa maman et ils devaient le retrouver !

Un sourire éclaira son visage, il glissa du lit, bien décidé lui aussi à chercher le trésor que les pirates avaient prit ! Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, une mine déterminée sur le visage, le petit garçon se demandait bien par où il allait commencer…

Son attention fut retenue par les faibles rayons du soleil qui éclairaient le dessous du lit. C'est donc par là que l'exploration allait débuter. Bombant le torse et prenant une profonde inspiration, le petit William plongea sous le lit à quatre pattes.

L'endroit était sombre et lugubre…Des ombres fantomatiques, provenant de ses deux parents se projetaient sur le sol, rendant l'endroit que plus inquiétant…Ce n'est pas par faute, que William avait pensé à faire demi tour…Mais non ! C'était un Sheppard ! Et les Sheppard ne reculaient devant rien !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le petit garçon avança prudemment sous le lit, l'oreille aux aguets, à l'affut du moindre bruit…Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il tournait en rond, sans aucun trésor à l'horizon…Tant pis, il allait s'attaquer à un autre endroit…

Cependant, alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, son attention fut retenue par quelque chose…s'approchant lentement et après s'être assuré qu'aucun ennemi ne se trouvait à l'horizon, William se saisit de l'objet en souriant.

Youpi ! Il venait de trouvait le trésor ! Tout fier, Sheppard junior sortit de sous le lit et se précipita vers sa mère.

**William :** - MAMA ! Maman garde le trésor que j'ai trouvé !

Elizabeth prit William dans ses bras, et souri quand elle vit ce qui se trouvait dans sa main.

**Elizabeth :** - Et quel trésor dis moi ! Tu as retrouvé ma boucle d'oreille ! _(L'embrassant)_ merci mon cœur, tu es mon héros.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de William, et après qu'Elizabeth ait posé le petit garçon au sol, il se dirigea vers le lit et se rassit dessus. Il était un héros, comme son papa maintenant…

John sourit, puis reporta son attention sur Elizabeth, qui était à présent devant la glace et inspectait sa tenue. Le jeune homme vint la rejoindre, l'enlaçant tendrement et posant sa tête au creux de son épaule, en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

**John :** _(murmurant à son oreille)_ Tu es superbe.

**Elizabeth : **_(Souriant)_ – Et toi tu n'es qu'un vile flatteur.

**John **: _(l'embrassant dans le cou)_ – Mais c'est la stricte vérité _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Je devrais peut-être venir avec toi d'ailleurs, au cas où le président voudrait t'enlever.

**Elizabeth :** _(secouant la tête, se retournant mettant fin à la douce torture de John)_ – idiot !

**John :** _(avec un sourire charmeur)_ – Idiot peut-être, mais complètement fou de toi. Dit il avant de descendre sur ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut doux, tendre, puis de plus en plus passionné, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit retienne leur attention et ne les fasse tourner la tête simultanément. Le visage de Rodney dépassait de l'encart de la porte.

**Rodney :** _(gêné)_ – Oh désolé, j'ai cru entendre mon nom !

**John :** _(menaçant)_ – Rodney, sortez votre tête tout de suite de notre chambre !

**Rodney :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Ola, c'est bon je m'en vais ! Dit il, alors que sa tête disparaissait.

**John :** _(reportant son attention sur Elizabeth, souriant maladroitement)_ Désolé, il faut que je songe à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Rodney.

**Elizabeth **: _(Souriant)_ – Ce n'est pas grave, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Je crois que j'entends l'hélico.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, prit William dans ses bras et descendit, suivie de John qui portait son sac contenant son portable.


	29. Chapter 29

L'hélicoptère atterrit en douceur au milieu de la grande entrée principale, faisant plier les branches des arbres située à proximité. Les palmes de l'hélicoptère cessèrent de bouger au bout de quelques minutes, faisant retrouver la quiétude dans le jardin des Sheppard.

Le pilote adressa un signe de la tête au Docteur Weir, alors que William regardait fasciné, la maquette de sa chambre en grandeur nature. Il se retourna vers son père, les yeux replis d'espoir.

**William :** - Pourrais aller voler dedans dis ?

**John :** - Je crois que voler dans un Jumper est amplement suffisant pour le moment.

William fit une petite mimique significative, avant de reporter son regard vers l'appareil.

**Elizabeth **: - Bon, je vais devoir y aller. _(A John)_ John, je te fais confiance. Tu surveilles bien William, tu veilles à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise et à ce qu'il ne mange pas n'importe quoi. Dit-elle en lui donnant leur fils.

**John **: _(souriant devant l'inquiétude de Liz)_ Lizzie, William est aussi mon fils et je pense savoir m'en occuper.

**Elizabeth :** - Le tout n'est pas que de le penser.

**John** : _(souriant légèrement)_ – Tout va bien se passer ma chérie. Dit il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

**Elizabeth :** - Je vous appelle dans la journée de toutes les façons.

**John** : - Si cela peut te rassurer.

**Elizabeth :** _(hochant la tête) –_ Je le serais en effet. _(A William)_ Mon cœur, maman doit y aller. Tu me promets d'être sage ?

**William :** - Zouiiii ! Tu vas me manquer !

**Elizabeth :** _(l'embrassant après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux)_ – Toi aussi mon ange !

Elizabeth sourit, puis se retourna vers McKay, qui affichait une mine quelque peu gênée, et qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre.

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant un sourcil) – _Un problème Rodney ?

**Rodney :** - Et bien voila…je voulais savoir si… Vous pouviez demander quelque chose au président pour moi.

**Elizabeth : **_(septique__) –_ Qui est ?

**Rodney :** - C'est à propos de mon chat…La voisine ne peut plus le garder, car elle déménage et… je ne sais pas à qui le confier…Donc… j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était possible d'avoir une autorisation pour l'amener sur la cité…

**Elizabeth :** _(réfléchissant quelques secondes)_ – Très bien, je ne vous promet rien, mais je verrais ce que je peux faire…

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Rodney.

**Rodney :** - merci Elizabeth !

Pour seule réponse il eut le droit à un magnifique sourire de la part de Liz. Puis, celle-ci se retourna vers John qu'elle embrassa longuement, déposa un baiser sur le front de William et se dirigea vers l'hélico.

Après un dernier coucou à son fils, qui agitait sa main en souriant, l'appareil décolla, s'élevant majestueusement dans le ciel, pour n'être bientôt plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon.


	30. Chapter 30

**Landry :** - Excusez moi de ce retard, mais j'étais en grande conversation avec le secrétaire d'état. Dit il en sortant de son bureau et en se dirigeant vers la cafetière qu'il avait installé dans la salle de briefing.

**Cameron :** - Et il va bien ? demanda Cameron en joignant ses mains sur la table.

**Landry **: - _(s'asseyant, posant sa tasse de café fumante) _– On ne peut mieux ! Il m'invite à une partie de golf ce week-end. _(Réfléchissant)_ D'ailleurs… j'hésite à y aller.

**Cameron :** _(rêveur, se réadossant à son siège)_ – Ahhh le golf…Vous savez, j'aime beaucoup le golf… J'ai un oncle qui était champion de golf.

**Landry : **_(se retournant vers Cameron, intéressé)_ J'ignorais que vous pratiquiez…

Cameron fut prêt à répondre, quand un raclement de gorge de Daniel, suivit d'une œillade meurtrière lui fit fermer la bouche.

**Landry :** _(se rappelant le pourquoi du débriefing)_ – Heu… Oui..Docteur Jackson comment s'est passé votre petit séjour sur P7X666.

**Daniel :** - On ne peut mieux. La planète, que nous avons cru être sous domination oriis, s'est avéré en fait être totalement déserte _(levant un doigt)_ mais pas totalement dénuée d'intérêt cependant.

Daniel se leva, fit le tour de la table et se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable, qu'il alluma.

**Daniel :** - A la base, cette mission a été engagée, car nous avons cru que le peuple de cette planète abritait une concentration Oris importante.

**Landry : **_(approuvant__ d'un signe de la tête)_ C'est exact. _(Fronçant les sourcils)_ mais vous ne venez pas de dire que cette planète était déserte ?

**Daniel :** _(pointant son doigt vers Landry)_ – Justement si ! Quand nous sommes arrivés avec Teal'c et SG6 sur cette planète, il n'y avait aucune trace de population.

**Teal'c :** - _(Inclinant la tête)_ c'est exact.

**Cameron : **_fronçant les sourcils)_ – Le MALP se serait trompé ?

**Daniel :** _(regardant Cameron)_ – J'y ai pensé aussi. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois après tout ! On avait vu dans les relevés, que la planète émettait un faible taux de radioactivité _(voyant la tête de Cameron_) Non mortel pour les hommes, mais suffisante pour brouiller les fréquences du MALP.

**Landry :** - Vous voulez dire que vous êtes restés deux jours sur cette planète pour rien ?

**Daniel **: _(levant un doigt)_ – Pas pour rien Général ! _(Commençant à fouiller dans ses dossiers) _Nous avons exploré les alentours et relevé un faible taux d'énergie.

**Cameron :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Qui venait de ????

**Daniel :** - Ce ci ! Dit Daniel en leur tendant deux photographies d'une espèce de petite pyramide noire.

**Landry :** _(regardant de plus près la photo)_ – Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

Daniel chercha dans son ordinateur le dossier adéquat, l'ouvrit, et les diapos commencèrent à défiler sur la toile blanche, pour s'arrêter sur la même photo prise d'un peu plus près.

**Daniel :** _(regardant l'écran)_ – Comme vous voyez, cette pyramide est construite dans le plus pur style Egyptien.

**Landry :** - A quoi pensez vous Docteur ? A des Goauld's qui essaieraient de revenir au pouvoir ?

**Daniel :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Non, pas si on regarde de plus près. Dit il en appuyant sur son ordinateur, qui fit apparaître une autre diapo.

Celle-ci montrait une des parois du temple prise de très près.

**Landry** : _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – On dirait…

**Cameron :** _(continuant)_ – Des symboles anciens…

**Daniel :** - Plus exactement, l'écriture des anciens ! _(excité)_ Tout le temple en est recouvert !

**Landry :** _(septique)_ – Mais je croyais que cette planète était censé être une base Oris.

**Daniel :** - C'est là que nous nous sommes trompé ! Ce n'était pas une base Oris. Mais surement, un avant poste des anciens qui avaient fuit Atlantis.

**Landry **: - Vous êtes sûr ?

**Daniel :** - C'est ce que dit l'intérieur de la pyramide en tout cas !

**Cameron :** - Vous avez réussi à entrer à l'intérieur ?

**Teal'c :** - En effet.

**Cameron :** - Qu'est ce que cela disait ?

**Daniel :** - Et bien, à quelques choses près, ce que je viens de vous dire. Mais il y a de nombreuses parties du temple, que j'ai photographié, et que je n'ai pu traduire. C'est pour cela que j'avais besoin du Docteur Weir.

**Landry **: - Du Docteur Weir ?

**Cameron :** - Elizabeth ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ?

**Daniel **: - Le Docteur Weir est une spécialiste dans le langage des anciens. J'ai besoin de ses connaissances pour traduire les murs et j'aimerais lui montrer ceci.

Jackson se dirigea vers un coin de la salle de briefing et revint vers la table, en posant dessus deux objets.

**Landry** : - Une tablette ?

**Daniel :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Oui, trouvée à l'intérieur du temple, dans la salle principale.

**Landry :** - Quel est le second objet ?

**Cameron :** - On dirait une sorte de collier, mais auquel il manquerait une partie…

**Daniel : -** En effet, c'est une sorte de collier, qui se place dans le pilier du temple, le problème, c'est qu'il manque l'autre moitié.

**Landry :** Où se trouve t-elle ?

**Daniel :** _(haussant les épaules)_ – Je n'en sais rien du tout ! C'est pour cela que j'aurai besoin du Docteur Weir !

Landry sembla réfléchir quelques minutes.

**Landry :** - D'accord, vous pouvez demander au Docteur Weir de vous aider. Mais je vous conseillerai d'attendre demain pour aller la voir.

**Daniel :** _(rajustant ses lunettes)_ – Pourquoi ?

**Landry :** - Elle passe la journée avec le président.

**Daniel **: - Très bien Général.

**Landry **: - Je vous demanderai de me tenir au courant de l'avancée de vos recherche Docteur Jackson.

**Daniel **: - Bien entendue

**Landry : -** Alors _(se levant) Débriefing_ terminé, vous pouvez disposer. Leur dit-il, juste avant de disparaître dans son bureau.


	31. Chapter 31

Le faible écoulement de l'eau s'élevait doucement, provoquant un panache de fumée dans la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit grinçant, qui fut recouvert par le sifflement de John, laissant apparaitre William. Le petit garçon tourna la tête de droite à gauche, à la recherche de son papa.

Celui ci avait promis qu'ils allaient réparer le jumper que Oncle Rodney avait cassé et qu'ensuite, il feraient une partie de cache cache…Et si son papa avait déjà commencé à se cacher ?

William prit une mine renfrognée, en mettant les mains sur ses hanches…Ah non ! Ce n'était pas du jeu s'il avait commencé avant lui ! Quoi que…Lui avait un avantage, que n'avait pas son papa, c'était lui qui était plus petit ! Comme cela il pouvait se cacher n'importe où !

Sheppard Junior sembla réfléchir un instant sur la tactique à adopter…où allait-il pouvoir se cacher…le placard à vêtement peut-être…Voila une idée qu'elle était bonne…

William allait sortir de la pièce, direction sa cachette introuvable, quand, son regard s'arrêta sur le T-shirt de son papa. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, en même temps qu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres…

**William :** _(s'adressant à son doudou en prenant le T-shirt)_ – T'as vu, c'est le Shirt à papa ! Ze suis sûr qu'il est magique !

Le petit sembla regarder son ours, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose.

**William :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Pourquoi tu dis que c'est pas vrai ? Quand papa porte son shirt et ben il vit plein d'aventures ! Moi z'aussi veut vivre des z'aventure comme papa !

William enfila le T-shirt de son père, sentant monter au fond de lui un sentiment de fierté et d'héroïsme. Il bomba la poitrine, pour essayer de remplir de vêtements et se retourna vers son nounours.

**William :** _(tout sourire)_ – T'as vu, je suis un zéros !

Le nounours le regarda de son air habituel, ce qui ne sembla guère plaire au petit garçon. Il fronça les sourcils en grimaçant et réfléchit.

**William :** - Papa quand part à z'aventure a toujours chaine avec bague magique ! Si je mets chaine, ze serais plus un zéros _(à l'ours)_ Tu bouges pas !

William se mit à tourner sur lui même, à la recherche de la chaine de son père, mais la vapeur qui se trouvait dans la pièce ne l'aidait guère dans sa quête. Cependant, un brouillard hostile n'allait pas arrêter William Sheppard ! Il commença à parcourir la pièce silencieusement, à la recherche de la chaine, marchant avec difficulté à cause du T-shirt qui traînait sous ses pieds.

Après avoir fait le tour de la salle par deux fois, il ne vit aucune trace de la chaine avec la bague à l'horizon…cependant…une petite étincelle lumineuse sur le lavabo retint son attention…

**William **: _(Souriant)_ – Ah, trouvé !

Oui…bon…maintenant le tout était d'aller jusque là haut…fronçant les sourcils, mini Sheppard regarda avec un air de défi l'immense tour de marbre. Il avait escaladé bien pire que cela ! Comme le buffet, il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand il avait voulu la boite à cookie. Alors, ce n'était pas cette petite tour qui allait lui faire peur !

A moins, qu'il n'y est un vilain dragon qui l'attende au sommet…William secoua la tête, na…Son papa lui avait dit que les vilains dragons n'existaient pas…Il commença à avancer, mais se ravisa…oui, mais si un dragon avait décidé de loger dans la salle de bain ? cela pourrait expliquer toute cette fumée…

Le cœur du petit garçon se mit à battre un peu plus vite, à l'idée qu'un dragon, même rien qu'un tout petit dragon, puisse se trouver dans la salle de bain…Il jeta des regards anxieux de droite à gauche et l'espace d'un instant, la perspective de rejoindre son lit lui effleura l'esprit…mais, les aventures de son papa lui revinrent en tête…

Son papa ne fuit devant rien…alors lui non plus ne fuirait pas…William inspecta la salle de bain, scrupuleusement, à la recherche de quelque chose pour grimper… Son regard s'arrêta sur le panier à linge sale, qui se trouvait pile à coté du lavabo ! Il s'en approcha et entreprit l'ascension…

Après une périlleuse montée, où des espèces de cailloux molletonneux l'avaient empêché de grimper, le petit garçon se retrouva finalement au sommet et poussa un OUF de soulagement.

Il constata avec satisfaction, que le méchant dragon avait du finir par s'enfuir, car la fumée commençait à se dissiper. Son regard s'illumina quand il vit la chaîne avec la bague, posée soigneusement sur le lavabo. Le petit garçon s'en saisit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

A présent, il était un héros lui aussi ! Le tout était qu'il se la passe autour du cou…de ses petite mains, il essaya d'ouvrir le fermoir…l'entreprise n'était pas de tout repos…lorsque ses mains se faisaient de plus en plus moite, William fit un faux mouvement et la chaine lui échappa, pour tomber dans un bruit sourd dans le conduit du lavabo…

Le petit garçon regarda l'alliance et la chaine s'engouffre dans le puits sans fond…

**William : -** Tombé la bague magique !

William fixa un instant le « puit », puis haussa les épaules.

**William **: Pas Zavre , je suis un Zéros, même sans la chaine, puisque j'ai vaincu le méchant dragon !

Semblant être satisfait de cette auto-réponse. Le petit garçon descendit, non sans mal, de la montagne, récupéra son ours, puis sortit de la salle de bain, afin d'aller, cette fois ci, affronter les méchants sur le dos du chat dans le jardin…


	32. Chapter 32

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rideau laissa place à John, qui sortait de la douche. Il attrapa la serviette, qui se trouvait à proximité et l'enfila autour de ses hanches, puis il se dirigea vers la glace au dessus du lavabo, et d'un revers de la main essuya la buée qui s'y était incrustée. Celle-ci laissa place à son reflet qui le regardait.

Fronçant les sourcils, John se saisit du peignoir, et entreprit de coiffer ses cheveux, mais peine perdue, évidement…Le jeune homme grimaça, reposa le peigne, pour se saisir de son after shave, et s'aspergea une bonne quantité de produit.

Il s'approcha de la glace, en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, passant le revers de sa main sur ses joues râpeuses. Hmm…il devrait peut-être songer à se raser…John allait se saisir de son rasoir, quand il interrompit son geste…Une phrase qu'avait prononcé Elizabeth quelques années plutôt lui revint à l'esprit…la barbe c'est intéressant…

Ce n'est pas qu'il appréciait vraiment cela, mais après tout…Elizabeth revenait ce soir…il pouvait bien rester comme ça… c'est vrai que cela lui allait plutôt pas mal… ça lui donné un air baroudeur, qui devrait plaire à Elizabeth…

Satisfait de cette conclusion, le jeune homme commença à s'habiller. Après avoir enfilé son boxer et son jean, il voulut prendre son t-shirt, mais constata, qu'il avait disparu. Fronçant les sourcils, John sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de hausser finalement les épaules. Bah, il l'avait sûrement laissé dans la chambre…ce n'était pas le plus important…Son alliance elle…

Sheppard se retourna vers le lavabo, avec la conviction d'y trouver la chaine, mais constata avec stupéfaction que l'endroit était totalement vide. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda une seconde fois pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé…Hélas, non…l'alliance s'était bien volatilisée…

Ce n'était pas possible, il était sûr et certain de l'avoir posée là ! A cet endroit précis ! Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort, alors que la panique commençait à le gagner légèrement…John se mit à parcourir la salle de bain, recherchant frénétiquement le bijou…

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir disparue ! Elle ne devait pas être loin…l'idée qu'il ait pu la perdre lui effleura une seconde l'esprit, mais il chassa immédiatement cette pensée…

Non…il ne l'avait pas perdue, pas son alliance à laquelle il tenait ! Hors de question ! Sentant monter en lui une bouffée de colère indescriptible, il se remit à la recherche de sa chaine.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il retournait la pièce sans succès…peut-être sous levier… non plus…cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…relevant la tête trop vite, John se cogna contre le lavabo. Il se frotta le crâne en poussant un énorme juron avant de crier le nom de.

**John :** - Rodney !

Mais seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit.

**John :** - Rodney !

Apres plusieurs appels, John entendit les pas du scientifique dans l'escalier et sa tête apparut bientôt dans la salle de bain.

**Rodney **___ (de mauvaise humeur)_ – J'espère sérieusement que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger ! J'allais commencer mon petit déjeuner, et vous savez très bien que si je n'ai pas de petit déjeuner, je deviens vite insupportable !

**John :** _(lui jetant un regard noir)_ – Ca vous arrive de temps en temps de penser à autre chose qu'à votre petite personne ? _(McKay parut légèrement offusqué, mais Sheppard ne fit pas attention)_ Est-ce que vous êtes venu ici ?

**Rodney :** _(montrant le sol de son doigt)_ – Ici, dans la salle de bain ?

**John :** _(secouant la tête) _– Non sur Mars ! _(énervé)_ Bien sûr dans la salle de bain !

**Rodney :** _(Haussant les sourcils)_ – Pas la peine de vous énerver ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais venu dans cette salle, alors que j'en ai une dans ma chambre. _(Regardant Sheppard qui marchait de long en large) _Puis, pourquoi vous vous agitait comme sa a la fin !

**John :** - J'ai perdue ma chaine !

**Rodney :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Votre chaine ? Celle avec vos plaques militaires ?

**John :** _(secouant la tête, en même temps qu'il ouvrait l'armoire à pharmacie)_ – Non avec ma bague. Dit-il, en commençant à fouiller.

**Rodney **: - Votre bague ? _(Plissant les yeux)_ Vous nous auriez caché des choses Sheppard ? Non, parce que Elizabeth est une belle femme, ça serait du gâchis si vous vous décidé à… _(Grimaçant)_ Enfin, vous voyez….

John s'arrêta net, referma lentement l'armoire à pharmacie et se retourna vers McKay, avec une expression telle qu'elle en aurait pu être comique dans une autre situation.

**John : **_(criant légèrement)_ – Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez Rodney ?

**Rodney :** - Bah, vous me dites que vous cherchez une bague alors moi…

**John** : - Ma chaine avec mon alliance McKay !

**Rodney :** _(mimant un Oh avec sa bouche)_ –Oh, d'accord ! Ben fallait le dire au lieu de me laisser partir dans mes élucubrations. Je me disais aussi, vous en_…(mais le regard que lui lança John le dissuada de continuer_) Oui bon, si je vous aidais à chercher. Dit il gêné, en se frottant les mains.

Mckay entreprit sa recherche, quand il s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Il se retourna vers John, le tapis de bain à la main.

**John :** (fronçant les sourcils) – Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**Rodney :** _(criant)_ – Votre alliance ? _(Bougeant son index)_ ça veux dire que vous et Elizabeth vous êtes… mariés ! Pourquoi vous ne l'avez dit à personne ? _(Fronçant les sourcils, penchant la tête sur le coté) _Pourquoi je n'étais pas invité à la cérémonie ?

**John :** - McKay…

**Rodney :** - Ou_…(secouant la tête)_ J'ai compris…

**John **: - Rodney…

**Rodney :** - Vous ne m'avez pas invité à votre mariage, car vous avez peur que je vous fasse de l'ombre, alors vous avez préféré m'exclure !

**John** : Rodney ! Dit il un peu plus fort.

**Rodney :** _(bombant la poitrine)_ – C'est vrai qu'avec mon intelligence et mon charme, Elizabeth aurait surement dit non…

**John **: _(criant)_ McKay !

**Rodney :** _(sursautant) –_ Quoi ?

**John :** - Vous divaguez ! Elizabeth et moi on n'est pas mariés.

**Rodney :** _(fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant plus)_ – Mais, vous avez pourtant dit que c'était une alliance…votre alliance…

**John :** - Oui, cela en est une, mais nous ne somme pas mariés. En fait on… _(battant l'air de sa main) _Bah laissez tomber !

**Rodney : -** Ah non, vous avez commencé ! Maintenant je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez une alliance.

John soupira en fermant brièvement les yeux, puis s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en parler à Rodney. S'il se mariait avec Liz, il serait au courant de tout, de tout façon…

**John :** - En fait, cela remonte à avant que je ne disparaisse. Quand j'ai appris que vous étiez capturé, et que j'ai décidé de faire cette mission, plus exactement. Je savais qu'il y avait un risque que je ne revienne pas…

John s'arrêta quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur le sol, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser remonter ses émotions…Il secoua cependant la tête, et continua.

**John :** - Cela faisait un petit moment que l'idée de demander la main d'Elizabeth me trottait dans la tête.

**Rodney : **___souriant légèrement)_ – C'est drôle, j'ai du mal à vous imaginer la corde au cou.

**John :** _(ne tenant pas compte de le remarque, continuant)_ – Alors, j'ai décidé de lui donner une alliance, juste avant que je ne parte…C'était ma promesse de retour… _(Regardant Rodney)_ Je lui avais promis une demande un peu plus banale quand je reviendrais…

**Rodney : **___souriant, en imaginant John un genoux à terre, un bouquet à la main) _– J'imagine…Mais cette bague…c'est…

**John :** - La mienne…cette alliance m'a aidé à ne pas devenir fou, pendant cette année d'enfer. Dit-il les yeux dans le vague.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce, mettant légèrement mal à l'aise Rodney.

Rodney : - Je comprends à présent pourquoi elle est importante pour vous. Mais vous êtes sûr de ne pas l'avoir mise ailleurs ?

**John :** - Non ! Je l'avais posée sur ce lavabo ! Bien soigneusement. Et elle n'y est plus, c'est pour cela que je voulais savoir si vous n'étiez pas venu ici.

**Rodney :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Comme je vous l'ai dit non. _(Réfléchissant)_ Par contre… William ma demandé où vous étiez. Je lui ai répondu dans la salle de bain, et je l'ai vu se diriger vers l'escalier.

John se leva d'un bond, le cœur au bord de l'explosion. Si William était venu, il y avait une possibilité qu'il ait joué avec, et qu'elle soit encore en possession du petit garçon.


	33. Chapter 33

**John : -** Rodney, vous savez où il est ?

**Rodney :** - Dans sa chambre je crois.

**John :** _(criant)_ – William, viens ici 5 minutes s'il te plait !

John attendit quelque minutes sans voir apparaître son fils.

**John **: - Viens dans la salle de bain immédiatement William !

Le petit garçon arriva quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**William :** - Zolé papa, étais avec le chat à zouer.

Mais le petit garçon perdit bien vite son sourire, quand il vit l'expression de colère sur le visage de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi sauf peut-être une fois…mais il ne se souvenait plus exactement quand ni pourquoi…

**John :** - William quand je te dit de venir ici, tu dois obéir, d'accord ?

**William :** _(baissant les yeux)_ – Zoui, papa…

**John :** _(s'accroupissant à la hauteur de son fils) -_ Dis moi, est ce que tu es venu dans la salle de bain, pendant que j'étais sous la douche ?

**William **: _(hésitant)_ – ze crois…

**John : -** Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? Réfléchis bien William, c'est important.

Le petit garçon se mordit la langue et fronça les sourcils, dans une profonde réflexion.

**William** : _(écarquillant les yeux) _– Ah si ! Je suis venu te chercher pour jouer à cache cache.

**John :**- Et tu as touché à quelque chose ?

**William :** - à T-shirt _(fièrement) _car je voulais être un héros comme toi !

**John : -** D'accord, et tu as touché à autre chose ?

**William :** - Ben nounours a dit que même avec le T- shirt j'étais pas un héros, alors j'ai pris bague magique ! dit il, comme pour se justifier.

**John :** _(légèrement exaspéré)_ – William !

**William :** _(d'une petite moue)_ – Ben c'est la vérité…

**John :** - qu'est ce que tu en as fait ?

**William : **- Ben j'ai voulu la mettre au cou, mais elle est tombée dans le puit sans fond !

**John :** _(en colère)_ – Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me le dire tout de suite ?

**William :** _(haussant les épaules)_ Je sais pas, pas important.

Rodney grimaça. La colère de John, contenue jusque lors, se répandit en lui telle un poison et il ne put se retenir de hausser la voix et d'employer un ton dur. Le même ton qu'il employait quand McKay l'énervait réellement.

**John :** - Bon sang William, combien de fois t'ai-je demandé et répété de ne pas toucher à nos affaires ?

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, face à la colère de son papa.

**William :** - Ze sais plus…

**John :** _(ironique)_ – Tu ne sais plus ? Cela devrait pourtant être rentré, vu le nombre de fois où je te l'ai répété ! Une centaine de fois au moins ! _(Articulant bien chaque mot)_ Tu ne dois pas toucher aux affaires de papa et maman !

**William **___ (protestant)_ – Mais voulais être un héros !

**John :** _(secouant la tête)-_ Peu importe, ce que tu voulais faire. C'est une bêtise très grave William.

**William :** _(d'une petite voix)_ – Papa Triste ?

**John :** _(gravement)_ – Papa est triste et en colère. En colère contre toi, en colère que tu ne sois pas venu me le dire immédiatement, comme tu aurais du le faire !

Le petit garçon baissa de nouveau les yeux, et sa petite lèvre commença à frémir.

**William :** - Ze savais pas que était si important.

**John : **- Quand on ne sait pas on ne touche pas ! Dit il la voix remplie de colère.

John se releva et commença à parcourir la salle de bain de long en large, sous les yeux d'un William, qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible et dont les larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

**William :** _(hésitant)_ – On peut demander à maman, elle a la même.

John s'arrêta et regarda William. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter de minutes en minutes.

**John :** _(haussant le ton)_ – Nous n'irons sûrement pas demander cela à ta mère ! Car elle sera aussi triste et aussi en colère que moi !

**William :** (les larmes aux yeux) – Mais voulais pas te faire de la peine !

**John :** - Il fallait penser à ça avant de jouer ce qui ne t'appartenait pas ! Surtout avec cet objet ! Dit il d'une voix menaçante.

Les larmes, que William avait retenues jusqu' alors, coulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait cette bêtise, et d'avoir rendu triste et en colère son papa…

Le petit garçon ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut interrompu par John.

**John :** _(fermement)_ – Vas dans ta chambre ! Je ne veux pas te voir avant que tu ais réfléchis à la bêtise que tu as faite !

**William :** _(avec un hoquet)_ – Mais !

**John :** _(augmentant le ton)_ – Il n'y a pas de mais William ! Je ne veux pas te voir, sauf si c'est pour des excuses !

Sheppard junior releva ses yeux rougis vers son père, dont le regard vert était devenu noir et rempli de colère. Il eut un hoquet nerveux, des larmes coulèrent un peu plus le long de ses joues et après avoir regardé son père quelques secondes, William sortit en courant de la salle de bain, quelques secondes plus tard la porte de sa chambre se referma.

A peine William fut sortit, que John se retourna et mit les mains sur ses hanches en fronçant les sourcils. McKay le regarda un instant, il pouvait encore sentir toute sa colère, même après que William soit parti…

Il attendit quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

**Rodney :** _(hésitant)_ – Je ne permettais pas de critiquer votre façon de parler à William, car c'est vrai qu'il fait beaucoup de bêtises. Mais, vous avez peut-être été un peu dur avec lui…

John se retourna et foudroya littéralement Rodney du regard.

**John :** - Dur ? C'est mon alliance qu'il a fait tomber dans le lavabo ! Cette bague symbolisait tant pour moi !

**Rodney** : - Il est petit, il ne se rendait pas compte. En plus il a…

Mais le regard que Sheppard lui lança, le dissuada de toute tentative d'essayer de jouer les avocats de William. C'était peine perdue…sa colère s'atténuerait, mais il lui faudrait un peu de temps…

**John : **_le coupant)_ – Il est petit mais il faut qu'il apprenne à respecter ce qui n'est pas à lui !

**Rodney :** _(se voulant rassurant)_ – Je suis sûr que la chaine est encore dans un des tuyaux.

**John :** - _(d'un ton cassant)_ – Qu'est ce que vous en savez. Vous êtes plombier ?

**Rodney :** _(levant un doigt)_ – Non, mais vous seriez surpris des talents cachés que je peux avoir.

**John :** _(regardant du coin l'œil Rodney)_ – Vous êtes en train de me dire, qu'il y a une possibilité que vous, vous puissiez retrouver ma chaine et l'alliance ?

**Rodney :** - Je ne vous garantie rien, mais c'est possible. Si vous me donnez les bons outils je verrais ce que je peux faire.

John le considéra un instant du regard.

**John :** - Ca marche ! Après tout, je n'ai rien perdre.

John partit chercher les outils et, Mckay et lui commencèrent à démonter la tuyauterie de la salle de bain…Ils retrouvèrent la chaine avec l'alliance 3 heures plus tard, après de nombreux coups de marteau, dévisages et juron, coincés dans la plomberie du garage.

**Rodney :** - La voici la coquine ! Lui dit Rodney, en tendant à John sa chaine et son alliance.

John s'en saisit délicatement, au moment même où un poids quittait son estomac et que la colère disparaissait. Son regard se perdit sur l'alliance, qu'il toucha doucement de l'index, pendant quelques secondes, avant de relever les yeux vers Rodney.

**John :** _(souriant) -_ Merci vers Rodney.

**Rodney :** - De rien _(pointant sa clé anglaise vers lui)_ Vous me devrez un service à l'occasion John.

**John :** _(souriant)_ – Pas deux problème Rodney !

**Rodney :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim moi !

**John :** _(soupirant)_ – Vous êtes impossible _(fronçant les sourcils)_ Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que vous le dites, moi aussi je meurs de faim !

**Rodney **: - Je vous propose un truc. On va se changer, puis ensuite on prend un copieux repas !

**John :** - Très bonne idée !

Ils posèrent le matériel et sortirent du garage sous un soleil rayonnant.


	34. Chapter 34

1 heure sonna à l'horloge. Le bruit des assiettes que l'on sort du buffet résonna dans la cuisine. Cela faisait à présent 4h que John n'avait pas revu William. Oh, il savait qu'il allait bien. Puisque, quand il était monté se changer, John avait passé la tête dans l'encart de la porte de sa chambre, pour vérifier si son fils n'avait pas bougé. Quand Sheppard l'avait vu, le petit garçon était sur son lit en train de pleurer dans son ours en peluche.

Cette vision avait quelques peu serré le cœur de John… Et il en était venu à se demander, s'il n'avait pas été trop dur avec son fils…

Mais après réflexions, non…William avait fait une bêtise et il devait venir s'excuser et prendre conscience de son acte... Le jeune homme pouvait passer certaines bêtises, mais celle là…

John ne sortait que rarement de ses gongs avec son fils, laissant le plus souvent à Elizabeth de le réprimander…mais là, sa bêtise avait était trop « grave », pour qu'il la laisse passer et qu'il ne fasse pas preuve de fermeté.

Le colonel soupira, ferma brièvement les yeux, puis se dirigea les assiette à la main, vers la salle a manger.

**John** : _(protestant_) – Hey McKay ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes !

Le scientifique grimaça. Arrr pas de chance, il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac, à piquer de la salade.

**Rodney :** - J'ai faim moi !

**John :** - Vous avez toujours faim Rodney ! Vous pourriez au mois attendre que je mette la table. Dit-il, en disposant les assiettes.

**Rodney :** - Faites vite alors, car à ce rythme, je mange la salade et le saladier !

John lui jeta un regard en coin indescriptible.

**Rodney :** _(souriant)_ - En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce que vous nous avez préparé, mais ça sent rudement bon !

**John :** _(souriant_) : - Hey, j'ai aussi des talents insoupçonnés !

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, et reporta son attention sur la table, où John avait déposé trois assiettes.

**Rodney :** - Trois assiettes ?

**John **: - Au cas où William décide de venir s'excuser.

**Rodney :** _(hésitant)-_ John, vous ne croyiez pas qu'il serait peut-être temps que…

**John :** _(d'un ton ferme)_ – Mckay, on ne va pas reparler de ça. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. William doit venir s'excuser.

Rodney ne rajouta pas un mot. Il voyait, au regard de Sheppard, que la discussion était clause, et il savait aussi que John ne changerait pas d'avis…Mais le scientifique savait que William pouvait être aussi borné que son père lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

**John :** _(grimaçant)_ – Bon sang Rodney ! Allez délivrer Samantha de cet arbre ! Ca fait 10 minutes qu'elle miaule là haut.

**Rodney :** - Un chat sait très bien descendre des arbres.

**John **: _(exaspéré)_ – Rodney…

**Rodney :** _(soupirant)_ – Très bien, très bien, j'y vais. Dit-il, en s'éloignant les mains dans les poches.

Sheppard secoua la tête, et retourna à la cuisine chercher les couverts qui lui manquaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le bruit de la porte que l'on pousse timidement. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui venait d'entrer…Au petit bruit de pas, il savait que c'était William…

Et John imaginait nettement son fils, se tenant debout au milieu de la cuisine, les mains derrière le dos, se balançant d'avant en arrière, son regard fixé au sol…Exactement comme lui, quand il venait annoncer à sa mère qu'il avait fait une nouvelle bêtise…

Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, John continua de rechercher les couverts. Au bout de quelque minutes un petit.

**William :** - Je suis désolé papa, se fit entendre.

**John :** - _(s'essuyant les mains, se retournant)_ – C'est drôle, j'ai cru entendre un petit garçon murmurer quelque chose ? dit il en posant son regard sur son fils.

Il ne put retenir un léger sourire, en voyant que William se trouvait exactement dans la position dans laquelle il l'avait imaginé.

**William :** - Ze suis désolé papa. Dit-il un peu plus fort, en relevant brièvement les yeux vers lui.

John soupira. Les paroles étaient sincères et il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son fils qu'il s'en voulait. A présent, le tout était de lui faire comprendre pourquoi sa bêtise était si grave. John s'accroupit à la hauteur de son fils et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

**John :** _(d'une voix douce)_ – William regarde moi.

Le petit garçon releva vers lui ses yeux encore humides.

**William :** _(d'une petite voix)_ – t'es encore en colère ?

**John :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Non, tu as fait tes excuses, comme je te l'avais demandé et c'est très bien. Est-ce que tu as compris pourquoi papa était en colère ?

**William :** _(timidement) –_ Un peu oui.

John lui sourit, le prit dans ses bras et s'assit sur une chaise.

**John :**_ (le callant un peu plus contre lui)_ – Tu sais, papa était très en colère, car cette bague était très importante pour papa. Aussi importante que ton nounours à tes yeux.

William regarda son ours un instant, avant de relever les yeux vers son papa.

**William :** - Pourquoi la bague importante pour toi ?

**John **: _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Pourquoi ? Maman a la même bague que papa tu le sais ?

**William **: _(hochant la tête) _– Zoui !

**John :** - en fait cette bague symbolise tout l'amour que maman et papa peuvent éprouver l'un pour l'autre.

**William :** - _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – L'amour de papa est enfermé dans la bague ?

**John :** _(penchant la tête de droite à gauche) –_ En quelque sorte.est ce que tu comprends à présent pourquoi papa était si en colère

**William** : - ze crois oui… _(Regardant son papa avec ses yeux de chien battu) –_ t'es encore fâché avec moi ?

**John **: _(Souriant, lui ébouriffant les cheveux)_ – Non, mon cœur, c'est fini.

**William **: - Dis, tu dira rien à maman ?

**John **___ (souriant)_ – Non, juré cela sera notre secret !

Un magnifique sourire illumina le visage de William, il ouvrit ses petit bras et fit à son père, le plus gros câlin qu'il put.

**William :** - T'aime papa !

**John :** _(le serrant dans ses bras) –_ Moi aussi je t'aime mon poussin. Dit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux, alors que William enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son papa en fermant les yeux, rassuré.


	35. Chapter 35

La vague bleue du vortex se reflétait dans la salle d'embarquement, ondulant doucement telle des vagues au gré du vent.

Teyla Emmagan s'approcha du balcon qui dominait la salle, crispa ses doigts autour de la barre métallique, ce qui la fit frissonner. Puis, elle porta son attention sur l'équipe du Major Lorne, qui encadrait celle des scientifiques conduite par Zelenka.

Après maintes discussions, elle avait autorisé cette mission, comme si elle avait été le Docteur Weir…Mais elle n'aimait pas jouer le rôle du Docteur Weir, ne se rendant que trop compte des responsabilités de celle-ci…A quelque chose près les mêmes qu'elle avait envers son peuple…

Teyla soupira. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiète, même si elle ne laissait rien paraître. Pourtant, ce n'était qu' une mission de routine…La planète M7J654, sur laquelle ils partaient, était déserte et totalement dépourvue de Wraiths…

Le seul intérêt aux yeux d'Atlantis, avait été la source d'énergie que Zelenka avait repérée à quelque kilomètres de la porte…Un autre E2PZ peut-être…En tout cas, c'est ce qui l'avait convaincue de dire oui…

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement en sentant un bras la frôler. Ronon venait de s'accouder à la rambarde à coté d'elle…

**Teyla **: _(souriant)_ – Tu viens voir l'équipe partir en mission ?

**Ronon** : - Il le faut bien, puisque tu ne m'as pas laissé partir.

**Teyla :** - Je ne t'ai pas laissé aller avec eux, car je savais que tu t'y serais ennuyé. Pas un seul Wraith à l'horizon Ronon…

Il la regarda quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur l'équipe qui attendait l'aval de Teyla.

**Ronon :** - Mouais…

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait qu'il était déçu, mais l'envoyer avec eux sur cette planète, aurait été un risque de ne plus revoir Zelenka. Et ça, la jeune femme ne pouvait se le permettre…Qu'aurait- elle dit à Elizabeth ?

**Ronon : -** Dis moi, tu comptes leur donner la permission de partir, ou tu les laisses prendre racine ?

**Teyla :** _(réalisant)-_ Oh ! (_A__ Lorne) _– Allez y ! Et bonne chance.

Le Major Lorne lui adressa un petit signe de la tête, avant que son équipe et lui même ne franchisse le vortex.

**Ronon** : - ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il alors que la porte se refermait.

**Teyla** : _(secouant la tête)_ – Si, je vais bien.

**Ronon** : - Teyla, je t'ai observé pendant qu'ils franchissaient la porte, tu m'avais l'air inquiète.

**Teyla :** _(se retournant)_ – Peut-être oui…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il va leur arriver quelque chose.

Ronon se redressa et s'adossa à la rambarde en fronçant les sourcils.

**Ronon :** - je ne comprends pas. Quand Elizabeth et tout son équipe sont retournés sur Terre, c'est toi qui avait la garde de la cité non ?

**Teyla :** - C'est exact.

**Ronon **: - Là tu n'étais pas inquiète ?

La jeune femme fouilla dans sa mémoire un instant.

**Teyla :** _(secouant la tête)_ – non, je ne crois pas.

**Ronon **:- Alors pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ?

**Teyla **: _(soupirant)_ – Je ne sais pas _(posant une main sur son ventre)_ peut-être à cause de lui. Je pense que ma grossesse me rend plus qu'émotive.

**Ronon** : - Cela expliquerait pourquoi je t'ai surpris en train de pleurer devant un pot de glace…Dit il avec un sourire en coin.

**Teyla **: _(faussement vexée)_ – Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon !

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille.

**Ronon :** _(l'embrassant dans le cou) _– Non, mais je peux essayer. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

**Teyla :** - _(lui souriant tendrement) _– Je sais. Tu viens, on doit aller voir Carson. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main.


	36. Chapter 36

**Carson :** - Et bien, il me semble que tout va pour le mieux. Dit il, en mettant le stéthoscope derrière son cou. L'échographie nous a montré que ce petit bout de chou avait l'air en pleine forme.

**Teyla **: _(regardant du coin de l'œil Ronon) _– Il tient ça de son père. Dit- elle en rajustant son tee shirt et en s'asseyant.

**Carson **: _(Souriant légèrement)_ – C'est sûr. Autrement comment vous sentez-vous ?

**Teyla **: - Comme d'habitude, migraine, nausées.

**Ronon** : - Et Hyper sensible ! Rajouta Ronon.

**Carson :** _(souriant devant Teyla qui lançait un regard noir à Ronon)_ – Comme toutes les femmes enceintes ! J'attends les résultats de vos analyses, mais je pense que si tout se passe bien, d'ici 7 mois, un nouveau petit atlante verra le jour !

**Ronon :** - Comment ça si tout se passe bien docteur ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en s'avançant vers Beckett.

**Carson :** _(légèrement paniqué devant l'attitude de Ronon) _– Ce que… ce que je voulais dire ces juste que… qu'il y a un risque qu'il arrive à l'avance.

**Teyla :** - Ronon…Dit-elle amusée.

Ronon Dex scruta un instant Beckett, avant de baisser les yeux et de reporter son attention sur Teyla. Carson ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, au moment ou l'une de ses assistantes vint lui apporter les analyses de la jeune femme.

**Carson** : (_adressant__ un signe de la tête à l'infirmière) –_ Merci. _(Reportant son attention sur les résultats) _– Hmm hmm…

**Ronon :** - Je n'aime pas ce humm…

**Carson :** _(réalisant)_ – Heu oui désolé. Je viens juste de m'apercevoir que ce bébé aura vos capacités Teyla.

**Teyla **: - Celle de ressentir les Wraiths ?

**Carson :** - Oui. Nous venons de déceler la particule dans votre sang.

**Teyla :** _(inquiète) _– Est-ce que cela pourrait être dangereux pour le bébé ?

**Carson :** - Vous savez, quand le Docteur Weir est tombée enceinte, nous avons effectué des tests. Et J'ai remarqué très tôt que William possédait le gène ATA, dans une quantité et dans une qualité aussi pure que son père…Comme vous le constatez, il est en parfaite santé aujourd'hui.

**Teyla** : - Oui. Dit elle en baissant la tête.

**Ronon :** - Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Ronon, qui voyait parfaitement que quelque chose clochait.

**Teyla :** _(soupirant)_ – J'aurais juste préféré éviter cela à notre bébé. Dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

**Carson :** - A partir de quel âge avez vous commencé à ressentir leur présence ?

**Teyla **: - Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Mais je crois que cela a réellement débuté quand j'ai eu 10 ans.

**Carson **: - Alors si ça peu vous rassurer, je pense que d'ici 10 ans la menace Wraith aura disparue.

**Teyla :** - J'espère en tout cas merci Docteur Beckett.

**Carson** : - Pas de quoi ! Surtout reposez vous bien, pas d'entrainement, mangez beaucoup et évitez tout stress.

**Ronon :** - J'y veillerais Doc.

**Carson **: - J'en suis sûr. Vous pouvez disposer, on se revoit dans un mois. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Le couple le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Alors qu'il sortait de infirmerie, ils croisèrent le lieutenant Cadman, qui semblait légèrement plus excitée qu'à l'accoutumée.

**Laura :** - Bonjour Teyla, Ronon. _(Ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre)_ Vous savez où est Carson ?

**Teyla **: - Dans son bureau.

**Laura **: - Très bien. Je vous remercie. Dit elle en filant vers son bureau.

Ronon leva un sourcil et se tourna vers Teyla.

**Ronon :** - Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Carson. Lui dit-il en sortant, suivit de près par la jeune femme.

Laura entra en trompe dans le bureau de Carson et posa devant lui une espèce de thermomètre.

**Carson **: _(surpris)_ – Laura ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? _(Prenant l'objet dans ses mains)_ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

**Laura :** _(croisant les bras)_ – Tu devrais le savoir, tu es médecin !

Le docteur regarda de plus près l'espèce de thermomètre, qui affichait deux barres roses en son milieu. Il mit quelques minutes avant d'analyser ce que cela signifiait réellement… Un test de grossesse…

Ces yeux s'agrandirent comme des balles de ping pong et son visage se décomposa littéralement, avant de se figer et de ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Carson se leva presque comme un automate, et alla refermer la porte, le test de grossesse toujours dans la main. Il fixa la porte une seconde, avant de se retourner vers Laura, l'air toujours aussi ahuri.

**Carson :** - Co…Comment ?

**Laura :** - Comment ? _(Amusée)_ Carson, est ce qu'il faut que je te ré-explique comment on fait les bébés, ou l'as tu oublié ?

**Carson :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Non…Bien sûr que non…mais c'est si…soudain.

**Laura : **- Hé pour moi ! _(Marchant de long en large)_ Je ne m'attendais pas à être enceinte ! Enfin pas pour l'instant !

**Carson :** - Quand est ce que cela aurait pu arriver ? Je veux dire…on a toujours fait attention…

**Laura :** _(s'arrêtant)_ – Tu te souviens de notre escapade en pleine nuit, il y a un mois.

**Carson **: _(souriant en se remémorant la scène) _– Dans le télé transporteur ?

**Laura :** - Oui…Je crois que ça remonte à ce moment. _(S'asseyant sur le bureau)_ – Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Carson ? Tu te rends compte, un bébé ! Avec le métier que je fais ! Encore, s'il n'y avait que ça ! Je ne sais même pas si je ferais une bonne mère !

Carson haussa un sourcil. Elle, pas une bonne mère ? Non, c'était ridicule. C'était une femme exceptionnelle, belle, douce, pleine de vie, rigolote et pleine de panache…Laura lui avait apprit à être moins coincé, à avoir plus confiance en lui…

A être lui, tout simplement… Et dès qu'il avait entamé sa relation avec elle, il avait su qu'elle serait la mère de ses enfants… Alors l'entendre dire qu'elle ne ferait pas une bonne mère…c'était ridicule à ses yeux…il approcha de la jeune femme, lui prit les mains, la forçant à relever les yeux vers lui.

**Carson :** - Ce bébé ne pouvait pas avoir meilleure maman.

**Laura :** _(souriant timidement)_ – Tu dis ça juste pour me rassurer.

**Carson :** _(la regardant droit dans les yeux) _– Non, je suis sincère. _(La prenant par la taille) _Laura, tu es une femme merveilleuse et tu feras une merveilleuse maman.

**Laura** : - Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

**Carson :** _(lui souriant tendrement, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille) _– parce que je le sais c'est tout. (_Après quelques secondes) _Je t'aime. Dit il en l'embrassant tendrement.

**Laura :** - Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Carson :** - Je suis sûr qu'on pourra s'en sortir (_voyant__ qu'elle allait répliquer)_ même si tu es militaire.

**Laura **: _(lui souriant tendrement) –_ Tu souhaites ce bébé ?

**Carson **: _(lui embrasant le front, la rapprochant d'elle) _– Oui, car je ne souhaite personne d'autre que toi pour être la mère de mes enfants. Et toi ?

Elle ? Oh, elle ne pouvait pas nier que l'idée d'un enfant ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit, mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie prête, ni assez en osmose avec un homme, pour réaliser ce souhait…mais Carson…

C'était un homme si doux, si tendre, si gentil, attentionné et bourré d'humour décalé, qui la faisait craquer… Jamais elle m'aurait cru rencontrer un homme comme ça…Cet enfant avec lui…bien sûr, elle avait peur, mais Carson était là et être enceinte lui paraissait moins effrayant.. Grâce à lui, la peur qu'elle avait ressentie quelque temps auparavant s'était envolée…maintenant elle était prête…

**Laura : -** Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me supportes pendant mes huit mois de grossesse.

**Carson **_: (faisant mine de réfléchir)_ - Je pense que je pourrais te supporter. _(Tout sourire)_ par contre, j'en connais un qui a intérêt à prendre ses distances avec toi.

**Laura :** - Qui ça ?

**Carson :** - Rodney !

**Laura : **- Promis, j'essayerai d'être gentille, s'il ne m'attaque pas bien sûr.

**Carson **: - Je pense que je vais devoir sortir les pansements.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.


	37. Chapter 37

**Rodney **: - Non Samantha !

**William :** _(secouant la tête) _– Na Einstein !

**Rodney **: _(énervé) –_ Samantha !

**William **: _(souriant)_ – Na Einstein !

**Rodney :** _(agacé)_ – Enfin William, sois raisonnable, ce chat est une fille. Elle ne peut pas s'appeler Einstein !

**William :** - Ben si !!

**Rodney :** - Et moi je te dis que non ! De tout façon, c'est mon chat, alors tu ne pourras pas lui changer son nom _(croisant les bras, avec son air déterminé de monsieur je sais tout) _En plus, je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas qui est Einstein ! Dit-il en finissant par un petit hochement de tête significatif.

**William :** _(comme si c'était une évidence) _– Ben si, c'est un monsieur qui voulait pas de la bombe qui quand elle explose fait un gros champignon ! Puis aussi la formule E2MC je sais plus….

Rodney regard William avec un air ahuri. Comment un enfant de son âge pouvait-il savoir cela ! Bon sang, si cela continuait, ce gamin allait devenir plus intelligent que lui ! Lui, le plus grand génie du monde !

**Rodney :** _(suspicieux)_ – Comment tu le sais ?

**William :** _(haussant les épaules)_ – Je le sais c'est tout.

Le scientifique plissa les yeux et regarda du coin de l'œil John, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ouais…ce n'est pas par ce que Sheppard abordait son air innocent, qu'il allait croire qu'il ne lui avait pas soufflé ! C'était impossible que William sache cela !

**William :** - Alors peu l'appeler Einstein ?

**Rodney :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Non c'est Samantha !

**William :** - On a qu'à demander au Chat !

**Rodney : **_écarquillant les yeux, hochant la tête positivement)_ – Tu as raison, demandons au chat !

John, qui avait regardé toute la scène avec un air amusé, se sentit obligé d'intervenir devant le ridicule que prenait la situation.

**John :** - Allons Rodney, ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous n'allez pas demander cela au chat !

**Rodney :** - pourquoi pas après tout !

**John :** _(secouant la tête d'un air désespéré)_ – Vous, vous attendez à quoi ? A ce qu'elle vous réponde ?

**Rodney **: _(grimaçant, exaspéré)_ – Bien sûr que non ! Mais si moi je l'appelle Sam, et William Einstein, on verra vers qui elle se dirige !

**John :** _(soupirant)_ – Vous êtes ridicule Rodney !

**Rodney :** -Vous avez une meilleure idée peut-être ?

**John **: - Et bien, William l'appelle Einstein, et nous on continue à l'appeler Sam.

**Rodney : -** Mais non ! Son prénom c'est Sam !

**John **: - McKay, soyez raisonnable, il n'y a que comme ça que vous vous en sortirez. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que William est très têtu. _(Rodney grimaça)_ puis, Einstein fait moins pervers dans la bouche de mon fils !

**Rodney :** - Combien de fois faut-il que je vous dise que ce choix de prénom n'est pas pervers !

**John :** _(le regard du coin de l'œil)_ – Ben voyons.

**William **:- Dis papa, elle s'appelle Einstein ?

**John :** (_lui __souriant tendrement)_ – Oui, elle s'appelle Einstein à présent.

**William **: _(tout sourire)_ – Zoupie ! Dis ze peux aller zouer avec le chat ?

**John **: - Pas avant que tu ais fini ta purée William.

**William **___d'une petite moue)_ – Z'accord papa ! Dis maman revient tout à heure ?

**John :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Normalement oui.

**William **: - Zoui ! Fait pouvoir lui raconter tout ce qu'on a fait !

John sourit devant la mine de son fils, puis se saisit de son assiette vide, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. A peine l'avait-il mit dans le lave vaisselle, que le téléphone sonna.

**John **: _(décrochant)_ - Oui.

: _(D'une voix sexy)_ – Bonsoir Colonel Sheppard.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme…Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait Elizabeth, mais depuis leur retour sur terre, elle était d'une humeur plutôt coquine…Secouant la tête pour effacer les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit, John reprit la parole.

**John :** _(d'une voix charmante) _– Bonsoir Docteur Weir... Comment allez vous ?

**Elizabeth : -** Merveilleusement bien depuis que j'entends ta voix. _(Faiblement)_ Tu me manques…

**John : **_(murmurant)_ – Toi aussi tu me manques…Mais ça va, on ne devrait plus trop attendre. Tu dois être en route non ?

**Elizabeth :** _(grimaçant)_**-** Justement John, C'est la raison de mon appel.

**John** : _(plissant les yeux, fronçant les sourcils)_ – Oh je n'aime pas quand tu prends cette voix là, c'est genre : « je ne peux pas revenir »

**Elizabeth :** - C'est à peut près ça.

**John :** - Mais comment ça se fait ? Tu devais revenir ce soir.

**Elizabeth **: - Je sais John, mais je ne peux rien faire. Le Président n'a pu au final me prendre qu'en fin d'après midi et nous en sommes qu'au début de la réunion.

**John : -** En gros, tu dois rester là bas.

**Elizabeth : **_hochant la tête)_ – C'est ça.

**John :** - Jusqu'à quand ?

**Elizabeth :** - Je ne pourrai pas revenir avant demain en soirée.

**John **: _(protestant)_ – Pas avant _! (Soupirant)_ faut vraiment que je songe à dire au Président d'arrêter de te monopoliser.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Tu es ridicule.

John voulut répliquer, mais des éclats de voix de firent entendre derrière lui.

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – John, que se passe-t-il ?

**John **: - Je ne sais pas, ça vient de la salle, je regarde.

Sheppard passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et ne put se retenir de rire, quand il vit la scène devant ses yeux.


	38. Chapter 38

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – John, que se passe-t-il ?

**John **: - Je ne sais pas, ça vient de la salle, je regarde.

Sheppard passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et ne put se retenir de rire, quand il vit la scène devant ses yeux. William venait de prendre le morceau de pizza dans l'assiette de Rodney et le tenait fermement de ses petites mains, pendant que Mckay se tenait à l'autre bout.

**Rodney** : _(tirant__ sur le morceau) –_ Hey ! C'est ma part !

**William **___ (l'imitant)_ – Veux pizza aussi !

**Rodney :** - T'es trop petit !

**William :** - Z'est po vrai !

**Rodney :** - William, si tu continues je le dis à ton père, et tu seras privé de désert !

**William :** - M'en fiche, veux pizza !

La part de pizza qui était écartelée entre Rodney et William depuis quelques minutes, finit par céder et atterrir dans les mains de Sheppard junior, qui tomba sur les fesses sous le choc.

**William : **_(agitant sa part de pizza sous le nez de McKay) –_ Z'est moi qui l'ai eue !

Le scientifique lui lança un regard noir et croisa les bras, puis lui tira la langue.

**William** : - Vais le dire à papa que t'as fait ça !

Rodney grimaça en imitant William, ce qui fit encore plus rire John.

**Elizabeth : **_(légèrement__ inquiète)_ – John, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**John :** _(se calmant)_ – Rien, c'est juste McKay et William qui se chamaillent le dernier morceau de pizza.

**Elizabeth :** - De la pizza ? _(Soupirant)_ John, je t'ai dit de ne pas lui faire manger n'importe quoi…

**John :** _(se justifiant) –_ Tu sais, il y a de tout dans la pizza. _(Énumérant)_ Du jambon, du fromage, des champignons…

**Elizabeth :** - Ce n'est pas une raison John !

**John **: - Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a mangé de la purée et du jambon juste avant. Tu veux lui parler ?

**Elizabeth :** - Oui, s'il te plait.

**John** : - _(criant)_ William, c'est maman au téléphone !

Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du petit garçon. Il sauta littéralement de sa chaise, pour aller rejoindre les bras de son père.

**William :** - Maman au Zéléphone ?

**John** : - Oui mon cœur _(lui donnant le combiné)_ Tiens !

**William **: - T'es là maman ?

**Elizabeth :** - Oui mon chéri.

**William :** - Zoupie ! Tu me manques mama ! Dit il d'une petite voix.

**Elizabeth **: - Toi aussi mon ange. Maman pense tout le temps à toi !

**William** : - moi z'aussi pense à maman

**Elizabeth :** - Dis moi, tout va bien avec papa ?

**William :** - Zoui ! On a fait plein de choses !

**Elizabeth :** - Oh, tant que ça ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait mon poussin ?

**William :** _(énumérant avec ses doigts)_ – Ah joué à cache- cache, a promené, a joué aux pirates, a fait dessins, et demain papa a dit qu'on referait jumper.

**Elizabeth :** - Et bien !

**William :** _(réalisant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose_) Ah, aussi rebaptisé le chat !

**Elizabeth :** - Rebaptisé le chat ?

**William :** _(hochant la tête)_ S'appelle Einstein !

**Elizabeth –** Oncle Rodney est au courant que tu as rebaptisé son chat ?

**William :** - Ben zoui, puisque papa il m'a aidé à le faire accepter par zoncle Odney ! T'aimes bien Einstein ? _(Fier)_ C'est moi qui ait trouvé tout seul !

**Elizabeth : **_(souriant) –_ Tu as très bien choisi mon cœur, Einstein, c'est très joli.

**William :** - Même que Zoncle Odney croyait que ze savais pas qui c'était ! _(Bombant le torse)_ Mais le savais ! Ce soir, papa a dit qui racontait histoire. _(Se tournant vers son père)_ Hein papa ?

John acquiesça positivement de la tête.

**William **: - Tu seras là pour écouter histoire ?

**Elizabeth : -** Je suis désolé mon cœur, je ne pourrai pas être là.

**William :** - Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth : -** Maman a encore du travail.

Elizabeth entendit son fils soupirer bruyamment.

**William : **_D'une voix déçue)_ – Tu reviens quand ?

**Elizabeth** : - Demain soir.

**William :** _(plein d'espoir)_ – Promis ?

**Elizabeth :** - promis ! Je n'oublie pas ta surprise !

**William :** - Youpie! t'es la meilleur maman !

**Elizabeth :** - Je fais du mieux que je peux en tout cas.

**William :** _(embrassant bruyamment le combiné) _- t'aime maman !

**Elizabeth : **- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur !

**William **: _(lui rendant le téléphone)_ T'as entendu papa, maman revient demain.

**John :** - Demain on sera tous ensemble !

**William** : - Chouette, j'ai hâte !

John lui sourit tendrement, puis reposa William sur le sol. Celui-ci, à peine à terre, courut en direction de Sam et commença à jouer avec elle.

**John :** - _(reprenant la conversation)_ Oui.

**Elizabeth :** - Il a l'air d'aller bien.

**John **: - Oui, mais tu lui manques beaucoup. Comme à moi d'ailleurs ! _(Il entendit Elizabeth soupirer)_ Un dessin t'attend à ton retour.

**Elizabeth **: - Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir le nouveau chef d'œuvre de notre petit cœur. _(Changeant de sujet)_ Dites moi Colonel, qu'allez vous faire ce soir, après avoir couché William ?

**John :** _(d'une voix charmante)_ – Hey bien, je comptais passer la nuit avec une charmante jeune femme brune, dont je suis éperdument amoureux. Mais comme celle-ci s'est désistée à la dernière minute… Je pense qu'avec Rodney on va se faire une soirée bière, pizza et DVD…

**Elizabeth :** - Je vois. Essayez de ne pas vous disputer pour le choix des DVD.

**John : -** Je pense qu'on va se faire Star Wars, des épisodes de Friends et sûrement un Columbo.

**Elizabeth :** _(éclatant de rire) –_ Un Columbo ?

**John :** _(soupirant)_ – Qu'est ce que j'y peux, McKay adore Columbo !

**Elizabeth : **_(redevenant sérieuse, d'une voix sensuelle) –_ En tout cas, la charmante jeune femme vous promet qu'elle se rattrapera demain soir.

**John** : _(souriant jusqu'aux oreilles) _- Alors j'ai hâte d'être à demain soir.

**Elizabeth : **_(faiblement) –_ Je vais devoir de laisser John je dois diner avec le président.

**Joh**n : - Pff, quand je te disais qu'il te monopolisait trop !

**Elizabeth** _: (souriant)_ – Je lui ferais la remarque, promis. Je dois y allez, je t'aime.

**John **: - Moi aussi mon étoile.

**Elizabeth **: - A demain dit elle en raccrochant.

Et le bip du téléphone prit bientôt la place de la douce voix d'Elizabeth. John raccrocha, soupira, puis se décida à rejoindre Rodney et William


	39. Chapter 39

Les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel, éclairaient abondamment le salon de la famille Sheppard. Salon, qui d'ailleurs, ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'autre chose. En effet, la soirée entre John et Rodney s'était terminée tard dans la nuit et aucun d'eux n'avait pris la peine de ranger.

Des cartons vides de pizza traînaient un peu partout. Deux se trouvaient sur la table basse, un en dangereux équilibre sur l'un des fauteuils, et un autre par terre. Tout ceci accompagné de parts de pizza à moitié mangées, qui traînaient à droite à gauche, en plus des innombrables bouteilles de bière…

Un homme, était au milieu de tout se capharnaüm et semblait dormir paisiblement… Enfin, essayer de dormir paisiblement serait le mot juste… Car en plus du mal de crâne qui lui martelait la tête, des bruits de fond persistant se faisaient entendre….

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? Le jeune homme essaya de se concentrer sur le bruit, faisant abstraction de son mal de tête…Des voix ? Oui, c'était ça des éclats de voix…Une voix d'enfant et une autre d'adulte…

John soupira bruyamment, c'est pas vrai…ces deux là ne pouvaient pas se tenir tranquilles plus de 5 minutes sans se chamailler ! Il se demandait vraiment lequel des deux était l'adulte…Et John commençait sérieusement à comprendre Elizabeth…

Ouvrant un œil, puis l'autre, il dût les refermer immédiatement à cause de la vive lumière du soleil…Ah foutu mal de crâne ! John se releva doucement, de façon à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il mit ensuite son visage dans ses mains, qu'il frotta vigoureusement, de façon à être bien sûr d'être réveillé…

Il ouvrit les yeux d'une façon plus lente et après que le salon ait vacillé un instant, l'image se stabilisa. Sheppard ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant l'étendue des dégâts. Bon…Il ne restait plus qu'à tout nettoyer…

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, le Colonel se décida à se lever, pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer. Mais ceci, pas avant qu'il n'ait mis le scientifique à contribution. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à aller chercher Rodney, qui avait l'air vu les éclats de voix, de se trouver dans la cuisine, que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

John fronça les sourcils en regardant l'horloge. Qui pouvait sonner chez lui à … 12HOO…Quand même…la journée était plus avancée qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Sheppard se décida à aller ouvrir.

L'homme qui se trouvait derrière la porte, était bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé voir.

**John**___ (déconcerté)_ – Docteur Jackson ?

En effet, c'était bien Daniel qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'archéologue écarquilla les yeux…Il s'attendait à Elizabeth…Pas à…son…mari…étaient-ils mariés d'ailleurs ?

Bon, cela ne le regardait pas. Daniel détailla John. Il portait un T- shirt gris bleu, immaculé de taches de pizza, un caleçon de la même couleur et abordé une barbe de 3 jours… Il n'avait vu le Colonel qu'une fois et son souvenir était flou… Daniel savait juste que le Docteur Weir s'était mariée avec lui…Enfin, c'est ce qui se murmurait…

C'était peut-être méchant, mais le jeune homme à cet instant, se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle avait pu lui trouver. Daniel secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensées et retrouver un peu de contenance, face à un Sheppard quelque peu dépité.

**Daniel :** _(lui tend la main)_ – Heureux de vous revoir Colonel Sheppard !

**John :** _(passé l'étonnement, lui serrant la main)_ – moi de même Docteur Jackson. _(S'effaçant__ pour le laisser entrer)_ Mais je vous en prie, entrez Docteur.

**Daniel :** _(entrant) _– Daniel, s'il vous plait.

**John :** _(refermant la porte)_ – Alors appelez-moi John.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil au salon et ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de John.

**John :** _(se grattant la tête, gêné)_ – Je suis désolé pour le désordre. Moi et le Docteur McKay, on est resté tard à se faire une soirée DVD…Et, je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger. Dit-il en finissant par une petite grimace.

**Daniel :** _(rajustant ses lunettes) _– Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. En fait, je…

Mais Daniel ne put finir sa phrase, car il fut interrompu par un chat, qui venait de lui passer sur les pieds.

**John :** - Désolé, c'est le chat du Docteur McKay et mon…

Mais lui aussi ne put terminer sa phrase, car il fut interrompu par William, qui arrivait en courant et qui marcha lui aussi sur les pieds de Daniel.

**John :** _(criant)_ – William, viens t'excuser !

Le petit garçon fut suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Rodney, qui bouscula John et Daniel.

**Rodney** : _(réalisant, s'arrêtant quelques secondes) _– Oh désolé. _(Hochant la tête)_ Bonjour Docteur Jackson _(montrant la direction par lequel était parti William)_ Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois récupérer mon chat des mains de ce petit monstre. _(A Sheppard)_ John.

Et il disparut au détour du couloir. John soupira bruyamment et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai !! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ! Il devait avoir une discussion avec McKay et d'urgence !

Daniel, quand à lui, était, légèrement amusé par la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux… Le Docteur McKay n'avait pas tellement changé… Et le petit William ressemblait trait pour trait à son père…

**John :** _(reportant son attention sur Daniel)_ - Encore désolé. Rodney est pire que William quelque fois.

**Daniel :** - Ce n'est pas grave _(Souriant_) Je trouve cela plutôt amusant de voir que le Docteur McKay, a trouvé son maître en la personne de votre fils.

John se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin.

**John :** - Au fait, quel est le but de votre visite ?

**Daniel **: _(réalisant)_ – Heu…Oui, je venais voir le Docteur Weir.

**John :** - Elizabeth n'est pas encore revenue de Washington.

**Daniel :** - Je croyais que sa réunion finissait hier ?

**John :** Vous connaissez les politiciens. Dit-il en grimaçant.

**Daniel **_: (hochant la tête)_ - Oh oui ! Toujours à trouver des prétextes pour faire des réunions interminables qui n'aboutissent à rien !

**John : **(souriant_, puis fronçant les sourcils)_ – Vous veniez voir Elizabeth pour quoi ? Un problème à la base ? Vous avez reçu une transmission d'Atlantis ?

**Daniel** : - non, c'est que voilà, lors d'une mission nous avons trouvé un important _(mettant les guillemets)_ temple, rempli de symboles anciens, qui aurait nécessité l'aide du Docteur Weir.

**John** : - Vous voulez que Liz parte en mission ?

**Daniel **: _(secouant les mains confus)_ – non, non. En fait, j'ai des clichés que j'aurais voulu montrer à Elizabeth.

**John **: - Et où sont ils ?

**Daniel : **_(réalisant qu'il ne les avait pas)_ J'ai du les laisser dans la voiture. (_Montrant la porte) _je vais aller chercher le dossier et le laisser ici, afin d'avoir son opinion.

Daniel ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de trouver derrière celle-ci, Cameron, qui s'apprêtait à sonner. Celui-ci dès qu'il le vit, lui fit un grand sourire.


	40. Chapter 40

**Cameron **: - Hey Danny ! _(lui donnant une tape dans le dos)_ Comment va-tu ?

**Daniel :** _(rajustant ses lunettes)_ – Cameron ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Cameron : **___nonchalamment) _– Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. _(passant devant lui, et entrant à John)_. Comment ça va ? Dit-il en lui serrant la main, en souriant.

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils, légèrement perdu)_ – Bien. Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites ici ?

Mais Mitchell ne l'écoutait pas, il tournait sur lui même et regardait la maison en hochant la tête de temps en temps.

**Cameron :** - Il n'y a pas a dire, vous avez bon goût en ce qui concerne les maisons ! Puis, j'adore la déco !

Daniel soupira en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, tandis que John commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Daniel, passe encore, mais Cameron ! Que faisait-il là ? Il venait peut-être voir Elizabeth…

Après tout, il lui avait bien avoué qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle…Et le jeune homme venait peut-être traîner dans les parages, afin d'essayer de se rapprocher de Liz…Hmm…John devrait vraiment songer à se méfier de lui…Pensa t-il, alors que Cameron continuait de tourner sur lui même…

**John :** - Mitchell ! Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites chez moi ?

**Cameron : -** Heu…oui. Je venais apporter ça. Dit-il en tendant à Daniel un dossier.

**Daniel :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Mais comment as-tu…

**Cameron **: - Hey bien. Tu es parti si vite du SGC, que tu en as oublié ton dossier. Je vois mal comment Elizabeth aurait pu t'aider, sans support visuel.

**Daniel :** _(prenant le dossier)_ – Merci.

**Cameron :** _(tournant la tête de droite à gauche)_ – A ce propos, Lizzie n'est pas là ?

A cet instant, John lui aurait bien répliqué quelque chose de percutant, comme il le faisait quelque fois avec Rodney, mais il savait pertinemment que Liz lui tomberait dessus.

**John :** - Elle est encore à Washington. Répondit-il froidement.

**Cameron **: _(grimaçant) –_ Je vois _(à Daniel)_ Au fait, Vala est très en colère contre toi, quand elle a apprit que tu ne l'avais pas invité au mariage.

Daniel grimaça, il pouvait aisément imaginer la tête de Vala.

**Daniel **: - Et qui lui a dit ?

**Cameron **: - C'est moi !

Daniel ferma brièvement les yeux…Bon, il réglerait le cas Cameron plus tard ! Le jeune homme avait déjà assez à songer à comment il pourrait échapper à Vala…Une phrase de Cameron le fit sortir de ses pensés.

**Cameron **: _(jetant un coup d'œil au salon)_ – Wahouuu ! Vous avez fait la fiesta là dedans !

John soupira et serra les poings. Voyant la colère qui couvait en Sheppard, Daniel se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

**Daniel **: - Je crois qu'on va y aller Cameron. _(à John)_ Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé _(lui tendant le dossier)_ Si vous pourriez remettre ça à Elizabeth.

John : - Bien sûr.

John se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit, mais un Cameron se fit entendre au grand désespoir de Sheppard.

**Cameron : -** Hey la terreur ! Tu vas bien ?

**William : -** _(souriant)_ Zouii ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Cameron :** - Je venais amener un dossier à Daniel, qui venait voir ta maman.

**William :** _(à Daniel)_ – Zonjour Daniel !

**Daniel :** - Bonjour William.

**William :** - Tu sais maman est pas là !

**Danie**l : - Je sais, ton papa me l'a dit.

**William** : _(à son papa) –_ Elle revient ce soir maman hein papa ?

**John :** - Oui mon cœur.

**William :** - zouette _(à Cameron)_ Dis tu restes manger avec nous ?

**Cameron : -** Ca, il faut le demander à ton papa.

William se tourna vers son père, les yeux plein d'espoir.

**William :** - Peuvent rester papa ?

**John :** _(septique)_ – Hey bien…

Voyant que son papa n'allait pas accepter, le petit employa la méthode mini Sheppard. Il lui fit une petite moue boudeuse, mais craquante, rajoutant ses yeux de chien battu. Oh…non, il recommençait…Dieu qu'il pouvait ressembler à Elizabeth quand il faisait ça. Car la jeune femme, utilisait la même technique quand elle souhaitait quelque chose, et John craquait à chaque fois…

Comment lui résister ? Bon, ok , il n'aimait pas Cameron, mais bon, William y tenait tellement.

**John :** - D'accord, ils peuvent rester !

**William :** _( souriant )_ – Merci papa !

John lui sourit.

**John : -** Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me changer.

**Daniel :** _(souriant)_ – Bien sûr. Je pense que William se fera un plaisir de nous montrer où se trouve la cuisine.

**William **: _(tout sourire) –_ Zouii !!!!!

John soupira en secouant la tête, puis ferma la porte d'entrée, restée jusque là ouverte.


	41. Chapter 41

**Evans **: - Alors, c'est encore loin cette _(mettant les guillemets)_ Source d'énergie superpuissante ? Demanda-t- il impatient.

**Zelenka **: _(se retournant agacé)_ – Si vous ne me demandiez pas ça toutes les 5 minutes, on arriverait peut-être plus vite !

**Evans : **- Ecoutez Docteur Zelenka, cela fait 3h00 que l'on a quitté le point de ralliement et d'après le dernier contact radio, l'autre équipe n'a rien trouvé non plus. _(s'arrêtant, levant les bras las)_ Alors, ne serait-il pas possible que le MALP se soit trompé ?

**Zelenka :** _(s'arrêtant, rajustant ses lunettes)_ Les données du MALP ont était vérifiées 4 fois avant notre départ, Major. Tout indiquait une source d'énergie, qui pouvait ressembler à celle d'un E2PZ.

**Evans :** - Oui, mais qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la porte !

**Zelenka :** - Quelques kilomètres ne veut pas dire juste devant la porte Major. Estimez-vous heureux que cette planète soit déserte.

**Evan :** - Si elle auvait été peuplée de Wraiths, je crois que vous ne seriez pas venu Docteur.

**Zelenka :** _(grimaçant)_ – Oui, bon… _(Regardant le moniteur, reprenant sa marche)_ C'est par là ! Dit-il en montrant le coté gauche.

Lorne leva les yeux au ciel, avant de croiser ceux du Docteur Surie, qui lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Ceci mit le major Lorne quelque peu mal à l'aise, par contre cela amusait beaucoup Blates. Evan lui envoya un regard noir, puis reprit sa marche afin de rejoindre Zelenka.

Cela faisait à présent 30 minutes qu'ils marchaient, et aucune source d'énergie en vue. Au bout de 10 minutes, Lorne avait de nouveau demandé à Zelenka si cela était encore loin. Pour seule réponse, il eut le droit à des phrases en Tchèque. Depuis, il se contentait de suivre les deux scientifiques, tout en discutant avec Blates.

**Blates : -** Moi je vous dis que vous lui plaisez !

**Evan :** - Moins fort lieutenant ! Dit-il en jetant un regard en coin au Docteur Surie.

**Blates **: _(reprenant un peu plus bas)_ - Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

**Evan :** - Vous croyez que j'ai du temps à perdre avec ça ?

**Blates :** _(soupirant)_ - Vous êtes désespérant !

**Evan :** (Protestant– Hey ! N'oubliez pas à que vous parlez à votre supérieur !

**Blates :** - Je ne l'oublie pas. Mais ce que j'en dis, c'est que franchement, si j'avais une aussi belle femme qui s'intéresserait à moi, je ne dirais pas non. Dit-il, en regardant le Docteur Surie, rêveur.

**Evan :** _(légèrement gêné)_ – Et bien… _(rajustant son P90 )_ Vous n'êtes pas moi et je…

Mais il se cogna contre le Docteur Zelenka, avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

**Evan :** - Vous pourriez prévenir quand vous vous arrêtez !

**Zelenka : -** C'est ici. Se contenta de répondre le scientifique.

Lorne fit un pas sur le coté afin de voir où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande clairière bordée d'arbres. Devant eux, il y avait une cascade, dont l'eau coulait tranquillement dans l'étang qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

**Surie :** - C'est magnifique…

**Evan **: - Vous êtes sûr que c'est ici ?

**Zelenka **: - Tout à fait, la source vient de cette cascade.

**Surie :** - De la cascade ?

Zelenka s'approcha de l'étang, s'accroupit et laissa sa main effleurer l'eau.

**Zelenka** : - C'est très bizarre, cela a l'air normal. _(Regardant Lorne)_ Pourtant je peux vous confirmer que la source d'énergie vient de là !

Le Docteur Surie fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de se diriger vers le coté droit de la cascade.

**Evan :** _(l'interpelant)_ – Docteur ! On doit rester groupés !

Mais la scientifique ne semblait ou ne voulait pas entendre ce que disait Lorne. Celui-ci secoua la tête et pestiféra.

**Evan :** - Foutue scientifique ! Avant d'aller rejoindre la jeune femme.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'attrapa par le bras.

**Evan :** - Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire Docteur ? Nous devons rester groupés.

**Surie :** - J'ai parfaitement compris Major. Dit-elle en se détachant. Mais, j'ai rarement vu le Docteur Zelenka se tromper. Alors, vu que la cascade a l'air normal. Je pensais que la source d'énergie venait d'ailleurs.

**Evan :** _(mettant les mains sur ses hanches)_ – Et d'où je vous pris ? De derrière la cascade peut-être ?

**Surie :** - _(hochant la tête)_ Exactement ! _(montrant le coté de la cascade)_ Regardez là-bas si vous ne me croyez pas. Dit-elle en croisant les bras et en le regardant avec un petit air de défi.

Lorne lui lança un regard noir, mais consentit cependant à regarder dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiquée. En effet, il y avait un passage qui s'étendait sur le flan droit de la chute d'eau.

**Evan : **_(interpellant Zelenka et Baltes)_ Lieutenant Docteur ! Venez voir ! _(à Surie )_ Je dois bien avouer vous aviez raison.

**Surie :** _(hochant la tête, en souriant)_ – Vous voyiez !

**Blates **: _(arrivant)_ Major, que se passe-t-il ?

**Evan **: - Le Docteur Surie a trouvé un passage.

**Blates :** - Vous pensez que la source d'énergie vient de là ?

**Zelenka : -** Sûrement, le moniteur s'affole !

Lorne jeta un bref coup d'œil à Blates et d'un accord silencieux, ils se décidèrent à entrer.

**Lorne :** - Très bien on y va _(aux deux scientifiques)_ Vous deux, vous restez derrière nous !


	42. Chapter 42

**Zelenka : -** Sûrement, le moniteur s'affole !

Lorne jeta un bref coup d'œil à Blates et d'un accord silencieux, ils se décidèrent à entrer.

**Lorne :** - Très bien on y va _(aux deux scientifiques)_ Vous deux, vous restez derrière nous !

Les deux militaires ouvrirent la marche et après avoir allumé la lumière de leur P90, ils pénétrèrent sous la chute d'eau. Quelques gouttelettes d'eau mouillèrent leurs uniformes au passage. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient cru, la grotte à même la pierre qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux n'était pas plongée dans la pénombre. Les rayons du soleil filtrés au travers la cascade, donnant des reflets bleus, blancs et argentés aux parois de la grotte.

**Blates :** _(après avoir fait le tour une seconde fois )_ – RAS Major.

**Evan : -** Pareil de mon coté. _(se détendant)_ apparemment votre truc s'est trompé ! Il n'y a rien ici.

**Zelenka :** _(secouant la tête)_ – C'est impossible ! Le moniteur indique que la source d'énergie est ici !

**Evan :** _(levant les bras faisant un tour sur lui même)_ – Vous voyez bien. Il n'y a rien ! La seule sortie, qui fait aussi office d'entrée c'est cette cascade.

Zelenka soupira et regarda le moniteur d'un air désespéré.

**Zelenka :** - Je ne comprends pas ! Tout indique que c'est là pourtant _! (à Lorne)_ Vous avez bien regardé ?

**Evan :** _(balayant l'air de sa main)_ – Allez y si vous pensez trouver une autre entrée que l'on aurait loupé !

Zelenka et Surie parcouraient à leur tour la grotte. Mais celle-ci, ne semblait avoir aucune issue…Elle ne semblait être formé que de parois de pierre…Enfin, c'est ce quelle paraissait…

**Surie : -** Regardez ça ! S'exclama le Docteur Surie, dont la voix se répercuta en écho un instant.

**Blates **: - Qu'il y a-t-il ?

**Surie :** _(montrant la paroi)_- Des symboles.

**Zelenka :** _(rajustant ses lunettes, passant la main sur les symboles gravés dans le mur)_ – Oui…Et on dirait même des symboles anciens.

**Lorne : -** Qu'est ce que ça dit ?

**Zelenka :** _(haussant les épaules)_ – Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas linguiste !

**Surie : -** _(passant à son tour la main sur les symboles)_ – C'est écrit Sanctuaire…

**Lorne **_: (La regardant étonné)_ – Vous êtes aussi linguiste ?

**Surie :** _(le regardant du coin de l'œil, souriant)_ – A mes heures perdue…regardez…On dirait que ce symbole est différent des autres….

La jeune femme passa la main dessus ; ce qui lui valut une protestation de Lorne.

**Evan **: - Non attendez !

Mais trop tard, le symbole sur lequel elle venait d'appuyer, s'enfonça dans la pierre. Un bruit sourd s'éleva alors dans la grotte, les faisant tous reculer d'un pas.

**Zelenka :** - Que ce passe-t-il ?

**Surie :** (haussant les épaules) – Je n'en sais rien !

**Evan :** - Je vous avais dit de ne toucher à rien, mais il…

**Blates :** - (le coupant) – Major…

**Evan **: (agacé) – Quoi ?

**Blates :** - Regardez…

Lorne se retourna vers la paroi de pierre, qui était en train de s'ouvrir lentement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le mur avait laissé place à une grotte, ou plutôt pièce, beaucoup plus petite. Ils échangèrent un regard et tous les quatre firent un pas dans la salle.

Celle-ci, étrangement, était éclairée de torches…le seul élément présent, était une sorte de machine en forme de champignon en son centre.

**Evan :** _(fronçant les sourcils, regardant l'objet septique) _– Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Dit-il en le désignant de son P90.

**Zelenka :** - Aucune idée _(regardant Lorne)_ mais la source d'énergie vient de cette machine en tous cas.

**Evan :** - Est-ce que cela peut-être dangereux ?

**Zelenka : **- Si cela avait était dangereux, je pense que ça nous aurait explosé à la figure depuis longtemps.

**Blates **: (_penchant la tête sur le coté) _– Il n'a pas tord.

**Evan : **_(balayant l'air de sa main) _– Oui bon ça va ! Dit-il en commençant à faire le tour de la salle.

Surie, après avoir examiné elle aussi la salle, rejoignit Radek.

**Surie :** - Vous avez une idée de ce que cela peut-être ?

**Zelenka :** _- (secouant négativement la tête) _– Non, aucune. La source d'énergie provient bien de là en tout cas.

**Surie :** - pourrait-il avoir un E2PZ à l'intérieur ? Comme sur la planète des enfants ?

**Zelenka :** - Non, je ne crois pas. Il n'y a aucun système d'ouverture.

La jeune femme soupira, puis s'accroupit. Son attention ne mit pas longtemps à être retenue par d'autres symboles anciens sur la machine.

**Surie **: _(faiblement) _– Ce n'est pas croyable…

**Blates **: - Quoi ?

**Surie :** - Toutes la machine et remplie de symboles ancien.

**Blates :** - Cette machine aurait était amené par les anciens ?

Surie : - Possible… _(Regardant de plus prés les écritures)_ «_ Ame tourmentée trouvera le repos._ »

**Evan **: _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Pardon ?

**Surie :** - C'est écrit « Ame tourmentée trouvera le repos »

**Blates :** - Oh, ça ne me dit rien de bon. Dit-il en grimaçant.

**Surie :** - Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?

**Evan :** - écoutez Docteur, sans vouloir vous vexer. Moi non plus, cela ne me dit rien de bon…

**Surie :** - Mais c'est juste une phrase !

**Evan **: - Peut-être. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est probable que cette machine est été amenée par les anciens.

**Surie :** - Et alors ?

**Evan :** - Dois je vous rappeler que : Qui dit machine des anciens dit : Gros problème !

**Zelenka **: - Nous n'en savons rien Major. On c'est juste que c'est une source potentielle d'énergie.

**Evan : **- Vous proposez quoi ?

**Zelenka :** - De l'analyser !

**Blates :** - Vous voulez ramener cette chose sur Atlantis !

**Surie :** - Cet appareil est une source d'énergie ! On ne peut pas le laisser là !

**Evan** : - On ne sait même pas s'il est dangereux !

**Zelenka **: - Je pense, qu'il serait beaucoup plus dangereux de le laisser là !

Lorne réfléchit un instant, grimaça puis dit :

**Evan :** - Bon, je vais demander à Johanson de m'établir un contact avec Atlantis. On verra ce qu'en pense Teyla. Pendant ce temps, voyez si vous pouvez en tirer quelque chose plus que cette simple phrase.

**Zelenka/ Surie :** - D'accord.

Le Major soupira, et sortit. Une fois à l'extérieur, il laissa quelques secondes son visage baigné par les doux rayons du soleil, avant d'appuyer deux fois sur son oreillette.

**Evan** : Johanson ?

**Johanson **: - Oui Major.

**Evan :** - Mettez-moi en contact par le MALP avec Atlantis.

**Johanson :** - Entendu Major.

Lorne attendit quelques secondes, avant de l'entendre de nouveau la voix du sergent.

**Johanson **: - Vous êtes en liaison avec Atlantis.

**Evan :** - Merci.

**Teyla **: Ici Atlantis. Quel est le problème Major Lorne.

**Evan :** - Et bien voilà, nous venons de trouver ce pourquoi nous sommes venus.

**Teyla :** - La source d'énergie ?

**Evan :** - Oui.

**Teyla** : - C'est un E2PZ ?

**Evan :** - (Grimaçant) – Pas exactement.

**Teyla :** - Comment ça pas exactement ?

**Evan :** - Enfaite, la source d'énergie que nous avons perçue vient d'un appareil qui se trouve dans une grotte, sous une cascade. Dit-il d'une traite.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes se fit de l'autre coté. Il pouvait aisément imaginer Teyla, au prise avec un grand débat intérieur….Lui même, se demandait si cela était une bonne idée…Mais la laisser ici, était donner un avantage tactique aux Wraiths et cela lui paraissait inacceptable.

**Teyla **: - L'appareil est-il potentiellement dangereux ?

**Evan :** - Je ne crois pas.

**Teyla **: - Vous ne croyiez pas ?

**Evan :** - Il n'y a aucune inscription, ou indication qui pourrait nous dire à quoi elle pourrait servir. Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux la ramener sur la cité.

**Teyla :** - Vous pensez ?

**Evan :** - Oui. Je sais ce que vous pensez, et ressentez, je sais aussi que c'est une lourde décision. Mais on ne peut se permettre de la laisser aux mains des Wraiths.

Il eut un nouveau silence, cette fois, moins long que le précédant.

**Teyla :** _(soupirant)-_ Très bien, réunissez votre équipe et ramenez cet appareil sur Atlantis.

**Evan **: - Bien madame ! _(à Johanson)_ Sergent, dites à l'équipe de revenir à la porte. Je vais revenir les chercher pour les conduire à l'appareil, afin qu'ils nous aident à la ramener.

**Johanson : **- Entendu Major.

**Evan **: - Transmission terminée.

3h00 plus tard, la machine était devant la porte. Johanson composa le code et quelques secondes plus tard, le vortex s'ouvrit. Ils soulevèrent l'appareil et passèrent la porte, sans voir que dans l'ombre, une personne les observait.

Celle-ci sortit de sa cachette et regarda la porte qui venait de se refermer.

: - Parfait…Tout est parfait…Mon plan fonctionne à merveille… _(un sourire passa sur ses lèvres)_ Nous nous reverrons bientôt…John…

Un taxi stoppa dans une grande allée bordée de gravier blanc. Le chauffeur en sortit, ouvrit la porte arrière à une jeune femme, qui descendit de la voiture, en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

Celle ci regarda la maison un instant, baignée par la quiétude des derniers rayons du soleil…Elle ferma les yeux et un sentiment de bonheur remplit son cœur…Chez elle…Elle était enfin de retour chez elle…Chez eux… ? Plus exactement…

: - Docteur Weir ?

Merci arthélia, pour m'avoir mis dans tes histoire favorite

Rafikis : Attend attend, en deux jours tu a lue tte la série, c'ets a dire tjrs dans mon cœur, je sais que tu et quelque part et même si un ???? la vache mais tes folle ? lol non, je plaisante, sans rire sa me fait très plaisir ! merci de m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs favorie ! j'espere que cette suite te plaira ! Gros bisous et encore merci


	43. Chapter 43

Un taxi stoppa dans une grande allée bordée de gravier blanc. Le chauffeur en sortit, ouvrit la porte arrière à une jeune femme, qui descendit de la voiture, en lui adressant un magnifique sourire.

Celle ci regarda la maison un instant, baignée par la quiétude des derniers rayons du soleil…Elle ferma les yeux et un sentiment de bonheur remplit son cœur…Chez elle…Elle était enfin de retour chez elle…Chez eux… ? Plus exactement…

: - Docteur Weir ?

La jeune femme ouvrir les yeux et reporta son attention vers le chauffeur de taxi, qui lui tendait son sac.

**Elizabeth** : - Merci.

Elle paya la somme convenue et regarda l'homme monter dans la voiture, démarrer et partir. Elizabeth reporta son attention sur leur maison…Leur maison…Un autre sourire étira ses lèvres, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

**Elizabeth :** _(criant refermant la porte)_ – William, John, Rodney ? Vous êtes là ?

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Bah, ils étaient surement dans le fond du jardin. Elizabeth posa ses clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée, son regard parcourut un instant le vestibule, puis elle se dirigea vers le salon, son sac toujours en main. Celui-ci tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol, quand elle vit l'étendue des dégâts dans le salon.

En effet, celui-ci n'avait pas était rangé depuis la veille, des cartons de pizza et des bières trainaient toujours, et la venue de Cameron et Daniel n'avait rien arrangé. Le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle avait ressenti un peu plutôt, laissa place à un sentiment de colère, qui commença à bouillir dans ses veines…

Ce n'était pas possible, ils exagéraient vraiment là ! Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls plus de deux jours, sans que la maison ne soit transformée en champ de bataille ! Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux, afin d'essayer de se calmer, mais peine perdue… ils avaient vraiment dépassé les bornes…John allait avoir chaud aux oreilles ! Elle se décida à les appeler une seconde fois, avec un ton un peu plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

**Elizabeth :** - John, Rodney, William !

Un léger bruit de porte se fit entendre, suivit de petits pas sur le parquet. Son fils apparut bientôt dans son champ de vison, revêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'un tee-shirt bleu, avec de nombreuses taches de toute sorte et la figure barbouillée de sable. A peine le petit garçon aperçut-il sa mère, qu'il courut vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**William** : _(se jetant dans ses bras)_ – Maman, Maman ! T'es revenues !

Elizabeth le serra un peu plus fort, en fermant les yeux. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien être, tandis qu'elle lui caressait tendrement le dos et les cheveux…Que c'était bon de le revoir enfin…Dieu qu'il pouvait lui avoir manqué…Le Docteur Weir se redressa, William toujours dans ses bras. Le petit garçon lui fit un autre câlin, puis se recula légèrement pour l'observer.

**William :** - Tu m'as manquée maman.

**Elizabeth :** _(Lui caressant tendrement la joue)_ – Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon amour. Maman a pensé à toi tous les jours !

**William **: - Moi z'aussi et pensé tout le temps à maman. _(Souriant)_ t'arrive juste pour le concours de châteaux de sable !

**Elizabeth : (**haussant les sourcils) – oh oh !

**William** : _(touts sourire)_ – Tu sais, c'est papa et moi, contre zoncle odney !

**Elizabeth :** _(amusé) _– Et qui gagne ?

William : - Ben nous mais, (_d'une moue boudeuse)_ Zoncle odney dit qu'on triche !

Elizabeth ne put se retenir de sourire. C'était bien Rodney ça…il détestait perdre…Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien…

**John :** - Je me disais aussi que j'avais cru entendre ta jolie voix. Dit-il, avec un sourire charmeur.

John et Rodney venaient d'apparaitre dans le salon. Tous les deux étaient dans les mêmes états que William…Enfin, Rodney avait peut-être subit un peu plus de dégât que John, songea-telle, en voyant les cheveux du pauvre scientifique immaculés de terre. Le Colonel Sheppard s'approcha d'Elizabeth, ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son fils, qui lui souriait et se pencha pour embrasser son Docteur préféré, mais le doigt que posa celle-ci sur ses lèvres le stoppa.

**John :** _(se reculant, la regardant étonné) –_ Bah alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou ?

Mais le regard que Liz lui lança, lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait fait mieux de se taire.

Merci elizabeth 49 de m'avoir ajouté dans tes histoires favorites ! merci bcp !!! voila la petite site avec plus de un mois de retard, j'espere qu'elle te plaira toujours autant dit moi ceux que tu en pense ! merci encore !

Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs favorite ! Grs calin !


	44. Chapter 44

Le regard noir qu'elle lui envoya le dissuada de continuer tout commentaire de ce genre.

**John :** _(se défendant)_ – C'est de la faute de Cameron et Daniel aussi ! Ils sont arrivés à l'improviste.

**Rodney :** - oui, mais le salon était déjà dans cet état avant faut dire.

John lui envoya une œillade meurtrière.

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Daniel et Cameron ? Que voulaient-ils ?

John : - Te voir pour te remettre un dossier…Cela avait un rapport avec une mission et un truc que Daniel a trouvé.

**Elizabeth :** _(arquant un sourcil)_ – Un truc ?

**John :** _(balayant l'air de sa main)_ – Tu me connais moi et les termes scientifiques. Le dossier est posé sur la table de la salle à manger.

La jeune femme s'avança vers la dite salle, mais stoppa à son entrée. Celle-ci était dans le même état que le salon et d'où elle était, Elizabeth pouvait voir que la cuisine avait subie le même sort.

**Elizabeth **: _(d'une voix forte)_ – Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard !

**William :** _(tapant dans ses mains, souriant)_ – Papa a fait bêtises, Papa a fait bêtises !

**Elizabeth :** - William !

**William : -** _d'une moue boudeuse) _– Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ?

**Elizabeth :** - Là aussi tu vas me dire que c'est parce que Daniel et Cameron sont restés ?

**John :** - Ben après, ils sont partis tard. Il a fallut chercher Samantha pendant 2 heures, qui était coincée dans la machine à laver, puis on a fait un concours de château de sable et _(grimaçant, se grattant la tête)_ on a oublié l'heure… et de ranger…

**Elizabeth :** - Enfin John, je ne te demandais pas grand-chose ! Juste de garder la maison !

**John : -** _(Protestant)_ – Mais elle est restée propre le premier jour !

**Elizabeth : -** Oui mais pas aujourd'hui ! Je ne suis partie que deux jours John ! Qu'est ce que cela aurait été si je m'étais absentée pendant une semaine ! J'aurais retrouvé la maison en ruine ?

**John : (**_hésitant) –_ Peut-être pas en ruine…

Elizabeth regarda d'un drôle d'air John, qui déglutit, puis elle prit son masque de leader d'Atlantis.

**Elizabeth : -** Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tout ça immédiatement, si tu ne veux pas être privé de _(mettant les guillemets_) bisous pendant une semaine !

**John :** _(écarquillant les yeux) –_ Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste !

**Elizabeth **: - Je pense que ce n'est pas juste non plus que le salon soit mis dans cet état non plus.

John prit une moue boudeuse et renfrognée. Il grogna quelque chose et après avoir jeté un regard en coin à Elizabeth, le Colonel tourna les talons et commença à ranger. Le Docteur Weir le regarda un instant, puis posa son attention sur Rodney, qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. Le scientifique baissa les yeux, comme un petit garçon prit en faute, ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** - Quand à vous Rodney…

Mais un miaulement l'interrompit, Sam venait d'entrer tranquillement, avec quelque chose dans la gueule. La chatte vint s'asseoir devant son maître, et déposa au sol une sourie morte avant de miaulé de nouveau, fier d'elle. Elizabeth regarda alors, alternativement la chatte et la sourie.

elisabeth49 : merci beaucoup, je te remercie, mais tu a lue tout depuis le début ???? enfin je veux dire sa fait quand même 44 chapitres en tt cas merci beaucoup ! et merci pour m'avoirs mis dans tes auteurs favorite !

LilyAnthea :Merci ! ma lily ! et oui je t'ai démasqué lol

Rafikis : Je pense oui, il faut mieux que John affronte des wraiths dans ce cas la, mais bon je pense qu'il sera pardonné lol j'espère que cette petite suite te plaira !


	45. Chapter 45

Rafikis : Oui rien que sa, la chatte et la sourie lol je suis de ton avis, je crois que Rodney aurait préféré affronté une reine wraith

_Le Docteur Weir le regarda un instant, puis posa son attention sur Rodney, qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. Le scientifique baissa les yeux, comme un petit garçon prit en faute, ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Quand à vous Rodney…_

_Mais un miaulement l'interrompit, Sam venait d'entrer tranquillement, avec quelque chose dans la gueule. La chatte vint s'asseoir devant son maître, et déposa au sol une souris morte avant de miauler de nouveau, fière d'elle. Elizabeth regard alternativement la chatte et la souris._

**Elizabeth :** _(soupirant)_ – D'accord… _(A Rodney)_ Vous allez me faire le plaisir de me débarrasser de cette souris et de garder Sam ou Einstein, comme vous le voulez dans votre chambre jusqu'à demain !

**Rodney :** - Bien Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth **: - Puis, ensuite vous irez aider John à ranger. Après tout, vous aussi vous avez participé à tout ce désordre. _(Il ne put qu'acquiescer positivement)_ Dans ces conditions tout est parfait ! Quand à moi, je vais aller changer William et le mettre au lit. Demain on doit se lever tôt pour le mariage.

**William :** - Là où je porte anneau ?

**Elizabeth** : (_souriant)_ – Oui, au mariage de Sam et Jack où tu portes leurs alliances.

**William :** - Faudra que je porte ostume ?

**Elizabeth : **- Oui mon cœur.

Le petit garçon grimaça.

**William :** - Z'aime po les costumes !

**Elizabeth** : - Tu sais, ça ferait plaisir à maman si tu portais ton joli costume.

William fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant.

**William :** _(Souriant)-_ D'accord, si c'est pour faire plaisir à maman.

**Elizabeth **_:(lui embrassant la joue)_ – Merci mon ange.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers John, qui rangeait toujours en grognant.

**Elizabeth :** - Au fait John ?

**John :** _(relevant les yeux vers elle)_ Quoi ?

**Elizabeth : **- Dépêche toi de ranger si tu ne veux pas finir la nuit sur le canapé.

**John :** - Quoi ?! _(Protestant)_ Mais !

**Elizabeth :** - Oh si John ! Et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, je pense me coucher tôt ce soir. Dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir, mais accéléra cependant la cadence, dans la perspective de ne pas finir sa nuit sur le canapé. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Elizabeth, puis elle tourna les talons et monta à l'étage, afin d'aller coucher William.

Elizabeth soupira d'aise et rajusta sa position dans la baignoire, que c'était bon de pouvoir se relaxer dans un bain, après cette journée harassante. Sa réunion avec le président avait été interminable. Hayes avait voulu savoir dans les moindres détails les aspects du projet et ses avancées.

A cela était venu s'ajouter des politiciens, avec qui le Docteur Weir avait du parlementer pendant 5h00, afin de leur faire comprendre et accepter le bien fondé de la mission Atlantis ! Alors, c'est plus qu heureuse, que la jeune femme profitait de son bain. Enfin, profitait…Elle regarda sombrement la place vide devant elle. Cela aurait été beaucoup plus intéressant si John était venu la rejoindre…il aurait su la relaxer comme personne…

Le Docteur Weir soupira puis jeta un regard à l'horloge accrochée au mur. 22HOO…Quand même…Ca faisait 1HOO qu'elle barbotait là…il faudrait qu'elle songe à sortir…Elizabeth se saisit de son peignoir qui était posé sur un petit tabouret, l'enfila et sortit de la baignoire.

La jeune femme se planta devant le miroir, et regarda pendant un long moment son reflet en se peignant les cheveux. Elle avait bien fait de se laisser pousser les cheveux…Ceux-ci arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, ce qui lui allait beaucoup mieux que les cheveux courts… Cette auto-satisfaction lui étira un sourire, puis Elizabeth ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et prit sa plaquette de pilule, qu'elle regarda intensément pendant un long moment.

La jeune femme était convaincue du bien fondé de sa décision, d'avoir un autre enfant avec John. Cependant elle ne pouvait empêcher une infime angoisse au fond de sa poitrine. Elizabeth ne souhaitait pas perdre un autre bébé comme il y a un an…Même si elle savait qu'à présent que John était de retour tout serait différent…

Le Docteur Weir était sûre que sa peur s'effacerait une fois qu'elle en aurait parlé avec Carson…Puis, William avait été leur plus belle réussite et leur plus beau cadeau, alors cet enfant à venir ne pouvait être qu'un autre bonheur…

La jeune femme regarda d'un peu plus près sa plaquette et constata avec stupéfaction qu'une seule pilule avait été prise. Inconsciemment, depuis le retour de John, elle n'en avait pas repris… Elizabeth jeta sa plaquette à la poubelle…Maintenant, cela allait être à la nature de faire les choses…Enfin, faudrait-il encore qu'ils arrivent à…

Bon, pas la peine de remuer le couteau ! Ce soir était peut-être le bon soir ! William était au lit et Rodney avec Sam dans leur chambre... Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Elizabeth, alors qu'elle sortit de la salle bain.

Rafikis : Oui rien que sa, la chatte et la sourie lol je suis de ton avis, je crois que Rodney aurait préféré affronté une reine wraith ! Le pauvre, mais j'aime ! Qui a dit sadique ?? J'espère que cette suite va te plaire, dit moi ce que tu en pense !

elisabeth49 : Et oui le traitement de rangé la maison lol, faut dire qu'ils l'on un tout petit peu chercher aussi ! Merci, je suis contente que cela te plaise. Mdr, oui comme dans les tex avri ! Puis la, Elizabeth sort son bazouka.. Désolé je m'emporte…Merci, je suis toujours surprise de voir qu'on a la patience de lire encore ma fic, après tout ces chapitres ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, dit moi ceux que tu en pense !

Forum de fanfiction : histoiredencre./


	46. Chapter 46

John était allongé sur le lit, vêtu seulement d'un jean bleu foncé, déboutonné

John était allongé sur le lit, vêtu seulement d'un jean bleu foncé, déboutonné. Il feuilletait négligemment le magazine géographique, un pot de crème glacé posé juste à coté de lui. Ayant probablement entendu la jeune femme sortir de la salle d'eau, il releva les yeux vers elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, en voyant que le regard de Liz se perdre sur son torse.

**John : **- Alors, bon bain ? La questionna t-il.

**Elizabeth :** - Moui_…(s'asseyant)_ Mais, cela aurait été plus intéressant si tu étais venu me rejoindre.

**John :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Je croyais que tu étais fâchée ?

**Elizabeth :** _(secouant la tête) _– Non, plus du tout.

**John** : _(se redressant)_ – Quoi ?

Elizabeth sourit en voyant la tête de John. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

**Elizabeth **: _(négligemment, soupirant)_ – Dire qu'on aurait pu profiter l'un de l'autre pendant 2h00…

**John **: _(totalement dépité)-_ Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? demanda-t-il en imaginant tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire en 2H00.

**Elizabeth :** _(penchant la tête sur le coté_) – oh…Parce que…ton visage frustré à cet instant me suffit. Dit-elle, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

John lui envoya un regard noir, plus frustré que jamais de la perspective de ce qu'il avait raté. Il prit une mine renfrognée, croisa les bras et se calla dans le lit.

**John **_**:**__ (regardant par en dessous Liz)_ - Je trouverais un moyen de me venger.

Pour seule réponse la jeune femme lui sourit malicieusement, avant de se relever pour se diriger vers le placard. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur pour finalement en retirer une robe bordeaux à dos nue, légèrement décolleté sur le devant fluide, assez longue et fendue jusqu'aux genoux.

**Elizabeth **: _(posant le tous sur la chaise) _– Dis-moi John, tu as pensé à préparer tes affaires pour demain ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de répondre par un grognement. Elizabeth le regarda d'un air désespéré.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu comptes bouder longtemps ?

**John :** _(boudant toujours)_ – Toute la nuit s'il le faut ! Et plus encore, tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé un moyen de me venger !

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Toute la nuit tu es sûr ?

**John :** _(la regardant d'un air déterminé)_ – Oui en effet. Dit-il en finissant par un petit hochement de tête.

**Elizabeth : -** Oh, c'est dommage. Dit-elle d'un air détaché.

**John **: _(suspicieux__)_ – Pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant les épaules)_ – Rien. Juste que…William et Rodney sont dans leur chambre…on est donc tranquille jusqu'à demain matin. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Dit-elle le regard plein de sous-entendus.

John la regarda avec des yeux ronds et mit quelques secondes à analyser l'information. Seuls jusqu'à demain matin…Mais alors….un grand sourire de petit garçon illumina son visage…

Il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune femme qui s'était retournée vers le placard cherchant de nouveau quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elizabeth sursauta légèrement en sentant des mains sur sa taille et des lèvres dans son cou.

**Elizabeth **: - Tu ne boudes plus ?

**John :** _(déposant des baisers papillons dans son cou)-_ Et bien, dans la perspective de passer toute la nuit seul avec toi. Vous êtes entièrement pardonné Docteur Weir.

La jeune femme sourit, se calant un peu plus contre le torse de John en soupirant. Celui-ci avait légèrement écarté le tissu du peignoir et embrassait à présent délicatement l'épaule d'Elizabeth.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par les sensations qui naissaient en elle…La jeune femme ne put se retenir de frissonner sous ses baisers, ce qui fit sourire Sheppard. Il remonta doucement, déposant des traînées brûlantes sur sa peau, pour finir au creux de son oreille.

**John **: _(Murmurant)_ – Vous avez froid Docteur Weir ?

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. John prit Liz dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit, où il la déposa délicatement. Elizabeth était à présent bloquée par le corps chaud de John. Sheppard caressa tendrement sa joue, complètement perdu dans ses grands yeux verts. Il approcha son visage du sien et délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser était doux, tendre, délicat, extirpant un gémissement à Elizabeth. Le jeune homme quitta bientôt ses lèvres, provoquant un grognement protestataire de la jeune femme, glissa sur sa joue, pour retrouver son point sensible sous son oreille.

**Elizabeth :** _(rejetant la tête en arrière, une main perdue dans ses cheveux) _– John….

Sheppard sourit contre sa peau, continuant sa douce torture. Sa main gauche vint se loger dans ses cheveux, alors que l'autre, descendait le long se son corps, dans une caresse sensuelle et délicate la mettant au supplice.

Weir s'arqua, pour essayer de ressentir un peu plus cette douce caresse à travers le fin tissu de son peignoir.

**Elizabeth :** _(faiblement)_ – John…

Mais il ne répondit pas à sa demande trop occupé à embrasser chaque recoin de sa peau qui était à sa portée. Elle soupira de bien être, et ses mains quittèrent ses cheveux, pour venir se perdre dans son dos, qu'elle commença à parcourir.

Elizabeth sentait ses muscles rouler sous ses doigts et sa peau frissonner sous ses caresses. Le Docteur Weir ferma les yeux, la bouche de John semblait partout…Dans son cou, sur ses épaules, à la naissance de sa poitrine…Elle était d'ailleurs surprise qu'il n'est pas encore essayer de la libérer de son peignoir. Apparemment, il semblait avoir une autre idée…

Elizabeth réouvrit les yeux, en sentant que John s'était arrêté de l'embrasser. Elle fronça les sourcils, en voyant le sourire malicieux qui venait de naître sur ses lèvres.

**Elizabeth **: - Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Mais John ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui embrasser le nez et de se saisir de quelque chose…La jeune femme n'eut pas le loisir d'apercevoir ce que c'était. Cependant elle poussa un petit cri, quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa peau.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux et vit une trace de crème glacée partir de la naissance de sa poitrine pour, se perdre quelque part sous son peignoir.

**Elizabeth :** _(légèrement amusée, mais voyant où il voulait en venir)_ – John, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**John **: _(tout sourire)_ – J'ai trouvé un agréable moyen de finir ma crème glacée.

**Elizabeth **_: (faussement réprobatrice)_ – Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture. Finit-elle dans un sourire.

**John :** _(avec un sourire en coin) –_ Oh, mais je ne joue pas avec la nourriture _(il se pencha et laissa sa langue parcourir la traîné de crème) _puisque je la mange.

La jeune femme soupira. John recommenca son petit manège, cette fois, en gardant ces yeux remplis de désir braqué sur Liz. Il la vit rejeter la tête en arrière et soupirer. Ravi de son petit effet et ne voyant aucune protestation de la part d'Elizabeth, il continua en descendant toujours plus bas….

Rafikis : je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! j'adore ce perso, on peut lui faire passé n'importe quelle émotions sans que sa cloche et ces sa qui et géniale !! En tout cas j'espere que cette suite te plaira ! j'ai bien eut ton mp, j'y répondrais dans la semaine. Promis !

elisabeth49 : je suis 100 pour cette idée, liz et une petite coquine, je suis sur qu elle a fait sa exprès ! moi, perso, j'aurais fait la même chose nianiania ! et la, je pense qu'il on trouvé la bonne façon de ce détendre lol


	47. Chapter 47

John : (avec un sourire en coin) – Oh, mais je ne joue pas avec la nourriture (il se pencha et laissa sa langue parcourir la traîné de crème) puisque je la mange

**John :** _(avec un sourire en coin) –_ Oh, mais je ne joue pas avec la nourriture _(il se pencha et laissa sa langue parcourir la traîné de crème) _puisque je la mange.

La jeune femme soupira. John recommenca son petit manège, cette fois, en gardant ces yeux remplis de désir braqué sur Liz. Il la vit rejeter la tête en arrière et soupirer. Ravi de son petit effet et ne voyant aucune protestation de la part d'Elizabeth, il continua en descendant toujours plus bas….

Les gémissements de la jeune femme commençaient à s'élever dans la pièce, pendant que la main de John, la libérait enfin de son peignoir. Il déposa des baisers brûlants sur son ventre, alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons le pot de crème, qu'il finit par trouver. Celui-ci émit un miaulement, quand Sheppard s'en saisit…Un miaulement ?

John cessa son activité et releva la tête, croisant le regard interrogateur d'Elizabeth. Tous deux portèrent leur regard dans la même direction, afin de découvrir ce qui une nouvelle fois les avait interrompus. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils découvrirent Samantha, assise tranquillement sur le lit, léchant, comme si de rien, n'était le pot de glace.

John poussa un soupir de frustration en posant son front contre le ventre d'Elizabeth. Les rires de celle-ci lui firent relever la tête.

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Tu trouves ça drôle ?

**Elizabeth :** (_se calmant)-_ Avoue que c'est plutôt comique comme situation.

John grimaça, mais un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

**John **: - Oui, bon c'est vrai. En tout cas, je te jure que demain Rodney va m'entendre ! Je vais lui apprendre à garder Sam dans sa chambre !

**Elizabeth :** (amusé) - Je n'en doute pas !

**John **_**(**__levant un doigt) –_ Excuse moi, je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes, juste le temps de mettre ce fauteur de trouble hors d'état de nuire !

**Elizabeth **_**:**__ (Riant) –_ Encore un grand ennemi qui menaçait la planète et que vous aurez terrassé Colonel Sheppard.

**John : -** Moque toi, mais dis-toi qu'une fois débarrassé du chat, on pourra reprendre là où on s'est arrêté.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** - Alors dans ces conditions, débarrassez-nous de ce _(mettant les guillemets)_ fauteur de trouble Colonel Sheppard. Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

**John :** _(avec un petit sourire en coin)_ – Mais avec grand plaisir Docteur Weir. Dit-il en lui rendant son baiser.

John se saisit du chat par le collier, qui émit un miaulement contestataire.

**John :** _(au chat)_ – Tu as de la chance que je ne te transforme pas en grillade ! _(le chat se contenta de miauler)_ Dis-toi que c'est ce qui t'attend si tu reviens ici avant demain matin !

Il reposa le chat au sol, qui lui lança un regard hautain, se retourna et partit la queue en trompette, après que Sheppard lui ait ouvert la porte. Le jeune homme se retourna, en secouant la tête et en se disant que décidément, c'était bien le chat de McKay. A peine avait-il effectué ce geste que des lèvres affamées se plaquèrent sur les siennes, l'embrassant suavement.

John gémit sous l'assaut, posa ses mains sur la taille de Liz, qui le poussait sans ménagement contre le mur.

**John **: (_se séparant d'Elizabeth à bout de souffle) –_ Waouhhh ! La, je crois que c'est toi qui est plus frustrée que moi !

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme l'embrassa une seconde fois passionnément, avant de se détacher de John essoufflée. Sheppard la regarda en souriant légèrement. Les traits de son visage étaient animés d'un désir évident et une petite flamme s'était allumée dans son regard, ce qui allait parfaitement avec le petit sourire coquin qu'elle affichait.

Le sourire de John s'agrandit en la voyant reculer sensuellement et en l'entraînant par la main vers le lit. Il laissa son regard parcourir les parcelles du corps d'Elizabeth que laissait voir son peignoir détendu. Le feu qui s'était allumé dans ses reins se fit plus intense et n'y tenant plus, c'est lui qui se jeta sur la jeune femme, l'embrassant passionnément.

Tout deux tombèrent emmêlés sur le lit, leurs mains commençant à parcourir le corps de chacun…John quitta l'assaut qu'il exerçait sur sa bouche, pour embrasser son cou, tandis que sa main droite avait écarté le pan du peignoir et caressait délicatement le sein droit d'Elizabeth, qui soupira de plaisir.

Rafikis : oui, je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi, j'aimerais mangé la glace de la même façon que John hummmmmmmm ! J'espère que cette petite suite te plaira !


	48. Chapter 48

Tout deux tombèrent emmêlés sur le lit, leurs mains commençant à parcourir le corps de chacun…John quitta l'assaut qu'il exerçait sur sa bouche, pour embrasser son cou, tandis que sa main droite avait écarté le pan du peignoir et caressait délicatement l

Tout deux tombèrent emmêlés sur le lit, leurs mains commençant à parcourir le corps de chacun…John quitta l'assaut qu'il exerçait sur sa bouche, pour embrasser son cou, tandis que sa main droite avait écarté le pan du peignoir et caressait délicatement le sein droit d'Elizabeth, qui soupira de plaisir.

Soupir qui fut couvert par le bruit de la porte, qu'il avait mal fermée.

**William :** - Einstein ! T'as pas le droit d'aller déranger Papa et Maman ! Cria le petit garçon en arrivant en courant.

Le couple, en entendant la voix de William se releva précipitamment. Celui-ci, qui était arrêté au milieu de la pièce, regarda alternativement son père, très mal à l'aise, et sa mère qui rajustait son peignoir en essayant de se remettre les cheveux en place, en fronçant les sourcils.

**William :** - Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

John et Liz échangèrent un regard. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient…et bien…Comment lui expliquer…Arrr, William avait l'art d'arriver au mauvais moment aussi ! William scruta ses parents, en essayant de se rappeler quand ils les avaient déjà vus aussi gênés…Mais, il n'en avait pas le souvenir…Quoi que…Si…Quand ils avaient eut la conversation pour le petit frère ! Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Sheppard junior.

**William :** - Vous êtes en train de me faire un petit frère ?

Elizabeth soupira, soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas à lui expliquer l'exacte raison… Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt, quand il sera adolescent…Puis, dans un sens, cela n'était pas faux, c'était bien cela qu'ils essayaient de faire…Entre autre chose, du moins…pensa t-elle, en souriant légèrement.

John se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, et après avoir jeté un regard à Elizabeth, il prit la parole.

**John **: - Heu…C'est ça…on est en train de te faire un petit frère.

**William :** (_tout sourire)_ – Youpi ! Je vais avoir un petit frère, vais avoir un petit frère ! Est-ce que je peux participer ?

**Elizabeth **: (_retrouvant un ton autoritaire)-_ William, calme toi, et dis mi plutôt ce que tu fais là ? _(Haussant un sourcil)_ Tu n'étais pas censé être dans ta chambre, ou même dans ton lit ?

Mais William n'eut pas le loisir de répondre.

? : - Petit monstre tu vas me rendre mon chat immédiatement ! s'écria McKay en déboulant dans la pièce.

John, en apercevant McKay, serre les poings pour essayer de calmer sa colère naissante. Elizabeth, elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, en soupirant. C'est pas possible…Que faudrait il qu'ils fassent pour être enfin en paix ?

C'était décidé, dès qu'elle reviendrait sur Atlantis, elle enfermerait McKay dans son labo, avec une expérience et elle confierait William à Kate ! Sa frustration avait des limites quand même.

Rodney, quand à lui, en s'appercevant qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre de John et Elizabeth, mima un Oh silencieux, puis grimaça. Il savait d'avance qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade, rien qu'en appercevant la tête de John. Celui-ci soupira un grand coup, et dit d'une voix la plus calme possible.

**John **: _(entre ses dents) –_Dites moi McKay, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

**Rodney **: _(montrant le sol de ses doigts)_ – Là, dans cette maison ? Ben c'est vous qui m'avez dit de rester !

**John : **_(__agacé)_ – Et ce jour là, j'aurais mieux fait de me livrer aux Wraiths ! Vous êtes une calamité ambulante McKay ! Cria t-il.

**Elizabeth :** _(soupirant_) – John…

**John :** _(exaspéré, montrant Rodney du doigt)_ – Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Il nous dérange tout le temps, au mauvais moment en plus !

**Elizabeth** : - Je sais John, mais lais…

**Rodney :** _(la coupant se défendant)_ Mais ce n'est pas ma faute.

**John : **_(__plissant les yeux, croisant les bras)_ – Ah oui ? Et c'est la faute de qui cette fois ? Du marchant de sable ? La petite souris ou du père noël ? Dit –il en perdant un peu plus son calme.

**Rodney : -** C'est la faute de William !

**John :** - Arrêtez d'accuser un enfant Rodney !

**Rodney :** - C'est la vérité _(montrant William)_ Demandez lui !

Elizabeth regarda William en croisant les bras, et le sonda du regard en plissant les yeux. Le petit garçon grimaça en voyant le regard de sa mère. C'était celui qu'elle prenait quand il avait fait une grosse bêtise.

**Elizabeth :** - William, j'attends une explication !

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux et prit une petite mine fautive.

**William :** (_se balançant d'avant en arrière, les mains derrière le dos) _– Ben z'arrivais pas à dormis.

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Comment ça se fait ?

**William :** - Z'avais peur que le monstre de l'histoire de papa vienne enlever doudou.

Elizabeth jeta un regard noir à John, qui lui répondit par un faible sourire d'excuse.

**William** _: (continuant)_ – Z'ai voulu aller prendre Einstein.

**Rodney :** - Sam !

**William :** Z'est Einstein ! Papa a dit d'abord ! Dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

**Rodney **: _(montrant William du doigt)_ – Vous voyez comment il est !

**Elizabeth**: - William s'il te plait…

**William :** _(se défendant à son tour)_ – Zoncle Odney avait qu'à me laisser prendre Einstein ! Il a pas voulu !

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – C'est vrai ça Rodney ?

Le scientifique se gratta la tête gêné.

**Rodney :** _(baissant les yeux)_ – Oui, c'est vrai.

**John :**- Vous auriez pu laisser Einstein avec William quand même.

**Rodney :** - Et si le chat avait atterri dans votre chambre, on aurait dit que c'était de ma faute !

**John :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Cessez de faire l'enfant McKay !

**Rodney :** _(protestant)_ – Quoi ? _(Croisant les bras_) Je trouve que vous êtes mal placé pour me dire ça !

**John :** (_suspicieux)_ – Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

**Rodney :** - Vous m'avez très bien compris ! Dit-il avec un air hautain.

**John** _: (menaçant)_ – Ne prenez pas cet air avec moi McKay !

**Rodney :** - Quel air ? demanda t-il nonchalamment, sachant que cela agaçait John encore plus.

**John :** - Celui que vous abordez à l'instant même !

Elizabeth soupira. Hé voila c'était reparti : Ils recommençaient à de disputer comme des enfants ! Perdant le si peu de calme qu'elle avait encore, elle s'écria d'une voix forte !

**Elizabeth **: - Ca suffit ! _(Les deux hommes se retournèrent)_ Vous n'allez pas vous disputer à cet heure ! Rodney, vous filez dans votre chambre en emmenant Sam ! Je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu'à demain matin sept heures ! _(Menaçante)_ Sinon, je peux vous garantir que vous n'aurez plus accès à votre labo pendant un mois !

Le scientifique déglutit et acquiesça positivement. Il tourna les talons et sortit à la recherche d'Einstein, ne voulant surtout pas être privé de son cher labo pendant un mois. Le Docteur Weir regarda Rodney sortir, puis posa un regard quelque peu apaisé sur son fils.

**Elizabeth **: _(plus calmement)_ – Quand à toi William, tu vas bien sagement retourner te coucher.

**William :** - Mais j'arrive pas à dormir…Et peur...(_d'une petite voix)_ Peut rester avec vous cette nuit ?

**Elizabeth** : _(craquant une nouvelle fois devant sa petite bouille, soupirant)_ – D'accord, tu peux rester !

**William **: _(souriant)_ – Youpi !

A peine avait-elle dit cela, que William était monté sur le lit et se glissait sous les couvertures, se blottissant contre sa maman.

**John :** - Mais…protesta John.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu n'avais pas qu'à lui raconter des histoires de monstre.

Le jeune homme grommela quelque chose, puis prit place à son tour dans le lit. Sa mauvaise humeur s'estompa cependant quand il posa son regard sur son fils et sur Elizabeth. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, il ébouriffa les cheveux de William, qui se calla entre ses deux parents, et déposa un doux baiser sur le front d'Elizabeth en lui murmurant un.

**John :** - Je suis désolé…

La jeune femme sourit et déposa à son tour un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de John.

**Elizabeth **: - Ce n'est rien.

Tous deux s'allongèrent. William regarda en souriant son papa et sa maman.

**William **: - Dites, c'est quand qu'il arrive mon petit frère ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Ah oui…C'est vrai…il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient à lui faire un petit frère…

**John **: (_gênée)_ – Heu…Bientôt.

**William :** - Quand bientôt ?

**John :** _(quelque peu agacé)_ Bientôt ! Et si tu dormais plutôt !

**William :** _(plein d'espoir)_ Il sera là à noël ?

**John **: - oui, oui, il sera la à noël.

**William :** _(tout sourire)_ – Ouais chouette ! Aura un petit frère en cadeau de noël !

Elizabeth regarda John en secouant la tête et en souriant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, comme pour dire, qu'est ce que tu veux que je lui dise d'autre !

**Elizabeth :** (_remontant la couette sur eux) _– Allez, si on dormait ! Demain on se lève tôt.

William sourit et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit et ferma les yeux. John regarda un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur Elizabeth.

**John :** (_lui caressant la joue, murmurant)_ – Je te promets qu'on rattrapera cette nuit et toutes les autres nuits.

**Elizabeth **: _(se laissant aller contre sa main en souriant)_ –J'en suis sûre. Dit-elle en l'embrassant. Bonne nuit mon chéri.

**John :** - _(l'embrassant à son tour)_ – Bonne nuit mon étoile.

Elizabeth lui sourit et ferma les yeux. John la regarda dormir un long moment, comme s'il voulait rattraper toutes ces nuits où pendant un an il n'avait pas pu la regarder dormir…A moins qu'au fond de lui, il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse dans son sommeil…Comme lui avait disparu…c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il la regardait dormir chaque nuit depuis son retour…

C'est seulement quand il entendit la respiration caractéristique des dormeurs, qu'il laissait à son tour le sommeil le gagner…cette nuit, comme toutes les autres nuits…

Rafikis : mdr merci, moi aussi sur ce coup, j'aime beaucoup cette chatte lol heu… si tu me cherche je suis dans le placard lol j'espere que tu aimera !


	49. Chapter 49

Voila, avec un peu de retard la suite de même si, je m'en excuse, mais avec les partielle, je n'es pas trop eut le temps de posté

_Voila, avec un peu de retard la suite de même si, je m'en excuse, mais avec les partielle, je n'es pas trop eut le temps de posté ! J'espere que cette suite vous plaira !!_

La jeune femme regarda son reflet dans le miroir, inspectant une dernière fois sa tenue. Sa robe était bordeaux et moulante, mais d'un tissu fluide qui lui allait à ravir. Elizabeth tira dessus au niveau de la taille, afin d'enlever les plis persistants, quand des bruits dans le lointain se firent entendre.

Le Docteur Weir ferma les yeux en soupirant. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé grand-chose…juste de l'habiller ! Il n'y avait pas mort d'hommes ! Bon, c'est vrai que quand il s'agissait d'habiller William, c'était une toute autre histoire, mais tout de même ! John devait s'y prendre bien mal, car avec elle, leur fils ne faisait pas tant de cinéma.

Enfin, Elizabeth réouvrit les yeux. Elle savait que William faisait cela pour embêter son père. Il adorait le taquiner et l'exaspérer, c'était un moyen de lui prouver son amour…Et, la jeune femme était persuadée que même si John ronchonnait il adorait ça !

Le bruit de la porte lui fit tourner la tête et elle sentit bientôt quelqu'un se cacher derrière ses jambes. Elizabeth sourit. Sourire qui s'agrandit un peu plus quand elle vit John arriver quelques minutes plus tard, une petite chemise blanche à la main.

La jeune femme le détailla. Il portait un costume beige, avec une chemise blanche qui sortait de son pantalon et toujours ses cheveux perpétuellement en bataille…A cet instant Elizabeth le trouvait plus sexy que d'habitude…Surtout avec cette couleur qui faisait ressortir ses yeux…

**John : **_(__pointant son index vers le sol) –_ William vient ici immédiatement !

**William :** - Na veux pas ! J'aime pas les chemises !

**Elizabeth :** (_légèrement amusée)_ – Que se passe-t-il ici ?

**John **: - Il y a que ton fils refuse de mettre sa chemise !

**Elizabeth : **_(haussant un sourcil) –_ Mon fils ? _(Avec un petit sourire)_ Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai pas été toute seule à le faire ? Tu m'as aidé à ce que je sache !

**John :** _(grimaçant, balayant l'air de sa main)_ – Ouais, bon ça va !

Elizabeth sourit, puis s'accroupit à la hauteur de William, qui portait encore son haut de pyjama.

**Elizabeth : -** Dis moi, c'est vrai ce que papa a dit, tu ne veux pas mettre ta chemise ?

**William :** _(d'une petite moue) –_ J'aime pas chemise.

**Elizabeth :** _(avec des yeux de chien battu)_ – Même pour moi ?

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère, étonné, de la voir employer la même technique que lui…Et…Tout comme elle, il ne put résister à la demande de sa maman, qu'il adorait…

**William **: - z'accord…

**Elizabet**h : _(l'embrassant)_ – Merci mon poussin !

**John :** _(croissant les bras) _– Bah tiens, quand c'est maman tu mets ta chemise sans discuter ! dit-il en regardant du coin de l'œil William.

Le petit garçon, pour seule réponse lui tira la langue, et Sheppard en fit de même.

**Elizabeth **: - Vous avez fini tous les deux ? (_Prenant William dans ses bras, le déposant sur le lit) _Allez mon cœur, on va t'habiller.

John lui tendit la petite chemise de William et Elizabeth entreprit de finir de la lui mettre.

**Elizabeth : -** Tu peux cesser de t'agiter mon chéri ? (_le petit garçon s'exécuta)_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !

**William : -** Quoi ?

**Elizabeth : -** Bientôt tu iras à l'école.

**William :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – A l'école ? Z'est quoi école ?

**Elizabeth :** - C'est un endroit où il y a d'autres enfants comme toi et où tu apprends à lire et à écrire, où tu y fais des jeux…

**William :** - Mais je fais déjà des jeux avec Kate ! Puis on regarde des livres d'images.

**Elizabeth** : _(souriant)_ Je sais mon cœur. Mais Kate a beaucoup de travail, tu seras grand bientôt et il te faudra autre chose que des livres d'images.

**William :** - Ecole sera où ?

**Elizabeth :** - Sur Atlantis, avec des enfants Athosiens.

**William :** _(souriant)_** –** Youpi ! (_Fronçant les sourcils)_ Et qui fera école si c'est pas Kate ?

**Elizabeth :** _(lui boutonnant sa chemise) –_ C'est un monsieur qui rentre avec nous sur la cité. Il est très gentil, il s'appelle Arthur.

**William :** - Chouette !

Elizabeth lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

**Elizabeth :** _(se relevant)_ – Voilà, tu es tout beau à présent.

Le petit garçon sauta du lit et alla regarder son reflet dans le miroir sous le regard bienveillant de John.

**John :** (_reportant son attention sur Elizabeth)_ – Dis moi, c'est quoi cette histoire d'école ?

**Elizabeth : -** Hey bien, j'ai eu une discutions avec le Président. Je lui ai appris que Teyla allait avoir un enfant.

**John :** - En quoi ça peut l'intéresser ?

**Elizabeth :** - Teyla fait partie de la principale équipe d'exploration John.

**John :** _(grimaçant)_ – Ah oui c'est vrai.

**Elizabeth **: - Ensuite la discussion en est venue sur William, et il m'a demandée si son apprentissage ne posait pas de problèmes. Je lui ai répondu que pour l'instant, non, mais que par la suite, cela pourrait en poser. Kate ne pourra pas toujours s'occuper de William, puis aussi, par la suite de l'enfant de Teyla. _(John acquiesça)_ C'est alors qu'il a proposé d'intégrer un nouveau membre à l'expédition. Une personne, qu'il nous recommande vivement.

**John :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Arthur c'est ça ?

**Elizabeth : -** Oui Arthur O'Connor. C'est un surdoué de 32 ans, ancien enseignant reconverti dans l'étude des langues anciennes. Il travaille actuellement au sein du SGC en tant que linguiste.

**John :** - Et il est d'accord ?

**Elizabeth :** - Apparemment oui, il semble emballé ! Personnellement je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. On ne peut pas nier que dans l'avenir, la population de la cité va s'agrandir.

**John :** - En commencent par notre famille. Dit Sheppard en souriant.

Elizabeth sourit.

**Elizabeth :** (_continuant) –_ Et il faudra bien une personne pour éduquer ces enfants… puis, on n'a toujours besoin d'un linguiste supplémentaire.

**John :** _(avec un sourire en coin)_ – C'est vrai. Après réflexions, je trouve l'idée du président pas mal du tout.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Moi aussi ! _(Reportant son attention sur William)_ Alors mon cœur, comment tu te trouves ?

**William **: _(relevant les yeux vers sa mère)_ – A va.

**John **: _(plissant les yeux en souriant)_ – Mais dit moi, il manque quelque chose à ce petit bonhomme ?

**William **_: (intrigué)_ – Quoi ?

**John **: - Ta veste !

**William **: - Comme ça aurait le même costume que papa ?

**John :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Exactement ! (_Se dirigeant vers la porte puis l'ouvrant) _Aller petit chenapan, va me chercher cette veste.

**William :** _(tout sourire)_ – Zoui ! Dit-il, en sortant en courant de la chambre de ses parents.

Rafikis : Mdr, sur cette réflexions je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi ! Imagine horreur, ton gamin, qui, a chaque fois viens interrompre ahhh je l'enferme dans sa chambre pour mimin une heure lol Oui, William et a croquer ! Voila dans ce chapitre, j'ouvre avec un nouveau personnage, qui prendra plus importance par la suite ! J'espère en tout cas, que ce chapitre te plaira ! dit moi ce que tu en pense.


	50. Chapter 50

Rafikis : ola, si je comprends bien Rodney et chasse garder

_Rafikis : ola, si je comprends bien Rodney et chasse garder ?? oki, ces noté, ne pas touchée a notre scientifique, même moi ? Auteur ? Casé Arthur avec McKay ? Qu'elle idée, non, pourquoi ? McKay va allée avec quelqu'un autre, mais pas Arthur. Et bien la réponse de ou est passé Rodney et dans cette suite, et s'il habille chic ces pour le mariage de Sam et Jack ! tu a publiée ?? Tu a écrits une fics ?? ahhh ou sur quoi ??_

_Halianna : J'ai vue que tu m'avais mis dans les alerte story, j'espere que même si ta plue ? _

_LilyIsabella : Comment sa une note subjectif de auteurs ?? mais pas du tout lol ( juste un petite peu…) le fils du pere… Heu… Tres bonne questions, ces peut-être le fils caché de Rodney… Pauvre Arthur, tu veux qu'il meurt ?? mais si, mais si, tu connais la suite lol et bien la voila !!_

_Voila, la suite de Même si, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, un peu plus longue que d'habitude, je dois bien avouée, mais je suis humeur généreuse lol et ces surtout que j'ai de avance mdr petit chapitre, très anodins. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la réflexion de John sur la robe Elizabeth ! _

**John :** (_reportant son attention sur Elizabeth)_ – Dis moi, c'est quoi cette histoire d'école ?

**Elizabeth : -** Hey bien, j'ai eu une discutions avec le Président. Je lui ai appris que Teyla allait avoir un enfant.

**John :** - En quoi ça peut l'intéresser ?

**Elizabeth :** - Teyla fait partie de la principale équipe d'exploration John.

**John :** _(grimaçant)_ – Ah oui c'est vrai.

**Elizabeth **: - Ensuite la discussion en est venue sur William, et il m'a demandée si son apprentissage ne posait pas de problèmes. Je lui ai répondu que pour l'instant, non, mais que par la suite, cela pourrait en poser. Kate ne pourra pas toujours s'occuper de William, puis aussi, par la suite de l'enfant de Teyla. _(John acquiesça)_ C'est alors qu'il a proposé d'intégrer un nouveau membre à l'expédition. Une personne, qu'il nous recommande vivement.

**John :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Arthur c'est ça ?

**Elizabeth : -** Oui Arthur O'Connor. C'est un surdoué de 32 ans, ancien enseignant reconverti dans l'étude des langues anciennes. Il travaille actuellement au sein du SGC en tant que linguiste.

**John :** - Et il est d'accord ?

**Elizabeth :** - Apparemment oui, il semble emballé ! Personnellement je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. On ne peut pas nier que dans l'avenir, la population de la cité va s'agrandir.

**John :** - En commencent par notre famille. Dit Sheppard en souriant.

Elizabeth sourit.

**Elizabeth :** (_continuant) –_ Et il faudra bien une personne pour éduquer ces enfants… puis, on n'a toujours besoin d'un linguiste supplémentaire.

**John :** _(avec un sourire en coin)_ – C'est vrai. Après réflexions, je trouve l'idée du président pas mal du tout.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Moi aussi ! _(Reportant son attention sur William)_ Alors mon cœur, comment tu te trouves ?

**William **: _(relevant les yeux vers sa mère)_ – A va.

**John **: _(plissant les yeux en souriant)_ – Mais dit moi, il manque quelque chose à ce petit bonhomme ?

**William **_: (intrigué)_ – Quoi ?

**John **: - Ta veste !

**William **: - Comme ça aurait le même costume que papa ?

**John :** _(hochant la tête)_ – Exactement ! (_Se dirigeant vers la porte puis l'ouvrant) _Aller petit chenapan, va me chercher cette veste.

**William :** _(tout sourire)_ – Zoui ! Dit-il, en sortant en courant de la chambre de ses parents.

John se retourna en souriant et vit qu'Elizabeth avait reporté son attention sur sa silhouette dans le miroir. Il sourit un peu plus. Son regard fut retenu par la chaîne de la jeune femme, avec au bout son alliance.

Il se saisit du précieux objet sur la table basse et s'approcha délicatement de Liz. Celle-ci sourit en voyant sa silhouette arriver derrière elle dans le miroir.

**John :** - _(souriant)_ –Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ? Lui dit-il en tendant la chaîne devant ses yeux.

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'agrandit.

**Elizabeth : -** J'allais justement la prendre.

**John :** (_lui_ _murmurant à son oreille, la faisant frissonner) –_ Laisse-moi ce plaisir.

Il passa ses mains devant elle, et dans une caresse sensuelle, il mit la chaîne au Docteur Weir, laissant ses mains glisser le long de ses bras, la faisant sourire un peu plus. Ses lèvres remplacèrent bientôt ses mains, et il déposa de petits baisers papillons dans son cou.

**John **: (_l'embrassant) –_ Tu sais que cette robe sur toi est sublime. Il faut vraiment que tu trouves un moyen de la remettre une fois sur Atlantis.

**Elizabeth** : _(penchant la tête sur le coté, afin de lui laisser un meilleur accès)_ – Hmmm….Je vais y penser…même si, je doute que cela soit possible.

**John :** (_continuant de l'embrasser, descendant à son épaule)_ – Et pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth :** - Tu me vois débarquer sur une planète avec cette robe ?

**John :** - Qui te parle de la mettre en mission ? _(il s'arrêta et retourna délicatement la jeune femme)_ Je parlais plutôt lors d'une soirée romantique…

**Elizabeth : **_(mettant ses bras autour de son cou)_ – Une soirée romantique ? _(Souriant)_ C'est très intéressant ça Colonel ? Dites-m'en plus.

**John :** - Et bien… _(S'approchant)_ on dînerait dans un coin tranquille de la cité, sur un des balcons à la tombée de la nuit.

**Elizabeth :** - Oui.

**John :** - Ensuite, on regarderait le coucher de soleil…

**Elizabeth** : Et …dit Elizabeth, dont la respiration s'était accélérée au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était approché de son visage.

**John :** - Ensuite _(lui murmurant à l'oreille)_ Je t'enlèverai cette robe et je te ferai l'amour toute la nuit.

La jeune femme se recula un instant, le regardant étonné. Puis, un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

**Elizabeth **: _(s'approchant à son tour)_ – J'adore ce programme…

**John :** - Je savais qu'il vous plairait Docteur. Dit-il, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassa délicatement au début, puis de plus en plus passionnément au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elizabeth ouvrit les lèvres, sa langue allant à la rencontre de celle de John, entamant un ballet sensuel, qui les fit gémir tous les deux.

Mais ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas aller plus loin…Oh, pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie…Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils attendaient ça ! C'était surtout, pour ne pas être plus frustrés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà…Alors, à contre cœur, ils se séparèrent front contre front, reprenant doucement leurs respirations.

**Elizabeth :** _(se passant la langue sur ses lèvres)-_ Dis moi, quand as-tu prévu ce merveilleux dîner ?

**John :** _(faisant mine de réfléchir)_ – Et bien…J'avais pensé dès que nous serions rentrés sur Atlantis…

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Alors dans ces conditions, je vais garder cette robe à portée de mains.

**John **: _(souriant)_ – Oui, en effet. Dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Un toussotement les fit tourner la tête dans la direction de la porte. John soupira bruyamment quand il vit qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement.

**John :** - Mckay, que faites-vous là ?

Le scientifique parut gêné quand il s'aperçu qu'il les avait encore interrompus. S'il survivait à leur retour sur Atlantis, ce serait un vrai miracle.

**Rodney** : _(se grattant la tête gêné)_ – Ben…en fait…c'est que…Voilà…je…

**John **: _(agacé)_ – McKay, venez en au fait pitié !

**Rodney** : _(se lançant)_ – Bon, voilà, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'aider avec ceci ! Dit-il en montrant sa cravate.

A sa vue, Elizabeth éclata de rire.

**Rodney **: _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Je suis heureux que cela vous fasse rire, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

**Elizabeth **: _(se calmant)_ – Rien, excusez-moi. C'est juste que je me disais que décidément, aucun homme de l'expédition ne savait faire un nœud de cravate.

**Rodney **: _(regardant Sheppard les yeux ronds)_ – Parce que vous voulez dire que vous non plus, vous ne savez pas les faire ?

**John **: (_se passant une main dans les cheveux) –_ heu…Non ! Mais pas de quoi en faire un fromage !

**Elizabeth :** (_souriant devant l'attitude de John)_ Allez venez là. On va tacher d'arranger ça.

McKay s'avança vers Elizabeth, qui entreprit de lui faire son nœud de cravate, sous l'œil attentif de Sheppard.

**John :** - Dites moi Rodney, pourquoi mettre une cravate ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait à la maison blanche ?

**Rodney **: - C'est un mariage, dois-je vous le rappeler ?

**John** : - hé alors ?

**Rodney **: _(regardant John du coin de l'œil)_ – Alors, je tiens à être correct.

**John** : - Hmmm _(plissant les yeux, souriant)_ Moi je parie que c'est pour Kate.

**Rodney :** - Quoi ? Pas du tout ! Tout le monde ne veut pas être débraillé comme vous ! Dit-il en jetant un regard à la chemise de John dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts.

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?

**Rodney :** _(innocemment)_ – Moi ? Rien !

**John **: McKay, je…

**Elizabeth **: _(le coupant)_ – Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! _(A Rodney)_ Voila, vous êtes parfait Rodney !

**Rodney :** _(souriant)_ – Merci Elizabeth, je ne savais plus quoi faire, ça faisait une heure que je m'acharnais dessus !

**John **: - Si seulement vous aviez pu vous étouffer avec, ça nous aurait fait des vacances. Dit-il, en jetant un regard noir au scientifique.

**Elizabeth :** _(lui jetant un regard exaspéré et autoritaire)_ – John !

**John :** _(soupirant)_ – D'accord, je me tais.

**Elizabeth :** _(Souriant)_ – C'est très bien. Bon, je vais voir où en est William. On se retrouve tous dans le couloir dans 15 minutes, comme il nous faut 4 heures de route pour y aller. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

**? :** D'accord ! Firent-ils simultanément.

La jeune femme allait franchir la porte, quand elle se retourna vers les deux hommes.

**Elizabeth :** - pitié, tachez de vous tenir tranquilles jusqu'à ce soir tous les deux. C'est quand même à un mariage qu'on assiste !

Bien madame ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix !

Elizabeth leur sourit et après avoir envoyé un baiser papillon à John, elle sortit. Le scientifique regarda d'un drôle d'air Sheppard, agacé par ce regard scrutateur, la bonne résolution de celui-ci s'envola.

**John **: _(agacé)_ – Quoi ?

**Rodney **: (_haussant les épaules)_ – Oh rien ! Dit-il en s'éloignant.

**John :** - McKay revenez ici tout de suite !

Mais le scientifique se contenta de lui faire un petit signe de la main, avant de disparaître derrière la porte. Laissant un John, seul dans la pièce, plus qu'agacé, qui était en train de se dire qu'il serait bien difficile de tenir sa promesse faite à Elizabeth.


	51. Chapter 51

_Coucou a tous !!_

_J espère que vous allez bien ?? Voici un tout nouveau chapitre de même si, je voulez le mettre plutôt en ligne, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eut le temps, j'espère que vous m'en excusais ! Pour me faire pardonné, je mets un chapitre beaucoup plus long, et la suite, sera moins longue a venir, étant donné que j'ai des pages d'avance dans le tape tape ! _

_Dans ce chapitre, vous avez un petit moment Sam Jack, pour les nostalgique comme moi, sinon un flash back, que j'aime beaucoup et dont l'idée mes venue en lisant désir d'enfant de Luna, que je vous conseille et A chaque instant Isabella ! Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! _

_Les commentaire son toujours les bienvenus !_

_Halianna : Et bien je suis contente que cela tes plus ! Oui, dans cette suite il y a le mariage de Sam et Jack ! Ces bien d'eux que tu parlé ? Je te remercie, j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Dit moi ceux que tu en pense !! ( tu regarde quoi en série télé ? ) _

_LilyIsabella : Rien que quand tu dit petit rewiens, sa me fait peur lol Heuu.. tu voie, je n'avais même pas vue le rapprochement, mais non je te rassure terminator ne va pas débarqué dans le salon des Sheppards quoi que cela pourrais être drôle… Je suis d'accord avec toi, le sourire sheppardienne ahhhhhhhhh désolé lol Mdr Il faut excusé le pauvre John, sa fait quand même 1 an, et 13 moi et une semaine qu'ils son rien fait imagine les pauvres ! Oui parfaitement lol non je plaisante, j'espère que cette suite te plaira bisous !!_

_Rafikis : les faire mourir ?? tu pense ?? chouette !! je plaisante !! Oki, ces tons scientifiques, tu veux donc être celle avec qui il finira ? et Moi, j'attends la suite de ta fic ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bisous _

xoxoxoxoxox

Un grand soleil éclairait les rues de Colorado Springs, réchauffant de ses rayons les maisons. Quelques nuages glissaient dans le ciel bleu azur, tels des taches blanches sur une toile de peinture. Le chant des oiseaux s'élevait mélodieusement dans les airs, étant cependant quelque peu recouvert par de la musique qui venait d'un des jardins des maisons pavillonnaires.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes était réuni dans ce jardin, et semblait fêter quelque chose. Deux tables avaient été dressées, une pour les boissons, l'autre pour le buffet. Une odeur de barbecue parfumait l'air, le tout accompagné des rires et discussions des convives. Un peu plus loin, accroché à une véranda, une banderole, sur laquelle était écrit « just married ».

C'était donc un mariage que fêtaient ces personnes… Justement, une jeune femme habillée de blanc et abordant un ventre déjà bien arrondi, s'approcha d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux poivre et sel, qui était occupé au barbecue.

La jeune femme sourit, lui mit ses mains sur ses yeux, et murmura à son oreille.

**Sam :** Me revoilà mon chéri !

L'homme sourit, posa ce qu'il en train de faire et se retourna.

**Jack **: _(prenant la jeune femme par la taille)_ – Heureux de vous revoir Madame O'Neill. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

Sam répondit à son baiser, et ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques instants.

**Jack **: _(lui remettant une mèche derrière son oreille)_ – Ca va mieux ?

**Sam :** _(Souriant)_ – Oui je crois que le bébé a fini de jouer au foot. Dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. _(Soupirant)_ Je me demande si le Docteur Lam ne se serait pas trompée…

**Jack **: (_fronçant les sourcils)_ Trompée ? Que veux-tu dire ? Tu sais bien que l'on a choisi d'attendre la naissance pour savoir le sexe du bébé ?

**Sam :** - Je sais, je ne parlais pas de ça. Je me demandais, si je n'attendais pas des jumeaux.

**Jack : **- Des jumeaux ? _(Se reculant et observant Sam)_ Je crois qu'elle l'aurait vu non ?

**Sam :** _(souriant_) – Oui, bien sûr. Mais il remue tellement ! Je crois qu'il va tenir de toi cette manie de bouger partout et de ne pas obéir.

**Jack :** _(avec un sourire charmeur)_ – Mais c'est ça qui vous a fait tomber amoureuse de moi Colonel Carter.

**Sam :** _(plissant les yeux)-_ Je dois bien l'avouer Général O'Neill. Dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes de l'embrasser tendrement.

Un peu plus loin le Docteur Elizabeth Weir se servit un punch. Elle se retourna, son verre à la main et parcourut des yeux les personnes présentes dans le jardin, alors qu'un sourire s'imposait sur ses lèvres. La cérémonie s'était bien passée. William avait parfaitement tenu son rôle de porteur d'anneaux, sans les perdre, ou faire une quelconque bêtise au dernier instant. Le petit garçon était juste intervenu au moment où Jack prenait les alliances, il lui avait demandé si elles symbolisaient aussi l'amour qu'il avait pour Sam, comme lui avait expliqué son papa.

Jack avait souri, puis lui avait répondu que c'était exactement ça. William, fier de sa connaissance, avait bombé le torse, adressé un grand sourire au futur marié et était venu se blottir ensuite dans les bras de son papa.

Hormis cet incident sans gravité, le reste de la cérémonie s'était déroulé sans encombre. John avait cependant jeté un regard en coin à McKay, quand le prête avait demandé si quelqu'un s'opposait à ce mariage. Mais le scientifique n'avait rien dit, gardant la tête haute, et regardant la scène impassible.

Elizabeth avait d'ailleurs noté que durant ce moment, Kate avait entrelacé ses doigts avec ceux de Rodney. Et depuis, ils se semblaient plus se quitter…Ils étaient d'ailleurs à parler avec Daniel et Vala. Cette dernière, était accrochée au bras de l'archéologue, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et jetait de temps à autre, des regards en coin à Kate, qui avait l'air de signifier, « je te défie d'approcher ».

Elizabeth secoua la tête en souriant, avant de poser son regard sur les jeunes mariés. Ils semblaient heureux, pensa-t-elle, alors que son sourire disparaissait peu à peu et qu'un voile de tristesse passait dans son regard…

Elle se demandait si bientôt, ce serait elle et John qui seraient à leur place…dans leur maison, entourés de leur amis à fêter leur mariage….Elle se demandait si bientôt, elle s'appellerait Madame Elizabeth Sheppard…Ou Docteur Weir Sheppard…Elizabeth sourit à cette pensée…Docteur Sheppard, ça sonnait plutôt bien…

La jeune femme n'avait jamais assez aimé un homme, ni n'avait jamais été assez en osmose ou en confiance avec lui pour l'épouser…Oh, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas songer au mariage avec Simon…mais, elle avait vite oublié l'idée. Elle avait eu l'impression au fond elle, que ce n'était pas le bon…Et elle n'avait pas eu tort en soit,…Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait toujours attendu…

Un homme mystérieux, charmeur, bourré d'humour, romantique, capable de lui tenir tête et de provoquer en elle, aussi bien un torrent de passion que de colère...Un homme capable de la faire vibrer…John en somme…C'est pour cela entre autre, qu'elle n'avait pu que dire oui, quand il lui avait fait sa demande peu conventionnelle…

Parce que c'était lui…Parce qu'elle en avait envie…Parce qu'elle savait que c'était homme de sa vie…Puis, quand il avait disparu, cette idée de mariage n'était plus devenue qu'une chimère…Un de ces nombreux rêves envolés…Un autre bonheur volatilisé…Comme leur bébé…

Elizabeth secoua la tête afin de ne pas sombrer dans ses tristes pensées et porta son regard sur John qui discutait avec Cameron, en soupirant…Elle avait pensé qu'à présent qu'il allait mieux, ils auraient de nouveau abordé la question de leur mariage…Mais rien…Seules leurs deux alliances respectives, accrochées à leur cou, se rappelaient à cette promesse…

Elizabeth se demandait même quelque fois, si John n'avait pas échangé d'avis…Mais elle oubliait bien vite cette idée…Elle avait vu dans ses yeux ce jour là, qu'il était sérieux…Qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie…

Il devait attendre le bon moment pensa-t-elle, en croisant le regard de John, qui avait « lâché » quelques secondes, sa conversation avec Cameron. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent immédiatement, se faisant plus intenses…Ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux à cet instant, la confirma dans son idée…

Il attendait le bon moment…Un poids sembla s'envoler dans sa poitrine et un grand sourire illumina son visage….John lui rendit son sourire, accompagné d'un regard des plus charmeurs, avant de reporter son attention sur Cameron…Afin de reprendre leur conversation sur les avions de chasse….

Elizabeth laissa encore quelques instants son regard se perdre sur John… En se disant, qu'elle avait bel et bien trouvé l'homme qui lui convenait…Puis, son regard se perdit sur leur fils…Leur plus belle réussite…Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres…Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être mère lui aurait procuré autant de bonheur… Elle avait toujours eu peur de ne pas être une bonne mère… Elizabeth se souvenait parfaitement des ressentis qu'elle avait éprouvés…Cette angoisse et cette peur…Mais John avait réussi à l'apaiser comme toujours.

Flash Black

_Les portes des quartiers de John et d'Elizabeth s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître la dirigeante d'Atlantis. La jeune femme entra et la porte se referma derrière elle. Elizabeth abordait un ventre d'une femme enceinte de 6 mois et commençait, depuis un certain temps déjà, à en ressentir les effets… _

_Elle soupira et se dirigea vers leur lit, alors que la pièce recommençait à tourner de plus en plus…Foutus malaises à répétition… Bon, il fallait dire qu'elle ne se ménageait guère… Ce qui lui valait des protestations de Carson et surtout de John… _

_Mais comment réussir à se ménager, alors qu'elle avait une Cité entière à diriger ! Bien sûr il y avait Caldwell, qui était là pour la soulager un peu… Mais le Docteur Weir se refusait de lui laisser trop longtemps le commandement d'Atlantis…Sachant pertinemment qu'il en profiterait… _

_Le problème, c'est que cette fois, Elizabeth, n'avait pas eu le choix… Carson lui avait expressément demandé d'aller s'allonger, quand il avait vu qu'elle avait manqué de faire un malaise lors du débriefing de SGA4. La jeune femme n'avait pu qu'acquiescer à contre cœur, elle avait du laisser les rennes à Caldwell, vue que John était sur le continent à aider les Athosiens…_

_Elizabeth s'assit, puis s'allongea doucement sur le lit… Elle mit ses mains derrière sa tête et regarda fixement le plafond… John… Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres…Elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa tête, hier soir, quand il avait ressenti les premiers coups de pieds du bébé… Un grand sourie béa avait étiré ses lèvres et il avait regardé le ventre d'Elizabeth, comme un enfant devant un cadeau… _

_Son cadeau… Un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'il lui avait offert… Mais aussi un des plus angoissants… pensa-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Quand Elizabeth avait ressenti les premiers coups de son bébé… Elle avait, à ce moment, réalisé qu'elle allait être mère… Réalisé toutes les conséquences que cela allait impliquer…_

_Bien sûr, elle y avait pensé, quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte…Retournant sans cesse les questions dans sa tête… Mais ces petits coups de pieds rendaient les choses si réelles…Qu'ils avaient fait remonter à la surface toutes ses peurs, qu'elle avait pris consciencieusement le soin d'enfouir au fond d'elle-même…_

_Comme, ferait-elle une bonne mère ? Comment réussir à bien protéger son enfant, alors que la pire menace était à leur porte ? La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées, par la porte de leur quartier qui s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître cette fois, un John, dont l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il avait du venir directement du hangar à Jumper, car il portait encore sa tenue militaire avec son P90. _

_Elizabeth se redressa légèrement, et lui adressa un sourire maladroit, bien qu'elle savait que cela était inutile…il s'inquiéterait quand même…Le jeune homme, après avoir posé son arme sur la table, vint s'asseoir sur le lit tout près d'elle, et posa une main sur son ventre arrondi. _

_**John **__: (inquiet) Liz, tu vas bien ? Carson m'a prévenu qu'il t'avait expressément demandé d'aller t'allonger et de laisser le commandement à Caldwell._

_**Elizabeth **__: (posant une main sur sa joue râpeuse, souriant légèrement) – Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va mieux à présent._

_**John :**__ - Tu es sûre ? (Hésitant, face à la réaction qu'il risquait d'avoir) Ecoute mon cœur, tu devrais prendre un peu de repos…Lever le pied, pendant quelques jours…_

_**Elizabeth :**__ (protestant) – Et laisser la Cité à Caldwell ? (Croisant les bras) Ca jamais ! Dit-elle en tournant la tête._

_**John :**__ -Chérie (il lui prit délicatement le menton du pouce, afin de capter son regard) je m'inquiète pour toi, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi et du bébé. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (baissant es yeux) – Je sais…Je suis désolée._

_**John : **__(__d'une voix douce) – Et si c'est le fait de laisser le commandement à Caldwell qui t'inquiète, tu n'as pas à l'être…Moi, je te remplacerais… (Elizabeth releva les yeux vers lui) Je suis encore ton second, non ? dit-il en lui faisant une petite mimique boudeuse. _

_Elizabeth sourit._

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Oui bien sûr. Dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement. _

_**John**__ : (souriant) – tu vas prendre quelques jours de repos, et tu vas me laisser m'occuper de la Cité, de toi et du bébé, ok ? _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (soupirant) – D'accord._

_**John **__: - Tout est parfait ! _

_Il s'allongea sur le lit à ses cotés et caressa pendant de longues minutes le ventre d'Elizabeth, le regard dans le vague et un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres…Quittant sa contemplation, il posa son regard sur le visage de Elizabeth. Bien qu'elle tachait de masquer son inquiétude, il n'était pas dupe et voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. _

_**John **__: (s'appuyant sur un coude) – Dis moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? _

_**Elizabeth :**__ (le regardant étonné) – Pardon ? _

_**John :**__ - Ne me dis pas que tout va bien, je sais que ça ne va pas. (La regardant intensément) Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? _

_Elizabeth soupira. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert…_

_**Elizabeth :**__ - Rien, juste des angoisses de femme enceinte._

_**John **__: (haussant un sourcil)- Qui sont ? dit-il en lui envoyant un petit regard encourageant._

_Le Docteur Weir ne put que capituler devant son regard. _

_**Elizabeth :**__ Qui sont que j'ai peur John ! J'ai peur de ne pas être une bonne mère, j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à tout gérer, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver au bébé, avec la menace qu'il y a dehors ! Dit-elle d'une traite, les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. _

_**John : **__(lui caressant doucement la joue, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille) Elizabeth, je crois qu'on en avait parlé ? _

_**Elizabeth **__: - Je sais…Mais…Ces peurs reviennent je n'y peux rien (avec un peu d'humour) De tout façon, tout m'angoisse ! Regarde hier ! J'ai même pleuré devant Friends ! _

_John s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. _

_**John :**__ - Tu sais mon cœur, moi aussi j'ai eu peur quand tu m'as annoncé que j'allais être papa et j'ai toujours peur aujourd'hui…Peur de ne pas être un bon père, de ne pas être à la hauteur…_

_**Elizabeth**__ : - C'est ridicule. Tu te débrouilles formidablement bien avec les enfants._

_**John **__: (lui caressant la joue du pouce) – Comme c'est ridicule de ne penser que tu ne ferais pas une merveilleuse maman… (Sérieusement) Elizabeth… Cet enfant ne pourrait avoir meilleure mère que toi, je le sais (mettant une main sur son cœur) Là. Pour ce qui est d'Atlantis, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on s'en sortira. Je serais là… Aucune menace Wraith ou d'un autre ennemi ne pourra m'enlever à toi. Dit-il en appuyant son regard. Tu m'entends ?_

_Elle hocha la tête. Il avait le don de la rassurer et de trouver les mots justes, comme personne…_

_**Elizabeth :**__ (faiblement) – Merci. _

_**John :**__ (lui embrassant le front) – De rien…Tu sais que je serais toujours là. Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras._

_**Elizabeth :**__ (faiblement) – Oui je sais…_

_Elle le serra un peu plus contre lui, en fermant les yeux…Rassurée par les paroles qu'il lui avait prononcées…Elizabeth savait que cela ne serait pas facile…Mais avec John à ses cotés, elle était prête à tout affronter…_

Fin du flash Black


	52. Chapter 52

Coucou

_Coucou !_

_Voici le chapitre heu… 52 je crois ? déjà, bon sang, il vaudrez vraiment que je songe a faire des chapitres plus long ! Sa va venir avec mon blog ! Je metterais adresse, des que je l'aurais finie ! Dessus vous pourrez y retrouver tous mes fics ! _

_Un petit commentaire ? _

_Halianna : ah oui le moment Sam/Jack, je suis désolé qu'il sois si cours, mais autant j'ai eut ma période, autant a présent, je n'arrive plus a me mettre dedans lol je suis heureuse que cela tes plus ! On a un peu près les même sériez, j'adore house, bones, esprits criminelle ! ahhh j'adore tu préfère qui dedans ? J'aime bcp aussi ncis ! ah, et bien la suite va te le dire lol dis moi si cela te plait toujours autant ! _

_Rafikis : Mais non, mais non, je ne rouspète jamais si tu ne coms pas si ?? ( tu a le droit de me tapé si oui lol ) merci ! je suis heureuse que le chapitre tes plus ! je suis d'accord avec toi, je crois que mon dvd en et même usé lol tu na pas usé ta casette en regard le mariage dans le 200 eme épisode ? Je suis contente que Kate te plaisent pour Rodney, mais je peux tjrs changé lol Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Dis moi ceux que tu en pense_ !

Et effectivement, tout s'était bien passé… John l'avait aidé à s'occuper de la Cité, pendant ses deniers mois de grossesse. Avec l'appui de Daniel, que le président avait envoyé, afin de garder le commandement d'Atlantis civil… Puis, les mois et les années passèrent ou ils purent apprendre au fur et à mesure leur rôle de parents… Réussissant à protéger leur fils de cette menace qui planait… Pour être, ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, un petit garçon formidable…

William était assis dans l'herbe, en face de Teal'c et semblait écouter captivé et fasciné les histoires de missions que SG1 avait vécues… Einstein, sur ses genoux, essayait en vain de se retirer de son étreinte, afin d'aller gambader un peu… Mais Sheppard junior le rattrapait par la queue et le ramenait à lui à chaque fois sans lâcher une miette de ce que pouvait dire Teal'c.

Elizabeth avait réussir à obtenir l'autorisation du président d'amener avec eux le chat de McKay… Le président avait trouvé cela intéressant, de voir la réaction d'un animal face à la grande Cité Atlantis. Puis, il pensait que cela ne pourrait mettre qu'un peu plus d'ambiance au sein de la Cité… Oh ça, pour mettre un peu plus d'ambiance… Liz imaginait déjà les nombreuses bêtises, que lui son fils allait faire et elle était déjà épuisée rien que d'y penser…

William, sentant un regard maternel posé sur lui, releva la tête vers sa maman, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Il se releva, lâcha le chat qui trop heureux parti gambader. Après avoir marmonné un « je vais voir maman » à Teal'c, il courut vers celle-ci, qui s'était accroupie afin de le réceptionner.

**William **: _(la serrant dans ses petits bras)_ – Maman !

**Elizabeth **: _(le serrant elle aussi, se relevant) _– Ola mon cœur, Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

**William :** - Rien _(Souriant)_ Je voulais juste te faire un gros câlin ! Dit-il en accompagnant le geste à la parole.

Elizabeth sourit et lui rendit son câlin, avant de lui faire un gros bisou.

**Elizabeth **_: (lui caressant la joue)_ – Dis moi, tu t'amuses bien mon poussin ?

**William :** _(souriant)_ – Zoui ! A Teal'c qui me raconte des histoires. Tu sais qu'il a fait plein de zissions, comme papa ?

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant tendrement)_ – Oui, je le savais.

**William :** - Et tu savais aussi, qui combattait des méchants qui s'appelaient les Zoauld.

**? :** - Oh ne me parle plus d'eux ! J'en ai encore froid dans le dos rien que d'y repenser ! Dit une voix d'homme.

Elizabeth pencha légèrement la tête, afin de voir qui avait dit ces mots.

**Elizabeth **_**:**__ (souriant)_ – Général O'Neill.

**Jack :** _(écartant les bras)_ – Le seul et l'unique ! Mais pitié, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Jack. Les « Général », c'est bon quand on est Président.

**Elizabeth :** _(Souriant)_ – D'accord… Jack…

**Jack **: (_faisant un geste de la main)_ – Bon vous voyez quand vous voulez !

**William :** - Tu zais quoi ? Intervient William.

Jack tourna la tête vers le petit garçon et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

**Jack :** - Non…Mais_… (Levant un doigt)_ Si tu me laisses 5 minutes, je suis sûr que je peux trouver.

**William **: - Moi, je suis sûr que non. Dit-il fièrement.

Jack fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, sous le regard de William, et l'amusement d'Elizabeth.

**Jack :** - Tu as parlé avec le président, il y a trois jours au téléphone.

**William :** _(dépité)_ – Ben comme t'as su ?

**Jack **_**:**__ (prenant un air mystérieux)_ – Ah ah !

Le petit garçon prit ses yeux de chien battu et tira sur la manche d'O'Neill.

**William : **- Dis te plait. Dis !

**Elizabeth :** - William ! Protesta Elizabeth.

**William :** _(d'une moue boudeuse)_ – Veux savoir moi.

**Jack :** - Je veux bien te le dire, mais tu ne le répéteras à personne.

**William **_**: (**__hochant la tête)_ – D'accord !

**Jack **: _(chuchotant)_ – C'est le président qui me l'a dit !

William se recula et le regard étonné.

**William :** - Tu le connais le président, toi aussi ?

**Jack **: - Oui, comme ta maman !

**William :** - Ben le président, il a dit que maman était très jolie et très importante.

**Jack : **- Et il a tout à fait raison. Sans ta maman, le projet Atlantis aurait eu du mal à voir le jour.

**Elizabeth :** (_rougissant légèrement)_ – Merci.

**Jack **: - Mais c'est la vérité Elizabeth. Le Président a une grande estime pour vous.

**Elizabeth : **- Vous le remercierez, mais je ne sais pas si je mérite cette confiance.

**Jack :** - Croyiez moi, personne d'autre n'aurait pu diriger Atlantis, qu'une diplomate internationale de votre envergure.

**Elizabeth :** (_souriant malicieusement) _– Vous n'êtes pas mal aussi dans votre genre.

**Jack :** _(Gêné)_ – Heu… Oui… Enfin _(se grattant la tête)_ j'ai réussi à tenir le SGC pendant un an sans le faire exploser…Ce qui est déjà pas mal en soit…

Elizabeth sourit.

**William** : - Dit Jack. Sont devenus quoi les Zoaul'd ?

**Jack :** (_haussant les sourcils) _– Les goaul'd ? Et bien…. Ils sont tous disparus.

**William : -** Comment ? heu… Et bien…

**Elizabeth :** - William, arrête d'embêter Jack avec tes questions veux-tu ?

**William** : - Z'aurais voulu savoir. Nous on a pas réussi avec les Steve tout bleu… Si on y arrivait, papa partirait plus en missions !

Jack lui sourit tendrement, conscient que la disparition de son père pendant un an, avait dû le toucher profondément.

**Jack** : _(lui ébouriffant les cheveux)_ – Tu verras, bientôt vous y arriverez !

**William :** - Tu crois ?

**Jack **: _(souriant) _– J'en suis sûr !

Le petit garçon lui adressa un grand sourire, heureux qu'un jour, son papa ne reparte plus en missions.

**William :** - Tu veux que je te présente Einstein ?

**Elizabeth :** - mon cœur, je doute que Jack veuille s'amuser avec Einstein.

**William :** - Zourquoi il voudrait pas ? dit il d'une petite moue.

**Jack :** _(mettant les mains sur ses hanches)_ – Ben oui, pourquoi je ne voudrais pas ! (_Fronçant les sourcils)_ Au fait, qui est Einstein ?

**Elizabeth : -** C'est le chat du Docteur Mckay. William s'est pris d'affection pour lui.

**Jack **: _(souriant) _– Je vois. Et ou est-il ?

**William : -** La bas. Dit-il en montrant le barbecue du doigt.

Jack se retourna, pour voir le chat de Mckay en équilibre sur ses pattes arrières, en train d'essayer de voler des saucisses.

**Jack **: (_levant un doigt)_ – Je reviens.

Elizabeth et son fils regardèrent Jack s'éloigner, en faisant de grands gestes pour chasser le chat.

**William : -** _(regardant sa mère)_ – Pourquoi il fait ça ? Il n'aime pas Einstein ?

**Elizabeth : -** Si mon poussin, il aime beaucoup Einstein. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que le chat n'a pas à voler.

**William** : - Mais il a faim !

**Elizabeth : -** Ce n'est pas une raison mon cœur.

William baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de reporter son attention sur sa maman.

**William : -** D'accord. Si je lui parle, tu le puniras pas ?

**Elizabeth :** _(lui souriant tendrement)_ – Bien sûr que non.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, passa ses petits bras autour de son cou et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule.

**William :** - T'aime mama.

**Elizabeth : **(_lui embrassant les cheveux)_ – Moi aussi mon cœur.

Elle resta un long moment à le bercer contre son cœur, profitant juste de sa présence. Jusqu'à ce que Samantha arrive à la hauteur.


	53. Chapter 53

Elle resta un long moment à le bercer contre son cœur, profitant juste de sa présence

_Coucou _

_Voila le chapitre 53 de même si ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! William me fait toujours autant craqué dans ce chapitre, j'aime sa nature et sa simplicité, mon petit bonhomme lol J'aime bien aussi la relation Elizabeth Sam, mais assez parlée, je vous laisse lire ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Halianna : Je suis d'accord de la douceur, il n'y a que sa de vraie ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre tes plus, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi, dit moi ceux que tu en pense ! Ahh on a les mêmes goûts en matière de séries, j'adore aussi les rois experts, même si j'ai une préférence pour las Vegas ! J'adore Morgan, mais spencer hummmmmm dure choix lol _

_Rafikis : ET bien tu va avoir la réponse a cet questions dans ce chapitre, qui j'espère te plaira ! Sa va te faire bcp de lecture en revenant lol Oui très, je fais de ce pas mettre un com a ta fics, que je viens de terminé a instant ! _

_Hello ! Juste pour vous dire que Voici mon blog, dessus vous retrouverez Même si en version complète mais réunie en 8 chapitre seulement ! Ainsi que tous mes fics venez nombreux ! _

carys-isis./Mon-blog-b1.htm

xoxoxoxox

Elle resta un long moment à le bercer contre son cœur, profitant juste de sa présence. Jusqu'à ce que Samantha arrive à la hauteur.

**Sam** : - Elizabeth, tous se passe comme vous voulez ?

La jeune femme lui fit signe de baisser quelque peu la voix, car William venait de s'assoupir. Cependant, cela fut inutile, car le petit garçon commença bouger légèrement.

**Sam **: - Je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, il ne serait pas resté assoupi bien longtemps.

William se redressa en se frottant les yeux et en regardant à droite à gauche.

**William :** _(d'une voix encore endormie)_ – A fait dodo ?

**Elizabeth :** - Oui mon poussin.

**Sam :** - Tu veux peut-être aller faire une sieste la haut. Dit-elle, en désignant l'étage de la tête.

William lui fit un petit signe négatif.

**Sam :** - Tu es sûr ?

**William :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Oui, je veux rester avec vous !

**Elizabeth **: - D'accord, mais tu ne pourras pas échapper à la sieste de 17H !

Le petit garçon grimaça, ce qui fit sourire simultanément Sam et Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth : **_(reportant son attention sur Sam)_ – En tout cas, même si je vous l'ai déjà dit félicitations !C'était un très beau mariage.

**Sam **: (souriant) – Merci, je suis heureuse que rien ne soit venu le perturber.

**Elizabeth :** - Je vous comprends, depuis le temps que vous attendiez cet événement.

**Sam : **- 10 ans ! Je vous jure, que s'il ne se serait pas décidé ! C'est moi qui l'aurait fait _(riant)_ et par la force.

**Elizabeth :** _(Riant)_ – J'imagine !

**Sam :** - Et vous Elizabeth ? Quand est ce qu'on aura l'occasion de venir à votre mariage ? Ah moins que vous ne l'ayez déjà fait, car je vois que tous les deux vous portez des alliances à votre cou.

**Elizabeth **: (_avec un sourire en coin)_ – Vous avez l'œil dites-moi (_Sam sourit) _Pour l'instant c'est en projet, nous n'avons pas encore arrêté de date. Dit-elle en roulant sa chaîne entre ses doigts. Puis, avec ce qui s'est passé…Il faut un petit temps de réadaptation.

Sam lui envoya un sourire quelque peu désolé. S'il y a une chose qu'elle souhaitait éviter, c'était de replonger Elizabeth dans ses souvenirs… Elle ne savait que trop bien, ce que c'était de penser que l'homme qu'on aime par-dessus tout était mort…

**Elizabeth :** _(changeant de sujet)_ – Dites-moi. C'est pour bientôt ? demanda t-elle en désignant le ventre de Sam du menton.

**Sam **: _(caressant son ventre arrondi)_ – oui, dans deux semaines normalement. Pfff. Franchement, je ne serais pas fâcher quand il sera sorti !

**Elizabeth** : _(souriant à sa remarque) _– Vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

**Sam :** - Non, nous avons préféré attendre sa naissance.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Je comprends. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas pu. Enfin, plutôt John que moi, je voulais que ce soit la surprise, mais _(avec un petit sourire malicieux) _Il a eu les arguments pour me convaincre.

**Sam :** - Je vois. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

William, depuis le début de la conversation, avait l'attention retenue par le ventre de Sam. Pourquoi était-il aussi gros ? Sa maman, elle n'avait jamais eu un aussi gros ventre… N'y tenant plus face à ses interrogations, le petit garçon prit la parole.

**William : **- Dis Sam, pourquoi ta gros ventre ? demanda t-il interrogateur.

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers William, elle fut prête à répliquer quelque chose, mais son fils la devança.

**William **: - Demande car toi tu as pas de gros ventre !

**Elizabeth :** - Ce n'es pas une raison pour poser ce genre de question !

**Sam **: (_avec un souriant bienveillant_) – Laissez Elizabeth. C'est normal qu'il pose des questions.

**Elizabeth **: - Oui, mais, quelque fois il en pose trop. Dit-elle en regardant du coin de l'oeil William qui esquissa un petit sourire maladroit.

**Sam : **- Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai un gros ventre parce que je vais avoir un bébé !

Les yeux de William s'illuminèrent.

**William :** - Comme maman alors ? Elle aura bientôt un gros ventre puisque je fais avoir un petit frère ! Dit-il en souriant.

**Sam :** _(reportant son attention sur Elizabeth)_ – C'est vrai ? Mes félicitations !

Elizabeth lui fit un petit sourire, gênée.

**Elizabeth :** - C'est-à-dire que…

**William **: _(la coupant)_ Même que papa a dit qu'il sera là à noël. Dit-il tout sourire.

**Elizabeth : **- Dis moi mon cœur. Si tu allais dire à papa de surveiller Einstein, je le vois qui s'approche dangereusement du barbecue.

**William :** (_souriant) _– D'accord ! Dit-il en lui faisant un bisou.

Elizabeth le posa au sol, et le regarda s'éloigner en direction de John, avant de reporter son attention sur Samantha.

**Elizabeth :** - Je suis désolé William est quelque fois très enthousiasme.

**Sam :** - Comme je vous le disais, ce n'est pas grave. Dites-moi, c'est peut-être indiscret, mais… Est-ce que la famille Sheppard va bientôt compter un nouveau membre ? Si oui (_souriant)_ Votre fils est on ne plus enthousiasme !

**Elizabeth **: _(souriant faiblement)_ - Non, je ne suis pas enceinte.

**Sam :** - C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé, rien qu'à votre expression.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – Mais on ne peut pas dire que ce n'est pas en projet. On _(mettant les guillemets)_ « travaille à sa conception » pour le moment. Dit-elle, ce qui étira un grand sourire à Sam. C'est John qui lui a mit cette idée de petit frère arrivant à noël, après que William nous ait surpris étroitement enlacés.

**Sam** : _(souriant légèrement)_ – Je vois.

**Elizabeth **: _(protestant et amusée)_ – Hey ! Ne souriez pas ! Vous verrez quand votre enfant sera en âge de poser des questions sur ce sujet !

**Sam** : _(sur le ton de la confidence)_ – Vous savez ce que je ferai ?

**Elizabeth **: _(fronçant les sourcils) _– Non ?

**Sam **: -Je laisserai le soin à Jack de s'occuper des explications !

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et toutes deux éclatèrent de rire, en imaginant Jack O'Neill, perdu dans ce genre d'explications.


	54. Chapter 54

William se retourna en entendant les rires de sa mère

_Coucou _

_Voici, avec du retard, un nouveau chapitre de même si ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Personnellement, j'adore William dans cette suite il et choupinou ! Pauvre général hammond mdr _

_Pour ceux qui se demande, quand Elizabeth parle de s'éclipsé, quand elle parle avec John, je fais référence au flash back dans toujours dans mon cœur. Quand John et Elizabeth s'avoue leur sentiments. Et oui, ils passent encore pour des pervers, mais que voulez vous auteurs et un peu pervers aussi lol _

_Bonne lecture_

_Halianna : Ah non, je ne suis pas d'accord tu laisse mon William tranquille lol tu sais que ce sdu détournement de mineur ce que tu veux faire ? lol J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Dis-moi ce que tu en pense ! _

_Rafikis : Un cours éducation sexuelle avec Jack ? je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai impression que sa finira au interdit au moins de 18 ans lol ah bah je veux, sinon tu sera privé de rewien sur renaissance lol _

xoxoxoxox

William se retourna en entendant les rires de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils et la regarda quelques minutes, pour finalement hausser les épaules et reprendre son chemin. Tout en marchant vers son papa, William regardait de droite à gauche les invités, de toute leur hauteur. Son attention fut retenue par le Général Hammond, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraire la conversation de John et Cameron.

Il fronça les sourcils intrigués par le ventre du Général, qui semblait être de la même grosseur que celui de Sam. Les propos de cette dernière lui revenaient en tête et c'est plus que perplexe et intrigué qu'il s'avança vers Hammond. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tira sur son pantalon afin de retenir son attention. Le Général fronça les sourcils, et baissa la tête en se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler de la sorte.

Un sourire bienveillant apparut sur ses lèvres, quand il aperçu William, qui lui souriait et le regardait avec des grand yeux, remplis d'interrogations.

**Hammond :** - Bonjours mon bonhomme tu as un problème ?

**William **: - Peux te poser une question ?

**Hammond :** - Quelle est-elle mon grand ?

**William :** - Comme t'as un gros ventre, toi aussi tu vas avoir un bébé ?

John, qui avait porté son verre à ses lèvres à l'écoute des propos de son fils, recracha le contenu au visage de Cameron.

**Cameron **_**:**__ (protestant, s'essuyant le visage)_ – Hey, mais vous êtes malade !

Le Colonel Sheppard se retourna lentement vers le petit garçon, les yeux ronds. Il le regarda un instant, avant de dire.

**John** : - William, fais tes excuses au Général tout de suite, s'il te plait.

**William :** (_regardant son père perplexe en fronçant les sourcils)_ – Mais la question est pas méchante. Sam a dit qu'elle avait un gros ventre parce qu'elle attendait un bébé. Alors moi, je me demandais si le Monsieur attendait pas un bébé aussi, puisque il a un gros ventre.

John ne put se retenir de sourire légèrement face à tant de simplicité et d'innocence…Quelques fois, lui aussi aimerait bien se retrouver à cet âge… La vie serait beaucoup moins compliquée… Le jeune homme s'accroupit à la hauteur du petit garçon et dit d'une voix douce.

**John :** - Non mon cœur, le Général est un monsieur, il ne peut pas avoir de bébé.

**William :** - Pourquoi ?

John : - Parce que… Parce que… _(Secouant la tête) _Parce que c'est ainsi ! Les messieurs ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé.

**William **: - Ben pourquoi, il a un gros ventre alors ?

John ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Pourquoi il avait un gros ventre…Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer de telle sorte qu'il comprenne, sans froisser le Général ?

William pencha la tête sur le coté et sonda son père en plissant les yeux. Pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas ? Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse ? Na…son papa savait toujours les réponses à toutes les choses… Le Général, quand à lui, regarda d'un air amusé, ainsi que Daniel, Rodney et Kate, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décida à venir en aide à John. Il prit William dans ses bras, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. John le remercia d'un sourire.

**Hammond **: - Si j'ai un gros ventre, c'est parce que je suis costaud, voilà tout !

**William **: - C'est quoi être costaud ?

**Hammond **: - C'est quand on a une forte corpulence comme moi !

William hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

**William **: - T'es comment Zoncle Odney alors ?

**Rodney : **- Hey, je ne suis pas costaud moi ! Sans vouloir vous vexer mon Général.

**John :** _(hochant la tête de droite à gauche) _– Avouez que si vous perdiez quelques kilos, ça ne vous ferait pas de mal.

Pour seule réponse, John eut le droit à une œillade meurtrière.

**Hammond :** - Moi, je ne trouve pas que ton oncle Rodney soit si « costaud ».

**Rodney **_**:**__ (se redressant) –_ Merci Général.

**William **: - Ben par rapport à papa si !

John étouffa un rire, ce qui lui valut un second regard meurtrier de la part du scientifique. Il lui fit un grand sourire et s'éloigna, afin d'éviter de s'énerver alors qu'il avait promis à Elizabeth de bien se tenir. Il se dirigeait vers la jeune femme, qui s'était assise sur une des marches du perron, quand il entendit son fils dire.

**William :** - D'accord mais Kate a Dit que t'étais très beau comme ça.

Ce qui lui étira un nouveau sourire.

Elizabeth, perdue dans ses pensées, regardait sans vraiment les voir Sam et Jack enlacés. La jeune femme sursauta légèrement, en sentant deux bras puissants encercler sa taille et un souffle chaud dans son cou.

**John** : - On rêve Docteur Weir ? Dit-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant)_ – En effet.

**John :** - Je peux vous demander à quoi vous rêvez ?

**Elizabeth :** - A l'homme merveilleux qui partage ma vie. Je m'imaginais tendrement enlacée avec lui, devant un feu de cheminée.

**John :** _(lui soufflant à l'oreille)_ – Vous savez, cela peut s'arranger tout de suite si vous le souhaitez. Dit-il, en commençant à lui déposer des petits baisers dans le cou.

**Elizabeth :** _(soupirant)_ – C'est une proposition intéressante Colonel, mais _(souriant malicieusement)_ Je doute que mon mari soit d'accord.

**John** : _(s'arrêtant et grimaçant)_ – Arr ! S'il le faut je vous enlève de force.

Elizabeth sourit et se retourna lentement, afin de rester dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras.

**Elizabeth :** _(passant ses bras autour de son cou en souriant)_ – Et une fois que vous m'aurez enlevée Colonel, quel châtiment me ferez-vous subir ?

**John :** _(s'approchant_ _lentement de son visage, avec un petit sourire)_ Des tortures que vous n'imaginez même pas. Si vous voulez, je peux vous en faire une petite démonstration. Finit-il si près du visage d'Elizabeth, que leurs souffles se mêlaient.

**Elizabeth :** - Avec un grand plaisir _(sensuellement)_ Colonel.

John combla la courte distance et embrassa tendrement Elizabeth, pendant de longues minutes.

**John :** _(se détachant, légèrement essoufflé)_ – Dis-moi. Tu crois qu'ils remarqueraient notre absence si on s'éclipsait ?

**Elizabeth **: _(haussant les sourcils_) – S'éclipser ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes _(mettant les guillemets)_ Dois-je te rappeler, que nous nous sommes retrouvés sur une plage, le lendemain matin, complètement nus.

**John **: _(avec un grand sourire)_ – Oh, je me souviens parfaitement ! Dit-il en hochant la tête. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne sur cette plage, vu le bruit que l'on a fait.

**Elizabeth :** (_faussement outré, le tapant gentiment)_ – John !

**John :** - je plaisante mon cœur. Dit-il en lui embrassant le front.

Elizabeth sourit, posa son front contre le torse de John pendant que son doigt dessinait des petits symboles sur celui-ci.

**Elizabeth :** _(soupirant)_ – De toute façon, on ne peut pas laisser William.

John baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils, puis sourit, ravi de la tournure de la conversation.

**John :** - Tu sais, on ne le laisse pas… _(Souriant)_ Je suis sûr que Rodney et Kate seraient enchantés de nous garder William jusqu'à demain !

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils, septique)_ – Tu crois ? Kate je pense, mais Rodney…C'est beaucoup moins sûr…

**John :** - Ne t'en fait pas, je saurais le convaincre ! Alors on va leur demander ? dit-il en la regardant plein d'espoir.

La jeune femme hésita avant de répondre. Oh, pas qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Au contraire, elle mourait d'envie de rester seule avec John pour le reste de la journée… Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de laisser William… Seul, avec Rodney…Quoi que…il n'était pas tout seul, puisque il avait Kate.

**Elizabeth** : - D'accord, allons leur demander !

Un sourire de petit garçon illumina le visage de John. Il se leva d'un bond, aida Elizabeth à faire de même et c'est main dans la main qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le couple, qui parlait toujours avec le Général et William dans ses bras. C'est arrivé à leur hauteur, qu'un cri retint leur attention. Toutes les têtes présentes dans le jardin se retournèrent vers la source du bruit. Sam était pliée en deux et grimaçait de douleur en se tenant le bas du ventre. Jack, à coté d'elle, semblait quelque peu paniqué.

**Jack : -** Chérie, que se passe-t-il ?

**Sam :** - Je crois que le travail a commencé.

**Jack : **_(écarquillant les yeux)_ – Quoi ? Mais il ne devait arriver que dans deux semaines ! Il est en avance.

**Sam **: _(essayant de ne pas rire)_ – Pour ça, il ne tient pas de toi ! (_Grimaçant, face à une douleur plus forte que les autres)_ Jack.

**Jack :** - Heu… oui… (_Secouant la tête, afin de reprendre ces esprits)_ Daniel, appelez l'hôpital militaire vite ! Dite que le Colonel Carter O'Neill va accoucher et qu'on arrive !

**Daniel :** - Très bien Jack. Dit l'archéologue en se précipitant vers le salon.

Elizabeth, qui s'était rapprochée, prit la main de Carter dans la sienne et tenta quelque peu de la calmer. Elle savait parfaitement la peur qu'éprouvait la jeune femme face à la naissance de son première enfant, pour être passée par là aussi.

**Elizabeth :** _(lui tapotant la main)_ Ca va allez Samantha, vous allez voir, tout va bien se passer…

Le Colonel Carter ne put lui répondre que par un faible sourire.


	55. Chapter 55

_Coucou _

_Voici le 55 eme chapitre de même si ! wahouuuuuu, je pensais jamais que j'aurais autant de chapitre, moi qui avait découpé même si en trois partie, pour évité de découragé les gens s'ils voyaient trop de chapitre… ces raté snif enfin, je m'excuse de ce retard ! mais je vous jure que cette fois, la prochaine suite sera le 1 janviers !! _

_Mdr j'aime bcp ce chapitre, u n voie sg1 lol la simplicité de william et aussi a revendre mdr mais j'aime la manière de John d'expliquer ! ou John sheppard et la manière de se débarrassé de son gamin !_

_Merci de continuez a me lire ! Un petit com ???_

_Rafiki : oh oui, j'aimerais bien moi retournée a l'âge de william lol mais non, Rodney et pas gros juste enveloppé mdr tu va me tapé pour cette suite alors lol_

oxxxoxoxxox

16H… 16H… Que toute la petite équipe du projet Stargate, attendait dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital militaire de Colorado Spring, que le premier enfant du couple O'Neill pointe le bout de son nez…Mais apparemment, bien que celui-ci arrivait avec deux semaines d'avance, il n'était pas des plus pressés de sortir…

16 longues heures qu'ils attendaient là… Jack était venu les voir il y a de cela une demi heure pour leur annoncer que cela ne devrait plus tarder…Mais depuis plus rien… Aucune nouvelle… Tous se demandaient si tout se passait bien…Et chacun essayait de cacher son inquiétude, comme ils le pouvaient… Teal'c et Cameron jouaient dans un coin de la pièce une partie de poker. Ce qui leur avait valut une protestation de la part de Daniel, mais aucun des deux protagonistes n'en avait tenu compte, bien évidemment…

Ce dernier était debout, en train de discuter avec une Elizabeth, qui jetait de temps à autre des petits coups d'oeil vers son fils et John assis par terre en train de colorier… Une peluche en forme de perroquet, traînait un peu plus loin… Elizabeth sourit intérieurement, en se disant que Rodney devait se mordre les doigts d'avoir acheté cette peluche à William…

En effet, le scientifique, ayant perdu une nouvelle fois patience face aux multiples questions du petit garçon, était sorti à la boutique cadeau lui acheter quelque chose, afin d'avoir la paix…

Attention, qui partait d'un bon sentiment, s'il n'avait pas eu le malheur en plus du livre de coloriage, d'acheter ce maudit perroquet en peluche. Celui-ci, quand on appuyait dessus, récitait trait pour trait ce que la personne à coté de lui venait de dire ! Au grand désespoir de McKay, qui s'était vu infliger, pendant deux longues heures, les questions non plus d'un mais de deux William.

Elizabeth avait fini par venir en aide au scientifique, en demandant à John de faire un peu de coloriage avec leur fils. Rodney l'en avait remercié pendant une bonne demi-heure… Depuis, il regardait d'un œil noir le perroquet, comme si celui-ci allait l'attaquer sournoisement, dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, ou dès qu'il regardait ailleurs… ce qui amusait beaucoup Sheppard…

**John **: _(amusé)_ – Attention Rodney, le vilain petit perroquet va vous sauter dessus !

**Rodney :** _(le regardant menaçant)_ – Oh, la ferme Sheppard ! Dit-il en croisant les bras et en replongeant le nez dans le magazine que tenait Kate, intitulé psychologie.

Elizabeth sourit une nouvelle fois, puis reporta son attention sur Daniel, qui regardait sa montre.

**Elizabeth : **(_fronçant les sourcils)_ – Un problème ?

**Daniel **: _(relevant la tête)_ – Et bien… je me demandais ce que faisait Vala. Je l'ai envoyée chercher un cadeau à la boutique, pour le bébé de Sam et elle n'est toujours pas revenue.

**Elizabeth **: - Elle n'a peut-être pas trouvé la boutique, ou elle s'est peut-être perdue.

**Cameron : **- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'envoyer Danny ! Intervint Cameron, sans détacher son regard du jeu, qu'il avait en main.

**Daniel **: _(suspicieux)_ – Comment ça ?

**Cameron **: (le regardant du coin de l'œil) – Allons, tu sais très bien qu'à elle seule, elle est capable de mettre à sac cet hôpital ! _(A Teal'c)_ C'est à vous Teal'c. Dit-il, en posant une carte.

Celui-ci acquiesça.

**Cameron **: (_réfléchissant)_ – Ou alors… Tu as une autre possibilité. Elle drague tout les hommes qu'elle trouve ! _(Penchant la tête)_ Dans les deux cas, attends-toi à de la visite ! Dit-il en souriant.

Daniel déglutit… Il la connaissait et c'est vrai que toute seule, elle était capable du pire ! Mais pourquoi diable l'avait-il laissée y allez seule aussi ! Sur ce coup, il avait vraiment été un crétin !

**Daniel :** _(levant un doigt)_ – Excusez-moi Elizabeth, mais je vais aller chercher Vala avant qu'elle ne fasse s'écrouler cet hôpital.

**Elizabeth **: _(amusée par la situation)_ – Allez-y Daniel, je vous en prie.

Il lui adressa un sourire et sortit. Elizabeth soupira, puis alla rejoindre les deux hommes de son cœur, qui étaient toujours assis par terre et qui semblaient pris d'une grande concentration.

**Elizabeth :** _(s'asseyant_) – Comment vont mes deux artistes peintres ?

**William **_**:**__ (montrant le coloriage à sa maman, fier de lui)_ – T'as vu mon coloriage ?

Celui-ci représentait un chien et un chat, qu'il avait respectivement colorié en violet et en orange à point jaune.

**Elizabeth **: _(lui souriant tendrement)_ – C'est très joli mon chéri !

**William :** - T'as vue, j'ai même pas beaucoup débordé ! Dit-il tout sourire.

**Elizabeth **_**:**__ (lui ébouriffant les cheveux)_ – C'est très bien mon cœur.

**William **: - Dis, tu veux colorier avec nous ?

**Elizabeth :** _(penchant la tête sur le coté, souriant)_ Pourquoi pas après tout !

Le petit garçon, se pressa de tendre une feuille de coloriage à sa maman, trop heureux qu'elle participe à leur jeu.

**William :** _(lui tendant un crayon de couleur)_ – Et tu fais attention à pas déborder hein ?

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant) –_ Oui mon Colonel !

William lui sourit et regarda attentivement quelques instants sa mère colorier, avant de reporter son attention sur son dessin. John se glissa à ses cotés et lui susurra à l'oreille.

**John :-** Tu te débrouilles très bien ma chérie.

**Elizabeth :** _(Se tournant légèrement afin de le regarder dans les yeux)_ Merci _(plissant les yeux) _Dis-moi, et toi qu'as-tu fait comme coloriage ?

Il prit une feuille qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et la lui tendit.

**John : -** Ceci. Dit-il fièrement.

Sur cette feuille, on pouvait voir la Cité d'Atlantis dans les moindres détails avec en arrière fond un magnifique couché de soleil.

**Elizabeth :** _(le regardant) _– John c'est magnifique.

**John **_**:**__ (souriant)-_ Et de mémoire en plus !

**Elizabeth :** - La poterie, le dessin _(malicieusement) _Quels sont vos autres talents cachés Colonel ?

**John :** _(avec un sourire charmeur)_ – Tu serais surprise de ce que je peux faire avec un pinceau et une palette de peinture. (_Lui murmurant à l'oreille)_ Si tu le souhaites, quand on sera de retour sur Atlantis, je te montrerai. Dit-il le regard plein de sous-entendus.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes étonnée, avant de répondre en souriant.

**Elizabeth** : - Ce sera avec plaisir. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

**William** : _(tirant sur sa manche) _– Dis maman…

La jeune femme soupira et se détacha à contre cœur de l'étreinte de John, après que celui-ci lui ait donné un baiser sur le front.

**Elizabeth **: _(regardant William)_ – Qu'il y a-t-il mon cœur ?

**William :** - C'est quand qu'il arrive le bébé de Sam ? Ca fait longtemps que l'on attend !

**Elizabeth : **- Tu sais quelques fois, ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps pour la maman et son bébé.

**William :** - pourquoi ?

Elizabeth : - Heu…

**John :** _(venant en aide de Liz)_ – Parce que le bébé, il n'a pas envie de sortir du ventre de la maman. _(Passant une main sur le ventre de Liz)_ Quand il est là, à l'intérieur, le bébé est dans une espèce de cocon de chaleur, dans lequel il fait très chaud et il n'a pas envie de le quitter pour venir dans le froid.

**William **: - Ben pourquoi il reste pas tout le temps à l'intérieur ?

**Elizabeth :** _(Souriant légèrement)_ – Il ne peut pas rester tout le temps dans le ventre de la maman. Une fois qu'il a suffisamment grandi, il va sortir. Au bout de 9 mois, exactement.

**William :** - Pourquoi pas avant ? Dit-il, en penchant la tête sur le coté.

**Elizabeth **: - Car il n'est pas encore assez grand.

**William :** _(hochant la tête)_ Oh… Z'accord !

Elizabeth et John échangèrent un sourire, soulagé que William ait fini avec ses questions. Cependant, le petit garçon fronça les sourcils perplexe…Quelque chose semblait encore le tracasser…

**William :** - Mais comment il va sortir le bébé ?

**John :** - Comment il va sortir ? Heu… _(Se retournant vers Liz)_ Elizabeth ? Dit-il en lui souriant.

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard indescriptible, avant de reporter son attention sur William.

**Elizabeth **: - Et bien… Comment dire…

**William **: - Puis, comment il est entré d'abord ?

John faillit s'étouffer en entendant la question de son fils… Comment il était entré… hola…Ils s'engageaient sur un terrain glissant… Même les talents de diplomate internationale d'Elizabeth n'arriveraient pas à bout de cette question…

**William :** - Ben oui. Parce que vous m'avez dit que je vais avoir un petit frère, mais maman elle a pas gros ventre ! Alors si maman elle a pas encore de gros ventre, et qu'elle l'aura après, comment il est entré avant le bébé ?

William regarda alternativement ses deux parents. John se grattait la tête, gêné, et Elizabeth abordait une jolie couleur pivoine, son regard balayant de droite à gauche, se posant partout, sauf sur son fils.

**William :** (_fronçant les sourcils face à la non réponse de ses deux parents)_ Pourquoi vous répondez pas ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle, le Docteur Elizabeth Weir, diplomate internationale, ayant réussi à résoudre les plus grands conflits, se trouvait bloquée devant une question… Question qui pourtant était on ne peut plus simple, mais en même temps, extrêmement délicate…Elle posa ses yeux sur John, qui avait l'air totalement perdu et dépité. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Rodney. Une petite lueur passa alors dans ses yeux verts.

**John : -** Tu sais mon poussin, papa et maman ne sont pas très…Doués, avec les termes scientifiques…Si tu allais demander à ton oncle Rodney ? _(Liz le regarda en écarquillant les yeux)_ Je suis sûr qu'il pourra t'expliquer ça beaucoup mieux que nous ! Ce n'est pas le meilleur scientifique des deux galaxies réunies pour rien !

**William :** - Tu crois ?

**John :** _(souriant) _- j'en suis sûr !

**William **: - Ben y vais ! Dit-il en se levant et allant vers Rodney.

John croisa le regard d'Elizabeth. Celle-ci le sondait du regard, en plissant les yeux, avant de secouer la tête en souriant.

**John :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Quoi ?

**Elizabeth **: _(souriant)_ – Rien.

**John :** - Tu aurais peut-être préféré lui expliquer comment on fait ?

**Elizabeth **: -Non. Bien sûr que non…Mais… de là à l'envoyer à Rodney, le pauvre…

**John **: _(croisant les bras)_ – C'est ma petite vengeance, pour toutes les fois où il nous a interrompus au mauvais moment ! Dit-il en posant son regard sur Rodney.

Celui-ci affichait un visage blême et dépité. Il regardait William avec deux grands yeux, comme si le petit garçon avait trouvé la solution d'un problème complexe…A coté de lui, Kate avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir de rire…


	56. Chapter 56

_Coucou !_

_Chose promise, chose du ! Voici pour la nouvelle année un nouveau chapitre de même si ! William et toujours aussi tordant dans ce chapitre, enfin, je perso je trouve mdr Je n'aurais pas tellement aimée être a la place de McKay, le pauvre… Je pense que John ces bien vengée sur coup. _

_Kate et toujours Kate, et Daniel et vala j'aime !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol pour les fans de Sam et Jack, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! _

_Pour publier vos fanfiction sur stargate : ./_

_Un petit commentaire si vous la lisez ????_

_Rafikis : Mdr, j'espère que cela te plaira toujours autant ! La nous commençons par William et finissons par Sam et jack ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que tu va vouloir apprendre a Rodney à faire des bébés lol Non même pas, cette partie avait était écrite bien avant zaza lol je n'avais même pas fait attention mdr J'aime bien aussi Cameron aussi lol _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que William revint vers ses deux parents.

**John :** _(Le prenant dans ses bras)_ – Alors mon grand ! Ton oncle Rodney a répondu à tes questions ?

Le petit soupira.

**William :** - Je sais pas si c'est un grand zientifique Zoncle Odney… Car m'a parlé de fleurs, d'abeilles et de pollen… Mais le papa et la maman ils deviennent quoi dans tout ça ? _(Sur le ton de confidence) _Tu sais, je me demande si Zoncle Odney y sait comment on fait !

A ces mots, John éclata de rire et Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**John :** _(se calmant)_- Tu sais moi aussi…

**Elizabeth **: (_réprimant un rire)_ – John…

**John** : _(souriant)_ – Quoi franchement, c'est un scientifique ou pas ?

**Elizabeth :** - Je ne peux pas le dire, mais… On n'a pas été capable de lui expliquer non plus.

**John : -** Oh ça va ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**Elizabeth :** - Tiens justement _(désignant Rodney qui arrivait vers eux)_ Je crois que tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec Rodney.

**Rodney :** - Vous ! dit McKay en le désignant du doigt, le regard plus noir que jamais.

**John :** - Oui McKay, un problème ? demanda t-il d'un ton poli.

Le scientifique ferma les yeux en soupirant, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme, qui ce qui était perdu d'avance.

**Rodney :** _(plissant les yeux)_ Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fait exprès !

**John :** _(souriant légèrement)_ – Exprès de quoi ?

**Rodney :** _(agacé)-_Arrr ! _(Secouant la tête)_ Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Sheppard ! Vous avez fait exprès de m'envoyer William, pour me tourner en ridicule devant Kate, afin de vous venger !

**John : **- loin de moi cette idée. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

**Elizabeth :** - Allons Rodney, calmez vous. Il n'y a pas mort d'hommes !

**Rodney :** _(se retournant vers Elizabeth)_ – Peut-être, mais qu'est ce que je pouvais répondre face à ces questions ! J'étais totalement paniqué moi !

**John : -** Vous paniqué ? Le plus grand scientifique de tout univers ?

**Rodney :** _(plissant les yeux, pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui)_ Vous hein, ne me flattez pas ! Ca ne marchera pas cette fois ! Dit-il avec un air arrogant.

**John :** (_innocemment)-_ Mais ce n'était pas le but.

**Kate :**- moi j'ai trouvé cette scène très mignonne. Intervient Kate, qui s'était rapprochée.

**John :** _(levant la main vers elle) _- Ah, vous voyez !

Rodney pour seule réponse lui envoya un regard glacial.

**Kate :** - Sans vouloir vous vexer, je trouvais ça drôle de vous voir vous débattre avec les mots, pour tenter d'expliquer une question si complexe et simple à la fois.

**Rodney :** _(croisant les bras) _– Moi je n'ai pas trouvé cela drôle du tout…

**Kate **: (_souriant)_ – Je trouve que vous vous en êtes très bien sorti _(Elizabeth et John regardèrent Kate, étonnés)_ Pas au point de vue de l'explication, car je ne suis pas certaine que William ait compris… Mais au moins, vous avez gardé votre calme…

**Rodney :** _(penchant la tête de droite à gauche, réfléchissant)_ – C'est vrai.

**John :** - Vous êtes en progrès McKay !

**Rodney :** - oh ça va ! Dit-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

**William** : - Dis Kate ? J'espère que tu ne veux pas de bébé avec Zoncle Odney.

**Kate **: _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Pourquoi ?

**William** : - Bah, parke je suis pas sûr qu'il sait comment on faits !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf le principal intéressé. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Jack et le médecin.

**Jack **: - Hey bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici. Dit-il en regardant alternativement Cameron et Teal'c qui jouaient toujours au carte et le petit groupe, qui riait joyeusement, autour de McKay.

**Elizabeth :** _(se retournant souriant)_ – Général O'Neill !

**Teal'c **: _(s'approchant, souriant)_ –Comment va le Colonel Carter ?

**Jack **: _(fronçant les sourcils, parcourant la salle du regard) _– Où est Daniel ?

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois, laissant apparaître Daniel, qui tenait Vala par le bras.

**Vala :** - Mais lâche-moi ! Enfin, quoi ? Je ne faisais rien de mal !

**Daniel :** - A part draguer cet interne !

**Vala **: _(souriant malicieusement)_ – Il n'y avait pas l'air du tout réticent.

Il lui envoya un regard blasé, avant de reporter son attention dans la pièce et d'y apercevoir.

**Daniel :** - Jack ! Alors comment va Sam ?

**Jack :** - Regardez moi ça ! je pars pendant 16 heures et je vous trouve en train de batifoler dans cet hôpital avec Vala. Dit-il en souriant.

**Daniel **: _(agacé, secouant la tête)_ – Argg Jack !

**Jack :** - Pour répondre à vos questions vous avez devant vous l'heureux papa de jumeaux !

**Cameron **: - Des jumeaux ?

**Teal'c :** - Mes félicitations O'Neill.

**John :** - Félicitations mon Général.

**Elizabeth :** - Félicitations Jack, comment va Sam ?

**Jack** : - Fatiguée, mais elle va bien !

**Rodney** : - On peut la voir ?

**Jack : -** Hey bien_…(se retournant vers le médecin)_ – Ils peuvent venir ?

**Médecin :** - Si vous ne restez pas plus de 10 minutes, vous pouvez. Excusez-moi, je dois aller voir d'autres patients.

**Jack :** - Je vous en prie Docteur, allez-y. _(aux autres)_ Venez !

**William :** - Sont arrivés les bébés de Sam ? demanda William à sa maman.

**Elizabeth :** _(le prenant dans ces bras) _– Oui et on va justement les voir.

**William **: _(tout sourire)_ – Chouette c'est pas trop tôt !

Sam avait été transportée dans sa chambre, qui fut bientôt envahie par toute la petite équipe. Daniel s'approcha du lit, dans lequel se tenait Sam et ses jumeaux, Daniel lui prit la main.

**Daniel :** - Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

**Sam **: _(souriant faiblement)_ – Comme une jeune maman qui vient d'accoucher de jumeaux.

**Cameron :** - Le doc n'en avait vu qu'un pourtant !

**Sam :** - Oui… Mais, je pensais bien qu'ils étaient deux.

**Kate **: - Cela ne va pas être trop dur pour vous ?

**Sam :** - On va s'arranger. Dit-elle en regardant Jack, qui lui souriait.

Elizabeth s'approcha et sourit en posant son regard sur les deux enfants… les souvenirs nostalgiques de son propre accouchement lui revenait à l'esprit… Elle secoua la tête et demanda en souriant à la jeune maman.

**Elizabeth :** - Comment avez-vous décidé de les appeler ?

**Sam **: (_regardant Jack du coin de l'œil) _– Et bien, on a pensé à Cassandra et Noah.

**John **: - Cassandra et Noah, c'est très joli je trouve !

**William :** - Sont tout petits maman, c'est normal ? Dit-il en regardant de plus près les deux bébés après que John l'ait posé sur le lit. Ils ont des toutes petites mains !

**Elizabeth **: - C'est normal mon cœur, les bébés ont toujours des toutes petites mains.

**William :** _(étonné)_ – Même moi ?

**John : -** Oui, toi aussi tu as été petit comme ça !

**William : **- Bah heureusement que maintenant je suis grand ! Dit-il en souriant et en se redressant, ce qui fit sourire Sam.

**Rodney :** - Je trouve en tt cas que ces deux bébés ressemblent à Samantha.

**Jack : **- Merci McKay. Dit sarcastiquement Jack.

**John :** - Dites Rodney, entre l'intelligence de William et de ces deux petits, vous allez devoir travailler dur pour garder votre place de super génie !

Le scientifique grommela quelque chose, avant de croiser les bras et de jeter un regard noir à Sheppard, sous les rires de tous les protagonistes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Elizabeth prit la parole.

**Elizabeth **: - On va vous laisser, vous devez en avoir besoin !

**Sam :** _(souriant légèrement) _– C'est vrai que l'accouchement n'a pas été de tout repos.

**Elizabeth :** - John, on va récupérer le chat et on rentre chez nous ?

**John :** - D'accord, je vais chercher la voiture. Dit-il en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie.

**Jack **: _(écarquillant les yeux) _– Quoi ? Non, non non hors de question ! _(à John)_ Colonel restez ici ! _(John stoppa)_ Elizabeth vous n'allez pas rentrer. A cette heure-ci et avec le nombre d'heure de route que vous mettez pour rentrer chez vous, vous allez rouler de nuit et risquer un accident.

**Elizabeth** : - Jack, on ne va pas vous déranger…

**Jack** : - Tadadadada. Je ne compte pas rentrer avant demain matin, donc vous avez la maison pour la nuit. Il y a 3 chambres et le salon ! C'est amplement suffisant pour tout le monde !

**Elizabeth :** - Jack…

**Jack : -** John, dites à votre femme que vous ne souhaitez pas rouler de nuit !

**John :** _(Gêné)_ – Eh bien… C'est vrai que si on pouvait éviter de… Surtout qu'on repart demain avec le Dédale…

**Jack :** _(levant la main) –_ Ah vous voyez !

**Elizabeth **: (rendant les armes) – C'est entendu, j'accepte !

**Jack :** - (souriant) Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Vous êtes dure à convaincre !

**Elizabeth **: _(souriant)_ – Que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas Diplomate pour rien !

**Jack :** - Daniel, tenez les clés. Dit-il en lui jetant celles-ci. Et pas de bêtises, je tiens à revoir ma maison debout demain matin !

**Daniel :** _(souriant)_ – Ne vous inquiétez pas Jack !

**Elizabeth :** - Bien, on va vous laisser en famille avec vos deux enfants. Encore toutes mes félicitations et merci Jack.

**Jack **: - Il n'y a pas de quoi, je repasserais demain matin pour vous dire au revoir.

**Elizabeth** : _(souriant)_ – Merci. (A_ Sam)_ – Encore félicitations !

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Après les dernières félicitations d'usage, ils quittèrent la chambre de Sam, laissant seule la famille O'Neill qui venait de s'agrandir de deux nouveaux membres.


	57. Chapter 57

_Coucou_

_Voici le chapitre 57( wahouuuuuuuu quand même) de « Même si », je le publie maintenant, sinon je vais finir par me faire tapé ma chacha pour sadisme sur chapitre ^^ _

_J'aime bien se chapitre, même si on ne voie pas notre petit monstre sheppard junior adorée, Rodney, me plait toujours autant complètement déchiré lol Oui, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard par rapport a évolution de la série, car Kate, n'es plus, mais je ne vais pas tardé a me rattraper. _

_OoOo_

_Rafikis : mdr, hélas ma Rafis, minie sheppard Dors dans ce chapitre, mais ton Rodychou y est bien présent lui lol heu… Jack papa poule…Oui surement étant donnée qu on ne les voie pas ensuite je ne sais pas lol j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! _

_Chachouille : Tu sais, j'en reviens toujours pas que tu tes enfilé les 4 suites ! je reste toujours sur les fesses lol et oui que veux tu, je vais tout ce qu on peut rêvée dans une fics ptdr (oui, mes chevilles vont bien merci) tu viens de me donné une idée, je pense que Jack entendre a un moment donnée McKay appelé son chat samantha ! ptdr s'ils vont arrivée au bout des choses ? oui oui, quand… lol j'espère que cette suite te plaira, dis moi ce que tu en pense ! _

_MissA0805 : Ta tout lue ? Depuis le début ? Entièrement, sans t'arrêté ? Tu connais chacha ? mdr sa me fais rudement plaisir merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, dis moi ce que tu en pense ! _

_Quam : ta tout lue ????????? Vous formé un club ou quoi ? mdr je suis désolée, mais je suis toujours autant étonnée que des personnes prennent le temps de lire tout depuis le début ! Vraiment merci beaucoup ! Merci, c'est très gentil, ne inquiète pas, le ship il y en aura toujours lol et du drame… Aussi lol Donc, voila la suite qui j'espère te plaira, dis moi si tu continue a aimée !_

_Forum sur les fics de stargate, adresse dans mon profil. _

_Bonne lecture !!!! _

_Xoxoxoxoxoxox_

L'horloge du salon sonna 21 heures, masquant pendant quelques secondes le brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce. Une petite fête avait été aménagée pour fêter la venue des jumeaux…une quantité non négligeable de bière et divers alcools traînaient sur la table basse…Teal'c et Vala avait quitté la soirée assez tôt. Le jaffa avait préféré rentrer à la base et Vala l'avait suivi…Elle devait utiliser la stargate, pour se rendre sur une planète commerçante…

Ne restaient plus que Daniel et John. Ce dernier, au grand étonnement d'Elizabeth, n'avait presque rien bu. Kate regardait, amusée, Cameron et Rodney qui eux, étaient complètement saoules. Le Docteur Weir esquissa un sourire, en imaginant le mal de crâne qu'ils auraient demain matin…Puis Elizabeth posa son regard sur William, qui somnolait dans ses bras…

Le pauvre petit bout de chou n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières 24 heures…La sieste qu'il avait faite à l'hôpital ne lui avait guère été réparatrice…Il valait mieux qu'il aille se coucher, surtout que demain ils devaient être à bord du Dédale à 18 heures précises. La jeune femme releva la tête et s'adressa doucement à John, de façon à ne pas réveiller William. Mais celui-ci semblait dormir à poings fermés…

**Elizabeth :** - Chéri _(celui-ci se retourna) _Je pense qu'il faudrait songer à aller dormir…Nous avons une journée chargée demain.

**John :** _(caressant tendrement la joue de leur fil en souriant) _– Tu as raison. _(À Daniel)_ Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

**Daniel : -** oh, ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Elizabeth a tout à fait raison, il est temps de se coucher ! _(se levant)_ Aller, la fête est finie tout le monde.

**Cameron :** _(relevant la tête)_ – Quoi ? Danny, non ! Tu ne peux pas nous priver de fête ! Dit-il en tendant sa bière, renversant par ce geste un peu de liquide sur lui.

**Daniel :** - Je vais me gêner.

**Rodney :** _(pointant un doigt vers lui)_ – Vous êtes méchant Daniel ! Vous ne voulez pas nous laisser continuer à nous amuser. Dit-il, en essayant de se lever.

Mais l'équilibre précaire dû à l'alcool, manqua de le faire tomber sur Kate.

**Kate **: _(le soutenant)_ – Rodney, je crois que vous devriez aller dormir.

**Rodney :** - Quoi ? Vous aussi Kate ! _(Plissant les yeux)_ Z'avouez que vous voulez gâcher la fête ! Pour une fois que je m'amuse.

**John :** - Rodney, vous êtes complètement saoul.

Pour seule réponse, le scientifique lui tira la langue. John secoua la tête en soupirant.

**Rodney :** _(levant un doigt)_ – Z'accord, je veux bien aller au dodo…Mais… _(Il réprima un hoquet)_ Avec Kate !

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux et regarda quelque peu étonnée Rodney.

**Cameron :** _(protestant)_ – Hey na ! C'est moi qui vais zormir avec elle !

**Daniel :** _(commençant à s'énerver devant leur comportement)_ Personne n'ira avec personne ! Vous deux, dit-il en désignant Cameron et Rodney, vous allez dormir dans la même chambre ! Kate, dans la seconde, John et Elizabeth et William dans la troisième et moi je prendrais le salon.

**Cameron **: - Mais ce n'est pas juste !

**Daniel :** (_haussant les sourcils)_ – Oh si c'est juste ! _(Prenant Cameron par le bras)_ Aller viens ! Dit-il en l'entraînant vers l'escalier.

**Cameron** : _(faisant un petit geste de la main)_ – A demain tout le monde.

**John : -** C'est cela à demain. Dit-il en regardant respectivement Kate et Daniel soutenir, Rodney et Cameron. (_Se tournant vers Elizabeth) _Tu devrais aller te coucher mon cœur, je vais nettoyer un peu le salon.

**Elizabeth :** - Tu es sûr ? Dit-elle en s'approchant.

**John :** _(apposant une main sur sa joue)_ – Je ne le fais pas à la maison*, il faut bien que je le fasse chez les autres. _(Elizabeth sourit)_ Puis, tu as besoin de repos, ainsi que notre bout de chou. Dit-il en posant un regard doux sur William.

**Elizabeth :** - D'accord. Tu viens nous rejoindre très vite ?

**John : -** Promis ! Dit-il, avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se détachèrent au bout de quelques secondes, John embrassa tendrement son fils, sur le front, avant de réitérer son geste avec Elizabeth. Le jeune homme les regarda s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent, puis se retourna vers le salon en soupirant.

10 minutes plus tard, Daniel le rejoignit dans la cuisine, au moment ou Sheppard mettait les bières à la poubelle.

**Daniel :** (_regardant le salon) _– Vous êtes rapide dites donc !

**John :** _(avec un sourire en coin)_ – Je ne suis pas pilote de chasse pour rien.

**Daniel :** - oui, c'est sûr.

**John :** - Vous avez réussi à coucher Cameron ?

**Daniel :** - Ne m'en parlez pas ! Ca va, il n'a pas trop protesté. Par contre, Kate a l'air d'avoir du mal avec Rodney.

**John **_: (souriant) –_ J'imagine…une fois il a même effectué un strip-tease…Je pense qu'il faudrait lui interdire l'alcool.

**Daniel :** (_souriant en imaginant la scène)_ – Je vois. Ca devait être drôle ?

**John : -** Assez oui…beaucoup moins pour lui, lorsqu'il s'est réveillé le matin et qu'il s'est aperçu qu'il était nu comme un vers ** !

**Daniel :** _(penchant la tête de droite à gauche_) – Ca n'a pas du être facile, c'est sûr. Enfin, heureusement qu'il nous a épargné cela ce soir !

**John :** - Oh oui !

**Daniel :** _(voyant John se diriger vers le salon)_ – Laissez John, je vais finir. Vous devez partir tôt demain, alors allez donc dormir !

**John :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Vous êtes sûr ?

**Daniel** : - oui ! _(Bougeant ses mains comme pour chasser une mouche)_ Allez zou !

**John :** (_souriant)_ – d'accord ! Bonne nuit Daniel !

**Daniel :** - bonne nuit John !

Le Colonel regarda une dernière fois Daniel, avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il entendit des voix provenant de celui-ci. John stoppa sa marche et se cacha à l'angle afin de mieux entendre les voix qu'il avait reconnues être celle de McKay et Kate. Visiblement, comme l'avait dit Daniel, la jeune femme avait beaucoup de mal à aller le mettre au lit.

Sheppard sourit à cette pensée, et penchant la tête afin de voir ce qui se passait. Mckay et Kate s'étaient immobilisés dans le couloir.

**Kate **: _(le tirant par le bras) –_ Allez Rodney au dodo !

**Rodney : -** J'irais, seulement si vous me promettez de rien dire à Sheppard sur ce que je vous ai avoué ! Dit-il d'une moue boudeuse.

John tendit l'oreille, intéressé.

**Kate :** - Je vous le jure !

**Rodney :** _(la regardant) –_ Juré ?

**Kate **: (_hochant la tête)_ Juré !

Le scientifique hocha la tête à son tour, satisfait, puis reprit sa marche toujours soutenu par Kate.

**Rodney :** - Non, parce que, vous savez, si Sheppard apprend que je vous ai dit que je l'aimais bien, il risque de s'imaginer des choses ! _(Sur_ _le ton de la confidence)_ entre nous, je préfère les femmes !

**Kate : -** Et moi les hommes !

**Rodney :** _(n'ayant rien entendu)_ – Ben non, parce que Sheppard, je l'aime bien hein ! Si je me dispute toujours avec lui, c'est parce que c'est mon ami ! _(Réfléchissant)_ Je me demande comment il me supporte. _(à Kate)_ Vous croyiez que je devrais lui acheter un Diplôme ? _(Commençant à s'exciter tout seul)_ Oh zoui ! Un zoïle diplôme avec _(faisant un geste avec ses mains)_ écrit dessus « à John, mon meilleur ami » de la part du génial Rodney McKay !***

**Kate :** - Ca serait très joli, je pense que cela lui plairait beaucoup !

**Rodney : -** Non parce que, vous savez, il y a génial et (_pointant ses doigt vers lui)_ Il y a Rodney McKay. Dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

**Kate** : _(ne faisant pas attention)_ Voila, vous êtes arrivé !

**Rodney :** _(redevenant sérieux) _– Quoi déjà ?

**Kate **: - il est temps d'aller dormir Rodney. Demain on repart sur Atlantis, et je sens que vous allez avoir un mal de crâne carabiné.

Rodney se concentra un instant, semblant perdu dans une grande réflexion…

**Rodney :** - d'accord, je veux bien dormir, mais si j'ai le droit à un bisou ! Dit-il, en lui tendant ses lèvres.

**Kate **: - Rodney, vous n'êtes pas en état.

**Rodney :** _(croisant les bras, avec un air déterminé)_ – Je veux mon bisou !

La jeune femme sourit en secouant la tête. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un bisou…il était saoul, il ne se souviendrait plus de rien demain matin, puis…Elle en avait envie…Lentement, elle s'approcha de Rodney et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Kate : -** Bonne nuit Rodney. Dit-elle, en lui ouvrant la porte.

Un grand sourire de petit garçon illumina le visage de McKay, et c'est d'un pas mal assuré qu'il rentra dans la pièce. Sheppard regarda Kate s'éloigner et rentrer à son tour dans une chambre. John sortit de sa cachette, en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de rester rangé. Mal de crâne ou pas, demain, Rodney allait l'entendre.

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il ouvrit la porte où l'attendait les deux amours de sa vie.

En référence au chapitre ou Elizabeth reviens de sa réunion et retrouve la maison à sac. Lol

** Souvenait vous, dans même si, le chapitre Ou John et Elizabeth s'avoue enfin qu'il s'aime et que Rodney danse sur une table ^^

*** En référence a Grace Under Preasure, j'adore ce zode !!!


	58. Chapter 58

_Coucou a tous !!_

_Voici le chapitre 58 de Même si, qui s'est fait attendre j'en conviens, excuser moi, surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse, étant donnée que c'est les vacances ^^ Il convient bien entendue, dans cette suite de ne pas taper auteur lol Et surtout, si vous avez des envies de meurtres sur Cameron, c'est normal. Lol_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

_MissA0805 : Ah oui, quand même lol merci en tout cas, tu voies je fais comme toi, je lie tous aussi afin de la continuer ! Courte ???Ola, je sens que je vais me faire taper sur cette suite mdr j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_Chachouille : hey que crois tu c'est que notre Kate a du succès lol heu… Je suis obligée de répondre à la question du petit frère ou sœur ? lol j'espère que cette petite suite te plaira avant que tu ne partes._

_Quam : Merci a toi pour ce com, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !_

_Rafikis : bah… je me suis aussi souvent posée la question… Et pour toute réponse, je ne sais pas franchement, mais qu'est ce qu'il est drôle mdr lol la William la terreur des bacs a sable ne dors plus alors attention niak lol_

_Pour publier vos fics sur la série stargate, adresse dans le profil !!_

_xoxoxoxo_

**Elizabeth :** - Humm…

Elizabeth bougea dans son lit, réveillée par les doux rayons du soleil qui éclairaient son visage. Elle poussa un profond soupir de bien être et se retourna en tendant son bras, à la place où auraient du se trouver John et William…Mais celle-ci était froide, signe que les Sheppard père et fils avaient du se lever depuis un moment…Comme à l'accoutumée, la jeune femme ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il avait préféré la laisser dormir…

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et posa son regard sur le radio réveil à sa gauche…8H00. .Il fallait qu'elle se lève, surtout qu'Elizabeth avait promis à Daniel de passer au SGC dans la matinée, avant son départ. Le Docteur Weir poussa un profond soupir et consentit à sortir du lit…

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard, qu'Elizabeth arriva dans la cuisine du Général O'Neill, où seul John et William se trouvaient. Le jeune homme, en entendant du bruit, s'était retourné et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de détailler Elizabeth. Elle portait une jupe noire étroite et un petit chemisier cintré bleu clair qui la mettaient particulièrement en valeur…La jeune femme sourit en voyant le regard dévorant que John posait sur elle…

**Elizabeth **: _(souriant_**)** – Bonjour mon amour tu as bien dormi ? Dit-elle en s'approchant de John et en l'embrassant.

**John :** _(__la prenant dans ses bras, jouant avec ses lèvres)_ – on ne peut mieux.

**Elizabeth **: (le_ regardant par en dessous)_ John…Lui dit-elle, d'un air faussement réprobateur, alors que sa langue faisait le contour de ses lèvres de façon gourmande.

Le Colonel soupira de frustration, mais consentit cependant à libérer la jeune femme de son étreinte.

**John : **_(__avec une petite moue)_ Dis-moi, quand pourrais-je un peu profiter de toi ?

**Elizabeth :** - Dès notre retour sur Atlantis !

**John :** _(avec des yeux de chien battu)_ Tu dis toujours cela, mais on n'y arrive jamais !

**Elizabeth :** _(lui murmurant à son oreille)-_ Mais là, j'ai une tactique secrète.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant la tête sur le coté, cherchant dans ses yeux la réponse à sa question…La jeune femme se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire espiègle, les yeux remplis de malice, avant de reporter son attention sur William.

**Elizabeth : -** Tu as bien dormi mon cœur ?

**William :** - Zoui ! Dit le petit garçon en souriant et en clapotant joyeusement sa tartine dans son chocolat, faisant se renverser le liquide sur la table.

**Elizabeth** : _(soupirant)_ – William…

**William : **_(__grimaçant) –_ Zolé…

**Elizabeth **: _(lui ébouriffant les cheveux, se levant)_ – Ce n'est pas grave maman va nettoyer.

Le Docteur Weir se saisit d'une éponge et nettoya la table, puis se dirigea vers la cafetière, et se servit une tasse de café fumante.

**Elizabeth :** _(buvant_ _une gorgé du liquide chaud en fronçant les sourcils)_ – Dis moi, où sont Cameron, Daniel, Rodney et Kate ? Ils ne sont pas encore levés ?

**John :** - Et bien Daniel est reparti au SCG où il t'attend pour que tu l'aides sur la traduction. Comme c'est notre dernier jour sur terre, Kate est partie dire au revoir à sa famille, quand à Rodney, il n'est pas encore réveillé et Cameron est…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que, Cameron pénétra dans le salon. Visiblement, il revenait du jardin…Einstein, à sa suite…Le chat monta sur la chaise la plus proche de William et miaula dans l'attente d'un morceau de tartine… Après s'être assuré du coin de l'œil que sa maman ne regardait pas, il donna discrètement un morceau au chat, qui miaula en signe de remerciement.

**Elizabeth :** - Bonjour Cameron, comme vas-tu ?

**Cameron :** (_se massant les temples, grimaçant)_ – Pitié Elizabeth, moins fort.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en soupirant, puis lui tendit une tasse de café.

**Elizabeth** : - Tiens, ça devrait t'aider à te réveiller.

**Cameron **: _(prenant la tasse) –_ Merci ! _(S'asseyant)_ J'ai un de ces maux de crâne !

**John **: - Si vous aviez moins abusé de la bouteille aussi…

**Cameron **: (_regardant John du coin de l'œil, buvant une gorgée)_ – Oh ça va, cela ne vous est jamais arrivé à vous peut-être ? Dit-il en grimaçant face à la température du liquide sur son palais.

**John :** - Si bien sûr que si…

**Elizabeth :** - Mais avoues que tu as un peu abusé hier soir quand même.

**Cameron :** - Oh ça va ! _(Plissant les yeux)_ J'ai des souvenirs de toi, au bal de fin d'années du lycée…En fin de soirée, tu n'étais pas si réticente à mes avances très chère… Dit-il en finissant par un clin d'œil. Je me souviens, derrière les gradins, puis dans ma voiture… _(Rêveur)_ Notre première fois à tous les deux… Dit-il en soupirant…

Elle lui envoya un regard qui avait l'air de dire, tu aurais du te taire. Cependant, elle dit d'une voix neutre, en buvant un peu de café.

**Elizabeth :** - C'était il y a longtemps, il y a prescription. Je te rappelle qu'entre nous cela a duré qu'un an. Nous avons rompu à cause de la fac pour moi, et pour toi ton école militaire.

A l'entente des mots de Cameron, Sheppard s'était retourné vers Elizabeth, en écarquillant les yeux…Le regard qu'il posait sur elle, attendait visiblement des explications.

**John :** (_détachant chaque mot) – _Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé ! _(Appuyant sur le rien)_ Rien passé…Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Elle regarda John en plissant les yeux, et en croisant les bras.

**Elizabeth :** - Dis-moi…Est-ce que toi tu m'as dit ce qui avait pu se passer avec cette Mara, quelque chose ?

**John **: _(gêné)_ – Heu… Ben…Enfin, bon Dit-il en grimaçant et en essayant d'enlever les images d'Elizabeth et Cameron de sa tête.

**Cameron :** - Un a zéro pour Elizabeth ! Dit Cameron en levant sa tasse de café.

John lui envoya un regard qui lui intimait de se taire. Elizabeth s'approcha de John.

**Elizabeth :** (_d'une voix douce)_ – Chéri, c'était il y a longtemps.

**John :** - Oui mais…

**Elizabeth :** (_lui murmurant à l'oreille)_ – Tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime.

**John :** _(avec une moue de petit garçon)_ – C'est vrai.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement. C'est à ce moment que Rodney choisit pour arriver…Tout comme Cameron, il se massait les tempes, et avait des cernes sous les yeux.


	59. Chapter 59

_Voila, le chapitre 59 de « Même si » J'ai décidé de le faire un peu plus long cette fois, mais pas trop non plus. J'ai repris la fac et il me faut encore des inédits non ? lol _

_Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup se chapitre ^^ J'adore Cameron qui essaye de faire enrager notre john ! et Mckay et John qui se chamaille ^^ Mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, c'est mon petit William !!!!!!!!!!!! Power lol _

_sydney_fox : Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur le choix de ton pseudo ma zaza ^^ hummm non, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir, tu veux bien me le dire encore ??? Oui je réclame mdr Je dirais plutôt que Cameron fait exprès de le faire devant John lol Histoire de énervé un peu ^^ Et bien voila la suite, mais je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine lol_

_Bébé Sokar : Voila, voila, bien que tu sais la site, voila le nouveau chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir rajouter dans tes auteur favori ^^_

_PetitScarabé : hummmm est ce que je veux vous tuer ??? Dure question en effet mdr peut-être qui sait mdr le chat ??? C'est le chat de Mckay quand même il ne peut qu'être futé !! Son boulot et d'empêcher John et Liz d'avoir un moment a eux ! il a été programmé par son maitre mdr _

_Quam : Merci lol des fonds de tiroirs ??? Non en vérité, je ne pense pas à publier sur ou je n'ai pas le temps, voila pourquoi c'est si long ^^ j'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses !_

_MissA0805 : Ola, comme je te l'avais dit, il faut mieux, que tu continues à la lire chapitre par chapitre, car elle n'es pas prête d'être finie lol j'espère que cette suite te plaira, dis moi si tu aimes. _

_Bonne lecture !! et Joyeux Noël !!_

_Forum sur stargate et sur Twilght dans mon profil ! _

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement. C'est à ce moment que Rodney choisit pour arriver…Tout comme Cameron, il se massait les tempes, et avait des cernes sous les yeux. _

**Rodney :** _(grimaçant en voyant la scène devant lui) _– Pitié…Pas dès le matin ! A chaque fois que j'entre dans une pièce, je vous retrouve en train de vous embrasser ! Ca en devient lassant. Soupira-t-il.

**John :** - L'explication la plus plausible serait que vous gênez Rodney ! Dit-il, le regard plein de sous-entendus.

Le scientifique lui fit un sourire forcé, se servit une tasse de café et s'assit à coté de William.

**William **: _(souriant en voyant Rodney) –_ Zoncle Odney ! Dit-il joyeusement.

**Rodney :** (_se massant les tempes) –_ Pitié William…Je t'en pris parle moins fort !

**William :** - _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Parle pas fort ?

**Elizabeth : -** Ton oncle a mal à la tête.

Le petit garçon mima un « oh » silencieux.

**William :** - Ah bobo tête Zoncle Odney ?

**Rodney :** _(se massant les paupières) –_ Tu n'as pas idée de comment ton oncle a mal.

**John **: - Si ton oncle n'était pas un alcoolique, ça n'arriverait pas !

Rodney lui envoya un regard noir, avant de reporter son attention sur William, qui lui tirait sur la manche.

**William :** - Dis, tu veux un bisou magique ? Quand maman me fait un bisou magique ben moi j'ai plus mal !

**Rodney :** - Je ne crois pas que c'est…Aouthh ! Dit-il en se retournant vers Sheppard qui regardait l'air de dire : acceptez _(A William)_ D'accord après tout…

William sourit, s'appuya sur la table et fit un gros bisou bruyant sur le front de Rodney.

**William : **_(__se rasseyant)_ – Voilà t'es guérit. Dit-il tout sourire.

En voyant le sourire de mini Sheppard, Rodney n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire, ce qui étonna beaucoup John.

**Rodney : -** C'est vrai que cela va un peu mieux ! (_Lui ébouriffant les cheveux)_ Merci mon grand.

**Cameron : **_(__fronçant les sourcils)_ – Hé moi, j'ai pas le droit à un bisou magique ? Dit-il une petite moue.

**William **_**:**__ (se tournant vers Cameron)_ – Toi aussi t'as bobo à la tête ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et William réitéra le même geste qu'avec son oncle.

**William :** _(fier) –_ Voilà, je les ai guérit tous les deux ! Dit-il à sa maman, tu crois que je pourrais faire médecine plus tard ?

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire bienveillant)_ Comme tu veux mon cœur.

**William **: _(avec un grand sourire)_ Chouette ! M'entraînerais sur papa pour les piqûres !

**John : -** Heu…Oui…ben on verra pour la médecine (_hochant la tête) _finis plutôt ta tartine.

**William **: _(souriant),_ - Z'accord !

Elizabeth sourit face à la réaction de John…C'était un vrai gamin quelques fois…Pire que leur fils…

**Rodney :** _(buvant un peu de café)_ – C'est bizarre, je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir vu éméché hier soir. Dit-il à Cameron.

**Cameron : -** Moi non plus. Faut dire que _(grimaça)_ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la soirée non plus.

**John : -** Tu m'étonnes ! Dit-il avec un petit rire.

**Cameron **_: (ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque)_ Je me souviens juste que Daniel m'a raccompagné à ma chambre et de lui avoir parlé.

**Elizabeth :** - De quoi ?

**Cameron :** - De quelque chose Lizzie…. Lui dit le regard plein de sous-entendus.

Ce que ne manqua pas de faire bondir Sheppard ! Il avait toujours pensé qu'il aurait du se méfier de lui et il n'aimait mieux pas penser à ce que Cameron avait pu dire comme énormité ! Une bouffée de colère l'envahit et ce ne fut que la main d'Elizabeth sur son bras qui le stoppa d'aller le frapper.

**Elizabeth **: - Reste Calme John.

Celui-ci grommela quelque chose, croisa les bras et jeta des regards à tuer sur place le Colonel. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il parviendrait à lui faire ravaler ses paroles ! Elizabeth lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui le calma quelque peu.

**Cameron **: - _(Fier de son coup, reprenant comme si de rien n'était)_ – Alors de là à me rappeler si vous étiez saoul Rodney…Il faudrait déjà que je me rappelle ce que j'ai pu dire.

**John : -** Des imbécillités comme toujours !

Cameron lui envoya un regard mauvais, face à un Sheppard qui lui rendit un petit sourire satisfait.

**Rodney :** - Au moins vous, vous rappelez des trucs ! Moi je n'en ai aucun souvenir !

John sauta sur l'occasion pour pouvoir se détendre un peu.

**John : **_(__tout content)_ – Vous voulez que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

**Rodney : **_(__septique_) – C'est bizarre, mais j'ai la vague impression que si je dis oui, je vais le regretter.

**John : -** Pas le moins du monde ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Rassurez-vous, cette fois, vous aviez tous vos vêtements.

**Rodney** : - Vous êtes obligé de ramener cette histoire sur le tapis à chaque fois ? Lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard blasé.

**John :** _(secouant frénétiquement la tête) –_ Oui ! Faut avouer que c'était drôle (_faisant mine de réfléchir)_ Cette fois-ci aussi quand même…

**Rodney : -** Elizabeth, est ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose ? Une grosse bêtise ?

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant)_ – Non, je n'en ai pas le souvenir !

**John : -** Oh mais ma chérie, tu n'as pas vu ce qui c'est passé quand Kate a été couché _(souriant)_ Notre grand garçon !

**Rodney :** -qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

**John : -** Ce que vous avez dit plutôt !

**Rodney :** (haussant un sourcil) – Qui est ?

**John :** - Que vous m'aimiez !

A ces mots, Cameron et Elizabeth faillirent recracher leur café, sous les rires de William.

**John :** -Enfin, amicalement bien sûr. Vous disiez même que si vous étiez si casse pieds avec moi, c'était parce que j'étais je cite « le meilleur ami que vous aviez ! » _(Levant un doigt)_ Vous vouliez même me décerner un diplôme !

**Rodney :** _(se levant, appuyant les deux mains sur la table) _Quoi ? Moi j'ai dit ça ?

**John **: - Oui !

**Rodney **: _(bougeant de droite à gauche son index) –_ Non, non, non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça moi !

**John : -** Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Kate… A propos de Kate d'ailleurs. _(Secouant la tête d'un air désespéré_) Si c'est pas malheureux…

**Rodney :** - Quoi ?

**John :** - Oh rien !

**Rodney **: _(de plus en plus agacé) –_ Sheppard !

**John : -** Vous voulez savoir ? Demanda innocemment John.

**Rodney : **_(__aboyant)_ – Bien sûr que je veux savoir !

**John :** -Quand vous êtes pompette, vous prenez vite les devants !

**Rodney **: _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Comment ça ?

**John : -** Enfin…Prendre les devant…C'est plutôt Kate qui l'a fait…

**Rodney** : _(agacé)_ – Qui a fait quoi ? John, bon sang ça vous amuse ?

**John : - **_(__avec un grand sourire)_ – Oui beaucoup je dois avouer !

**Elizabeth** : _(soupirant)_ John…

**John :** - D'accord, d'accord, vous pouvez dire merci à kate pour avoir fait avancer votre relation. Si elle n'avait pas fait le premier pas, en vous embrassant…

**Elizabeth :** - Vous l'avez embrassé ?

**Rodney : **_(__septique)_ Heu…Je ne sais pas…je n'en ai pas le souvenir…

**John** : - Je peux vous dire que j'ai bien vu ce baiser ! Comme je vous vois en ce moment !

Rodney sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant de pâlir d'un seul coup et de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

**Rodney :** _(légèrement paniqué)_ – Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Comment je vais faire ?

**Elizabeth :** _(perdue)_ Comment je vais faire quoi ?

**Rodney : -** Ben… _(Bougeant sa main)_ A présent qu'on s'est embrassé, ça risque de changer les choses…

**John :** _(amusé)_ – Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas comment on fait ?

**Rodney :** _(secouant la tête, agacé)_ Bien sûr que si ! Si ça va plus loin, je saurais comment faire…Mais ce n'est pas façon d'agir maintenant !

**Elizabeth :** - Vous savez Rodney, ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, laissez les choses venir, vous verrez comment la situation évolue.

**Rodney :** - Vous croyiez ?

**Elizabeth :** - J'en suis sûre ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Rodney lui rendit un faible sourire, avant de se rassoir et de replonger son nez dans sa tasse de café, plus taciturne que jamais.


	60. Chapter 60

_Voila, voila…. Qu'est ce que je puis dire pour justifier ce retard. Bah rien à raie dire, appart que la fac me prend toujours autant de temps. Je ne peux hélas pas vous garantir de publier rapidement la prochaine suite, mais je vous promets qu'elle ne mettra pas un an ! *_

_Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent encore, malgré le peu de publication ! Merci infiniment ! N'oubliez pas les petits coms, sa me motive à continuer ^^_

_Voila, je vous laisse avec notre minie sheppard préféré et un Cameron qui va finir par se faire frapper par John ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**MissA **__: Oui, navrée. Mais enfaite c'est un stratagème pour que vous relisiez la fic et me laissez des coms ^^ lol j'espère que cette suite te plaira !_

_**Merci Chachou**__ : J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Pour la frustration de john et liz et bien, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite lol_

_Forum pour publier des fanfictions sur stargate, adresse dans mon profil._

OoOoO

Rodney lui rendit un faible sourire, avant de se rassoir et de replonger son nez dans sa tasse de café, plus taciturne que jamais. Un silence s'installa, qui fut troublé par l'arrivée du Général O'Neill.

**Jack **: - Ola ! _(Posant ses clés)_ Vous en faites des têtes, Quelqu'un est mort ? _(battant l'air de sa main_) Je plaisante.

**John:** - Général O'Neill.

**William:** - Zack !

**Jack **: _(__ébouriffant les cheveux de William)_ Bien, ma foi je vais très bien !

**Elizabeth :** - Et comment va Sam et les jumeaux ?

**Jack : -** A merveille ! Ce sont deux anges adorables ! _(Fronçant les sourcils)_ Je crois qu'ils ont hérité de mon appétit.

Elizabeth et John esquissèrent un sourire, alors que Jack se servait une tasse de café.

**Rodney :** - De toute façon c'est mignon quand c'est petit, mais dès que c'est en âge de poser des questions c'est l'enfer ! Dit il en regardant William du coin de l'œil, qui était passé dans les bras de sa mère, et s'amusait à défaire les boutons du chemisier de celle-ci, sous l'œil de Sheppard père, qui les reboutonnait illico, quand il descendait trop bas.

La scène amusait beaucoup Cameron, ce qui ne plaisait guère à John. Lui et ses yeux scrutateurs allaient bientôt sortir de cette cuisine s'il continuait !

**Jack : -** Vous verrez McKay, quand vous aurez des enfants !

Le scientifique grommela quelque chose avant de se lever et d'aller se servir une autre tasse de café. O'Neill sourit et porta son attention sur Cameron.

**Jack** : - Dites donc Mitchell, vous avez une de ces têtes ! Vous n'auriez pas un peu abusé de la bouteille par hasard ?

**Cameron :** - Pff…Disons qu'on a fêté l'arrivée de vos jumeaux !

**Jack **: _(haussant les sourcils) _– Sans moi ? C'est inadmissible ! Pour vous punir, on se refera une petite fête quand Sam sortira avec les enfants.

**Rodney **_: (levant sa tasse de café en direction de Cameron, souriant)_ – Bon courage !

**Elizabeth **: - Quand sort Samantha ?

**Jack :** - D'ici 5 jours, après il faudra que je la convaincs de ne pas reprendre le travail.

**Elizabeth : -** Ne vous inquiétez pas _(avec un sourire en coin)_ Croyiez moi, avec deux enfants, elle sera suffisamment occupée.

**Jack **: - Je veux bien vous croire. Au fait, Daniel m'a appelé il vous attend Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth **: _(se levant)_ – Oui, je vais y aller.

**William **_**:**__ (relevant la tête_) Maman partir ?

**Elizabeth : **_**(**__le donnant à John_) Juste pour la matinée. Après, on passera l'après midi, tous les trois mon poussin.

**William :** - promis ? Lui demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

**Elizabeth :** _(Souriant)_ – Juré ! _(à John)_ Chéri tu…

**John **: _(la coupant souriant)_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de retourner à la maison fermer tout et reprendre nos affaires.

**Elizabeth :** _(l'embrassant)_ – Merci.

**Jack : -** J'ai fait mettre un hélico à votre disposition pour que vous puissiez passer votre dernière après-midi à Colorado Springs.

**John :** - Merci.

**Elizabeth :** - On se retrouve dans le parc de Colorado Springs à 15 h ?

**John** : _(l'embrassant)_ Entendu. Passez une bonne matinée.

**Elizabeth :** - Merci_. (Souriant)_ Ne faites pas trop de bêtise !

**John :** - on va essayer _(regardant William)_ hein mon grand ?

**William :** _(tout sourire)_ Zoui !

Elizabeth sourit en secouant la tête, puis se retourna vers Jack.

**Elizabeth :** - Je suis désolée de devoir vous quitter précipitamment.

**Jack :** - Ce n'est pas grave, je sais combien Daniel peut-être impatient quand il est sur une traduction. _(Elizabeth sourit)_ Je viendrais assister au départ du Dédale, j'aurais avec moi une de vos nouvelles recrues.

**Rodney :** _(fronçant les sourcils) _– Une de nos nouvelles recrues ?

**Elizabeth :** - oui, quelques scientifiques.

**Rodney :** - A qui bien sûr il va falloir leur expliquer tout, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Elizabeth : **_(__continuant)_ Quelques militaires, médecins, et un linguiste, qui sera aussi enseignant pour les enfants sur Atlantis.

**Rodney :** - Voila une bonne nouvelle, au moins comme ça William arrêtera d'être dans mes pattes ! Et de m'embêter !

**William :** - Je ne t'embête pas _(se redressant)_ Si je viens c'est parce que je t'aime bien !

McKay, pour une fois, ne trouva rien à dire devant la petite bouille de William, et se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux du petit garçon, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

**Rodney :** - moi aussi.

**John :** _(ironique) –_ Notre grand scientifique deviendrait sentimental ?

**Rodney **: - la ferme Sheppard ! Dit-il, en lui envoyant un regard amusé et réprobateur !

**Jack : **_(__souriant)_ – Sur ce messieurs, je vais vous laissez. On reverra au départ du Dédale !

**Cameron : -** Je viendrais te rendre visite dans ta « prison » histoire de te détendre un peu.

**Elizabeth **: - Si tu veux. Dit-elle, en regardant du coin de l'œil John.

Celui-ci n'avait rien laissé paraître, mais n'importe qui le connaissait assez voyait parfaitement qu'il était on ne peut plus agacer…Finalement, il irait peut-être faire un tour au sgc.

**Jack :** - Bonne matinée.

Elizabeth embrassa John et William et au moment où elle prenait ses clés de voiture, Rodney l'interpella.

**Rodney :** _(finissant d'une traite son café)_ – Attendez, je vous accompagne. J'ai quelques indications à donner aux scientifiques du sgc, avant de repartir.

**Elizabeth **: - D'accord, mais on se dépêche.

Rodney acquiesça, posa sa tasse dans l'évier et rejoignit Elizabeth. Au moment où il passa devant John, il lui murmura.

**Rodney :** - Je surveillais Cameron, si vous voulez.

John le remercia, et les regarda s'éloigner, pendant que William faisait au revoir à sa maman, et à son oncle préféré.

Xoxoxox

**Daniel :** - Non, non non et non ! Fit archéologue en jetant son crayon sur la table et en enlevant ces lunettes.

Elizabeth leva la tête de sa traduction et regard Daniel en raquant un sourcil.

**Elizabeth : -** Un problème Daniel ?

Le jeune homme soupira, se prit la tête dans les mains et se frotta vigoureusement le visage pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Elizabeth.

**Daniel :** - Désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu emporté. En plus, j'ai fait une erreur de traduction.

**Elizabeth **: - ce n'est rien. Dit-elle, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Dites-moi, ça fait depuis longtemps que vous travaillez sur ces traductions ?

**Daniel :** - 4 jours ! Et franchement, j'en suis quasiment au même point. (_Regardant du coin de l'œil Elizabeth) _Sans vouloir vous vexer.

**Elizabeth** : _(souriant)_ – Rassurez-vous, je ne le suis pas.

Elle posa sa traduction et croisa ses mains sur la table.

**Elizabeth :** - Si on récapitulait ce qu'on sait déjà. (_Daniel acquiesça)_ Tous ces clichés ont était pris dans cette pyramide, que vous avez trouvé sur P7X666 ?

**Daniel : -** Exact. Une fois sur place, j'ai découvert que ce temple était entièrement recouvert par l'écriture des Anciens.

**Elizabeth : -** D'où votre hypothèse d'avant-poste Ancien. Et des Anciens qui auraient quitté Atlantis ?

**Daniel **: _(hochant la tête)_ Oui. Ce qui pose le problème ce n'est pas encore la traduction de ce temple, d'après ce que j'ai réussis à traduire (_fouillant dans ses notes, afin de retrouver la feuille) _Ce temple a effectivement été érigé par des Anciens. Ah le voila ! Dit-il en tendant la feuille à Elizabeth. Une des parois de la pyramide parle de connaissances universelles.

**Elizabeth :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Connaissance universelle ? Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous être trompé ?

**Daniel :** - Parfaitement sûr !

**Elizabeth :** - D'après vous que voulaient-ils dire par connaissance universelle ? L'ascension ?

**Daniel** _: (haussant les épaules)_ Peut-être… Je dois avouer que je suis un peu perdu. C'est pour ça que je vous ai demandé de venir m'aider à traduire la plaquette ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a un rapport avec cette phrase ! Et…Comme vous êtes la meilleure linguiste, qui plus est spécialiste de la langue des Anciens.

**Elizabeth : -** Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal dans votre genre non plus…

Daniel sourit.

**Elizabeth : -** Enfin meilleure linguiste ou pas…

Elle marqua une pause et chercha à son tour ses notes sous un impressionnant tas de feuilles.

**Elizabeth :** (_trouvant ce qu'elle voulait)_ –Je n'ai pas au bout de trois heures pu obtenir grand-chose de cette plaquette. Comme vous le pensiez, elle a bien un rapport avec la phrase de la pyramide, mais _(tendant la feuille)_ Apparemment, elle ne peut fonctionner qu'avec une seconde plaquette.

Daniel se mit à lire attentivement les notes du Docteur Weir pendant quelques minutes.

**Daniel **: _(relevant la tête)_ – Vous pensez qu'il faut les deux plaquettes pour obtenir la connaissance universelle ?

**Elizabeth **_**:**__ (hochant la tête)_ – Même si le raisonnement parait simpliste, je pense oui.

**Daniel **_**:**__ (fronçant les sourcils)_ – Et où pourrait on trouver cette secondes plaquette ?

**Elizabeth :** _(haussant les épaules)_ Je ne sais pas… _(Levant un doigt)_ Mais je pensais pouvoir trouver la réponse dans _(se saisissant du collier)_ Ceci !

**Daniel : **_(intéressé) –_ Et ?

**Elizabeth :** (_soupirant)_ Et rien, j'ai étudié ce collier sous toutes ses coutures, mais il reste pour moi un vrai mystère…J'ai d'abord pensé que la plaquette pourrait nous donner l'emplacement de la partie manquante…Mais cette théorie s'est vite effondrée quand j'ai vu le lien avec la phrase de la pyramide… En tout cas, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'indication qui se trouve sur la seconde partie du collier, reste un mystère. Dit-elle en se radossant à son siège.

**Daniel **: - pour moi aussi…Peut-être qu'elle se trouve avec la seconde plaquette ?

**Elizabet**h : - Peut-être…Là aussi c'est la même chose, nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où peut se trouver cette seconde partie ?

**Daniel **: _(soupirant) –_ Hélas non, enfin _(il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 14H30)_ Ola déjà !

**Elizabeth :** _(regardant l'horloge au dessus du bureau)_ Oh mon dieu, je vais être en retard, je dois retrouver John et William au parc à 15H.

**Daniel : -** Alors je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. C'est votre dernière journée sur Terre, vous devez en profiter.

**Elizabeth **: (_souriant)_ – merci Daniel. Désolée de ne pas avoir pu mieux vous aider.

**Daniel : -** Vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup ! Filez donc avant que je ne me fasse écharper par John, pour vous avoir monopolisé plus que nécessaire.

**Elizabeth :** _(riant)_ – D'accord _(se calmant)_ Vous vous occupez de Rodney ?

**Daniel **: - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'emmènerais au Dédale.

**Elizabeth** : - Merci on se revoit tout à heure.

Daniel lui sourit, et reporta son attention sur sa traduction, dès qu'Elizabeth fut sortie.


End file.
